Apprentice Potter, year 1
by SnapeAngel
Summary: As usual, Harry Potter is not like everyone else. When he reaches Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat surprises everyone by apprenticing him to the Slytherin Head of House and his wife. As an apprentice, he is not 'formally' of one house.
1. Chapter 1

This is obviously AU. I own nothing, would be nice if I did I could correct some of JK's evil mistakes.

There will be NO Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, or Draco/Pansy pairing (though at the start Draco and Pansy are betrothed to each other)

Mentions child abuse and some other unpleasant topics, but descriptions will be kept as minimum as possible.

This story is entirely AU and will not follow cannon if at all.

There is Ron, Molly, & Ginny bashing as well as Dumbledore bashing, and we cannot forget to bash Fudge!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to my wonderful beta, Snapegirlkmf, and Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story. --- or if you are so temperamental to find this little note, rather polite note, 'nasty', 'tacky', or mean...PLEASE find a different story because I will not tolerate overly sensitive bitchy 'reviewers' – aka flamers, you have been warned.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

September 1st

Harry followed a very blonde couple and their son into Platform 9 3/4s from a distance. He was not sure why, but he did not like the 'feeling' he got off the man, though he could not decide about the woman, who just seemed cold. The boy seemed arrogant, Harry figured he was trying to copy his parent's aloof attitude and just not doing a good job especially since he was nearly bouncing on his toes as they moved towards the train. Harry weaved to the right away from them; they were dressed WAY too nice for him to follow any longer, and made his way to the train.

Harry was having a heck of a time pulling his very heavy trunk and trying to keep Hedwig from being too jostled at the same time. He hated how small he was, compared to the blonde boy, or that black boy there, or that red head over there in the distance, or even those four girls, he was at least a head shorter than all of them!

Harry was glad that he had convinced Hagrid that he could take himself 'home' from outside Diagon Alley. He would be even thinner, black and blue, and in terrible pain if he had gone home. All his stuff would probably be burned up, and his lovely owl probably would have been killed by his awful excuse of relatives. Instead of going back to hell, I mean 'home', he waited until Hagrid was out of sight. Then as quickly as he could he went back inside the Leaky Cauldron and convinced Tom that his relatives were out of town and would not be back for some time and he needed a room until September 1st and then a cab to the train station. Tom stared at him for a minute before asking him in a quiet concerned voice, "Let me guess, you want to get ahead for school and want it not know by anyone but me you are staying here until then right?" Harry had been so glad that he hadn't said anything else though Tom had a 'knowing' look on his face like he knew there was more to it then that. Harry had just nodded his head with a winning smile on his face. Tom helped him with his trunk upstairs to a nice room with its own bathroom as well as a desk. He came back shortly with a work up of how much the room would cost with breakfast being provided daily for Harry until September 1st. Tom explained it would be more with lunch and supper from the Leaky but many long term residents eat at least occasionally at the various restraints in Diagon. Tom also suggested to Harry that he should get extra quills, parchment, better 'knock around clothes' and burn those he had on… Tom would happily do that for him at no charge … and get supplementary books for his courses, especially potions, and books on wizarding society and its culture to help him fit in better. Harry had done all that and then some! The book store staff got so used to seeing him that they gave him a copy of their owl order book free and explained how that worked, the apothecary shop and parchment shop did the same. The parchment shop owner did him one better and gave him a book to help him learn how to use his quills as well as tutored him for an hour a day before the shop opened so that he wouldn't be wasting ink, killing quills, or writing sloppy notes and essays.

Harry would be eternally grateful to these people for their help, especially since he could not understand why they wanted to help him. He had bought a hat that covered his forehead down to his eyebrows when he bought new casual clothes so these people hadn't known he was 'The Harry Potter', he actually told them he was Henry…he didn't want to be attacked by all those people again!

Once Harry reached the train after navigating through ALL those people, he realized he was not strong enough to yank his trunk up from the platform where it was sitting and up those four steps to the flat of the train. He was yanking on the overly full trunk for what felt like an eternity until he heard, "Well boy where is your father and why isn't he helping you get out of the way? Better yet, where is your elf to do this for you? You're not a _muggle born_ are you?"

Harry nearly dropped the trunk on the man's feet when he heard this and snapped his neck up to look at him…then he gulped…it was that so blonde-it-looks-white headed man who he had followed onto the platform. Harry was even happier that he had gone out to muggle London and embarrassed himself buying woman's concealer and stuff to hide his nasty scar, the man could not see it and so no unwanted attention would be directed at him…expect this man was staring at him with a raised eyebrow taping his snake headed cane.

"Sorry sir for being in your way, um, my family couldn't come, they dropped me off and had to get on to work, I was doing great until I tried to get the trunk up, but it's too heavy for me…sorry sir," Harry said and quickly averted his eyes and started yanking on the trunk again.

Suddenly the snake-head cane snapped down between his hands and this time he did drop his trunk, luckily the man was fast and he caught it before it smashed down on his expensive looking shoes. Harry gulped again and hoped the man was not as bad as he was afraid he was and would forgive little old him for being scared and dropping his trunk…but he did not expect a miracle.

Harry glanced up at the man, saw his mouth was in a thin line, and thought he would die, right there, and never make it to Hogwarts. Rather than kill him as Harry was expecting the man to do he took a deep breath and told his wife and son he would be right back then turned to Harry again and said, "move…I will put your trunk up there for you so you don't break my toes next time and will clear this passage way."

Harry smiled at him and said, "oh thank you so much sir!" and grabbed Hedwig's cage from the corner she was in and moved out of the way.

The man placed his trunk down, studied his face then told him to stay there. The man went back down the steps and brought his son's trunk with his son in tow.

Once he had placed his son's trunk down he again studied Harry then said, "My name is Lord Lucius Malfoy, this is my son Draco Malfoy he will be a first year as you obviously will be too…now, who you are?"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and decided his 'alias' was best until he could decide if this man was trustworthy, he seemed sort of nice, but that 'feeling' he got off of him before was still there and it made Harry nervous. So Harry answered Lord Malfoy, "Pleasure to meet you Lord Malfoy, Draco, my name is Henry Evans," and offered his hand to be shook. Lord Malfoy studied him again and Harry just KNEW he was aware he was lying but said nothing and shook his hand, which Draco did as soon as his father had finished.

Lord Malfoy said his goodbyes to 'Henry' as well as Draco and left the train, Draco asked 'Henry' to wait for him, he would like to say goodbye to his mother, and stepped off to say goodbye and then came back. Draco suggested that at least for now, that they sit together, and Harry agreed.

Harry was not terribly impressed by some of the kids that joined them. It was obvious they had all known each other for a long time and that they could be very rude like when the bushy-headed Granger girl stepped into their compartment to ask about Neville's toad, they didn't have to be nasty to her like they were. However, Harry decided to keep his opinions to himself and keep studying them, maybe they just did not like her know-it-all attitude it annoyed Harry a bit.

By the end of the train ride, he had decided Draco was a show off but over all ok, Millicent was grand she liked to seem tough but was a-ok to him. He had decided Pansy was well, a Pansy, and highly annoying, he had no idea how Draco tolerated her hanging all over him like a leach. He decided Zabini was odd, he had a thing for staring at Harry that was VERY annoying. Crabbe and Goyle might as well be twins they appear to be two bodies sharing one brain, though Harry thought Crabbe or was it Goyle…they looked too much alike…was hiding some brains in there, and they were defiantly Draco's boys – the reason was WHY, that's what Harry wanted to know, maybe family allegiances? That was something to investigate. Harry thought Daphne seemed ok, rather quite but likely very smart and defiantly pretty! Harry was no way into girls (or boys, he did not think of ANYONE like that) yet but anyone with eyes could tell Daphne was pretty…like Draco's mum.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade station and followed Hagrid down to the lake Harry ended up in a boat with Daphne, Millicent, and Nott. Harry had still not figured out the brown-eyed boy. He 'felt' like Daphne…Harry was not sure how to explain it, neutral he guessed would be a good word for it. The whole train ride Nott sat next to Harry with Millicent closest to the door of the three of them but Nott hardly said two words, much like Harry, Nott just kept his nose in a book the whole time.

Harry could not get over how pretty Hogwarts was, as they crossed the lake. He was even more impressed when they reached the small antechamber the stern looking woman left them in. Harry had to force his face to remain a blank mask instead of his mouth hanging opened when they were walking through the great hall, the place was HUGE, the ceiling REALLY DID look like the sky (he had read Hogwarts: A History while staying at the Leaky), and there were SO MANY people it was terrifying!

Harry was getting annoyed with this red-headed boy, he kept trying to elbow his way next to Harry ever since they entered the antechamber. Harry was very comfortable with who was around him. In front of him was Draco and Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of them. Next to Harry were Daphne and Nott with Zabini and Millicent behind them. The annoying red head had gotten elbowed countless times now by Nott, Zabini, and Millicent for his rudeness as well as glared at by Daphne, well let's not forget the hissed warning Millicent gave him, but the stupid boy just WOULDN'T TAKE A HINT.

Harry had removed the make-up off his face when he was changing into his school uniform. Though Draco pouted for a few minutes because Harry had deceived him and his father, he got over it when Harry told him the partial truth. He did not want to be mobbed again as he had been in Diagon Alley when he went to get his school supplies so he had decided muggle ladies make-up worked well to hide the scar rather than a hat as he had also used prior. Harry was not about to admit to Draco that his father gave him 'bad vibes', he didn't want to be rude and he didn't know what to make of that yet. His compartment mates agreed to 'watch his back' and keep him protected from 'fan girls' and 'fan boys' so that he could be sorted without issue. That is the whole reason for the 'formation' and 'happy elbows' being distributed to the apparent fan boy.

Once they were all congregated around the head table platform the Sorting Hat delayed for a minute, enjoying itself to no limit, and starting singing this year's sorting song that it had taken almost a full year to come up with.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There is nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat cannot see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be. Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_You might belong in_

_So put me on! Do not be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (PS chapter 7)_

Everyone clapped for the crazy hat and its cute song and the sorting began. Harry listened with half an ear and the formation reformed each time one of the members was called up to be sorted. Harry was surprised that so many of his compartment mates were being sorted into Slytherin. When his name was called up to be sorted he was rather glad, he was down to just Zabini as cover and the annoying boy was still squirming around trying to get next to him but they had squeezed Harry up next to two people that Zabini knew and he had spoke with them in French and they had apparently agreed to stay at either side of Harry until he was called up. Harry made a mental note to himself to thank not only his compartment mates but also those two that Zabini knew for keeping the red pest (as he was beginning to call the red-headed boy) at bay. The sorting hat landed on Harry's head and began its overly long deliberation.

'Hum...interesting…My! What a mind! Intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, but you haven't been encouraged to show your brilliance have you?' the hat asked Harry in his mind.

'Um...well I couldn't, can't, do better than my cousin could or I...well...it's not pleasant when I do,' thought Harry to the voice in his head.

'Ah, yes I see how very unpleasant that was for you when you did outshine him, rather easy too I see also; well no matter, you are ALLOWED to be as smart as you like here. But still, not Ravenclaw…hum…there is courage in you, but you like to be in the background and make an informed decision when you can before doing something, that plus your intelligence will make you NOT fit in Gryffindor. Though you are a sweet child underneath all the protective layers, you wouldn't feel at home in Hufflepuff either...though I'm sure you will make some friends out of that house if you allow them the chance. Well you do have the ambition, cunning, and slyness among the other characteristics that are ideal for Slytherin, but I am worried with some of the names I have already sorted and what I have seen in their minds,' the hat mused to Harry who was getting rather fidgety and scared.

'Please, place me somewhere, please don't send me home I can't help it that I'm a freak and don't belong anywhere!' Harry thought to himself in his anxiety, forgetting the hat could hear him.

'Freak? Who called you that? Oh, I see, well you are most defiantly NOT a freak; ask any of the professors here. OH! I know just what to do, since you fit all the houses but not quite right to BE in any of the houses...calm down I'm not sending you back to those…people… no, I'm going to do you a HUGE favour!' The Sorting Hat said to Harry in his mind before yelling out, "APPRENTICE TO PROFESSOR PENDRAGON AND PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Then to Harry again before he had a chance to remove the hat from his head, 'this will keep you safe from those people and be a lot of fun, go on now, this is the best idea I've had in 500 years!'

When Harry heard this, he smiled to himself and to the hat, took the hat off, and stood up. He had forgotten how many people where in the Great Hall and gulped. He then looked to Professor McGonagall for direction and she was just standing there staring at him as if he had grown another head and was spiting venom. He glanced down at the Sorting Hat in his head, which winked at him and motioned to the stool. Harry quickly sat the hat down and avoided looking at the shocked students and glanced over to the man he had been told was Professor Snape, Harry didn't know who Professor Pendragon was so he decided until he did he would cross his fingers that the man in black told him where to go.

Professor Snape was staring at him wide-eyed, much unlike himself, trying to work out in his mind how this mini-James with Lily's eyes ended up his and his wife's apprentice. Professor Pendragon, on Professor Snape's right, was also surprised but gathered herself quickly seeing those big green eyes begging Severus to guide him. Professor Pendragon stood up and motioned the tiny first year to her. As he rushed to her, she could see the relief evident in his stance and face. She went around the staff table to meet him and led him to the Slytherin table among the now murmuring students; there still wasn't any clapping for the child.

She glared at the Slytherins in a meaningful way until they started to clap then at the Ravenclaws until they followed suit. If the rest of the houses decided to be decent to the boy, so be it, if not their loss. Once the Ravenclaws had joined the Slytherins in clapping for Harry, the Hufflepuffs joined in with a few brave souls from Gryffindor joining in too. By this time, they had reached the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Flint!" Professor Pendragon called down the table.

Quickly the fifth year perfect and Quidditch captain stood up and came to where Harry and the Professor stood. "Yes ma'am?" Flint asked his Head of House's wife.

"Mr. Flint, this is Mr. Potter, as you heard he is mine and Professor Snape's apprentice while he attends Hogwarts, I expect you to make sure he is welcomed by our noble house and treated as a well as every other member. Make sure he gets copies of our rules and the rulebook of Hogwarts that all members of Slytherin receive. Now, I expect you to introduce him to the other first years as well as the perfects and the Slytherin head boy and girl while he sits with YOU tonight during the feast and make sure he reaches the Slytherin common room where after the house meeting he will leave with me. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Pendragon, I'll take good care of Mr. Potter and make sure he is safe and treated right," answered Flint.

Once Professor Pendragon was sure that Flint (and all others in hearing range) heard this and Flint answered in the affirmative she turned to where Harry had been trying not to fidget at her side. "Harry?" she said to get his attention.

Harry's head shot up to the sound of his name and made brief eye contact with her before starring off to the side as he had been conditioned to do at his aunt and uncle's house. "Yes ma'am?" he answered in his too quiet voice.

"Harry, I want you to sit with Marcus here during the feast, he will introduce you to the Slytherin children who are first years like you as well as the Perfects and the Head Boy and Girl, as well as explain what those positions are to you. He will also take you down with the rest of the first years to the common room where I will meet up with you. Oh, and Harry?"

The boy glanced back to her eyes quickly and answered "Yes?"

"Be sure to eat as much as you like, there will be plenty of food and you can have as much as your stomach can handle." Professor Pendragon said this because she had a suspension he had not been treated kindly where he had been living and this would give her a chance to see if he ate like one of the Weasley children (expect Percy who at least tried to have manners) or ate like a bird like so many abused kids did.

"Thank you ma'am," Harry answered.

"Go on Harry, go sit with Mr. Flint," she waited until they were about a yard way from her before turning around to walk the short distance to her seat at the head table.

By the time she was seated again, the rest of the sorting was just barely completed and most of the staff had lost that shocked look they had had after the Sorting Hat had announced Harry's apprenticeship.

Severus turned to her once he had retaken his seat after pulling her chair out for her when she came back and asked her, "Did _Potter_ really just end up our apprentice?"

She glared at her husband and replied to him in a reproachful tone, "Yes HARRY really did become our apprentice for the next _seven_ years or longer depending on the contract we draw up for him. And no, I am 99% sure, he is NOTHING like his horrible father. I actually think he was abused and that had a big part of the hat's decision on having him apprentice. Think about the history of the hat placing ANYONE as an apprentice since the time of the Founders…there have been VERY few, almost all have come from muggle-raised homes, and all of them were abused and in danger if they returned to their homes. I think it's very likely that he was abused enough that the hat felt he wasn't safe where he was living and thus he is an apprentice. The child must have the majority of Slytherin characteristics to be placed with us as well as some Ravenclaw characteristics too, not to mention you have been where he is now and will be the best to understand him – if you can forget that at the moment his looks so much like _James_ all expect for his lovely eyes that obviously came from Lily. Do you think you can do that? Forget who sired him as you have done for others. Accept him for himself. Or at least accept him for being Lily's child because he will need you as much as me, and I won't tolerate you being snide towards him, got me mister?"

Severus huffed and glared right back, "_Fine_ you win Rebecca! Not like I can disagree with your logic on this, it's just…he's POTTER! I _was_ expecting to hate him...how could he have possibly been abused? Little celebrity as he is? Then again, Albus did put him with Petunia of all people! So he was very likely abused as soon as he started showing magic if he was indeed, she was always jealous of Lils and me for our magic, fine I'll reserve judgement until later tonight." With that, he smirked at his wife and turned back to scanning the children in the hall, trying to memorize faces to names to save him the embarrassment of forgetting one of those annoying first years' names.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her husband and looked over at the Slytherin table to check on Harry and to get a good look at the other first years in her ancestor's and Severus' house. She saw that Marcus was filling Harry's plat with enough for two or three 'Harry' sized people to eat, she figured Marcus forgot that most eleven year olds don't eat as much as a Quidditch playing fifteen year old like him. She noticed also that instead of sitting in the middle of the table as before Marcus had sat them next to the other first years and those he was to introduce Harry too as well as the rest of the Quidditch team had gathered next to and across from them. She then went to surveying the first year Slytherins, not at all surprised by who all had been sorted there. 'There are the clone of three Death Eaters there: the scion of the Malfoy line, god helps us if he turns out like his father! And the scions of the Crabbe and Goyle lines as well, looking like dumb and dumber … hopefully they have some brains and just like to fake dumbness. Then there was the youngest of the Parkinson girls hanging off of Draco Malfoy, that will have to be stopped she KNOWS how a pureblood girl is supposed to act and that is NOT it! Then children of the only three neutral families out of the new firsties in Slytherin: Zabini, Greengrass, and Bulstrode, I wonder if she is Jewish like her name suggests…well I'll find out soon enough with the little survey they all take for me,' Professor Pendragon thought to herself.

Rebecca was pulled out of her contemplation of the first years when she saw out of the side of her eye food appearing on her plate…her husband was feeding her again, how embarrassing that she forgot to eat! She looked over to Severus catching his eye and smiled gently at him and forced him to stop piling her plate, he occasionally forgot she didn't eat that much…EVER...not like he does either, she occasionally wondered if he was trying to turn her figure into one resembling Molly Weasley – shudder at the thought of that one!

After the meal, Dumbledore in full annoyance mode tried to get the students to sing that ridiculous school song. Thankfully, neither Severus nor Aurora, who was to Rebecca's right, would do so….as well as the whole of Slytherin House and the majority of Ravenclaw. It was still unbearable having all those Gryffs and Puffs singing every tune imaginable and highly off key. Though it was amusing that the Weasley twins were doing a funeral march, they were funny boys, troublemakers, but funny.

Once they were all done 'singing' Dumbledore released the students and as usual, the Gryffs tried to dash out the door in disorder rather than leave the hall the way the elder students knew they were supposed to. The houses enter for a feast in the order of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin. The houses then leave from a feast in the REVERSE order: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then Gryffindor. It never fails that Gryffindor tries to circumvent this, though between the Ravenclaw and Slytherins perfects they are put in their place…the Hufflepuffs wisely stay neutral.

Finally, this little war was dealt with and the Houses left in the appropriate manner with the teachers taking various exits from the Great Hall to go to their offices or their houses.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, by the way, if you like Dumbledore, Ron, or Molly…do not read any father and do not bother flaming because I will not read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Here is some information that I was asked about by a reviewer: no the Snape's do not have any kids of their own, not for lack of want but just getting their various masteries and the fact that they have only been married a few years anyway has prevented that. I do not know if they will have any children or not in the future, they are quite busy with their careers and now teaching their apprentice. Sirius made Harry his heir after he was born and after Sirius' arrest he was given the Dementor's Kiss as many other Death Eaters where at the end of the war, so since Black was the head of the Black family, his brother is presumed dead (Regulus remember). Two of his cousin's have contracted arranged marriages where only their private vaults is all they can access once of the Black vaults, and the third cousin was disowned by the prior head of family for marrying a muggleborn, thus Harry became head of both the Potter and Black families at 15 months old. Of course, Dumbles was NEVER going to tell him about that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story. - or if you are so temperamental to find this little note, rather polite note, 'nasty', 'tacky', or mean...PLEASE find a different story because I will not tolerate overly sensitive bitchy 'reviewers' – aka flamers, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry walked next to Marcus Flint through the corridors of the dungeon wondering where they were going to end up. Harry was so confused and freaked out by everything that had happened since his birthday that he just wanted to sleep for a year, maybe then his brain could process it and make sense of it all. Especially the Sorting Hat doing something it implied it had not done with anyone else in 500 years.

'Great,' Harry thought to himself, 'first I find out the reason I do freaky things is because there IS magic and I have it and that makes me a wizard. THEN I am mobbed in Diagon Alley though I was with a giant of a man just because of something I was supposed to have done as a baby – yeah right. THEN I come here and the red head is annoying trying to get next to me…man I do not like him. Draco is annoying in the spoiled boy kind of way but at least he is mostly nice, the red head is just disturbed! Then, oh here's the good part, the hat can't decide where to place me and decides I'm going to be an apprentice to not one but TWO professors, well at least the lady professor seems nice…the man looked like he was having a heart attack, I hope he's OK.'

Harry did not know it but the rest of the Slytherins were thinking how odd it was that their Head of House and their 'honorary' Deputy Head of House BOTH were Harry Potter's apprentice masters and wondering what made the hat decide to do that.

None of Slytherin House was aware they were being followed by the two professors they all were contemplating.

* * *

At the very moment, the various Houses were moving towards their common rooms Albus Dumbledore had just gotten back to his office and had thrown himself down in his seat. He was NOT a happy man. All his planning and all the hard work of his and the Dursley's had just blown up in his face, he was serious considering burning the Sorting Hat – the TRAITOR! He seriously NEEDED the Potter boy to see him as his 'saviour', weak willed, have low self-esteem and no self worth. Albus sighed and debated what he could do.

He knew within less than an hour the boy will probably have signed the apprenticeship contract and no later than first thing in the morning, if not sooner, the Snape's and the Potter monster will be filling the papers with the goblins to remove his hands from Potter's coffers and give Potter COMPLETE control over both the Potter and Black estates.

Albus was worried, he didn't know Lady Pendragon well but knew her name alone could have him removed from ALL of his positions as soon as it was shown that he went against the late Potter's will, not to mention the late Sirius Black's will, and how much he had taken from the boys vaults. Albus really did not like that woman because she had stepped in and prevented him from putting down yet another innocent man, Severus Snape, who had by agreement with Moody and Amelia Bones contacted Lucius Malfoy, who had been a few years ahead of him in school, and told him he wanted to join the Death Eaters, all this so that the side of light could have a spy. Albus had worked hard trying to arrange it so that Mad-Eye and Madame Bones would think Snape had turned truly dark and let him arrange for him to get the Dementor's Kiss. But between the two of them and Lady Pendragon coming back to their world from Avalon at the MOST inconvenient moment and putting a stop to Albus' plan, Snape had been saved.

Albus did not like the fact that the Board of Governors had put him on probation and he was STILL on probation for all that. Not to mention he didn't like the fact that the board fired Slughorn and hired Snape as Potion Master, Professor of Potions, and Head of Slytherin House. Albus also REALLY did not like the fact that the Pendragon bitch had been granted her requests. She had wanted to modify the History of Magic curriculum, modify the Muggle Studies curriculum, and add a course called 'Wizarding Studies', as well as add back in the physical activity course, with curriculum approved by her and the governors. All this was granted her, Binns was removed from his position, and the Pendragon woman took the History of Magic and Wizarding Studies positions and had the Board of Governors hire a Ravenclaw muggleborn woman to teach Muggle Studies. Oh, Albus did not like any of this at all, but no matter how much he complained and tried to pull strings NOTHING WORKED.

Albus sat there fuming trying to figure out how to get back control of the Boy-Who-Lived when even Minister Fudge did not listen to him any more.

* * *

At the same time as Albus' rage and Harry walked with Marcus Flint and the Slytherins to common room the youngest Weasley boy was seeing red. He was so mad and scared! He had been given the very special mission by his mother and the Headmaster to make sure he became Harry Potter's best friend and to influence him in whom else if anyone he chose as friends. Ronald Weasley was very unhappy with how badly that had turned out. He had search high and low on the train for Harry Potter, even being sneered at by the Malfoy pounce for disturbing his group of future Death Eaters, and could not find him anywhere. Then Ron spotted him in the little room that McGonagall had left them in and tried to get next to Potter. In addition, WHAT did Ron encounter, nothing but elbows and a scary seeming girl hissing a threat at him! THEN to make things worse, Harry Potter the symbol of Light was not sorted into Gryffindor, as he should have, NO, he was made the first Apprentice in 500 years and to whom? None other than the greasy git the potion master and Professor Pendragon who his own dad sings the praises of though his mum complains about as much as the Headmaster does when he comes to visit. Therefore, Potty was himself assigned a Slytherin and known Death Eater (according to Ron's mum and the Headmaster) as well as a woman Ron is not sure if she is light or dark. Ron was VERY unhappy. He had failed his mission and would probably be out of Hogwarts. Since the Headmaster said he had to get this right or he wouldn't see to it that Ron and his baby sister Ginny's tuition was paid for. Since his parents were having a hard time paying for three other kids in Hogwarts and all their bills.

* * *

Once the Slytherins reached the common room and the head boy told the snake inlays in the wall the password: Lacewing Flies, the house of serpents assembled as they had been trained. The first years were lined up in front, after some deliberation it was decided that Harry was suppose to stand with them, with the second years behind them and on back to the 7th years. The Perfects, Slytherin Head Boy, and Head Girl were to line the sides of the rows. They managed this arrangement in front of the couches facing the fireplace where their Head of House would address them from in less than three minutes, a record even for the veterans of the house; they were all quite pleased with themselves but kept their faces impassive.

Professors Snape and Pendragon arrived shortly after the Slytherins had accomplice their new record.

Professor Snape was rather amused to see so many of his older kids looking like they were trying to keep from smiling, he figured they must have beaten last year's record on speed to form the lines, he couldn't figure why else they would look so smug since everyone was still in one piece.

Professor Pendragon stayed back some when Severus moved to the front of the room to begin his welcoming speech laced with strong warnings. Rebecca wanted a chance to observe all of the kids, new and old, and especially observe Harry to see how he would take this opening speech. She knew he probably did not understand all that had occurred tonight and that he would feel swept away for the next few days; she only hoped whatever damage the hat had seen had been done to him could be fixed between Severus and herself, though she feared the worse. Rebecca was glad to see that the perfects had figured out a good place to put Harry in the formation, she knew it probably caused them some confusion on if he should stand in front or with the other first years in line, but agreed with their placement of him - in line was defiantly the best idea. They had chose to place him in the middle with Millicent and Daphne next to him and flanking them was the Zabini boy with Nott and Pansy on the other side of him with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle looking relieved to be rid of Pansy on the opposite side.

Severus arranged himself in front of his House and stared holes into them until he knew they all were staring at him.

"I am Professor Snape, Potion Master, Duel and Defense Master, Professor of Potions, and your Head of House. You all are now members of the noble House of Slytherin. You will find that being in Slytherin House will bring distrust on you by those who are of the other houses, less so with Ravenclaw, because of a few past members who have soiled our reputation. I expect you all to stand together when persecuted. If the house member is in the wrong I expect that member to bring it to my attention, there will be consequences for you actions even if it seems I let you get away with something in front of others. I handle your discipline internally because we must stand together, I cannot allow you to grow older under the impression that rules do not apply to you, make a point not to break any of the rules – Hogwarts rules or the rules of Slytherin House and you will never have this problem. Fourth Years, you are responsible for ensuring all first thru third year students are being tutored in whatever subject they are weakest in or just having trouble in. Fifth years, help when you can but your primary responsibility this year is to make Outstanding on ALL your OWLS. Sixth years, you are to help the fifth years prepare for their owls. Seventh years, you have three primary duties (1) help the fifth and sixth years with their studies when needed, (2) make Outstanding on ALL your NEWTS, and (3) set an exceptional example for ALL students, especially all Slytherin students. Perfects will escort first years to and from their classes for the first two days of school and show you first years how to use the map you will receive shortly. I expect all first years to be able to navigate to and from class, to and from the Great Hall, and to and from the common room on their own if ever necessary by the end of the first week of school – a week from today. A reminder to you all and a notice to all first years, you are NOT to go anywhere alone. Always travel in a group of at least four if not more, this will make you less of a target for any problematic students from other houses that are targeting you for whatever reason, most bullies WILL NOT go up against a group when they only want the one, so travel ALWAYS in a group of at least four. Perfects, I expect you to distribute the rule books to all new students, we will take care of Mr. Potter, and go over all the rules with them tonight. Your dormitories are behind those tapestries: boys yours are on the left of the fireplace, girls yours is on the right of the fireplace. You have two days until the first day of classes and I expect each one of you to have prepared for classes, not just mine, and any summer work to be completed perfectly to be turned in straight away in each of your classes, do not let me down. A reminder to all students, and notice to you first years, there is a MANDATORY house meeting every Friday night after supper, if you are not at the meeting you best be under Madam Pomfrey's care in the Hospital Wing or you will severe the nastiest detention I can think up. Also all first years and you other students, you know who you are, we will begin our one-on-one meetings tomorrow after lunch," with that Severus gave each of them a 'I mean it' look then said, "Perfects, you have the floor, Mr. Potter come with us."

Severus turned on his heel and in two strides was taking his wives arm as he made his way to the exit with Harry hurrying after both Professors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story. - or if you are so temperamental to find this little rather polite note, 'nasty', 'tacky', or mean...PLEASE find a different story because I will not tolerate overly sensitive bitchy 'reviewers' – aka flamers, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry followed Professors Snape and Pendragon out of the Slytherin common room and farther into the dungeons. Harry had never been anywhere but the zoo that one time so he wasn't sure if it was normal for people to live down deep in the dungeons or if that was just a thing magic people did. Harry followed them for what seemed like forever to his eleven year old brain until they were standing in front of a section of wall that had a built in life size portrait on it. To Harry the man in the picture looked a lot like Professor Snape, but with the curly hair of Professor Pendragon.

Professor Snape addressed the portrait, which seemed odd to Harry but again he figured it was a magic person thing, none of his books he had read in the last month said anything about talking to paintings as if they were regular live people.

Professor Snape said to the portrait, "Master Slytherin may I introduce our apprentice: Harry Potter," and turned to the side so that 'Master Slytherin' could see Harry.

Harry and the founder studied each other in curiosity for a few minutes until Harry started examining the serpents painted with Salazar. Salazar raised an eyebrow and hissed to Harry in Parseltongue, "_Do you like my serpents lighting child?_"

Harry glanced quickly up at Salazar and answered him back in Parseltongue, "_Yes I do, they are very pretty. The only serpents I have seen were ones hiding in my aunt and uncle's garden and the few in the zoo the one time I went. Why do you have serpents with you?_"

Both professors were surprised that Harry was a Parselmouth, there were so few of them, with the only Parselmouth that advertised the fact was Riddle, though he wasn't the only one alive with the ability. With Harry showing he was a Parselmouth that made the total four that Rebecca knew of.

Professor Pendragon quickly said to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, "Master Slytherin, please let us into these chambers, we are in an unsecure corridor, you and Harry may continue talking for a few minutes while we get what we need before calling Harry over to us."

Salazar looked at his many times removed granddaughter with hidden amusement, they always said HE was paranoid…just look at HER, HA! Salazar rolled his eyes at her and said, "Fine, take a bored old man's fun why don't you Rebecca…well in with you lot!" With this he opened the door to their chambers and the three entered the parlor.

Harry looked around in curiosity. They were in a room about half the size of the downstairs of his aunt and uncles house with a fireplace on the same wall as the door two couches and many chairs positioned around the fireplace. Behind and to the side of Harry he found there was a wardrobe that Professor Snape was putting his robe in. Harry looked behind him where the door was and couldn't see it, nor the founder. Harry was a bit confused, he thought they were going to keep talking; he hadn't been able to get his question answered by the founder before being brought in here and now thought he wouldn't get his answer.

Then Harry heard, "Ptts! Lighting child, are you going to come talk with me more or not?"

Harry looked around in confusion for the founder, not to mention the professors who had disappeared, and finally saw the founder sitting at a desk in a painting above the mantel.

"Oh, sorry sir, I didn't know where you went," Harry answered back to Salazar Slytherin who stopped drumming his fingers on his desk and smiled at Harry when he saw him.

"_That's quite alright lighting child, so you wanted to know why I have my serpents with me do you?_" Salazar asked Harry in Parseltongue.

Harry nodded his head.

Salazar studied his for a moment wondering if Harry was aware he was a Parselmouth or not and if they were related since the trait almost always was passed down in family, though not always.

Finally Salazar answered Harry again in Parseltongue, "_Well I have always preferred creatures that could understand me such as the various kinds of serpents, there are a few other creatures that understand the language of serpents but not many. So I have always had a serpent as a familiar and kept many other serpents as companions or pets for a simpler term. Are you aware that we are speaking in the language of serpents right now? As well as when I addressed you and we spoke earlier in the hall?"_

Salazar was very curious how this tiny boy would take this news. He knew from what Rebecca and Severus had told him that their ability was considered evil, how dumb was that! Any ability or spell or whatnot could be used for evil purposes if one chooses, that doesn't make it evil. Even those that are considered 'unforgivables' by the modern laws can be used for good as well as evil, though yes they are far and wide used for evil purposes by most who are willing to use them. Salazar forced himself to focus again on the lighting child in front of him who had just begun to speak, wide-eyed too, just as he feared.

"_I'm doing what? We're doing what? I'm sorry sir I don't know what you're talking about, are you sure? It just sounds like English to me, some odd works in it now and then, but still English!_" Harry answered Salazar back as he worked to not freak out completely.

What did this man in this portrait MEAN that he was speaking the 'language of serpents'? That didn't make any sense! Did that mean that all animals had their own 'languages'? How weird was that!

So Salazar had the job of explaining in English as well as in the 'language of the serpents' what he was talking about, all about it, and most importantly what that meant for Harry.

* * *

At the same time that Salazar and Harry were conversing Severus and Rebecca were in their large study writing up the best and most fool proof Apprentice / Master contract possible, just in cause Albus or the Ministry decided to try and pull a fast one.

With the way that the contract was worded neither Albus nor the Ministry would be able to do anything, there wasn't a SINGLE loophole or forgotten element in it.

Harry would remain 'Harry James Evans Potter', but would be emancipated and gain the official Head of Family status of both the Potter and Black families. This would enable Harry to remain with the Snapes even during the breaks, something they knew Albus would want to prevent since they did not spend the summer at Hogwarts as he expected them to do. Albus could 'expect' whatever he wanted; he wasn't going to get what he wanted from the two of them.

Harry receiving the Head of Family status would enable them to help him check over his various vaults and combine down the vaults if needed. Both Snapes were fairly certain that Harry's vaults have been pillaged by someone, most likely Albus, but possibly the Ministry. If this was found to be the case Rebecca planned on putting a fair number of their combined lawyers into action by bringing charges against the bandit(s). Also, whoever stole from Harry would find themselves out of a job – very quickly. A few lawyers would be put to suing those people who wrote unauthorized biographies about Harry and his parents, there were at least twenty such biographies about Harry and nearly as many about James and Lily, all VERY incorrect. One or two lawyers would be set up to watch the press, if they published anything about Harry without permission then said lawyer would 'sick'm', that should muzzle those like Rita Skeeter especially! Harry becoming formally the Head of both families would also allow him access to the business, stock, bonds, and various property holdings the two families had. The Snapes would help him understand this 'gibberish' until he was able to do all this on his own. They were realistic and knew that it was not likely for Harry to take care of the vaults or holdings on his own until his was at least fifteen, he still had a lot to learn and that took time.

Another aspect of the contract was stating the formal masteries that Harry would be pursuing under their guidance, with a time frame not to exceed twenty years. As it was the many masteries could take him from anywhere from seven to twenty years to complete depending on how quickly he grasped the subject matter and how much work he was willing to put into it. He would be officially pursuing masteries in: Warding, Potions, Healing Magic, Duel and Defense, and Herbology. It was very likely he would be able to sit for his Charms and possibly even Transfiguration masteries within ten years but those weren't written in. It was not unheard of, ever, for Apprentices to be prepared to sit for their masteries in subjects outside of their contracted program by the end of it.

Once the contract was written and double and triple checked by both Snapes and the 'lawyer' issues were discussed and noted they moved on to deciding what classes Harry would take from Hogwarts staff and what they would teach him privately.

They decided Harry would take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, physical activities, Wizarding Studies, and possibly Muggle Studies depending on how much culture he was exposed to at his relative's house. Harry would take Potions and Herbology this first year only since it is very unlikely he even got to open his book yet. As of his second year he would be taught independently of his classmates in Potions and Herbology and at as much of an accelerated speed as he could handle.

Harry would get private lessons from Rebecca in wandless magic, healing magic, (when he is older) warding magic, and the 'old ways' which very few know anymore unless they studied in Avalon or under a Priestess of Avalon.

Avalon has not accepted any one into Avalon since the fall of the Isle to the Barbarians unless they are returning and the very few priestesses of Avalon that are out in the world take on students rarely. Harry was lucky to be chosen to be taught by the only Priestess of Avalon in Britain and that he was going to learn the old ways, it was even rarer that males were taught them…not unheard of, just rare.

Harry would get private lessons from Severus in Potions (though he would be taking potions with his classmates), Legilimency / Occlumency (which would starting off as meditation then progress from there), Dueling, and Defense against the Dark Arts.

There was no way Rebecca or Severus were going to allow Harry to waste time taking DADA from the incompetent Quirrell when both of them had masteries in Dueling and Defense.

Once they had what all Harry was going to be taken figured out Severus quickly put together a time table for Harry, which looked rather over loaded, and they took their notes, the contract, and his time table out to where Salazar and Harry were talking.

* * *

Professor Snape and Professor Pendragon were not at all surprised to find Salazar and Harry happily 'hissing' away at each other. What did concern Rebecca was finding Harry standing just off the rug nearly under Salazar's portrait rather than sitting in one of the many seats available. She hoped, but didn't count on it, that Harry was just so caught up in his conversation that he didn't think to sit down.

Salazar looked up from Harry and grinned mischievously at the two adults and motioned with his chin to Harry to look behind him. Harry spun around and saw his two professors watching him, blushed and started staring at his shoes. He hated being looked at! Salazar saw Harry's reaction and gave Severus and Rebecca a questioning look which Rebecca answered with a slight shrug, she had no idea why he did that though she suspected it was from his time at his relatives. Severus was both happy that Harry appeared to be a well mannered child, he didn't destroy the room, but also concerned by his apparent lack of social skills – that reminded him to much of himself at that age for his preference.

Severus said to Harry, "Harry, we have everything worked out to show you now so how about the three of us sit down here on the couches and discuses what you being an apprentice means and everything else we need to talk about, ok?"

Harry glanced up at Severus who had yet to move from where he was standing and answered in his timid voice, "yes sir, thank you sir," and perched himself on the very edge of the couch facing the two professors.

Severus and Rebecca took positions opposite of Harry on the other couch and set the papers they had brought with them as well as the self inking quill onto the table between the two couches.

"Harry, how much about the wizarding world and its history do you know?" Professor Pendragon asked him.

Harry glanced at her then answered, "Just a little bit I read in two books in the last month, and part of the History of Magic book for class that I have read also."

Rebecca hadn't expected him to have any wizarding knowledge but she wanted to clarify a few things.

"Harry, did your aunt not tell you what she knew of the wizarding world since your mum was her sister and a witch?" Rebecca asked Harry, she was pretty sure as was Severus that Harry had been kept in the dark about his heritage as long as possible, but she wasn't sure why all of the sudden Petunia would allow Harry to start reading about magic after Hagrid's visit.

Harry looked at both of the professors and glanced at his friend Salazar, who was listening to all this attentively, then answered Professor Pendragon, "No ma'am, my relatives didn't tell me the truth about my parents or about me be a w-wizard. I had always been told my parents were drunks and died in a car crash while my dad drove us all home one night while drunk and rather than me dying too I only got this scar." With that he traced that scar he had always hated and went back to staring at the table.

Severus was shocked, he knew Petunia was a pissy bitch but didn't expect her to take her jealousy of her sister to THAT level, if she was willing to lie to Harry about his parents death then what else did she do or allow her husband to do?

Severus asked Harry, "Did Hagrid tell you about your parents?"

Harry glanced up at the man who looked so much like his portrait friend and said, "He told me little about them, like how they really died and how I really got my scar and that they were good people, but that's about it."

Severus was glad that Hagrid had at least avenged his friend and her husband's name to their child, he wasn't sure how much Hagrid had told Harry about Riddle and his attack on the Potters but he could ask Hagrid that in the next few days and fill in the gaps if there were any with Harry later.

"Well, there is a lot about all that that we can talk about later if you want Harry, Severus knew your parents – your mother the best – and can tell you about them some if you like. Right now though we need to explain to you the contract that is a mandatory part of becoming an apprentice and explain to you what all it means ok?" Rebecca asked Harry.

To this he smiled, pointedly at Severus when Rebecca mentioned he knew his parents, Harry thought it sounded like Severus either didn't know his dad well or maybe they didn't get along well, but he would take all the information he could get on either of his parents even if it was just on one of them, especially his mum he thought since she had, according to Hagrid, given her life to save his, she sounded especially wonderful and brave.

"OK, that sounds great professor," Harry replied.

Once the three of them had discussed Harry's apprenticeship and Harry's confusion was lessened - a little, all three had signed it and it popped itself off to the correct department in the ministry, they decided to go ahead and drop by Gringotts Wizarding Bank and take care of the paperwork that needed to be done there and collect the balance sheets for the various vaults and holdings of the Black and Potter family.


	4. Chapter 4

I truly hope I don't have to explain why Salazar Slytherin nicknamed Harry 'lighting child'.

Salazar is called 'Master' instead of 'Lord' because he is no longer head of the Slytherin family, when he died that position was passed on to his heir and so on. Though he is dead and no longer a working 'Master' in the fields he has masteries in the Snapes honor him with that title out of respect.

* * *

Chapter 4

Severus went first through the Floo to ensure that the Leaky Cauldron was secure and to prevent anyone from attempting to use the Floo until Rebecca and Harry came through. Severus had shrunk one of his lighter robes to fit Harry so he wouldn't be going in his school robe and Rebecca had covered Harry's scar with make-up to make their time away from Hogwarts as calm as possible. Rebecca and Harry followed Severus through the Floo to the Leaky and the three of them proceeded down Diagon Alley to Gringotts. The Snapes had Harry between them to keep him safe in the darkened alley.

Once they reached the lobby of Gringotts Severus approached one of the goblins at the teller desk and asked in Gobbledegook, "We need to see the account manager for the Potter and Black holdings."

The goblin glanced up at him, sneered, though he knew he was talking to Lord Prince – not like goblins care much about wizarding titles anyway – and asked him back in Gobbledegook, "And what gives you the right to speak to the account manager of these two families Lord Prince?"

Severus was getting annoyed with the obnoxious twit but managed to answer without it showing (again in Gobbledegook) "Harry Potter is mine and my wife's apprentice now and he has not had the pleasure to look over his finances and other holdings, he is here with us now to do so."

The goblin peered down and around Severus and saw the green eyed child that was barely taller than he was standing there next to Lady Pendragon, he, like all other goblins, could see through human disguises and saw the lightning bolt scar on the child's forehead. The goblin thought to himself, 'funny, I always figured he would be taller.' He figured he had had as much fun as he was going to manage with Lord Prince and wasn't too interested in finding out what Lady Pendragon was capable of, he could feel the power rolling off of these three and he didn't want to be the one said power was directed at when they blew – oh no.

So the goblin settled back down into his seat and sneered at Severus for good measure and said in English, "Fine, follow me and I'll show you three back." The goblin then scurried down from his stool and came around the counter and motioned for them to follow him back.

The goblin led them through corridor after corridor until they reached a corridor that had various heavy wooden doors spaced along it at wide integrals with various family crests on them, occasionally multiple family crests' on one door.

Severus had first been down this hall after his grandfather had died when he was fifteen, his mother had died when he was a first year, and he came here to claim his inheritance as the last of the Prince line. That was the only good thing to come from being related to the late Lord Prince. Severus still hadn't decided who was worse, his grandfather or his father, both were horrible men.

It had been a very long time since Rebecca had come here, she noted some changes on the various doors, but overall it still looked the same from when she came to claim her inheritance as the last true heir of both the Slytherin and Pendragon lines.

The goblin was wondering if the child was half as tired as he was, it wasn't everyday he had to lead a parade of wizarding people down all those corridors to one of these doors after all!

The goblin stopped before one of the doors that had two family crests on it and tried to pretend he wasn't out of breath. He turned to the two Lords and one Lady that had followed him and tried not to let it show just how unnerved he was, other than Lord Malfoy, the three standing before him represented the five most powerful families in the wizarding world, even a goblin could respect that – though he didn't want to be impressed he figured it might be best for his health to at least put on a respectful front for now on.

The goblin said to them in English, "Here is the office of the Potter and Black families."

With that he pounded on the door and they entered the room after the biting command to do so.

Harry was a bit freaked out, so much had been happening today he didn't know WHAT TO THINK. And then that goblin had the guts to SNEER at Professor Snape. 'Wait, why did he call him 'Lord Prince', isn't his last name 'Snape'? Hmm…I'll have to try and remember to ask the Professors about that, probably tomorrow, I don't know if I can stay awake for all they have planned for me tonight. Do they ever sleep?' Harry wondered to himself.

Harry marched along at the side of Professor Pendragon until the goblin stopped suddenly, if it wasn't for Professor Pendragon catching him by the shoulder he would have looked really dumb running into the back side of Professor Snape. Harry knew Professor Pendragon noticed the flinch but couldn't help it; it was so sudden that she touched him that he just reacted. 'Well it's not like there is anything I can do about it now, hopefully she will forget about it and not ask questions….though they said I would NEVER go back to the Dursleys again because we were coming here to make it official for me to be emancipated, be considered a legal adult in the wizarding and muggle words. So that will be good. Well I guess IF they just HAVE to ask me questions about what it was like at #4 I can tell them some things, they don't need to know they just committed themselves to a freak and a burden….I'm sure they will figure that out soon enough,' Harry thought to himself as he shuffled into the impressive office that the goblin had just led them.

Sitting at a large well polished cherry wood desk was one of the UGLIEST goblins any of them had ever seen. Now goblins are NEVER attractive, much like house elves, but some of them aren't enough to make you want to jump up and run for the woods. Sadly, this one was one of those that had your instincts screaming, "Runaway, runaway quickly! Ahhhh!" Luckily even Harry was able to contain himself and only gave himself away by the overly wide eyes he was staring at the goblin with. Though the goblin enjoyed being an ass towards adult wizards and witches he didn't get his jollies off freaking out or being mean to the mini-wizards and mini-witches so he managed not to sneer at the big eyed expression Harry was giving him, just barely. Now he knew compared to some of the other goblins he wasn't the prettiest in the bunch but he didn't think magic folk were all that attractive so he didn't think it was right when they acted like goblins were ugly when THEY were so ugly!

"Well are you all going to sit there staring at me like I'm a common HAG or are you going to explain why my colleague felt you three should be brought to the office of the Head of Potter and Black families?" The goblin sneered glancing at first Severus then at Rebecca.

"We are here with Mr. Harry Potter, who is our apprentice, so he can file claim to his rightful position as head of both the Potter and Black families, file emancipation papers, review his holding, and take copies of the content and balance of all his vaults and holdings with us," Rebecca answered since she could tell Severus was having to bite his tongue and not verbally skew the snide Goblin.

Severus' one tell he could never hide when he was completely pissed was the pulsing vein at his right temple. Said vein was pulsing a very special 'I am highly pissed' tattoo on his temple.

Harry had been sitting silently watching the goblin look them over then sneer at his professors and all he could think was, 'Man, that goblin is either stupid or has some serious guts! I would NEVER consider taking that kind of attitude with anyone. And by the look of it Professor Snape is VERY angry and is trying to keep his cool. I just hope he never gets mad at me like that.'

Harry watched the goblin with one eye and Professor Snape with the other. Harry was honestly a bit concerned for the professor; this is the second time that night he looked like his health might be in danger. Harry admitted to himself that he was secretly impressed with the calm but authoritive voice that Professor Pendragon addressed the goblin, but figured that if the goblin kept his attitude up much longer she could well get downright nasty.

Harry also noticed both Professors sitting with their right hands over their left. He wasn't sure if it was just a way they sat or if it was because of those large rings they both wore on their right hands. Professor Snape had a plain gold wedding band on the ring finger of his left hand and a large gold ring with a brilliant emerald in the darkest green (moss agates) Harry had ever seen with odd designs on the side he could see and around the stone on the ring finger of his right hand. Professor Pendragon also had a plain gold wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand and two large gold rings on her right hand. The large gold ring on her right ring finger also had strange symbols on the sides and around the pitch black stone that Harry thought might be onyx in the center of the ring. The other ring she wore on her right hand was also large and gold with similar odd symbols on the sides and around the rich red jasper in the center of the ring.

What Harry wasn't aware of was the way the Snapes had their hands folded was very specific. It allowed their Head of House rings to be visible and to remain the goblin who he was dealing with. It was an old custom that went back at least a thousand years. The goblin account manager was no fool; he had noticed the two adult wizards who entered with the small boy were dressed in simple clothing made out of the highest quality material. As soon as the goblin noticed their quality clothes he did a quick survey of the two and had noticed the family rings

So, being stubborn and proud as goblins are known to be (their two more civilized behaviors that they are known for anyway) the goblin responded to Lady Pendragon by replying to her in English (only so his boss could understand, he didn't know if he spoke his language or not yet), "So you claim this child who does not look more than eight years old is the eleven year old heir of both the Potter and Black families Mr. Harry James Evans Potter? Well, I don't believe you, I have never seen a normal wizarding child so very small, I have been the account manager of the Potter family for over seventy-five years and I remember James Potter when he was a child and he was not this small at eleven, so the boy will have to be tested. Be warned though, now is your only chance to leave if you are lying about the child's identity, as soon as he produces the one drop of blood and places it on this spelled parchment all three of yours fates are sealed – regardless of who you are."

The goblin could see the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead through the makeup, but over the past ten years there had been many people try and claim relation to him or claim their son was him that had never gone well for them.

The goblin had only had interactions with Albus Dumbledore over the last ten years, actually he had only dealt with the old wizard who he did not trust only twice in those ten years.

The account manager had first met Dumbledore on November 2nd, two days after the murder of James and Lily Potter, when Dumbledore came in with an "updated" version of the Potter's will that stated that in the event of their death their son was to go live with Lily's sister and they be paid a substantial sum each month until Harry was seventeen.

That's what Dumbledore claimed it was, what Dumbledore didn't know, or care, was that the account manager had not filed that will. Because as soon as the door closed behind the old man he tested the will and found it to be a fake. The goblin had followed procedure to make that known and it was out of his hands in a few hours.

The only thing he couldn't do, since at the time Dumbledore had set it up with the ministry for him to be Harry's 'magical guardian' since he was living with muggles, was put a block on Dumbledore getting any money from Harry's trust vault. So against his will the goblin had to arrange for the monthly amount to go to a muggle bank account, though he was pretty sure that either Dumbledore was taking that money for himself or the child would never see any of it.

After that the account manager didn't see anything out of Dumbledore or the Potter heir until July 1st of this year. On that day Dumbledore came back, produced another false document, and again the goblin was forced to arrange money transfers for him. One of the money transfers was from the Potter trust vault to the Hogwarts account for Harry's tuition. That didn't bother the goblin that much since the child should be going to get his magical education this year, though he would have felt better seeing the boy to know he was alive. The other three transfers did bother him.

The first one was a good size sum moved to a new account for a one Molly Weasley; no explanation as to why she was being given money from the Potter trust was forthcoming. The second one was of a sum twice that moved also to a new account, this one was for a Ronald Weasley, again no explanation was forthcoming. The last one was the icing that really worried the goblin, a second tuition payment (another years worth) paid to the Hogwarts account also for Ronald Weasley. The goblin didn't like it at all that this slim ball of an old wizard who pretended to be good was stealing from the boy; he just hoped he would get to speak with the boy when he came to the bank for money from his vault.

To his disappointment he did not see him at all until tonight, if in fact this boy was Harry Potter.

The goblin produced the parchment used to test identities, after noticing the three in front of him was not going anywhere, and said to the adults, "Either I can use this old anthem (and banished a nasty looking thing) or one of you can extract a drop of blood from the boy using magical or physical means."

Severus turned to Harry and called him to him and said, "Harry don't worry, I don't have to cut you I am going to use my wand and with a simple spell pull one drop of blood out of your finger to place on the parchment as the goblin has instructed ok?"

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip and studied Professor Snape's eyes looking for lies or intent to harm him, all he saw was honesty and worry. After he had examined the professor's deepest of black eyes for a few minutes Harry nodded his okay and held out his right hand to the professor. Severus accepted the outstretched hand with a slight smile and a nod of the head to Harry. Severus stood and pulled Harry closer to the desk so that his hand was over the parchment on the desk. He then preformed the spell needed to remove a drop of blood and let it drop onto the center of the parchment where it soaked in and spread out. Severus released his hold on Harry's hand and put his wand back in its holster.

All four sets of eyes in the room were watching the parchment avidly. In less than five minutes dark red letters appeared on it spelling out the identity of the boy who just supplied blood. The goblin was holding his breath; he didn't want to hope that this boy was his boss finally here to allow him to reverse the improper orders given by his so called magical guardian.

The goblin thought to himself, 'if this is him, he's not leaving until he has okayed me to stop those money payments to those muggles, reclaim his money from Molly and Ronald Weasley, not to mention that tuition that was wrongfully taken from his vault for that Weasley boy.'

Slowly the dark red letters spelled out:

HARRY JAMES EVANS POTTER

The goblin sat back in his seat, with the most disturbing smile on his face in the opinion of the three in front of him and said, "Pleased to meet you Lord Potter, I have been expecting you, I am Cordak your account manager. I have been taking care of the Potter accounts for seventy-five years and have been managing the Black accounts for you since you inherited them from the late Lord Sirius Orion Black ten years ago. There is much you need to be made aware of and that I need your authorization to correct on your behalf. But first I think we should best take care of your emancipation, after which you will receive your Head of Family rings."

Harry stared wide-eyed at the goblin as he processed all of what the goblin had just said to him. Then his brain latched onto the one word he had heard several times in less than twenty-four hours: **Lord**. First he had met 'Lord Malfoy' than that one goblin addressed Professor Snape as 'Lord Prince' and now this goblin had called HIM, nothing special Harry, 'Lord Potter'. Harry didn't know what to think of that, besides it just was wrong, he was not a nobleman, nobleman don't get treated like he did surely!

As Harry was thinking these thoughts the goblin got out of his large chair and dug through one of his filing cabinets for the emancipation forms he had there. He had had to aid various Potters over the years with emancipation, including Harry's father James when Death Eaters killed his parents when he was sixteen, so he already had the forms on hand. Honestly he had checked every day since May 1st to make sure he had at least one set of the emancipation forms so that when he did see his boss he could ensure he was properly emancipated. The goblin came back to his desk and after sitting the forms down climbed up into his chair.

He then slid the documents across the well polished surface of his desk to the wizarding side and said, "Lord Prince, Lady Pendragon, either of you can fill these out for Lord Potter unless he has filled out legal documents before. Once it is filled out I will look over them for errors, though I doubt there will be but we must make sure they are done correctly of course, and then Lord Potter will need to sign and again produce a drop of blood, this time for this document. I will also need to make two copies of the master / apprentice agreement that he entered with you two so that I have one on record here and one can accompany this document to the ministry – that should keep anyone from trying to prevent his emancipation, though they would be hard pressed to do so since there is precedence for this to occur as early as eight years of age."

Severus gave the goblin a slight nod and took up the emancipation papers and began to fill them out. Yes, he could have walked Harry through filling them out but the boy was probably getting tired and the faster this was done the faster they could collect what else they needed to get so that Harry could go to bed soon.

As Severus began filling out the emancipation forms for Harry Rebecca made two copies of the apprentice / master agreement for the goblin as he had requested. Once she had passed the copies to the goblin she took stock of her young charge and noticed he was trying his best to not look as if he was about to fall asleep. It was getting late, about eleven at night. She wasn't sure what time he normally went to be but was pretty sure eleven was late even if he stayed up late often. Not to mention all the excitement and stress of the day had to have worn him down.

Once Severus had finish filling out the emancipation forms he passed them to Rebecca who quickly read through them and passed them on to the goblin. The account manager was a bit annoyed that Lord Prince passed the forms to Lady Pendragon instead of to him but was rather thankful that she didn't take long reading them. Once he had the forms in his possession he read through them and saw all was filled out right. He glanced up and noticed his boss had his head leaned up against Lady Pendragon and was fast asleep, he hated to admit it but the kid looked kind of cute like that – did he just say a human looked CUTE? CUTE?

The goblin cleared his throat and both Lady Pendragon and Lord Prince looked at him and he said, "Could you wake Lord Potter? He needs to be awake to sign you know." He gave them the best sneer he could but felt it wasn't up to standard, damned cute human kid.

Rebecca gently shook Harry until he woke; ignoring how he flinched when she first touched him and when he woke up, and told him it was time for him to sign the papers that would keep him from going back to the Dursleys ever again.

That got Harry's sleepy mind completely awake and he asked, "Where do I sign?"

The goblin felt like laughing, he wasn't sure who the Dursleys were but figured they must be the muggle relatives he had lived with and if the boy was that excited to not go back to them they must be worse than the worse wizards imaginable.

The account manager told his boss as he handed him a self inking quill used for such official documents, "Please sign at the bottom of that form in front of you Lord Potter, after that Lord Prince needs to get another drop of blood from you but for this form." Harry nodded at the goblin, got out of his chair to come closer to the desk, and signed his name:

_Harry James Evans Potter_

Once Harry had signed his name Severus again removed a drop of Harry's blood and applied it to the document in the spot set aside for it. Once that was done the goblin made four copies of the document before sealing the original and sending it on to the ministry, he then kept one of the copies and handed the other three to his boss.

He told his boss when he handed them to him, "Your masters will need a copy of this and one will need to go to Hogwarts, best done through the Board of Governors, and one is for you for you to keep in your personal records."

Harry handed Severus all but his own copy and sat staring at his copy.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was FREE! No more Uncle Vernon, no more Aunt Petunia, no more Dudley, and no more visits from evil 'aunt' Marge and her mutt! Harry was afraid this was all a dream and he was going to wake up soon, he hoped it wasn't a dream.

Severus put the copies handed to him away in a deep pocket in his robes. The account manager called for another goblin to come to his office.

While they waited he said, "I have called Grekohk to retrieve the Potter family head ring as well as the Black family head ring from the vaults. Let me gather for you your copies of the vault balance sheets as well as the holdings statements."

About that time Grekohk knocked on the door and the account manager bid him enter. Once he had instructed the other goblin what he needed, from where, and handed him the 'master' keys to the two vaults he had to visit and he had left he went back to one of his massive filing cabinets and pulled the items he said he would. He also pulled a second copy of these items so he could talk with them about what they would find. Once he had placed these items on his desk he went to the original filing cabinet and retrieved several documents from there.

One of these documents would allow him to reverse payment on all the illegal transactions that had occurred due to Dumbledore. Another of these documents would change who had access to the vaults, enabling them to remove Dumbledore and adding both Harry and if he chose both Lord Prince and Lady Pendragon. Another document would enable Gringotts to file forgery charges against Dumbledore for the two false documents he had presented to them over the last ten years, theft charges against Dumbledore for the illegal and unauthorized transactions he had made over the last ten years.

Once the account manager had everything piled on his desk and was back in his chair there was a knock on the door and Grekohk came back in carrying two wood boxes. He placed both of these boxes down on the desk and passed the two keys back to the manager. Once he had left the account manager looked at Harry and was relieved to see the boy had managed to stay awake.

The manager said, "In these boxes hold the Potter Head of Family and Black Head of Family rings. Once you accept them and put them on they will adjust to fit your fingers and will continue to adjust to your finger size as you grow older. They will be invisible on you unless you chose for them to be visible until the hour of your fifteenth birthday then they shall be visible thereafter until the time of your death. No one will be able to remove them from you, visible or invisible, you alone can do so. They have special enchantments on them to prevent your skin from breaking down due to dampness under them or from continuous wear. There are also enchantments on them to automatically produce a shield charm that will last for no less than thirty minutes and no more than two hours – though it is not recommended to force them to maintain the shield for so long. Another enchantment on both of these rings is that either of them can be activated as port keys to take you to whatever place you have in mind as a safe location. The portkey feature can only be activated by you, and cannot be activated if you are under the Imperious Curse. The port key feature does not require a verbal activation word or a preset destination, you only have to think of the standard port key activation word – do not speak it out loud – and the location you want to go to. Even if the location you are thinking of is covered by wards as strong as those here at Gringotts you will still be able to move to that location, just as if the location you are leaving is equally heavily warded you will be able to break through those wards without incident to reach your safe location. To make the rings visible during their invisible time you only have to give your hand a strong sideways flick like so (the goblin flicked his wrist sharply to show Harry what he meant), to make it invisible again after revealing it you do the same thing. I do not know of any wizarding magic that requires you to flick your hand in that manner so you should be safe from inadvertently exposing your rings during spell work. Unless there are spells that require that movement I am not aware of but I am sure either of your Masters would be able to answer that question."

With that he passed the Potter Head of Family box to Harry and said, "Go on, open it, and once you have opened it place the ring inside of it on whichever finger you would like to wear it on. I advise your right hand, but some find it uncomfortable there and others prefer to wear in on their non-dominate hand. Your great grandfather was right handed and he wore this ring on his left index finger, his son, your grandfather Potter, was left handed and he wore this ring on his left middle finger while your father who was right handed wore it on his right ring finger. So it is a personal preference." With that he quieted while Harry opened the ancient but well cared for box in his hands.

Harry was mesmerized by the wood working on the top of the box; it was the most beautiful carving he had ever seen. The carving was of the same design as one of the crests on the outside of the door he realized. After staring at the box for what felt like an eternity he carefully opened the clasp. As he touched the clasp there was a sudden stab on his thumb he was using to raise it and he cried out and looked at the goblin in accusation even as the box glowed a brilliant white light.

The goblin tried to hide his gulp; he had forgotten the boy wouldn't know that the family ring boxes all had to verify that the one attempting to open it were allowed. He had Harry open the Potter box first because the Black Head of Family box would reject him without the Potter Head of Family ring on him first since the late Lord Black had written his will stating that Harry, the heir of the Potter line, could claim his inheritance and Head of Family status after he had done so via the Potter line.

The goblin attempted a smile again, which was still rather disturbing to the humans, and said to Harry, "My apologies Lord Potter I forgot you were most likely unaware of how the family ring boxes tested. As you felt the family ring boxes take a small amount of blood when an individual attempts to open them to check to see if that individual has the right of succession. If, as in your case, the individual does the box emits a brilliant white light and the true locking enchantments release allowing you to open the box without coming to harm. You will experience the same stick when opening the Black box as well."

Harry glared at the goblin for a minute more than nodded his head, he didn't like needle sticks, but if that was the way it was done he could tolerate it, he had had worse anyway. Harry then proceeded to open the box the rest of the way and was caught off guard by the beauty of the ring inside of it. All he could do for a minute or two was stare in awe of it before lifting it off of its velvet bed. The Potter Head of Family ring was made out of solid gold. As with the rings he had spent time observing on Professor Pendragon and Professor Snape it also had runes along both sides and around the red stone in the center. When Harry had been in primary school he had found it safer to spend his recess periods inside the library and had read every book in it, including ones on gemstones and the like. So it was easy for him to have identified the stones in the Professors' rings and it was also easy for him to identify the red stone at the center of the Potter ring as red coral. Harry couldn't help for smiling; this ring was absolutely beautiful, as he slipped it on his right ring finger. Well, actually it was more like he held it in place against the bottom of his finger until it shrunk down to fit his finger. Once it fit his finger properly he felt a tingle run along his finger and up his arm. It was a bit scary but he figured it must be those enchantments the goblin had mentioned since it again glowed white before the tingling stopped.

The goblin gave another alarming smile when he took the Potter Head of Family ring box back from Harry after he had accepted the ring and placed it on his finger. The goblin then handed him the Black Head of Family ring box and reminded him it would test him the same way and act over all the same as the Potter ring had.

Harry nodded to the goblin, took a deep breath and using the same sore thumb began lifting the latch. As with the Potter Head of Family ring box Harry got an unwelcome, but expected this time, jab before the box began glowing a brilliant red light. Harry was confused on the difference in color, looked at the goblin, and asked, "Sir is it supposed to be red? The other box glowed white."

The goblin responded by saying, "Each family's ring boxes are similar and yet different. They all test for right of succession but the spells placed on them to protect the family from theft of the family rings and locking spells are so each glow a different color when right of succession has been verified. The Black family always has used spells considered 'darker' than the Potter family. The spells on the box though is not dark magic, just not as 'light' as the spells and other enchantments used by the Potter family."

Harry didn't understand the difference in 'light' and 'dark' spells but figured he could read about it later or ask the professors. Neither of the professors seemed bothered by the fact that the Black ring box had 'darker' enchantments used on it so he figured it must be ok. With those thoughts Harry finished opening the Black Head of House ring box and again was caught off guard by the beauty of the ring hidden inside.

The Black Head of House ring was also made of a rich gold with runes on both sides and around the heliotrope stone in the center. After a moment Harry carefully picked up this ring and decided to do the same as Professor Pendragon and put the ring on his middle finger on his right hand. He hoped he would be able to write with these two rings on. Harry had to again hold the ring in place while it shrunk to fit his finger. He also once again felt tingling run over his finger, under the ring, and up his arm and what felt like through is whole body. Once the tingling was done he felt warm, happy, and complete. Before he had these rings, he had felt like he was missing a part of himself, Harry wondered if what were missing were the rings or the reality that came with it.

The goblin then explained to Harry that since he was head of two of the oldest families in Britain he was entitled to claim the two seats of these families in the Wizengamot or he could appoint one or two individuals to be his representatives there until he is either ready to take over the seats himself or he reached the typical majority at seventeen where he would be required to by law.

The account manager also explained to Harry that he now held two seats on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts that he could (recommended) appoint one or two individuals to be his representatives until he completed his education to vote in his stead accounting to his wishes, the same as with representatives in the Wizengamot.

Harry was also informed that he had a total of seven homes between the two families. Harry inherited not only what was left of his parents cottage at Godric's Hollow but also the Potter Manor which is impenetrable and unplottable (the family ring could take him there) and a Manor in northern Italy. Harry inherited from the Black family the Black Manor which was also unplottable but rumored to be located near Malfoy Manor as well as the townhouse on Grimmauld Place and a Manor in Spain.

The goblin then explained the various holdings that Harry was now in control of including a controlling interest of the Daily Prophet.

The goblin could not put it off any longer; he had to get into the distasteful business of making the three powerful magical humans across from him livid. The goblin knew what Dumbledore had done would not just make them unhappy or upset, oh no, he knew they would be LIVID! But he wasn't a goblin for nothing, his kind still lived for adversity, war, death and destruction, that was just a part of them the same way living to serve was part of house elves.

The account manager in his refortified state of mind handed a copy of Lord Potter's vaults' transaction history to Lord Potter, Lord Prince, and Lady Pendragon and opened his copy saying, "Now we need to discuss some financial issues that should not wait a moment longer. Look at the page 694 and you see how over the last ten years there has been a substantial amount transferred to a muggle bank each month, then TWO tuition transfers made to the Hogwarts account along with two large sums made over the summer as well. All those were authorized by Albus Dumbledore who was until the moment the emancipation papers were signed with blood he was able to do. I have here a form that will officially remove Dumbledore from being able to touch any of your vaults, holdings, properties, and so on, all it needs is your signature Lord Potter, the signatures of two witnesses which I am sure Lord Prince and Lady Pendragon would be willing to do for you, and my signature."

The goblin slid that form across his desk and Severus took it to read through before allowing Harry to sign it. Severus was already angry by what the goblin had said, Rebecca had been reading over the transaction log and looking more and more pissed by the minute. Severus knew this is what Rebecca had been fearing, that someone, most likely Dumbledore, had been taking advantage of Harry for the last ten years. Luckily they had enough lawyers to go around so the individuals who received this stolen money as well as Dumbledore were going to find themselves in the custody of aurors by midday and in front of the Wizengamot by Monday morning, Lady Pendragon was the LAST person you ever wanted to piss off.

Once Severus had finished reading over the form he told Harry, "Harry, you need to sign this to protect yourself and what your parents and godfather left you."

Harry nodded his head and signed it. Severus took the sheet and the quill in Harry's hand and signed the form in one of the witness locations. Severus then nudged the boiling with rage wife of his and got a glare worthy of him for his trouble. Severus didn't say anything, he wanted to not be hexed, and just passed Rebecca the form and the quill.

Rebecca was taken back for a moment. She had been thinking up some of the more tempting ways to pay back those who had stolen from this child when Severus had nudged her shoulder. Once she had registered it was him and he had a form and quill in hand she took them and began reading over it. The form wouldn't do enough in her book but if the goblin didn't produce a better form soon she would contact Amelia Bones and Mad-Eye Moody when they got back to their quarters. Rebecca signed the form and all but threw it at the goblin as her mind went back to the amounts that had been stolen from the trust vault; it was over ¾ empty due to the theft. If Harry hadn't been assigned their apprentice or if he had been placed in any house other than Slytherin he would have probably never known about the rest of his money or power and would have been hard pressed past fifth year to pay for school. That really infuriated her and made her wonder what Dumbledore had planned. Was he planning on killing Harry before fifth year or make the boy come begging him for financial help? Either scenario was unacceptable in her eyes.

The room was filled with the heady heavy feeling of power that was radiating so strongly from Lady Pendragon that the goblin felt like he was roasting. The goblin was beyond certain that she was a mage and most likely the two males across from him were some level of mage as well. These were not the average magical human that's for sure.

The account manager then produced the form to reverse the extra tuition payment made to the Hogwarts account on behalf of Ronald Weasley. The process of signing this form was done exactly the same way as the prior one.

The goblin the produced another reverse payment form but this one was to reverse the payment into Molly Weasley's new account. The process was repeated again to get it signed with the quill being thrown at him more like a javelin rather than a quill.

Again a reverse payment form was produced and this one was to reclaim the money paid into the new account of Ronald Weasley. This time when the process was repeated for the signing the account manager had to duck to avoid a quill in the eye.

The goblin was impressed by that last throw, she wasn't even looking up from her reading of the transaction log when she threw it, and actually she hadn't looked up since she glared at Lord Prince the first time around.

The final reverse payment form produced was to reclaim the money paid out over the last ten years to the Dursleys, even if it meant foreclosure on their house and repo of their cars and such. The account manager had written this one up special, he wanted to be sure every knut was repaid to Lord Potter.

Again the process of Severus reading the form, okaying Harry to sign it, Harry signing it, Severus signing it, Rebecca signing it, and throwing it back down on the desk was repeated. This time though the goblin at least didn't have to duck.

Once the goblin had made a copy of all the forms and sent the ones that had to go to main processing there at the bank he said, "I have here a form that I believe will make all four of us very happy. It will allow Gringotts to file forgery and theft charges on your behalf Lord Potter against Albus Dumbledore. To be able to force my hand to allow those transactions we have just reversed he produced two forged documents to me, both of which I have and the bank has tested and found to be forgeries. Since he used forged documents to gain access to your money we, Gringotts, can charge him with forgery and theft and you as an individual can also charge him with forgery, theft, unlawful impersonation, and whatever else your lawyers think up separately in the wizarding courts."

With that the goblin gave a truly terrifying smile as he thought of Dumbledore's punishment under goblin law since he had committed crimes, two of the worse, against Gringotts and her clients. The goblin then passed the document across and Severus read through it and began to smile an equally alarming smile. Severus passed the form along to his now calmer wife and she also began smiling vindictively as she read the document.

Rebecca said to Harry once she was done reading the document that required his signature and that of his account manager, "Harry, this is a very good thing. Dumbledore could try and avoid time in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, if tried solely in the wizarding court. This document allows the goblins to charge him under their laws, meaning he would be tried in goblin courts, and with all the evidence of forgery he won't be able to get off and will serve time in the goblin prison – which is rumored to be even worse than Azkaban. And since he used forged documents to steal from you that is considered theft under both wizarding and goblin laws, the goblins have a harsher sentence for theft than the wizarding world does. Rather fitting punishment for stealing from a baby, a toddler, a child if you ask me. You only need to sign on that top line at the bottom to allow Gringotts to charge him on your behalf and on their own behalf. Don't worry Harry, he was very well aware of the laws he was breaking but likely thought he would never be caught."

After Rebecca had explained all this to Harry he took up the quill again and signed the form, much to the delight of all three other individuals in the room.

The goblin then informed Harry that the keys to his vaults would be changed and that he would send him his new keys via the secure pouch he sent him along with any correspondence.

Shortly thereafter the witch and two wizards bid the goblin farewell after gathering Harry's copies of his account books. Severus shrunk them down to about the size of a deck of cards and placed them into the same secure pocket as the forms Harry had handed over to him earlier. Rebecca made sure Harry had placed his copy of his emancipation form in the secure pocket in his robes, so that he didn't lose them and become upset.

With farewells to the three goblins that had helped them they left the bank and made their way quickly to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to their quarters.

Once they had arrived back at Hogwarts and the floo had been secured Severus excused himself to go check on his Slytherins, he was a few hours late but that couldn't be helped. While he was gone Rebecca showed Harry his room that their elf had prepared for him (going so far as to unpack for him) where Hedwig was waiting for him. The Snape's quarters had an owl flute that allowed their owls to come to their rooms. Rebecca showed the amulet that Hedwig must have on at all times to be able to access their rooms via the owl flute and attached it to her.

Hedwig puffed up importantly once she was wearing her new 'jewelry' she knew it was one of three such amulets available to wear and none of the other owls in the owlery had one. The Snape owls (Archimedes and Lovina) had already been 'home' when the elf brought her down. Now she would only leave to fly and hunt and spend the rest of her time here with the other Snape owls where the temperature was always right, the noise was low, and they were safe. Other than an owl treat now and then and a scratch from her boy she couldn't ask for much else.

Rebecca suggested to Harry he go ahead and bathe, brush his teeth, and go on to bed, everything else they need to handle would be done after they all slept. Before she left Harry to getting cleaned up and to bed she introduced him to their house elf, Asa, and informed him that if he was up before they were he should call her for something to eat.

Severus came back shortly after Harry got into the shower content that his snakes hadn't run wild for the few hours they were gone. Once they had said good night to Harry, tucking him in even much to his surprise and contentment, they prepared for bed and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Both this and my previous story will soon be translated to Spanish and French by Twins-of-the-bloody-World, thank you TOBW.

Slytherin66 is keeping an eye out for my British folks to stay British and to let little old American me here know when I go off the Isle. :D thanks you!

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry woke late the following morning. He was confused at first as to where he was. It obviously wasn't his cupboard and then he remembered that he hadn't been back to Privet Drive since July 31. He realized shortly thereafter though that the room he was in was not the room he had rented at the Leaky Cauldron either. About the time that flash came to him he remembered all that had happened the previous day. It was still rather hard for him to believe that he would never go back to Privet Drive and that he was considered an adult in the eyes of the law.

Harry stretched like a cat, smiling the whole time, then climbed out of bed. The first thing he did once he was on his feet was turn on the light beside his bed and look at the huge room that he remembered Professor Pendragon saying would be his here at the school for at least the next seven years, or up to twenty years if that is what it took him to complete his Masteries.

The room was huge; at least three times as large as Dudley's room on Privet Drive and all his, he couldn't be happier. Harry walked over to where Hedwig was watching him from her perch and pet her as he said, "Can you believe it Hedwig? I have lots of money, more homes than one person would ever need, and two people who seem nice enough that are going to teach me everything they know. Best of all, we will NEVER have to see Privet Drive or those so called relatives of mine I had told you about again!"

In reply to that Hedwig clicked at him with obvious approval and affection.

Once Harry had satisfied his desire to pet Hedwig he gathered his clothes for the day. He was confused as to where his bathing supplies were but once he stepped into the bathroom he saw the missing items. Harry was still not positive who unpacked his stuff for him but he was grateful to whoever it was. Harry thought maybe it was the house elf that the professors had mentioned; he made a mental note to be extra nice to the elf whenever he saw her. Harry quickly showered and dressed before leaving his room.

Once Harry stepped outside of his room he realized that he wasn't the only one up as he thought he would be. At the Dursleys he was always the first up because he was expected to fix coffee and breakfast for them before starting on the extensive list of chores he always had to do. Harry was surprised then to see Professor Snape sitting in an arm chair reading what appeared to be a magazine and drinking what smelt like coffee.

Harry stood in the frame of his door staring at Severus for several minutes until Severus looked up from his journal and said, "Good morning Harry. You don't have to hover there in the door of your room you may come join me before the fire. I had thought that you would be in bed like Rebecca until at least ten this morning. Did you not sleep well? Is that why you are up at eight?"

Harry had by then moved into the center of the room but had yet to take a seat. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to or not, at the Dursleys he wasn't allowed to sit on their furniture and the professors had yet to tell him he could. Harry felt it was much safer to wait for direction instead of risk upsetting Professor Snape if he wasn't allowed to sit on their furniture.

Harry replied to the professor's question, "Thank you sir. I slept well; I'm just used to being up by five in the morning. I had to cook breakfast every morning for my relatives and that took at least an hour then I had to do many chores that took me until late at night to finish. I wanted to thank both of you for taking me in and taking me to the bank to see to all that stuff yesterday. I'm a little confused by all the stuff the goblin talked about but I get the basic points I think. I also wanted to say thank you for the wonderful room and letting Hedwig stay down here rather than alone all the way up in the owlery, I mean I know there would be other owls but I would almost never get to see her." Harry became aware he was rambling so he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Severus noticed Harry was standing there in the middle of the floor, completely dressed minus shoes – couldn't say anything about that since Rebecca went without shoes anytime she could – and did not sit down ever at the end of his speech. Severus had found the sudden wide-eyed clamped mouth face Harry adopted at the end of his rather lengthy greeting amusing but managed to keep his face blank.

Severus smiled gently at Harry hoping that he would relax.

Severus said to Harry, "Harry go ahead and have a seat anywhere you like. This is your home during the school year as much as it is ours; we have a home where we spend the summers and the winter break when I do not have any Slytherins staying. Do not think you have to wait for permission to sit. We rarely have dinner parties or other times when we must stand on formalities and if we will be having one we will go over etiquette with you for several days before hand. Also, don't be afraid to speak your mind as long as it is done respectfully. Though when you are in the classroom you obviously cannot but here at home you may."

Hedwig had joined Archimedes and Lovina on the perch in the sitting room by this time and was listening to her boy and this new dark tall one speech. Hedwig knew from her conversations with Archimedes and Lovina the day before that both the tall dark male and the short dark female were good people to owls. She was rather happy to see the tall dark male seems to be quite good with her boy.

By the time Severus was done talking Harry had perched himself on the edge of the couch. Severus wasn't happy that he was 'perched' but would take what he could get. He figured as Harry became more comfortable with them he would begin to act more like a normal boy – including throwing himself all over the furniture. Severus hoped by both Rebecca and him reminding him that their quarters were his home as well as theirs that it would help him feel more at ease.

Salazar had spoke to Severus shortly after Severus came into the sitting room this morning and told him that he was as sure as he could get without using legilimency or seeing Harry in his skivvies that Harry had been abused. Severus and Rebecca already suspected this by his flinches, inability to make eye contact, substantial height and weight difference between Harry and his year mates. Severus wasn't sure if they should take Harry to see Madame Pomfrey for his physical or if one of the two of them should do it. Severus was pretty sure that if there was abuse as they expected it would likely be best for Madame Pomfrey to be the one to write up the statement and have done the physical so he was planning on pointing this out to Rebecca. He would leave the setting of the appointment with Rebecca while he was away at the ministry later that day. When he was an auror during the war he had never investigated child abuse and only vaguely remembered it from training. They were more concerned with getting the hit-wizards and aurors out in the field fighting the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters than any social problems, so auror training at the time focused on combat and the like that would help in battles with dark wizards and witches.

Severus pulled himself out of his musing when he saw long curly black hair fall to either side of his face. It obviously wasn't his since his hair was tied back in a low tail, but also because his midnight black hair was wavy in the best of times but generally lay as flat as a board not to mention it was only down below his shoulder blades rather than waist length. Severus leaned his head back onto Rebecca's chest and stole a kiss from her as she stood there with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning sleepy head," Severus said to her and for that she played like she was going to bite his nose making both Severus and Harry who had been watching their interaction chuckle.

"Good morning my two early risers, now, where is my caffeine?" Rebecca greeted them and asked Severus as she came around to curl up in the arm chair next to him.

Severus called Asa and requested breakfast for three, more coffee, and Rebecca's tea. How she could stand drinking her brew cold like an American he couldn't understand. He was only glad that she still required a strong black tea or he would have been worried a body snatching pond jumper had stole his wife's form.

Once the food was on the dining table off of their small kitchen the three of them moved to the dining room to eat. Harry stood by a chair nervously watching as Professor Snape aided Professor Pendragon into her chair (as all good gentlemen should always do). Harry had listened to Professor Snape earlier about making this his home, but at his relatives he wasn't allowed to sit at the table, much less eat with them, so he wasn't sure if he was suppose to sit with or even eat with the professors.

Severus motioned for Harry to sit as he seated himself and said, "Harry am I to assume at your relatives house even after you cooked them a breakfast that took you a good hour to make they wouldn't let you sit with them?"

Harry flushed and stared at his shoes while he nodded as he said, "Yes sir, I wasn't allowed to sit on any of their furniture even at the table or eat the food I cooked."

To that Severus said, "Harry please sit down, you will always be allowed to eat with us and Asa prepares our food here. If for some reason you want to cook something please let either myself or Rebecca know and have Asa, or if we are at home one of the kitchen elves there, be with you and aid you as needed. Ok?"

Harry sat down when Severus told him too and stared at him in awe as he said he would ALWAYS be allowed to eat and that they preferred that he not cook but it was ok if sometimes he wanted to make something special, he just had to let them know and have the nice house elf know and help him. He could live with that.

Harry replied to Severus saying, "Yes sir, I understand and that sounds fine, thank you sir."

Severus wished Harry would quite thanking him but figured he would stop in time or later they could explain to Harry that he didn't have to thank them for every little thing. There were so many questions Severus and Rebecca wanted to ask Harry about how his relatives treated him but were willing to wait. Severus was going to go see his old bosses Mad-Eye and Amelia in an hour or two and would see if it is possible to have the Dursleys questioned about their treatment of Harry as well as the money they had received from Dumbledore. Severus had had tea with Hagrid after the half-giant had come back from taking Harry to Diagon Alley so he was aware of the state of disrepair Harry's cloths were in at that time. Severus figured if the Dursleys were anything like his father had been than they probably had spent all the money meant for Harry on themselves and their apparently very overweight child by what Hagrid had described.

After Severus, Rebecca, and Harry had eat their fill Rebecca went to get showered and dressed for the day after telling Harry to be sure he had washed his face and brushed his teeth. Severus explained to Harry once he had returned from his room that he was going to be gone for at least an hour if not longer and that Harry should read his textbooks if he had not already. Severus also told Harry once he was back the three of them would sit down and discuss what happened next with those who had stole from him and they would also assign him books from their personal library for his individual classes with them. Severus asked Harry to remain in their quarters until Rebecca was done and if he wanted to go outside after that to ask her to get a perfect to come and take him out with the other first years.

With that Severus put on his traveling robes, grabbed a handful of floo powder and after tossing it into the fire stepped into the green flames and called out, "British Ministry of Magic, Atrium!" Severus was quickly gone in a whoosh of green flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus gracefully stepped out of floo in the ministry's atrium. He had always hated the floo, it made him nauseated. Of course no one knew that, not even Rebecca. Sometimes it was just more convenient or less likely to draw attention to you to use the floo, as it was this morning. He didn't want to possibly draw Albus' attention this morning so he traveled by floo. Severus swallowed down the bile in his throat, annoyed at himself for forgetting to take a stomach soothing draft, and made his way to the wand check point. Times like these were ones where he wished there was something like the muggle reserves for Aurors, that way he wouldn't have to go through this check point all he would have to do is flash his old badge and identification card and be through, sadly though he had to spend the next five to twenty minutes at the mercy of this loser.

Severus had stood in front of the, was he was even eighteen year olds, twit for what seemed like five minutes before the twit finally acknowledged his old potions teacher. Severus had taught this twit until his fifth year, luckily the twit of a boy did so poorly on his potions O.W.L. that there was absolutely no way he was getting into the N.E.W.T level class.

Finally the boy looked up and said in the most bored and dead voice Severus had ever heard, "Present your wand, state your name, state the purpose of your visit."

Severus managed not to snarl at the twit as he said as he handed the boy his wand, "Potions Master Severus Snape to see Auror Alastor Moody."

The boy at the wand registration desk blinked at Severus clueless of who he was still (you would think after five years in his class he could remember him). The young ministry worker handed Severus his wand back as he read the ticket that had printed itself from the scale, "thirteen inches long katalox with ashwinder ash core..."

Severus took his wand and stalked off towards the lifts even as the twit continued with his dead voiced recitation of the welcome speech and where the Aurors' office was. The idiot was just as blank minded as he remembered, a rather annoying tendency for most ministry workers. Severus didn't need the boy telling him were the office was. He had seen enough of it during the war that he could find it unconscious he figured.

Severus took the lift up to level two. Once he reached his old haunt, he made his way quickly to Amelia's office. Amelia had replaced Crouch, Sr. as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after Crouch, Jr. was found out to be a Death Eater. Amelia and Mad-Eye had been Severus' contacts while he was undercover as a Death Eater during the war, acting as a spy for the ministry. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters though Severus was like many other ministry workers who agreed with the doctrines that Riddle was spewing and thus joined. What they didn't know until the end of the war was that Severus was a plant by the DMLE and had been loyal to the light the whole time.

Severus wasn't about to waste his time talking to Rufus Scrimgeour who had never liked him. Severus wasn't sure, and didn't care, why Rufus didn't like him but since Rufus was a Gryffindor and Severus was a Slytherin, Severus had a suspicion that Rufus disliked him because of what house he came out of. That would not be too surprising since it was still common for anyone from any Hogwarts house other than Slytherin to view Slytherins with suspicion, distrust, disgust, and even hate; just because of what house they came from.

After Severus was arrested while undercover as a Death Eater Rufus had always regarded him as nothing more than a Death Eater who had weaseled his way out of punishment much like Lucius Malfoy. Even after Amelia Bones, Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt testified that Severus had been recruited by Madame Bones and Mad-Eye personally to act as a spy for the ministry in the ranks of the Death Eaters Rufus still wouldn't believe him, mostly because Dumbledore claimed they were lying. So there was no way Severus was going to bring to Rufus attention the crimes that had been committed against his apprentice.

Severus knocked on Amelia's door and waited for her bark of a command to enter to come. Severus couldn't help thinking Amelia must have had a bad day so far if she was barking before noon.

Severus opened the door to Amelia's office, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him then said, "Good morning Amelia. Has your niece notified you yet that she was sorted into Hufflepuff house as her parents were?"

Amelia who had been aware someone had entered her office snapped her head up at the sound of the deep sultry voice. She only knew one man who had a voice like that and that was ex-Auror Snape, Potion Master Snape, Lord Prince, whatever you wanted to call him.

"Severus! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your cave, I mean dungeon at Hogwarts? And Yes Susan wrote me last night as soon as she reached her dorm and let me know what house she was in, she is thrilled to be a Puff," Amelia answered Severus with an ample amount of teasing.

Severus chuckled saying, "No not bat cave silly woman dungeon dungeon! I am not there because I have some business you and I hope Mad-Eye or Kingsley, or all three of you, can help me with."

With that Severus took the seat she had waved him into. "Well what is this business you need our help with Severus? Let's hear a summary of it and then I will call one or both of them. Kingsley is out following a lead right now but should be back shortly and Mad-Eye is making trainees cry," Amelia said smiling.

Mad-Eye might make trainees cry in the first few weeks or even months of training but when they were out of the training class he ran they were top of the line, hard-core Aurors. None of the other Auror trainers prepared better classes of trainees than Mad-Eye.

Severus made himself comfortable in his chair and told Amelia everything that had happened the following day. Severus also showed her the vault account books as well as all the documents that were signed last night. By the time he was done with his narrative Amelia had already sent out her Patronus to recall Kingsley and to alert Mad-Eye he was needed in her office right away.

Amelia sat there stunned after that for a few minutes. She had all the physical evidence minus witness testimonies she needed right then and there to arrest both Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. She knew both of them personally and was having a hard time believing either of them would do such a thing, but it was ALL right here, not to mention one of the most honorable men she knew had just told her the whole sordid story.

Amelia had been a bit lost when Dumbledore had railroad Severus and tried to get him Kissed. Now she wondered if he had not done so with true malice intent and if Sirius Black had really been a Death Eater or not, not to mention the fact he was Kissed without even being questions under Veritaserum about the deaths of all those muggles and Peter Pettigrew, all because of the strong suggestion by Dumbledore that Black had been the secrete keeper for the Potters and thus had given them over to Voldemort. That truly concerned her. Some could think she was a hard nose old battle axe but she didn't stand for innocent people being convicted, imprisoned, or executed for crimes they didn't commit. She just wished her Aurors had been the ones to pick up Sirius instead of the squad of hit-wizards that did, maybe then justice could have been served for sure.

One thing Amelia knew for sure was that Moody, Kingsley, and two other top aurors that wouldn't be swayed by Dumbledore were going to go with the goblins to Hogwarts and arrest him. She had just received notice from the goblin justice system while Severus and her waited for her boys to get there that they intended to arrest Dumbledore at Hogwarts in one hour and her Aurors were welcome to come along and help, but that the actual arrest would be the goblins and Dumbledore would be going to goblin lockup as well as tried under goblin law.

Amelia planned to send Robards, Savage, and Dawlish to bring in Molly Weasley. Amelia was going to send Mad-Eye's competent but clumsy student Tonks to ask Arthur Weasley to come down to have a conversation with Amelia. She could send it by memo but didn't want it to become record that Weasley was being called down to the DMLE, the man had enough career problems he didn't need rumors killing it once and for all if he had nothing to do with Dumbledore and Molly's scheming.

There came a massive 'thump thump' of a knock on Amelia's door causing Severus and her to sharing a knowingly look. Amelia barked out another enter and in hobbled just who they knew it was, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Mad-Eye stepped in the door and closed in decisively, never turning his back on the two in the room, before saying in his growl of a voice, "Snape, what the hell are you doing here? You decide to give your snakes away? I'll tell you now I don't want none of'm!"

Severus got up and went to his old (well as close to a friend as you will have when speaking about Mad-Eye anyway) 'friend' and shook his hand saying, "Mad-Eye I'm here on business and do you really think I would torture my snakes with you before the ones that choose to become Aurors come to you? I think not! How have you been old man?"

Severus smartly ducked the hand trying to cuff him on the back of the head before giving Moody a smug look and retaking his chair.

"Watch it there Snape! I'm not that much older than you, if I'm old what does that make you hum? Now, what's this business you have here that involves Amelia and me?"

Before Severus could answer Moody's question a second knock sounded on the door. Amelia rolled her eyes and barked out enter again. This time when the door opened the tall, bald, elegant frame of Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the office. He stopped two steps into the room and looked at all three individuals in the office and thought to himself, 'Now Shack, what the hell did you do to get your self in trouble not only with Moody but with Amelia too? And what the HELL did you do wrong to warrant a visit from the Potion Master of Hogwarts. I don't think I've brewed anything lately, have I?' Drawing a blank on what he had done wrong or brewed wrong he again looked at all three individuals as he snapped to attention, no reason to upset his bosses more through poor conduct.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Kingsley's face as he stood there rigidity at attention.

She said to him, "Shack, did you do something that I should know about causing this guilty conscious of yours or are you just assuming you got called to the office because you were in trouble?"

Kingsley was truly confused now, and he was a smart man and didn't like being confused, he couldn't tell if Madame Bones was teasing him and he was really in trouble or if he wasn't in trouble.

"Ma'am, I don't believe I have done anything wrong but I would appreciate it if someone would tell me why I'm here if I didn't," Kingsley felt like he just shot his foot open with a muggle pistol and really hoped he wasn't in trouble.

Amelia smiled at Kingsley and said, "At ease Kingsley, you are not in trouble, have a seat there is much you and Mad-Eye need to be brought up to date on and much to be done today."

Kingsley took the final chair across from Amelia and she asked Severus to retell his story. Once Severus had repeated everything he had told Amelia and the documents had been passed around there were two disgusted Aurors in the office.

Mad-Eye's magical eye was spinning so fast it was enough to make Amelia queasy, how that man could tolerate it was beyond her but she knew the faster his eye spun the more upset he was, so Alastor was truly mad. Alastor was hoping he would be the one to bring in Albus. He had known that old coot for years now and had honestly though he was a good man, Alastor hated to be wrong about people. The last time Alastor had been wrong about someone it had cost him half a leg. Kingsley had gone to Hogwarts, like most everyone else in magical Britain in the last forty years, under Headmaster Dumbledore and was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Dumbledore wasn't actually the 'grandfatherly' man he portrayed but actually a rather dark individual.

Amelia interrupted Alastor's and Kingsley's thoughts and said, "Alastor, Kingsley, I need you, Proundfoot, and Williamson to go to Hogwarts with the goblins to aid them in arresting Albus. I don't think I need to say this but I will, be sure that Fawkes isn't harmed just stunned at most to make sure Albus can't try and escape by using Fawkes. Also do your best to ensure any faculty, staff, or students aren't harmed in his apprehension. Albus will be arrested by the goblins, held by the goblins, and tried by the goblins. Though we rarely agree to such a thing with them in this case it is truly for the best, otherwise he could try and use his notoriety and influence to get off and we don't want that do we gentleman?"

A chorus of, "No ma'am defiantly not", rang from the two Aurors in front of her.

With that she sent off Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt to gather the other two Aurors that were going with them so that they could head over to Gringotts to meet up with the goblins. From Gringotts the contingent was going to go to Hogwarts and arrest Dumbledore, hopefully without any bloodshed.

Amelia then sent her Patronus to call Robards, Savage, and Dawlish to her office. Once the three had arrived Amelia gave them the information they would need to bring in Molly Weasley for question. Amelia trusted Robards, Savage, and Dawlish but she did not want everyone in the ministry to know what was going on with the Weasley matriarch until she had been questioned. Amelia also wanted to keep this information in her department at least until she could interview Arthur, since it is his career that would suffer if he wasn't aware of what had been going on or if Molly hadn't knowingly taken money, though Amelia doubted that last bit. Molly had always been the kind of woman who, though a Gryffindor, made the most conniving Slytherins look like angels. There had been rumors for years that she had used a love potion, and probably still did, to snag Arthur. 'Hmm, maybe that should be worked into her questioning when she is under Veritaserum later,' Amelia thought to herself.

Amelia next sent her Patronus to call Tonks to her.

Shortly thereafter Tonks came bouncing into Amelia's office. Amelia wished she had half the energy this girl did. Tonks was in her Auror trainee uniform with her hair a bubblegum pink. Tonks had tried not to 'bounce' into the office but she had been having such a great day it was hard to contain the bounce in her step. Tonks had not noticed her hair turn her favorite color of pink as she came to Madame Bone's office, when she was on the clock she tried to make sure her hair stayed a respectable brown, about the color of her father's hair, minus the gray. So once Tonks was in her bosses' boss office she did her best to stand still as she said, "Madame Bones you called for me ma'am."

Amelia looked Tonks over with a sigh. The girl was good, very good at defense, potions and of course her metamorphous abilities were the best Amelia had ever seen before, but Amelia wasn't sure if they were going to be able to turn her into the intimidating Auror figure that would make her life easier or not. Tonks was the archetypal girl, not a tomboy and not a girly girl, but undoubtedly a girl from her nice figure to her often pink or other odd colored hair to the bounce in her step most moments and to the bubblegum that she often had hidden in her mouth, she was a typical girl no doubt.

"Yes Auror trainee Tonks I called for you. I need you to go to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and escort Arthur Weasley down here to my office. Now I need you to keep this low key, he is not to be arrested, I just want him to come here straight away for a chat, got that?" Amelia asked Tonks.

Tonks nodded as she answered with a wicked grin on her face, "Yes ma'am, if I have to I'll ask him to buy me a cup of coffee to keep his coworkers from knowing where he's going." With that Amelia dismissed Tonks.

Amelia was planning to send Mad-Eye and Tonks to gather the Dursley and bring them in for questioning as well once both of them was back.

* * *

Around the time that Tonks left Madame Bones' office the Goblin Security Force Squad, Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt, Proundfoot, and Williamson were just arriving at the gates of Hogwarts. Aurors had access to Hogwarts at all times in case there was an emergency they could get in and help as quickly as possible. Mad-Eye tapped his wand to the large iron gate. The gate swung open without even a squeak and the contingent stepped through. Once they were all on the Hogwarts side of the gate Mad-Eye tapped his wand to the gate again causing it to close and lock back.

The contingent of goblins and wizards quickly made their way to the front doors where Filch was standing petting Mrs. Norris watching them. Filch had only one magic person he trusted and that was Severus, so when Filch had received Severus' Patronus a short while ago he did as requested and made his way to the front doors as if on rounds with Mrs. Norris, and most importantly didn't tell a soul. Many people assume that Filch is loyal to Dumbledore but Filch finds the man to be almost as big of a nuisance as the brats, always flaunting his magic.

Therefore, the contingent came across Filch and Mrs. Norris in front of the door of Hogwarts looking like he rather be anywhere else.

"About time ye get here, Mrs. Norris is get'n tired of waiting. Come on then make it quick before he notices you lot," Filch says in way of a greeting to them.

Filch leads them through the halls of Hogwarts to the guarded entrance of the Headmaster's office where he mutters the password before leading them up the spiral stairs.

Once the door of the Headmaster's office was open the contingent of goblins and wizards stepped in. Filch placed himself off to the side by the wall so he could have a good view of the show. Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting together at a small table to the side of the fireplace and looked up when the door opened. All the past Headmasters and Headmistresses 'woke up' and began watching what was happening below them. The first thing that happened was Mad-Eye stunned Fawkes making Dumbledore frown and McGonagall sputter in outrage.

Dumbledore knew he was in deep trouble. He had been expecting Aurors possibly but not goblins. Goblins were bad, well bad for him. He couldn't play his innocent 'I'm a good guy' act with the goblins or try and bribe them either. They would see right through his act and just take his money, all of it, hell he would probably lose all his money and holdings to the goblins anyway, they were like that.

Regardless of knowing how severely screwed he was Dumbledore tried to bamboozle his unexpected guests, "Hello gentleman, how can I help you today? Calm Minerva. Was it really necessary to stun Fawkes?"

Even as he said this Dumbledore was fuming. He had been hoping to get over to Fawkes and flash away to some obscure island somewhere and hide out, he knew that the goblins would never give up, but Aurors would.

Moody spoke for the group, "Albus, the goblins are here to arrest you on fraud and theft while us ministry boys are here to back them up. And you know damn well that it was necessary to stun Fawkes, he isn't harmed none, we're just making sure you don't try and run off."

"Arrest Albus! Fraud! Theft! Albus what are they talking about!" Minerva blustered in confusion.

She couldn't imagine Albus doing anything like that. Yes of course she knew he was a bit manipulative. She was sure he had planned something for Harry once he got here and that's why he refused to listen to her or anyone about the boy living with those muggles, but stealing? She just couldn't see it.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are here by arrested under goblin law for forgery, and theft. We reserve the right to add charges as necessary if more crimes are found to have been committed via Gringotts against any client therein. Under goblin law, we are seizing all your accounts and holdings at all Gringotts branches and subsidiaries. If you are found guilty of either or both of these crimes your holdings will be used to repay your victim, Lord Harry James Evans Potter Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. You can come willingly or we could use force," stated the goblin in charge of the Goblin Security Force Squad with obvious desire for the old wizard to make them use force.

As the goblin in charge spoke Minerva's eyes went wide and her face paled. All she could think was, 'Albus stole from Harry? 'Lord' Harry James Evans Potter, when did this happen? At eleven he could only claim the Head of House title by being emancipated. I wonder if Rebecca and Severus took him this morning or even last night to see the goblins and file the needed paperwork. Yes that makes sense; neither of them are stupid so they would take steps to protect their apprentice as soon as possible.'

Dumbledore made a show up getting up with creaking joints. He was secretly hoping that they would forget that though he was nearly two centuries old he was still formidable so he could make a break as soon as possible. Still he couldn't get far without Fawkes. That annoyed him. He didn't even have a portkey on him because he always relied on the phoenix.

Moody moved up to Dumbledore quickly and relieved him of his wand. As the goblin had been speaking he had been checking Dumbledore with his magical eye for any kind of portkey or other devices he could use to escape with or that could be used as a weapon. The old codger dumbly didn't have anything on him but his wand that made Moody's job easier. Not that Moody would let his guard down.

Once Moody had stepped back after securing Dumbledore's wand and giving a nod to the goblin in charge of this operation the goblins quickly shackled Dumbledore with special goblin made manacles that would keep him from using any form of magic, this would ensure that the transport of the prisoner went without a hitch.

Moody and Kingsley had kept their wands trained on Dumbledore and a trained eye on McGonagall during this time. Neither thought the old Scot lady would try and interfere, especially with THAT look on her face, but it's always better to be safe than sorry.

The goblins had their prisoner secured, though they seemed to be sulking with the lack of force needed, when Moody turned to McGonagall and said, "Minerva I think it's safe to say Hogwarts is yours until the Governors call a meeting. You might want to inform your students, staff, and of course those Governors of this once we're off grounds." With that and a nod to her and Filch from both Moody and Kingsley the contingent left Hogwarts.

The goblins wouldn't let Moody and Kingsley go farther than the first secure room they were using as part of transferring Dumbledore to their holding cells to ensure that neither of them ever thought of breaking out any wizards that they arrested. The goblin squad leader did surprise both wizards by grudgingly thanking them for their assistance. With that Moody and Kingsley left Gringotts to report back to Madame Bones and to find out if they needed to write up a report for that. Even Moody wasn't sure if they were to write a report since they were aiding the goblins.

* * *

Minerva stood in the same place she had been since she rose when the goblins and Aurors came in for a few minutes before noticing Filch trying to blend into the background. Minerva swore he tried to outdo Severus at times with the 'becoming one with the wall' behavior.

"Argus, will you please call the faculty and staff to a meeting at one p.m. for me? Oh and Argus, thank you for seeing our guests in. You did the right thing, you may go," Minerva said as a way to make the man unstuck from the wall and reassure him.

Even though he seemed like he needed a bath quite often and had a bad disposition she knew without him Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts, much like the way she was feeling about Hogwarts at the moment without Albus.

Minerva looked over at Fawkes and debated if now was the right time to Enervate the bird yet or not. She figured that she would give the goblins and company another twenty minutes to get Albus to a secure location that even Fawkes couldn't get in before casting Enervate.

Minerva made her way over to the head chair and stood there staring at it until Headmaster Phineas Black said from his frame behind her, "Well woman are you going to stare at that chair all day like it is going to eat you or are you going to have a seat? I could say things about a nice backside but I will behave in the spirit of cooperation."

Minerva rolled her eyes at the antic of the Slytherin headmaster and sat down.

"Phineas, I am in no mood. I don't think I even know HOW to be the Headmistress. And what do I tell the faculty and staff? What about the students, what do I tell them? Will the Board of Governors leave me in this chair or replace me with someone else? Do I want them to replace me? Phineas, I just don't know," Minerva said with a sigh.

It wasn't even noon yet and she was ready to go to sleep, could the day get any worse?

* * *

Back in the office of Madame Amelia Bones, Dawlish, and the other Aurors that had been sent to retrieve Molly Weasley have just reported in after securing her to a holding cell.

Amelia has already interviewed Arthur under Veritaserum, though he was still enjoying the company of Tonks in an interview room, and found that he had no knowledge of Dumbledore paying either Molly or Ron anything. Molly had told Arthur that her great-aunt had offered to pay for Ronald's tuition this year. Arthur had thought nothing of it since Molly's great-aunt had helped out more times than he cared to count. Arthur was aware that Molly wanted Ron to befriend Harry Potter but had just thought that she wanted him to do so out of respect for Harry's deceased parents. Arthur had also revealed that Molly was determined that Ginevra (their only daughter) marry Harry Potter. Arthur had always thought that odd but figured it was just a fit of fancy since Harry was considered a hero. What mother wouldn't want their only daughter to marry the hero?

Severus had asked Amelia if he could observe the interviews with both of the Weasley parents. This would serve two purposes one it would keep him out from under Dumbledore's radar until Dumbledore was arrested and the second being Severus could see for himself how much both of them were involved in the plots against Harry. Amelia granted his request and offered to let him observe the interview with the Dursley who were going to be picked up as soon as Moody and Kingsley were back, Severus agreed readily.

Amelia entered the interrogation room were Dawlish had been guarding the Weasley matriarch. Amelia quickly administered the Veritaserum to Molly and waited the few minutes for the potion to take affect before beginning her question.

"State your name."

"Molly Sarah Prewett Weasley," was the deadpan response.

"Did you accept money from Albus Dumbledore early this summer?" Amelia asked next.

"Yes."

"For what reason did you accept money from Albus Dumbledore this summer?"

"To make a scene at the barrier of Platform 9 3/4s to attract Harry Potter's attention, I was to act maternal and take him under my wing as I showed him how to pass through the barrier onto the Platform. That didn't work though, we never saw him, and my children were almost late waiting for that ungrateful monster. Albus also wanted me to act as 'surrogate' mother for Potter, that way he could be molded into always following Albus, not asking questions, or thinking for himself," was Molly's answer.

"Why did Albus Dumbledore open a vault for your son Ronald Billius Weasley and deposit a large sum of money into it?"

"To pay Ronald to befriend Harry Potter no later than when he was on the train and ensures his mind was poisoned against any house other than Gryffindor. Albus wanted to be sure Potter became a Gryffindor so that he could mold him into the perfect 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' who would do whatever he asked him to do when it came down to it. The payment was for all seven years of Hogwarts, he couldn't have Potter getting friends that would encourage him to think so Ronald was to keep people at bay by his already bad attitude towards all other houses and most people in general."

"Why did Dumbledore pay for Ronald's tuition this year?"

"Well he said that by paying for Ronald's tuition it would ensure that Ronald worked hard to do as he was instructed because otherwise Albus would withdrawal the tuition paid for Ronald and not help next year with Ginny's tuition either. Albus knows money is tight for us right now, Arthur doesn't get paid enough in his position here to pay for five Hogwarts tuition payments as well as all the books and supplies."

"Do you know where the money came from that Dumbledore used to pay you and Ronald with and pay for Ronald's tuition this year?"

"Dumbledore said all the money was coming from the Potter vault. He said it wasn't like Harry Potter would ever know much less live long enough to use more than a few years worth of tuition from the vault anyway."

"Why did Dumbledore say that Harry Potter wouldn't live long enough to use the money in his vault?"

"Albus said that You-Know-Who would come back sooner rather than later and the first person he would come after would be Potter. Albus said that Potter would live just long enough to defeat Him for the last time. Albus doesn't want the boy to survive the encounter."

"Did Dumbledore promise you anything other than money for helping him with Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Albus promised that Ron and Ginny's tuition would be paid all seven years for both of them and that Ginny would at the very least be the only one to have the Potter heir, though ideally marry Potter then produce an heir."

"Did Dumbledore indicate he was aware of how Harry Potter was treated by his relatives?"

"Albus said they were harsh on him, but that was to keep him from being soiled or having a big head."

By the time, Molly answered the last question everyone listening was fuming. Amelia had thought maybe Molly had been more or less an innocent victim of Albus' scheming but it was obvious from her answers she had been well aware of what was going on.

Amelia administered the antidote to the Veritaserum. Once Molly had control of her mind, again Amelia had Dawlish arrest Molly Weasley and read her the rights. Dawlish and Savage escorted a shrieking Molly Weasley down to the holding cells in the Ministry dungeons. Amelia was saddened for Molly's family, even Ronald who had been hoodwinked, the children had just lost their mother and Arthur was about to find out that Molly was everything he thought she could never be.

Amelia went down the hall to where Tonks was entertaining Ginny and Arthur with her morphing abilities and asked Tonks to take Ginny down for a bite to eat in the break room. Once the door closed behind Tonks and Ginny Amelia had the displeasure of having to tell Arthur about Molly's deception as well as everything else that came out in her interview. When Amelia left Arthur about twenty minutes later he was just holding his emotions at bay. He didn't manage long, as soon as the door was shut behind Amelia he broke down.

Mad-Eye was waiting for Amelia when she came out from breaking the bad news to Arthur. Mad-Eye reported everything that went on at Hogwarts and with the goblins. Amelia sent Mad-Eye out again with Tonks once Tonks brought Ginny back a few minutes later to bring in Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

* * *

With a loud crack, a pink haired young woman and a man who looked like he had seen too many battles appeared on Privet Drive in Surrey. The odd couple made their way up the street towards number four faster than one would think the battle scared older man like him could move, but looks could be deceiving.

As they approached number four Moody grunted as he inspected the house and the 'air' around it.

"What is it Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked him.

"There are supposed to be blood wards put up here to protect Potter. Dumbledore was supposed to have put them up himself. There aren't any, never were any, there are simple and very faded protection charms on the place, but that wouldn't protect anyone from you or me much less a Death Eater," was Moody's response as they made their way up the walk.

"Well why did he claim to have put down blood wards if he only put down protection charms?"

"Probably to try keep to those who wanted Potter back in our world or at least where Wizarding Children's Services could check in on him from time to time at bay. With Dumbledore saying he was protected by blood wards in the home of his last family the fervor to find Potter calmed down some until it died out all together. Come on now Dora, let's bring in these muggles and get back where we belong," finished Moody as he thumped out a knock on the front door.

Within minutes, they heard what sounded like an elephant stampeding the door. By the time a hate, filled voice sounded from the other side of the door they both had their wands drawn and were tense for action.

The voice they were greeted with yelled through the door, "Who is it? What do you want? Whatever you are selling we don't want any!"

By the end of this tirade, Mad-Eye had had enough of this idiotic muggle. Mad-Eye responded to this man by saying, "By the order of the Ministry of Magic open up or we will open this door for you!"

A whale-sized man opened the door beet red in the face sputtering, "Magic! Ministry of Magic! What's this rubbish? I've never heard of such a department of the government…."

He didn't get any farther than that due to going cross-eyed from Moody's wand being millimeters from his nose and the growl of a voice of Moody's saying, "Let us in you worthless muggle or you will be arrested right here in front of all these neighbors watching instead of in private."

Vernon paled with each word that came out of this scary looking man's face. It didn't take him much longer than half way through his statement to figure out that this man was a freak like the boy, but worse, he had this abnormal eye that kept looking in every direction. Vernon quickly backed up enough that the man and the girl with midnight black hair could step in and close the door, he could have sworn when he looked through the peephole when he first came to the door her hair was pink.

"Now look here, what's this business about arrest? I'm not controlled by any laws you freaks make, not like I've done anything wrong," Vernon protested.

He was still trying to figure out how he was going to get to his shotgun before this creepy fellow could put the cuffs on him.

Petunia had been standing back near the kitchen during all this and knew that Vernon was wrong. She remembered the times that her sister and that Snape boy would talk about their world and how it worked. Muggles could be arrested under wizarding law if they did something that broke one of those laws just the same as wizarding people could be arrested under muggle law if they broke one of those laws. Petunia had a feeling that maybe these wizarding cops were there to arrest them because they found out they had been embezzling the money they were receiving to care for Harry. Well what did they expect? They weren't even given a CHOICE if they wanted the boy or not, he was just left on their doorstep like a box of kittens! What kind of person does that? Much less assumes that someone would want someone else's child to care for without even having the decency to ask much less to offer a nanny or something to care for the wretched thing until it could care of itself. No, the boy was just dropped on their doorstep with a note saying her idiot sister and her husband got themselves murdered and that the boy had to live with them now. It was nearly a week later before that nasty old man came by and insisted they keep the boy and make sure he went to Hogwarts when he was eleven. He said they could do what was needed to keep the boy in line. He even went so far as to say the less confidence and self worth the boy had the better when he started Hogwarts. Well Vernon had loved that, Petunia might have hated the boy for surviving when his mother didn't but she didn't agree with Vernon on how he treated him most of the time. Yes she was too hard on Potter often, but Vernon wanted to starve him constantly…see how long his freakish nature would ensure he lasted Vernon would say…the few times she had tried to say something for the boy not only did the boy get beat but so did she. So after a while she just stopped trying to help him, it wasn't worth the pain.

"Vernon, sweetie, they can arrest us dear, but there is bound to be a mistake, why don't we all sit down and have some tea to discuss this?" Petunia suggested when she noticed Vernon trying to maneuver his way to where he kept his shotgun hidden. As close of a watch as that disfigured man was giving him, Vernon didn't stand a chance.

Vernon was distracted from his attempt to get to his shotgun by Petunia's statement and glanced at her. Petunia gave him a slight shake of the head no and glanced at the mutilated man who had been watching everything with that one eye and him exclusively with his real eye. Vernon wasn't sure what Pet saw but knew she was truly smarter than he was so he agreed to sit down with these people for tea.

Once Petunia had everyone in the kitchen, she quickly fixed tea. Neither Mad-Eye nor Tonks had a seat but rather stayed standing blocking both exits to the room. Vernon was unhappy with these two wizarding cops, or whatever they were blocking his escape routes and his access to his gun.

"So what do you two do exactly for the Ministry of M-Magic?" Petunia asked as she set the tea service down and began fixing Vernon's tea.

"We're Aurors ma'am, the equivalent to your detectives in your police force," Tonks answered.

"Oh, I see. How do you take your tea sir?"

"I don't," was Moody's answer. He never drank anything unless he made it, or he tested it for poison.

"Ah, ok, you miss?"

"I'm fine thanks," Tonks knew better than to accept anything. Moody would skin her if she did and it was against regulations.

"What too good for tea are you?" Asked the belligerent Vernon.

Neither witch nor wizard answered. Instead, Moody noticed Vernon stiffening to blast past Tonks and said, "Petrificus Totalus!"

'Thump,' was heard as Vernon fell to the floor stiff as a board. Petunia screams at the same moment the spell left Moody's wand and Tonks had moved to keep Petunia from making any sudden moves.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous!" Moody shoots off rapidly after the first spell. In less than a minute, he has Vernon secured for transport.

Tonks has Petunia, who had gone white, at wand point still when Mad-Eye hobbles around to face Petunia.

Mad-Eye addressed Petunia, "You can either be forced to go like your husband or you can come willingly. We already know you and your husband received stolen money from Albus Dumbledore to care for Harry Potter. We also know that by the state of clothing the boy was in, when a member of the Hogwarts staff came to take him to get his school stuff, it is highly unlikely you and your husband spent any money of the boy. Therefore, you are under investigation for receiving stolen money, embezzling said money, and possible child abuse. Will you go willingly or would you like to join your husband in being utterly helpless to us?"

Petunia stared at the grizzly old man in front of her for about thirty seconds after he finished speaking. She wasn't stupid, she was going to go quietly and willingly, maybe she would get less time that way.

"I'll go willingly," Petunia said in a faintly heard voice.

In less than five minutes, the two Aurors and two prisoners had port keyed back to the Ministry. Once they arrived at the Ministry, they quickly made their way to the secured interrogation rooms and placed one Dursley to a room. Tonks was assigned to stand guard of Petunia and Kingsley was assigned to stand guard on Vernon, with Dawlish on standby outside the door. Mad-Eye made his way to Madame Bones' office to let her and Snape know that they had the Dursley parents in the secured interrogation rooms and what had gone down at their residence; Amelia decided she would interrogate Petunia first. She sent Mad-Eye into the room they were holding Vernon in since Vernon could easily be considered extremely dangerous.

Madame Bones was weary already, it was just afternoon but it felt like two days had passed since she woke up. Of course being an 'old battle axe' she knew how to hide her emotions and fatigue. Amelia stomped down her weariness as she reinforced her impassive face before entering the interrogation room where Tonks was standing guard over Petunia Dursley.

"Mrs. Dursley, I am Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here at the Ministry of Magic. You have been brought in with your husband under suspension of accepting stolen money and embezzling said money rather than use it as it was intended for the care and maintanence of one Harry James Evans Potter. According to our laws, which yes you do fall under since you were up until yesterday the legal guardian of a minor wizarding child, you are to be questioned under Veritaserum. For your information, Veritaserum is a potion that forces the speaker to tell the truth. It is harmless to muggles, such as you. I will need you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I must administer three drops of Veritaserum on your tongue. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia was terrified. She did not want to take any potions. She remembered the last time she took a potion, her sister and that Snape boy had still been friends and had been making potions in Lily's room and decided to see how the potion they had just completed worked and convinced her to take it. She had so badly wanted to be like Lily and be able to do magic, though she knew by what that horrible man had told her she couldn't, that she was willing to try one of their potions. Petunia regretted taking it almost as soon as she swallowed the fowl tasting concoction. What Petunia didn't know until after the potions effects wore off (with Lily and Severus trying NOT to laugh at her the whole time) was that they had dosed her with Elixir to Induce Euphoria. She had been so mad at Lily for that she hadn't talked to her for the rest of the weekend. She had been hard pressed to forgive Lily for making her take something that made her tweak noses, sing uncontrollably, and just be too damned happy! She never did forgive the Snape boy for that. Petunia was SURE it had been ALL his idea. So as Petunia open her mouth and extended her tongue she was very worried about this turning into another humiliating moment.

Once the Veritaserum had taken affect Petunia stopped caring about embarrassing herself, or the cloths that were wrinkling in the dryer at home, or well anything, everything was just perfect. Amelia noticed the glassy eyed look that came over Petunia once the potion took effect Amelia began the questioning.

"State your full name."

"Petunia Marie Evans Dursley," came back the characteristic monotone response.

"Did you and your husband accept money that was wired to your bank monthly, arranged by Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, it was our due."

"Why do you say it was your due?"

"Because he forced us to take in my sister's freak son, we never wanted him. We were going to take him to an orphanage but that bastard came by that Saturday before we had a chance to do so and forced us to sign paperwork saying we were his legal guardians. Vernon only agreed to do so once the old man showed us the initial deposit into the new account at our bank and explained that the same amount would come monthly until the boy was seventeen and out of our house."

"Did you and your family spend the money that Dumbledore arranged for you to receive monthly on Harry Potter?"

"Of course not, Vernon bought controlling interest of Grunnings where he is now director. Our house is paid for with that money along with both our cars and the addition on the house. We often go on holidays and of course we have gotten our Dudders whatever he wants, always the very best of things."

"How did you treat your nephew Harry Potter?"

"Like the freak he is."

"Elaborate"

"We fed him the least possible but enough for him to survive, gave him Dudley's hand me down cloths, no toys, he had to start doing chores as soon as he was three years old, cooking all the meals – unless we were having dinner guests – since he was four, his bedroom was always the cupboard under the stairs. He only was allowed a bath once a week and in cold water. We'd often lock him in the cupboard for several days with only bathroom breaks, or a bucket, as punishment. Never took him to the doctor no matter how badly he was hurt or even when the school nurse complained about his eye sight just got him glasses out of the Mason Bin."

"How did your husband, Vernon, treat Harry Potter?"

"Same way as I did except he would take him to task whenever he stepped out of line."

"Tell me how he 'took him to task'."

"Well we were determined to break the freakishness in him, so when he would do freaky things Vernon would take his belt to him. It happened if he got better grades than our Dudders, the only reason he did was he used his freakishness to cheat! If he was lazy and not complete his chores Vernon would take him to the shed and take his belt I suppose to him also, I really don't know what he used half the time."

Amelia and the observing Aurors and Severus were furious. How could someone be so heartlessly to treat a small child like this? It was unthinkable. Amelia administered the antidote to Petunia Dursley, though she was tempted to let her system work it out on her own. Once Petunia had regained herself, she was horrified to realize what all she had admitted. She knew without a doubt that she was done for, and Vernon too for that matter. As soon as Amelia noticed Petunia had lost the glazed look in her eyes, she called Savage into the room to make the arrest. Petunia was ash white by the time the handcuffs were on her and Savage and Tonks had her on her way out the door. Petunia secretly hoped that the wizarding court she would be seeing soon would go easy on her, though she doubted they would. She knew she was so screwed. Savage and Tonks took Petunia down to the Ministry holding cells in the dungeons. Petunia was placed in the cell next to the still screaming Molly Weasley. Petunia was too numb to scream, she wanted to cry, but that wouldn't happen either.

By the time Savage and Tonks had processed Petunia and placed her in her cell Amelia was calmed enough to interrogate Vernon Dursley. Amelia had a gut feeling that what she was going to find out from this interview was going to be far worse.

Dawlish stepped into the interrogation room where Vernon Dursley was still bound and being stared down at wand point by Moody with Amelia. Amelia wasn't going to take any chances with this oaf. From what Tonks and Moody detailed to her from when they went to Privet Drive and from what Mrs. Dursley had admitted this man was dangerous and she would be dammed if he got the upper hand with her around.

"Mr. Dursley, I am Madame Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here at the Ministry of Magic. You have been brought in with your wife under suspension of accepting stolen money and embezzling said money rather than use it as it was intended for the care and maintanence of one Harry James Evans Potter. According to our laws, which yes you do fall under since you were up until yesterday the legal guardian of a minor wizarding child, you are to be questioned under Veritaserum. For your information, Veritaserum is a potion that forces the speaker to tell the truth. It is harmless to muggles, such as you. I will need you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I must administer three drops of Veritaserum on your tongue. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue Mr. Dursley."

"NOW WAIT HERE A MOMENT!"

"NO Mr. Dursley you will comply or you will be forced to make your choice in silence and quickly!" Amelia barked off at Vernon in her 'command' voice.

Vernon was seeing red, who did this woman think she was? She wouldn't force him to do anything and he wasn't bound by their freakish laws! The thought that these freaks like to think they were normal folks was laughable.

About the time, Vernon had finished these thoughts a large bald black man and a tall pale dark haired man who was nearly as intimidating as the man with the wild eye had stepped into the room. Now Vernon had not only the male freak who had brought him to this place, the woman and man who had entered just a moment ago, but also two others all pointing their wands at him. Vernon couldn't think of anything he could do and it didn't look like they were going to listen to him, so he wisely conceded to stick his massive tongue out.

Amelia quickly administered the Veritaserum and stepped back to wait for potion to take effect. In less than a minute Vernon Dursley was as vacant eyed and colorless as they could hope for, any more so and he might as well have just received the Kiss. Amelia began the questioning.

"State your name."

"Vernon Eugene Dursley."

"Did you and your wife accept money that was wired to your bank monthly, arranged by Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Why do you accept this money?"

"That old man had left the freak with us and threatened us that if we wouldn't allow the freak to keep living there we would face dire consequences. I told him the only dire consequences that would come if he didn't take that freak with him was the brat being taken to an orphanage at best. The old freak then offered us a monthly sum to keep the freak until he was 'of age' in your freakish community, seventeen, like that's of age. Since he was offering such a large sum I agreed, not like I would turn down free money."

"Did you and your family spend the money that Dumbledore arranged for you to receive monthly on Harry Potter?"

"Of course not! We used it to take care of us normal people. That freak didn't deserve to live much less anything else!"

"How did you treat your nephew Harry Potter?"

"Like the freak he is."

"And how exactly is that Mr. Dursley?"

"Pet saw to it that the freak only wasted our water once a week and cold at that! He only got scraps to eat if he did all his chores and did them right which he almost never did the lazy freak. Often he was locked in his cupboard for days on end after I beat him good and proper for being a lazy good for nothing freak or doing freakish things. If primary school hadn't been mandatory and free, he surely wouldn't have gone. Not about to waste money on the freak! I ran him over with my car a few times but the worthless freak survived each time. The freak even thought it was ok to use his freakishness to get better marks than my Dudley, he learned fast that if he wanted to not stain the shed's floor much less eat anything he would stop trying to show my Dudders up."

"Did you, your wife, or son, or anyone who you brought into the house ever sexually abuse Harry Potter," Amelia was fearing this answer. She wouldn't put it past this monster to do such a thing.

"No! I don't know any abnormal like that, the only freakily abnormal I know is that freak! No none of my family ever touched him and neither have I. My sister did let her bulldog get after him anytime Ripper wanted to, got him good nearly every time."

With that, Amelia administered the antidote. Moody and Kingsley saw to the arrest and transport of Vernon Dursley down to the Ministry holding cells. He was put into a small corner cell across from the row of cells that Molly Weasley and Petunia were. Once they had him secure in the cell they released the spells keeping him under control and left Vernon bellowing insults and threats at them, Molly babbling through her tears to herself, and Petunia humming as she rocked herself back and forth on her cot.

Within an hour Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister, and her mad dogs including the infamous Ripper had been brought to the Ministry. Marge was placed in an interrogation room with Savage standing guard over her. Marge had been a handful bringing in, they had had to call in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to restrain and bring in the bulldogs so that they could make the arrest. The DRCMC may not normally deal with vicious dogs but these were vicious enough to require any kind of control. Also within that hour, Dudley Dursley was brought in from Smelington where he had just started school. He was rather funny once he found out wizards were there to bring him in for questioning, he had walked out of the school whimpering with his hands covering his rather large posterior. Moody was enjoying himself immensely by being the one to guard the boy and glaring at him as his magical eye constantly checked for threats. Dudley was curled up as much as a rather large boy could be in the chair he was in watching the scary man in front of him.

In less than an hour, after they were both brought in they were also questioned under Veritaserum. Marge was found to have psychologically and emotionally abused Harry as well as allow her dogs, usually only Ripper accompany her, to attack Harry as they pleased and reward them for it. She felt that Vernon should have, and still should, put the freak down. Marge was arrested and placed in the holding cell across from Molly Weasley while Marge's dogs were all scheduled to be euthanized as dangerous.

Dudley was found to have wanted to please his father so he encouraged his friends to help him engage in what he called 'Harry Hunting'. Harry Hunting was a 'game' they played where they chased Harry down then beat him to a pulp and left him there. He also made sure Harry didn't have any friends and the few times Harry brought homework from school or a book home that it was destroyed. Harry always got in trouble at school for that of course. Dudley had enjoyed making fun of his cousin for not having parents or friends as well as blame Harry for anything he could think of, especially if Dudley himself had done something wrong. Dudley was found to have physically and emotionally abused Harry. Under the new juvenile act he would not be tried as an adult but as a minor under the age of fourteen. It was lucky for him that this act had been passed or he would be facing time in Azkaban like both his parents and his aunt. Dudley was taken down to the ministry holding cells by Moody and locked in the cell closest to the door, next to Molly Weasley.

* * *

Severus left the ministry exhausted just shy of four o'clock in the afternoon. He stepped out into Diagon Alley and apparated back to the apparition point closest to the Hogwarts gates. Severus made it nearly to the stairs heading down to the dungeons when Minerva McGonagall came flying down the main stairs towards him. He was relieved to see her not looking angry with him, but was worried because of the haggard look to her.

"Severus! Where have you been? They arrested Albus this morning then the Weasley children were all taken home by Arthur about two hours later with nothing to say for why other than 'a family emergency'. I'm Headmistress now Severus! I don't know what to do! I spoke with other heads and they all refuse to become deputy and say you have to! Severus please say you will agree if they do decide to have me stay on as Headmistress! I need someone I can trust and with Malfoy on the Board I'm sure he would take that opportunity to have someone who is in his pocket to be Deputy."

"Minerva, calm down, everything will be fine. Let's go to your office to talk. You know how these walls, not to mention children, like to gossip."

Once they reached the Headmistress' office Minerva called an elf to bring them tea. Once the elf came back with the full tea service and they had readied their tea Minerva sat staring at Severus waiting his response to her plea.

"Minerva, are you sure you would want me to be your Deputy if they keep you as Headmistress, which I cannot imagine them having a problem with?"

"Yes of course I am Severus, I'm not just desperate but I need someone I know who is honorable and I can trust to be Deputy."

"Very well then, if they agree to leave you in place as Headmistress and they approve of me becoming Deputy Headmaster I agree to it."

"Thank you Severus!"

"Now, I would like to check in on my apprentice and my wife and fill them in on the business I have been up to today. Do not worry Minerva, your questions about today will be answered before long. May I suggest to you that you contact the Board of Governors and arrange a meeting that fits your schedule best? Oh, and wont you need to hire someone to take over transfiguration, at least part time to start, and to be Head of Gryffindor House?"

"Very good idea, I will contact the Governors to start setting the time for an emergency meeting rather than wait for them to contact me. Oh, yes I suppose I will need to hire someone to take some of the load of transfiguration and over Gryffindor House. Severus, how would you feel about Remus Lupin coming on in that capacity? That is if he doesn't have work at the moment and the board will permit it."

Severus wasn't too thrilled with Lupin being around every day. It wasn't so much that he disliked Lupin. He was honestly terrified of the man's condition and that he would forget to take his potion. The last thing they needed was Lupin running wild in the school killing students. However, Severus knew that Lupin wouldn't do such a thing if it could be helped. Severus also had to prudently admitted that Lupin was skilled in transfiguration, though more so in charms. If it wasn't for the stubborn man's refusal to go to the continent or even America Lupin could easily have his Masters in both, and likely Duel and Defense Against The Dark Arts as well. Nevertheless, Lupin wouldn't leave Britain, even though he was discriminated severely against for a condition he couldn't help. On the continent and in America the laws pertaining to werewolves were nowhere near as extreme as they remained here in Britain. Severus wasn't sure if he wanted Lupin around Harry just yet, but knew Minerva would be hard pressed to find a teacher at this point and Lupin was most likely in need of work.

"Honestly I would prefer it be anyone other than Lupin for many reasons. I think it would hurt you as Headmistress wanting to have a werewolf on staff, though you know I disagree with the discrimination. I also worry about the repercussions if Lupin was to forget his potion. If the Board does agree to let you hire him and if he accepts the invitation, I do not want him filling Harry's head with tales of his father's adventures in school. The last thing any of us need is Potter turning into James – a bully – much less going off trying to solve problems that are not a child's to solve. Lupin would have to understand also that Harry has been VERY abused up until now and if Harry decides he does not want anything to do with Lupin, Lupin will have to honor that. Potter is Rebecca's and mine apprentice, under our care until he is at least seventeen, if it becomes necessary we will cut off contact from whoever is causing him harm of any kind. You do understand do you not Minerva?"

"Yes Severus I understand your concerns for my reputation, for the protection of the population of Hogwarts, and of course for your apprentice."

"Very well, I have no objections if he is who you must hire due to short notice."

"Thank you Severus."

"Please excuse me Headmistress, I have things to attend to including a house of snakes to look in on," Severus said then gave Minerva his signature slight bow and left the office.

* * *

Severus made his way through the halls of Hogwarts ignoring the portraits that were trying desperately to ask him why Albus had been taken away in shackles earlier. Severus knew it was only a matter of hours, at most it would be morning, before all of Hogwarts knew what all had happened today.

Severus first checked in on his Slytherins and was happy to see they were all in one piece and in the common room. Severus checked with his perfects and head boy and girl and found out most everyone had stayed in the commons room and gone together for meals. Severus left his snakes in the capable hands of the perfects, head boy and girl and headed back to his quarters he shared with his wife and apprentice.

Severus found Rebecca showing Harry how to play exploding snaps with a pained expression on her face. Severus knew the noise that the snaps were creating must have been paining her due to her sensitive hearing. Severus was glad to see Harry looking less stressed and genuinely happy, this was the first time he had seen Harry smile so far. Severus joined them on the floor before the fire and played a round after getting out of his traveling cloak and frock coat.

Once they had played a round of exploding snaps they settled down on the couches. Severus told Rebecca and Harry what all had happened at the ministry and about Minerva's request. Severus had to fill in Harry as to whom Remus Lupin had been to Harry's parents and about Lupin's condition. Severus gave Harry the book that Lupin had published under a false name on lycanthropy, the only unbiased book on the condition.

* * *

Just after evening meal, the Board of Governors arrived at Hogwarts. Amelia Bones had agreed to be present, when asked by Minerva, so that she could explain why Albus had been arrested. Minerva had also asked all the Head of Houses to be present in the meeting room as well.

The meeting got underway with Madame Bones explaining the circumstances surrounding Dumbledore's arrest. No one could call Lord Lucius Malfoy a dumb man. He knew this might be the one time he could try and get rid of several members of the present staff including but not limited to the current interim Headmistress and the half-breed.

"My fellow Board members, now is the time to make much needed changes to Hogwarts," Lord Malfoy addressed the Board of Governors.

"What changes do you suggest Lucius?" Asked one of the Governors who had held his chair since his eldest child started school fourteen years ago.

"I propose the removal of several members of the faculty and staff," was Lucius' response.

Minerva never had liked Lucius Malfoy. He had always been stuck up and filled with self-assurance then later becoming a Death Eater. She didn't buy for a minute his claim that he was under the Imperius Curse as he had claimed in court. Minerva knew he was looking to get rid of her and Hagrid. Minerva figured it was a safe guess that he was looking to get rid of Flitwick and Trelawney.

"Which members do you think should be removed from their post Lord Malfoy?" Asked the same Governor as he hide his suspicion.

"My good man only those who need to be replaced. I would have to say Professors McGonagall and Flitwick are surely at the age where their magic is waning and should allow fresh blood to take their place. It is long since time to see the half-breed Hagrid removed as well, not to mention the false prophetess Trelawney – has she ever had a real vision? Let's have a vote on this shall we? Those who want to see these present members of staff expunged from their current positions at Hogwarts list their names on your ballot. Madame Bones, would you mind counting the votes for us?" Lucius Malfoy said in his smoothest voice.

Amelia was more than happy to tally the votes, not to help Malfoy no, but to ensure the results were honest.

As much as Minerva didn't like Malfoy, she did have to agree, grudgingly, with him about Trelawney. As nice as the odd divination teach could be she was far from being an actual seer much less a good teacher. Of course, Minerva would fight tooth and nail to keep her just to annoy Malfoy.

Minerva wasn't worried about keeping her job, her track record was immaculate, she was worried though for Hagrid. Hagrid like Trelawney and Filch were the undervalued and under estimated. These three, as well as any other member of her staff she would fight for, well excluding the suspicious Quirrell there was just something off about Quirrell this year.

The Board of Governors cast their votes and Madame Bones collected and tallied the votes. Amelia was quite pleased with what she saw as she tallied the votes.

"The vote results are as follows, in favor of dismissing said members of the Hogwarts faculty and staff: two votes. In favor of keeping on said members of the Hogwarts faculty and staff: ten votes. The motion fails. Minerva McGonagall, Rebus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, and Sybil Trelawney maintain their positions," Amelia Bones stated. Internally she was feeling rather smug, Lucius Malfoy just lost his motion and hurt his position if he tries anything else, it won't be granted.

Lucius was looking rather disgruntled once Madame Bones finished speaking. He had chose her knowing her _honorable_ nature would keep her from affecting the vote. He was surprised that the other Governors voted against him. He would have to work on that that was NOT acceptable.

"Well now that that issue is settled how about we vote on keeping Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress or if we should appoint someone. All in favor of keeping Minerva McGonagall on as Headmistress give a show of hands," said the long term Governor.

All hands but two went up, Lucius Malfoy's and the one Governor who he knew would never vote against him because he had too much on him.

"Well now that was simple enough. Ten votes to keep Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress and two against. We can revisit this issue after the school year has ended if need be," again the same long term Governor spoke up.

"Professor Flitwick you have been a long term member of the Hogwarts with an exemplary record as a professor as well as the Head of Ravenclaw House, what say you about being appointed Deputy Headmaster?" asked another Governor.

"Oh my! What a kind offer but I am afraid I have to refuse. I am quite happy with my duties as they are, my apologies," squeaked the Head of Ravenclaw House.

"If you are quite sure there...(received a vigorous nod from Flitwick)…right then, what say you Professor Sprout you are the more senior head of house between the two of you left. Would you agree to an appointment of Deputy Headmistress?"

"Oh no, I like my positions just the way they are, I think Severus would be best for it anyway," was the response the Head of Hufflepuff House.

"Well, this is a first I believe that we have been turned down twice so far. Well Potion Master Snape, Head of Slytherin House, do you agree to an appointment as Deputy Headmaster?" The speaking governor asked with hope in his eyes.

"Though I have plenty of responsibly as it is, since it seems none of the other heads are willing (this was met by vigorous shakes of the head by both Sprout and Flitwick), then I would be willing to accept an appointment as Deputy Headmaster," Severus replied.

"Good Good then! All in favor of appointing Potion Master Severus Salazar Prince Snape, Head of Slytherin House, to be the new Deputy Headmaster raise your hand please."

This time the vote was unanimous. Even Lucius Malfoy who had only allowed Narcissa to convince him not to remove Severus as godfather to their son Draco due to finding out that Snape was actually a plant by the ministry inside of his lords ranks agreed. Narcissa was certain that none of the other individuals that Lucius had mentioned would be adequate to raise Draco if something was to happen to them and Lucius, loath though he was to admit it, had to agree.

"If there is no other business for us to attend to …" spoke the eldest member of the Board of Governors.

"Actually Governor there is," Minerva interrupted.

"Oh and what is that Minerva?"

"Due to one of the crimes that Albus was arrested on today we have a student that has had his tuition revoked by the goblins. The money that Albus had used to pay for this student's tuition was part of a long-term theft and plot against Harry Potter. Once Lord Potter visited the goblins, gained his emancipation, and gave his consent to have the fraudulent transitions reversed the student who had received his tuition by said means is left without enough funds in his family to pay for his tuition. We have a proposal of how the student can pay of the balance of his tuition for this year. This will allow him not to miss a year of school and give his family time to attempt to raise the money for next year or apply for aid via the Board."

"What is this proposal Minerva?"

"I do not know the exact amount the child's family can pay at the moment because we wanted to try and get authorization for this before offering this to the student and his family you understand. Regardless the child's family would pay what it can, I believe at least a fourth of a year's tuition is a likely amount, and the student would work here at Hogwarts helping Mr. Flich, Madame Pince, Professor Sprout, or Hagrid as needed. He would help Professor Sprout with whatever she needs in the greenhouses as long as it is something he is capable of being so young. When he helps Hagrid of course, it would be with select animals that Professor Snape or I will approve, we shall make a list of creatures that Hagrid keeps around that he is allowed to help with just to be safe. For Mr. Flich he would be set to do most anything that Mr. Flich does just in a lesser amount, fewer halls to mop, or what not. The boy will work no more than sixteen hours a week. Mr. Flich, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, and Madame Pince would have to submit in writing to either Professor Snape or myself what work they will need assistance on that week, no later than Sunday noon. This will give us ample time to assign him to who needs him the most and notify the boy about it."

"And what year is this boy in Minerva?" asked a small older woman who had two years left as a Governor.

"He is a first year," Minerva answered simply.

"And what about next year? Will his family need assistance then as well?" The same female Governor asked.

"We do not know that yet, it is possible, but not a guarantee," Minerva replied.

"Well I see no problem with your proposal personally. Hard work is good for the soul and since he will have no more than two days worth of work or the work spread out over the week, but not to exceed sixteen hours, I find the arrangement agreeable. How about we put, hopefully the final matter, to a vote hum? All those who find the arrangement for this first year to work off his tuition due to family hardship as Minerva just stated let's see your hands," The female Board member stated primly.

Again, it was a unanimous vote. Even with all twelve members agreeing once again you could see many of them wondering who this first year was who was going to have to work for his education.

With that, the emergency Board of Governors of Hogwarts meeting was drawn to a close.

* * *

The new Headmistress of Hogwarts and the new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts pulled themselves out of the room once the Board members left biding Sprout and Flitwick good night as they left.

Sprout and Flitwick stayed behind to secretly plot a celebration in the staffroom the next day for afternoon tea.

Minerva went to check on her Lions. She pulled her perfects and the official Hogwarts Head boy into her office and broke the news to them then made them swear to keep the information a secret until she made the announcement the following morning and asked them to make sure the whole house was in the Great Hall by nine o'clock the next morning. She had to share this information with them so that if they needed her and couldn't find her in her original office they would know to look for her in the Head office.

Minerva retreated to her new office and called a team of house elves to come pack up Albus' things in the office as well as in the Head Suite. As the elves were running around packing as requested, she noticed Fawkes sitting on his perch. Minerva was surprised that Fawkes was still at Hogwarts, she figured he would have tried to go after Albus. She did notice Fawkes looking better than he had in the past twenty years, which she found odd but dismissed it from her mind. Minerva set about writing a letters to Remus Lupin and the three other past students she could think of that had been exceptional at transfiguration. Other than Remus, she didn't know if the others were in need of work or not. Once she had the letters finished, she called out the window for four owls and sent the letters off with them.

Minerva then sent her Patronus off to Severus, Filius, and Pomona asking them to have their houses present in the Great Hall at nine the next morning so she could make her announcement to the school, then she headed to bed to get some much needed rest after such an intense day.

* * *

After leaving the boardroom, Severus made his way down to the dungeons. His first stop was to check in again with his snakes and was happy to find out that other than Draco strutting around like he was a little prince, enough to prove to Severus that Lucius had come to see him before leaving, everything was fine. Severus left the Slytherin Commons, stopping long enough to cast his standard monitoring spells, and made his way to his quarters. Severus found Rebecca looking over her lesson plans while Harry sat on the middle of the hearth rug petting Aoife, Severus' Northern Lynx familiar, and Bastet, Rebecca's Egyptian Mau, as he spoke in Parseltongue with Salazar Slytherin. Now Severus understood why he had to go through his office to get their quarters. Salazar was ignoring him in favor of talking with Harry.

Severus, Rebecca, and Harry stayed up a while longer than headed to bed as well, the next day was going to be an eventful day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and all others. - Obviously**

In any chapters where Parseltongue is spoken, these words will be in italics. If it ever occurs where a chapter has both Parseltongue, a Daily Prophet, and or a letter in it both will be in italics but the letter should be obvious as well as the Parseltongue conversation should be obvious as well not to mention a Daily Prophet article should be rather obvious.

Suggested fic to read, it is quiet good: Two of a Kind, by: T. XD, id: 5291482. The flashback to 1973 in chapter 3 will make you want to give certain someone a hug. I also want to suggest a very cute, very funny story that goes by the name: Avocado Kedavra!

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D Thanks goes to Slytherin66 for writing the Daily Prophet article and 'letters to the editor', very much appreciated man!

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that you have received thanks to your parents having just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

Those of you who pointed out the double posting of chapter 6, I want to thank you. Chapter 5 is replaced with its original text for your reading pleasure. For those who pointed out Filch's name error, again thank you. We had technical difficulties between two versions of Microsoft Word disagreeing on the spelling and not realizing it until you had said so. I have by now added the commonly used words and such from my 'cheat sheet' to my spell / grammar check so that it will leave those unusual words alone.

All of you deserve a treat...think of what you want most right now (treat wise), now make a wish, ok good, now open your eyes...BOOM there you go…treat delivered. :D

* * *

Chapter 7

The following day was Sunday so it was unusual for the members of all the houses to be present in the Great Hall by nine in the morning but for once, every member of every house was present so early.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was the only resident of Hogwarts not in her seat at the designated time. Instead, she was in the antechamber behind the Head Table waiting for the clock to finish ringing out nine chimes. Once the last chime had sounded, she entered the Great Hall and made her way to the podium.

Many of the students had noticed that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were not in their seats as they sat there waiting for whatever was so important that they had to be up so early on a Sunday morning. Only a few staff members and one apprentice knew where these two individuals were.

The dim of noise settled down when Minerva stood behind the podium overlooking the students. Minerva used the _Sonorus_ spell on herself so she could be heard all the way in the back of the Great Hall.

"Attention please!"

The Great Hall fell to total silence as Minerva's voice boomed through the hall.

"I am sure many of you are wondering where Headmaster Dumbledore is and I am sadden to report to you all that he was arrest yesterday by the goblins with the aid of the Aurors and is no longer Headmaster. After a meeting with the Board of Governors late yesterday the Board has appointed, after a unanimous vote, me to maintain the Headmistress position and Severus Snape as Deputy Headmaster. Of course, a new Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House is being looked for even as I speak. That is all, now let's eat."

Minerva released the spell and took the Head chair at the Head Table. The students and staff were silent for several minutes before the volume in the Great Hall rose exponentially.

There was happy chatter around Harry at the Slytherin table. It had been a long time since a Slytherin had held either esteemed positions.

At the Hufflepuff table, there was a mixed reaction to the news. Some were not concerned with the change in leadership at Hogwarts but truly worried about Dumbledore; they could not imagine what he could have done to be arrested. Others at the Hufflepuff table were concerned, not only did they have the strict and stern Professor McGonagall as Headmistress, but they also had the strict, stern, and downright frightening Professor Snape as Deputy Headmaster. Woe was those Hufflepuffs and others who had enjoyed the lax approach to discipline that Dumbledore had taken, and his over abundance of Sherbet Lemon.

At the Ravenclaw table there has been shock at first to the announcement but it was rare for most of Ravenclaw House to get in trouble, there was secrete slyness there, so the Ravens turned back to their reading or intellectual conversations.

The Gryffindor Table was in complete uproar. They not only lost the Headmaster who favored them above all others and let them get away with anything. Even nearly killing students of other houses – they had all heard the rumors about that happening thirteen years ago - but they were also losing their Head of House who did not set bedtimes, who took the minimum amount of points from them when they got in trouble, and was over all lax with them. The Griffs were also very unhappy that the Head of Slytherin House had become the Deputy Headmaster. What had the Board of Governors been thinking! The Gryffindors were worried about who would be hired to take over the Transfiguration position which had historically usually been held by a Gryffindor and who would become their Head of House. Many of Gryffindor House had noticed the absence of all the Weasley children, while most of the Griffs were glad to be rid of the annoying Ronald and the truly oddball of Gryffindor House Percy the twins were missed.

At the staff table, those who had not been aware until the announcement were equally shocked, confused, angry, and saddened.

Hagrid for example was loudly sobbing down on his end closest to the Gryffindor table.

Madame Pomfrey was shocked but she had not been a Slytherin for nothing, she had long suspected Albus of dubious actions.

Trelawney, for once being present, was staring around misty-eyed and confused – too much incense.

Professor Quirinus Quirrell was for once not making a fool of himself as he processed this information. His Lord was telling him through their mental link that he had to get the stone in the next few days; it was too likely that it would be sent back to the Flamel's shortly.

Argus Finch was sitting smugly next to Madame Pince, playing coy footsies with her, as he basked in the glow of knowing he had a part in the arrest and dismissal of _Dumbledore_. Argus had not felt this good about himself since he had been attacked as a young boy by Grindelwald at the end of his reign while home from Hogwarts for winter break in his second year. That attack had taken away his magic they said, turned him basically into a squib the damage was so severe to his magical core. Argus had planned to become a great wizard, maybe an Auror or a Hit-Wizard when he was of age, but instead at twelve years old his magic had been robbed from him.

Madame Pince had never really liked Albus Dumbledore. She had lived in the same town as the Dumbledore family and had always been suspicious about how Ariana had died. Albus Dumbledore never did value her opinion or that of any of the female faculty and staff really. He always dismissed her complains about students who repeatedly damaged school property or disrespected the library by carrying on as if they were on the pitch! She was not terribly surprised he had finally gotten in trouble for something. She hoped that they had found out what really happened to his sweet gentle little sister.

* * *

The students filtered out of the Great Hall after hearing the announcement and filling their stomachs to go back to common rooms, outside in the sun while it was still warm, and other places they felt like going to.

Harry had asked Severus and Rebecca if he could spend some time with Draco and the other Slytherins that day and they had agreed to it so long as he was with four students at all times and came back to their quarters with them after the evening meal. Harry was rather happy that he could get to know the other Slytherins and sat with Draco to his right with Goyle to his left at the Slytherin table for breakfast. To the right of Draco sat Crabbe with a pouting Pansy on the right of Crabbe. Across from Goyle sat Nott, across from Harry sat Daphne, across from Draco sat Millicent (much to Draco's dismay), across from Crabbe sat Zibini, and across from Pansy sat Tracey Davis.

Just down from their little group of first years sat the Slytherin Quidditch team. Marcus Flint was telling the lot of them how their Head of House, Harry's father, Draco's father, and Regulus Black were the best Quidditch players Hogwarts had had until himself, Oliver Wood of Gryffindor, and Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff came to Hogwarts. According to Flint, all four of the prior generation players could have easily gone professional if they wanted but none of them had. Flint believed if it had not been for the war it would have been likely they would have, but then again Flint wanted nothing else but to play professional Quidditch so he could not imagine anyone not wanting to.

* * *

Harry happily went with the other Slytherins outside for some air. Harry and the first year Slytherins followed the Slytherin Quidditch Team to the pitch. As the Slytherin team were getting their gear on the first years, now joined by a splatter of Slytherins from all other years, settled down in the Slytherin section of the stands. Harry and his seated comrades happily watched the Slytherin team practice their moves. Harry had noticed a tiny fast moving golden 'dot' fluttering around and wondered what it was. He followed it with his eyes, having to squint at times, until one of the players had caught the fluttering object in a spectral move. Harry wondered if he should mention to Professor Snape or Professor Pendragon that his glasses gave him headaches most days but figured it would just anger them because he was whining and put the thought out of his head.

After the Slytherin team had practiced for a while, Flint called all the first years down to where the team was standing.

"Alright you lot listen up! In a few days, you lot will have your first physical activity class and because our esteemed Madame Hooch leads the class, for the most part, your first lesson will be flying. In Slytherin we make a point of all of us doing well in each class, including physical activities, so we – the team and me- will be making sure you lot know how to use a broomstick. Potter, you going to take this class with us or are you exempt from it?"

"I don't know Marcus but I doubt I'd be exempt from it. I can find out though," Harry answered.

"No, no need, we'll see for sure when you get your schedule tomorrow," Marcus replied.

"Now, we have extra brooms out for you lot, sadly the school brooms are pathetic, – Hey Malfoy why not see if daddy will replace the school brooms or at least get a set for all of Slytherin to practice on, team and non-team yeah? Now, take a broom each of you and sit it on the ground next to you on your right. Now don't crowd each other! Better. Alright, hold your hand up above the broom and say like you mean it, "UP!""

All the first years did as Marcus had told them to do. Only Draco, Harry, and Millicent had success the first time around with Zibini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle getting it on the second time and the rest getting it after a little one on one with random team members.

After all the first years had successfully called their broom up to them around twenty times in a row the team broke the first years into small groups and taught them how to use their brooms. A few hours later, a group of smug and happy first years stripped their outer robes off at the edge of the water and followed the team into the shallows of the Black Lake to cool off. None of the Slytherin first years, nor would a certain apprentice, make a fool of themselves or their house at flying lessons.

* * *

Once all of the students had left the Great Hall everyone at the Head Table went to the staff room due to the urging of Mr. Finch. According to Finch, who had been brought in on the surprise party secrete, the Weasley twins had left a parting gift in the staff room that he wanted all of them to see so they could be punished accordingly when the returned. Filius was secretly impressed by the brilliant believable lie that Finch had thought of. Needless to say, Minerva was annoyed that (a) Finch had to show them the mess the twins made, all he had to do was assign detention after all, surely they didn't leave THAT much of a mess, (b) those ridiculous boys had to do such a thing!

Minerva was the second one into the room with Severus and Rebecca closely on her heels. Minerva was expecting the place to smell like a swamp or be covered in toilet paper or something, but she did not see anything wrong! Once everyone was in the room, the door closed, and Minerva about to lay into Finch for inhaling too much polish fumes, Filius flicked his wand just so making music, food, drink, '_Congratulations Minerva & Severus_' banners, and every kind of party thing imaginable to shimmer into place.

Needless to say, Minerva was speechless for a few minutes before she teared up.

Severus stood their amazed that he had not noticed the staff conspiring before realizing they must have arranged all of this late last night after the Board of Governors meeting. Severus was not sure, how he felt, annoyed he hadn't noticed the others acting strange, or flattered that they thought to congratulate him on his new position – he was happy to share a congratulatory party with Minerva.

All the faculty and staff, even Hagrid who had been so down trodden earlier, gave the new Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster their congratulations and well wishes as they settled into the various treats and conversation.

The party members flowed in and out of the room from time to time to check on students and such but the party continued on until the evening meal with only a break for an appearance of all of them in the Great Hall for lunch. However, by the end of the party many of them were a bit sloshed, for example Hagrid and Trelawney.

* * *

Somewhere in muggle Britain a rather broke, financially and emotionally – mentally was debatable, werewolf received a letter from his old Head of House Minerva McGonagall.

The werewolf, Remus John Lupin, the last of the Marauders, sat in his tiny grimy flat running his hands over the parchment envelope. He had sat out the scraps of bacon left over from his breakfast and a mug of water for the owl who had delivered the letter after convincing the bird to stay for a reply. Owls never really liked being around him, to them he was just a predator; the wolf scent was strong enough for them to not trust the human scent he also had.

Remus knew that whatever Minerva was writing him about had to be important. He hadn't heard from anyone in the wizarding world save Severus in the last eleven years. Remus had only heard from Severus because he could be of use to Severus' research on improving the Wolfbane formula. Remus knew that was the only reason Severus had anything to do with him but Remus got so lonely sometimes and was so desperate for the potion that he didn't care. At least Severus treated him with some amount of tolerance and Severus' wife Rebecca was kind enough to treat him as if he was human. At least after he humbled himself by apologizing to Severus for (a) being a coward and not doing the right then and standing up to James and Sirius when they picked on people in school, especially their main target Severus, (b) willing participating in open hostilities against Severus, often striking when his back was turned or he was severely outnumbered, and last but not least, at least in Remus' view (c) not getting James and especially Sirius good after they nearly made him kill Severus. Remus had been enraged at the two of them for what they had done.

The Wolfbane Potion hadn't been formulated at the time, no one even working on a cure or treatment for his 'monthly problem' at the time even, so he had had no control over himself during those years before the potion. He had told his friends his fear that he might one day hurt or infect someone. Not so much because he would be put down like a rabid dog no, but because he would be responsible for someone's death of cursed existence and he couldn't live with that. What had they done? They had tried to kill someone they didn't like by proxy, by him. He was still disgusted with himself for not seeing Sirius for what he was at the time, unwell and every bit as crazy as Sirius liked to say his cousin Belletrix was. Remus was also disgusted with himself for being such a coward as not to be willing to stand on his own when his 'pack' had turned on him. The only person in his 'pack' that hadn't tried to cause him to kill someone was the only female in the 'pack', the rather beautiful auburn haired muggle-born witch that they, and their intended victim, were all smitten by to some extent.

Remus sighed in an attempt to rid himself of those painful thoughts as he carefully opened the letter from Minerva.

_Remus,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and life treating you well. I have some news that I am sure will disturb you, most of which cannot be shared in a letter. I have replaced Albus as Head of Hogwarts, for reasons I would prefer to tell you in person, and find myself in need of a Transfiguration Professor as well as Head of Gryffindor House. I cannot think of anyone who I would prefer more for either position but I would understand if you are unable to take these positions if you have gainful employment. I do not know if you are aware but the appointment of members of staff, especially in times of need or crisis like these, are left to the Headmaster or Headmistress. Please let me know by return owl if you are able to take said positions and please come see us here at Hogwarts as soon as you are able, I highly suggest in the next forty-eight hours if possible, so that I can inform you of the circumstances of my promotion before the rest of Wizarding Britain hears of it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress_

Remus had to read the letter three times before he believed he read it correctly. Quickly he got up and found a spiral notebook that had a clean page in it and a pen. Remus carefully ripped the page out of the spiral and processed to write his reply.

_Headmistress McGonagall,_

_First, let me say congratulations on your new position. You will make a fine Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am very curious as to what happened with or to Headmaster Dumbledore and I will be at Hogwarts for supper if that is permissible. I hope this letter reaches you before I do. Second, I would like to say I would be honored to accept the position of Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. I am only concerned with the reaction the Board of Governors and the parents will have if they learn of my condition. I am also concerned with what Severus had brought to my attention last month when I met up with him for my potion, that an unnamed individual of considerable influence was attempting to get passed a law before the Wizengamot_ _where only those who had Masteries in their field could teach at Hogwarts. I am assuming that this has not been passed since you are offering me this position and due to my condition, I am unable to sit for my Masteries in any of the fields I have equivalent education for. I know, you are probably saying what Severus tells me every month, I could go to the continent or to America and sit for my Masteries there and Britain would have to honor those credentials. I am sad to admit I have little excuse of not having done so thus far. _

_I am eager to annoy Severus, see you, and visit the hallowed walls of Hogwarts once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

After Remus had reread the letter, he called the owl to him. The owl was rather unhappy to approach the off smelling man but went after the second call. Remus attached the letter to the owl's leg and got his finger bit in the process of trying to pet the owl. Remus sighed again, he really loved animals, but most of them didn't trust him, and went to close the window after the owl left in a hurry.

Remus quickly went around his small flat packing away his belongings in his wizarding space trunk. Once all but a change of clothes, a towel, his toiletries, his boots, and a traveling cloak were packed he took a shower and dressed. Remus packed away the few things left out and made a circuit around his flat to check for anything left behind. Remus took his trunk and the full bag of trash with him as he left his flat for the last time, pausing only long enough outside his door to lock it up. Remus spoke to his landlord who didn't care a hoot that the odd scared up man was leaving, rent was paid monthly with no contract and there was always people looking for a cheap place to stay.

Remus apparated to Kings Crossing and took a train as close to Hogwarts as he could after finding the Hogwarts Express was not on platform 9 3/4s as he had hoped. His train ride took most of the day. It was a little past when the evening meal usually started at Hogwarts when Remus stepped off the muggle train he had had to ride. Remus found an empty bathroom not far from the track and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Remus only had a short walk from the outskirts of Hogsmeade to the gates of Hogwarts where he sent his Patronus to Minerva to let her know he had arrived and needed admittance. It only took about ten minutes for Hagrid to make his way to the gates and admit Remus. Hagrid kept sniffing and blinking back tears or nearly knocking Remus on his face with thumps on his back or shoulder. Remus wasn't sure what had Hagrid so emotional but hoped either Poppy or Severus would be so kind as to heal him after a while, otherwise he would be bruised come morning.

Remus followed Hagrid into the Great Hall and sighed in contentment. He felt like he had come home again after being away far too long. Remus remembered the Harry, his cub, should have just started on the first and looked up and down the Gryffindor table for him, but was disappointed not to find him. Actually, he was rather worried not to see his cub at the table, he remembered the one time he had met Petunia and Vernon and had known immediately they hated all things about his world. Remus made a mental note to himself to ask Minerva about Harry right away.

Remus found himself facing Minerva as she attempted to not look ecstatic to see him, she needed to work more on her poker face, maybe he could convenes the faculty and staff to hold a weekly or monthly poker night.

Remembering the wizarding manners that Sirius used to complain about but Remus had found came in quite handy in either world, Remus bowed to Minerva and said, "Headmistress, it is an honor to be back. How are you this fine evening?"

Minerva stood, swaying just a tiny bit, and said to him, "Welcome Mr. Lupin. I am fine, please have a seat here to my left, and join us in slating our hunger."

Once she had finished speaking she plotted back down in her chair looking like she was fighting a case of the giggles.

Remus could smell the booze coming off of many of at the High Table and was a little confused until little Flitwick leaned to him, also smelling strongly of alcohol, and stage whispered to him, "We had a little celebration today, I think the drinks got a bit too strong, hehhehehe! Hiccup!"

Remus who had just taken a drink of his pumpkin juice, he could never get enough of the stuff even as an adult, chocked trying not to spew juice. He stared up and down the table to his left and noticed that the only ones who did not seem intoxicated to some extent were Poppy and some guy in a turban. Remus then check out the staff to his right and noticed the only two who were not obviously buzzed or drunk were Severus and Rebecca. Remus caught Severus' eye and raised an inquiring eyebrow at him, he received nothing but a smirk and a dark chuckle.

About the time, Severus smirked at him Remus caught sight of a tiny kid with black hair, glasses, and green eyes. Remus' breathe caught in his throat, there his cub was! Then Remus realized what house banner his cub was sitting under and became rather confused, his cub a Slytherin? Remus again caught Severus' eye and was about to open his mouth to ask how when Severus did that nasty trick on him that he hated, Remus heard in his mind, 'I will explain everything after the meal. You will not approach Mr. Potter until I saw so. Not everything is as you assume it is.'

Remus just glared at Severus, he hated it when he talked to him in his mind!

* * *

After the meal, ended Rebecca collected Harry just outside of the Great Hall doors from the first year Slytherins and Perfect Marcus Flint. The whole of Hogwarts, save Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, made their way to their common rooms or quarters, the sloshed teachers doing their best to appear sober and help each other to their quarters.

Once the sounds of footsteps were a good ways away from the Great Hall Remus turned to Severus and asked, "Mind explaining to me how my cub ended up in your house instead of Gryffindor?"

"Your cub? Mmm. Well, just because one's parents are in a certain house does not make it likely the child will end up in the same house, just look at you. Both of your parents were Ravenclaw, but you ended up in Gryffindor. However, to answer your question Harry was not sorted into Slytherin, no wait, let me finished, his sorting was the first in five hundred years where the student was placed into an apprenticeship. Harry is Rebecca's and mine apprentice. Now, I believe Minerva had planned on answering all of your questions about Albus but since she is, well, to say the least well sloshed I believe I am left with the dubious task. Albus was arrested yesterday morning after the goblins were finally allowed to act. Harry Potter has recently been emancipated and taken up the mantle of Head of both the Potter and Black families. When he was with his account manager it came out that Albus had not only put Harry in an abusive living situation at fifteen months old in the home of his muggle aunt and uncle but did so against the wishes of both of Harry's parents. It was specifically stated in their will as well as on his birth certificate and baptismal papers that under no circumstance was Harry to be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Instead Harry was suppose to go live with Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom who were named first godparents, myself or Poppy who were second godparents or if all four of us were dead or impairment to the point we could not take him in, he was to go to you, Minerva, Filius, the Lovegoods, or any member on a rather extensive list of individuals who Lily and James wanted Harry to go it in the event of their death.

"Albus not only ignored their wishes on this but he also stole a large sum of money from Harry over the course of the last ten years. Though Harry was treated worse than a house elf at his aunt and uncle's, they were paid a large sum of money each month. After Petunia and Vernon were questioned under Veritaserum by the aurors yesterday, it was exposed that Albus WANTED Harry damaged when he began school here. He had specifically told them to break him, make him weak in spirit, easy to manipulate, without self-esteem, and so on. Albus WANTED Harry to see him as his 'savior' and to be easily molded into a weapon, a willing sacrificial lamb, when Voldemort comes back. Albus also attempted to manipulate Harry by arranging for Molly Weasley to 'take him under her wing' starting with helping him access platform 9 3/4s and by having her youngest son Ronald befriend him. All of this was arranged by large galleon payments to both Molly and Ronald. Molly is also under arrest as is Petunia, Vernon, Dudley – the cousin, and 'Marge' – Vernon's sister.

"Now, some ground rules for you Lupin. Harry is a very fragile eleven-year-old. He does not trust anyone right now. Actually, I take that back, he trust a portrait, a cat, a lynx, and three owls as of right now. He is beginning to trust Rebecca, myself, and a few Slytherin students who have accepted him for him, not the silly Boy-Who-Lived nonsense. Harry is Rebecca's and mine apprentice and as such is under our protection. I know you would never willing hurt him, do not even start, but you could inadvertently do so. If you hope to have any kind of relationship with 'your cub', you will have to be around, regardless of how long your position here at Hogwarts last. With that said let me warn, you are NOT to fill Harry's head with rubbish about the 'exciting' adventures his father and traitor dogfather. I will not allow you to turn my apprentice into a bullying aberrant, though with his background of abuse and his personality is not terribly likely, but I will not take a chance.

"In addition, I will not tolerate you encouraging Harry to go off solving problems that are not a child's to attend to. If he chooses to confide in you a problem such as that feel honored, abused children rarely share troubles of any kind, offer to see to the situation, and actually attend to it. If you break his confidence by NOT seeing to the problem, he will never trust you enough to come to you again. Now, as painful as this might be for you to hear it must be said, if at any time Harry chooses not to have you a part of his life you WILL respect that. We will not cause him psychological or emotional harm by forcing him to see someone who he is not comfortable with or has chosen not to see. Alternatively, if we believe you are causing harm to Harry you will not be allowed to see him. Understood?"

The whole time Severus was laying out the situation for Lupin, he was watching the wolf. It was disturbing and amusing to watch Lupin have to fight to keep his anger in check and thus forcing the wolf back down. When Severus had finished speaking, he watched Lupin gap like a fish out of water for a few minutes before turning pain filled eyes at him. Severus knew whatever Lupin was about to say he did not REALLY want to hear it.

"Severus, I would NEVER do anything to hurt my cub, Harry, sorry, you have to believe me. If I get a little carried away with stories of the past, though I doubt that will happen about James since all of those are not good stories really, just take me aside or I'm sure Rebecca will and shake me senseless. Just please, don't keep me away from him, he's all I have left of…of…well of my pack," Remus finished looking embarrassed and sad.

Severus sighed and said to Lupin, "I hold you at your word Lupin, don't make me regret it. Come, Rebecca and Harry are waiting for us in our quarters. I assume Minerva will give you her lesson plans in the morning since she is not fit to do so tonight. Minerva is still using the Head of Gryffindor quarters but you should be in there by the end of the week I presume. Quarters have been made ready for you in Gryffindor Tower."

* * *

Severus and Remus made their way down to Severus' quarters in the dungeon where Rebecca and Harry were waiting for them.

Harry had been overwhelmingly nervous and had been pacing like a cat. When he had seen the man in tattered robes, he thought he seemed vaguely familiar but couldn't place where he had seen him. As Rebecca and he walked down to their quarters, Harry had finally braved to ask who he was. Rebecca explained to Harry that the man he saw come into the Great Hall at supper was the man they spoke about the evening before, Remus Lupin. Rebecca also had told Harry that Severus would be talking to him for a while then they would join them for tea. Harry was worried that Remus wouldn't like him, even though the professors had said Remus had known Harry as a baby and loved him like his own. For all Harry knew he was not showing his 'freakishness' until after his parents died. Would Remus like him even though he was a freak now? Would Remus be one of those in the wizarding world that Harry had been warned about by Rebecca and Severus that feared Parselmouths? Harry couldn't exactly ignore his friend Salazar just because Remus was there, that would be rude.

When Salazar went to let Severus and Remus in he told them how nervous Harry was and what Harry had told Salazar his fears were. Remus was saddened that his cub worried about being rejected by him, though Remus did wonder what 'special talent' he had that Master Slytherin would not state that Harry feared Remus would reject him for.

Severus and Remus stepped into the room and Asa took their discarded outerwear to hang up. The two men made their way into the parlor where Rebecca was watching Harry pace around the room like a tiny caged wild cat.

Remus could hardly breathe, this was the first time he had been so close to his cub since he was a fifteen-month-old baby. He was so much bigger! However, Harry was terribly small for eleven.

"Harry?" Remus spoke in a shaky voice as he took a few steps farther into the room, only to have Severus keep him from advancing on his cub by grabbing the back of his shirt.

When Harry heard that soft faint voice speak his name, he froze where he was and looked at the man. Harry got a bit afraid as the man advanced towards him but was quite relieved when he stopped after a few steps. Harry wasn't aware the only reason Remus stopped was that Severus had forced him to. Harry thought the soft voiced man looked like he might work at the zoo. He had many scars on his hands and face like Harry figured one would if they worked with wild animals.

"Yes?" Harry finally answered.

"Hi Harry. I'm, I'm Remus. I was friends with your parents and was like a, uh, like a third godfather to you in a way. You use to call me 'Remmy' or 'Moony'. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you until now. I didn't have a clue where you were or who to ask where you were."

Remus felt unconformable, there was so much he wanted to say to his cub but didn't know how to or what was safe to say so he had just shut up until the boy at least blinked again.

"Hi Remus. Is it ok if I call you that? I'm sorry I don't remember you. I did, do, think you felt familiar to me. I guess since I used to know you is why. I only have one thing I think might have been from when I was a baby, but I hope it's just a scary nightmare."

All three adults in the room wanted to know what he remembered but were worried it might have to do with Voldemort's attack.

The four of them sat down in the various places around the room. Harry took one of the oversized chairs in the room. All the animals in the room joined Harry in his chair; they could all feel how nervous he was.

"Um, did you know that Minerva offered me the transfiguration position?" Remus asked the room at large as he tried not to stare at Harry in an attempt to memorize everything about him.

"Of course. She asked me for my opinion on the matter actually before even penning the letter to you," Severus stated. Rebecca had nodded after Remus' question as had Harry.

About five minutes of attempted conversation passed where Remus would attempt to get Harry to engage him in conversation but didn't get more than a sentence if even that from him before hissing was heard. Remus began scanning the floor for a snake, he wasn't about to let one get his cub!

"_Lighting child, why are you not conversing with the wolf-man? Even an old painting like me can tell he is getting distraught and disappointed by the lack of conversation."_ Salazar had asked.

"_Because I get an odd feeling off of him, maybe it's because of the wolf, I don't know. I don't know him either. I rather him not ask me so many questions and stare at me so. I wish you had a painting in my room, I could go be alone with just you and Hedwig to talk to rather than be so uncomfortable out here with him._"

As soon as Harry began replying in Parseltongue the frantic inspection of the room by Remus ended and he sat there staring at Harry wide eyed.

'So that's what the portrait was talking about! Well no wonder he was afraid of being rejected! Most people out there WOULD have a major problem with him being a Parselmouth. I have been discriminated too many times myself to judge someone by a magical ability. I do wonder how he got the ability. It is said only Slytherin's heirs can speak the language of serpents but who says it's not just like all other abilities like Severus' brilliance at, well everything, but especially potions, or Lily's brilliance at charms, or some people's athletic talent?' Remus thought to himself. The wolf inside of Remus that had been really fueling the search for the snake calmed when the rational part of him told it there was no danger.

"Harry?" Remus spoke.

"Yes?"

"I think the fact you are a Parselmouth is great. Everyone has natural abilities or talents and I think that is just one of yours. I could never say anything against someone for things like that with my illness. Severus did tell you about my illness right?" Remus said, growing more worried as his mouth kept going even when his brain was ordering it to stop.

"Yes sir, I know you're a werewolf. I've read your book too. As long as you take your potion every month than your safe, I'm ok with that. Thank you for not thinking my ability to talk to snakes or in private with Sal here is bad, because it's not, I don't care what some people think," state Harry.

Remus stayed a little while longer talking to Severus, Harry, Rebecca, and occasionally answering questions that the portrait of Master Slytherin would ask him before heading to Gryffindor Tower.

Severus called a Hogwarts house elf once Remus left and asked it to wait for Remus outside of Gryffindor Tower to show him to his rooms.

* * *

After Remus had left for his quarters, Severus asked Harry, "Well Harry now that you have met the wolf who will be taking the transfiguration post how about a game of chess?"

"Sir, I'm sorry I don't know how to play chess," Harry answered.

Severus studied him for a few moments than said, "No matter, If you would like I will teach you how to play. It is a skill all cultured people should have, especially the head of two of the oldest families."

"Yes sir I'd like to learn chess."

Severus brought out the chess set from the side table it sat on and began teaching Harry how to play chess. Severus instructed Harry on chess for several hours before shooing an owl blinking eleven year old off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. -- Obviously_**

Thanks also go out to my wonderful beta, Fallen-Petals15 and Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :D

Fallen-Petals, Slytherin66, and I have created a community dedicated to Severus Snape and Harry Potter based stories. Many of these stories have both of them as central characters some do not. If you are looking for good quality non-slash stories with our favorite two guys, look no farther than our community. To keep any flamers at bay, let me say, I do not have anything against good quality written slash or humorous slash stories, especially with these two involved, I have several such in my favorites, but we wanted to make the community different than most other communities that have either or both of these gentleman as major players. At a later time it is possible that a second community might be formed that has the slash stories we like in it, that has not been decided yet.

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Monday, September 3rd

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall woke up on the first day of classes feeling like she had been run over by a hippogriff. It took all her control and will power not to moan as she gingerly sat up in bed. Her eyes felt like they had been dried out and filled with sand from the Sahara, her throat so dry that she thought it would never be satisfied, and her stomach felt like she had ingested acid. Minerva scolded herself for acting like a lass, drinking enough to make a sailor unconscious and playing drinking games. She was too old for such foolishness. Minerva sat in her bed a few moments longer looking around her mostly packed rooms. She would need to inspect the head quarters off of her new office later today, she had a feeling Albus had them painted to some terrible color which she would have to have the elves fix before she could move in. Oh and get rid of any carpet that was in there, Albus had some of the worse taste. She shuddered to think of how the head quarters looked.

The first thing Minerva did once out of bed and in her tartan house coat was decide who was more likely to take pity on her and give her a hangover cure potion, or two. She figured that Poppy would just lecture her and though Poppy would be in the right Minerva had no desire to be lectured to in such a state. Therefore, Minerva got down on her hands and knees in her sitting room and floo called Severus.

"Severus? Severus are you up yet?" Minerva called through the flames.

"Minerva? What is it?" Severus asked her after a few moments. Severus and Rebecca kept their floo locked down so that no one could come through without their permission and when someone fire called all they saw were the flames of the floo until one of them said the proper password and engaged the caller. This ensured that no one invaded their privacy at any time, a very handy thing to have when Albus was Headmaster.

"Severus, I know you probably want to lecture everyone who got carried away at the party as much as Poppy does, but would it be possible to save the lecture until later and be kind enough to give me a hangover cure potion please?" Minerva all but begged, she did have her pride after all.

Severus smirked at her and answered, "Well Minerva if anyone other than you or Filius were to ask me that I would have to say no. However, since you rarely drink I have to agree that a lecture is unnecessary – this time. Step back and unlock your floo and I will bring you the potion."

Severus stepped through Minerva's floo into her sitting room about three minutes later.

"Here, take a full dose now and save these other two. Some individuals require more than one dose to fix them up. Be sure you eat a light meal this morning and have the elves deliver you some break or mild crackers to your office. You want to keep something in your stomach today to keep from being sick. Oh, and since you were so liberated last night I spoke to Lupin on your behalf and had an elf wait for him outside of Gryffindor Tower to take him to his room. You did set his room in Gryffindor as you said you were did you not?"

"Thank you Severus. Oh, that is better already. Yes, I remembered to set his temporary quarters and they are in Gryffindor. Thank you for taking care of Remus for me last night."

"Of course Headmistress. I will leave you to get ready for the day. I see the elves have been busy packing you, have you thought to set them to packing Albus' stuff yet so you can move into the head quarters once you have it redecorated?"

"Yes the elves began packing all his junk in the office and in the head quarters yesterday. I believe all the packing will be done within the next two days then I get to see what kind of nightmare the head suite is and have them redecorated to suite me. I think I should be all moved in by sometime this weekend, or so I hope anyway. Well I will let you go see to your morning routine as I do so as well. Thank you again for the potion Severus."

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement and used her floo to go back to his quarters.

* * *

All the staff that had had too much to drink the day before at the party either forced themselves to go endure Poppy's lecture or braved calling on Severus for the cure potion. As Severus had said to Minerva the only other hangover faculty or staff member who did not receive a lecture from him when they asked for the hangover cure potion was Filius. Filius, like Minerva almost never indulged in anything in abundance, not to mention he was quite entertaining when he was sloshed. By breakfast time, all of the hangover members of Hogwarts faculty and staff had been chastised and doctored by hangover cure potion.

Shortly after the hour that began breakfast Headmistress McGonagall stood from her seat at the high table and made her way to the podium. She again used the Sonorus spell on herself to be heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Attention Please!"

Once the noise level had dropped to a hush Minerva continued.

"I am happy to announce that we have found a new Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. Let me introduce Mr. Remus Lupin who has so graciously accepted both positions."

With that, Remus stood blushing while Minerva led the staff and students to clapping in greeting to him. Remus was quite uncomfortable and moved all at the same time by all of this.

"That is all, thank you and I hope all of you have a good day in class," Minerva finished and canceled the Sonorus spell.

The Gryffindor students looked at their new Head of House in curiosity. Many of them could see the scars littering his face and hands and wondered if he had been an Auror or hit-wizard. They could not think of a reason other than those to be scared up unless he handled dangerous creatures and he did not look the type. The Gryffindor rumor mill quickly passed around the fabrication that the new Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor had been a noted Auror in the last war. All the Gryffindors had dreams of grander and glory anyway so it was not too hard for them to believe this about their new Head of House.

The Hufflepuff students also checked out Remus Lupin in inquisitiveness. Many of them also noticed the scars and wondered about them. The Hufflepuff rumor mill decided that Remus Lupin had had a tragic lift, why look at the sorrowful brown eyes he had, and had to be as talented in Transfiguration as the new Headmistress was. The vast majority of Hufflepuff House decided to treat the new professor with kid gloves since he had such an obvious tragic life.

The Ravenclaws had check out the new professor as well and decided they needed more information about him. Some of them figured he was not much more than a poor half-blood and not worth their respect or time. Others thought that maybe he just did not care his robes were shabby. The sly ones thought that maybe he wore sad looking robes on purpose so that people would under estimate him. This made them wonder what talents he had other than transfiguration, of if that was his true talent. Over all the Ravens decided, they would investigate him by all means before making a decision about him for whatever reason. The Ravens feeling that the professor was to be investigated first put off any rumor spreading until they had more information.

At the Slytherin table the majority of the students either in truth or just by acting had a face of pure disgust when they checked out their new professor. They noticed the shabby robes and hoped that once he had a paycheck he made himself look respectable. The pureblood children of the house were running the name 'Lupin' through their head to see what family it was affiliated with and when they came up blank but sure it did go with one of them decided they would have to check the 'family' books they had or if nothing else write home to inquire. Many of the Slytherin students noticed the scars on him and wondered if he got them in the war or had a nasty habit for keeping dangerous creatures. The Death Eater children decided to notify their families about the new professor and find out if he was affiliated with the Dark Lord or if he had been one of the light wizards who fought them. If he was even a supporter, though they thought with all the scars he had to be a warrior, they would treat him with almost as much respect as their Head of House. If they found out he was either a ministry Auror or Hit-Wizard or worse yet one of Dumbledore's people they would treat him as well as they did their house elves. The female Slytherin rumor mill decided that regardless of the side he had been on before he was defiantly attractive, but of course, they would act with decorum and behavior fitting a Slytherin female. The rest of the Slytherin rumor mill ranged from Lupin having been a supporter of the Dark Lord, explaining his scared features due to battle scars, to having been part of one of the light side's fighters, thus also explaining his scares due to battle. A few liked the thought that the scars were from mysterious dangerous creatures like dragons or hippogriffs.

All throughout breakfast Remus noticed he was getting various looks from various students in all the houses. He was a little nervous what the various rumor mills would be spouting about him by the end of the day. Well, he actually worried what they would have by the end of breakfast with how little most of the students were eating and how much they were talking. Remus spent some of his time during breakfast watching how the Gryffindor rumor mill ran up and down the table. He was pretty sure by the starry eyes that most of the table gave him by the end of the meal that they must have thought up some Gryffindor worthy claims about him. Remus remembered how out ragous young Gryffindors could think and was worried on how he was going to be able to keep their respect and destroy the rumors.

Shorty after Minerva's announcement, as the students all debated their new professor, the huge flock of owls came to deliver the mail and the early morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Those who received the paper, all the staff, all the Ravenclaws, all the Slytherins and a good number of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were all rather shocked to not only get an early morning edition but also what they front page headline read:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARRESTED BY GOBLINS & FIRED FROM HEADMASTER POSITION AT HOGWARTS!**

By: Hemlock Smith

_In what should have been a great day for magical Britain with the return of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Instead a conspiracy to control, steal, and harm The-Boy-Who-Lived was discovered and the mastermind behind this most evil plot was none other than Albus Dumbledore. A Goblin Security Force with Auror assistance arrested Albus Dumbledore and he was taken from Hogwarts in chains._

The goblins discovered that Albus Dumbledore, the leader of light, and hero of many and respected member of government had broken the law repeatedly regarding the now emancipated Lord Harry Potter-Black.

He committing forgery to illegally place Lord Potter with his muggle relatives Vernon and Petunia Dursley and in doing so violating the terms of  
the Potter's Will by placing the last Scion of the Potter line with people that abhorrence magic and anyone magical. As a result, The-Boy-Who-Lived has been harmed and neglected daily and attempts made on his life by the people Albus Dumbledore entrusted with his care and paid Potter gold to do so.

Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from Lord Harry Potter-Black, the last scion of the Potter line, for ten years. Using forged documents to transfer Potter gold to himself and his supporters in this conspiracy. Now we know where all those hideous robes come from, the stolen gold of an orphan.

In a shocking development two members of a pure blood family were most recently paid misappropriated Potter gold, one a minor, for their part in this reprehensible plot. Molly Weasley matriarch of the Weasley family and lifelong supporter of Albus Dumbledore was arrested by Aurors and is currently being questioned about receiving stolen money amongst other things.

Had the deception continued Lord Potter would have been unable to attend Hogwarts by fifth year due to a lack of funds. His trust fund has been nearly emptied as a result of these thefts. In a rare public statement, Gringotts Bank can confirm they are investigating repeated thefts from the Potter account but would like to publicly assure Lord Potter-Black that all stolen monies will be reclaimed with interest using all methods available to Gringotts and anyone found guilty of theft will be punished by goblin law.

_  
The Aurors also confirmed that four members of the Dursley family, including one minor, have been arrested on numerous charges the most serious of which is the attempted murder of a magical child by a muggle._

The magical world was assured by Albus Dumbledore that Harry Potter was protected and safe as this was a blatant lie told by a man in positions of power and trust throughout our world. As a result of Albus Dumbledore's arrest an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was called and Albus Dumbledore has been voted out as Chief Warlock and an investigation into his actions is underway to determine the extent of his crimes. Minerva McGonagall is now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Dumbledore has also been stripped of his position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Even his Order of Merlin First Class is in jeopardy.

What now for Harry Potter? Thankfully Lord Potter is now the apprentice of two Hogwarts professors and has claimed what is rightfully his and is now Lord Harry Potter-Black destroyer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted (Albus Dumbledore). This is a clear example of one person gaining too much power and using his prestige and power to manipulate everyone around him to his own ends. We must wonder why Albus Dumbledore put our Boy-Who-Lived in such jeopardy. Was this an attempt to mold the boy into something Dumbledore wanted? Or was it just callous disregard towards our savior? Hopefully these questions and many more will be answered in the trails of the individuals who have harmed young Lord Potter-Black. As more information is made public we here at the Daily Prophet will make sure you, the public, know how this story develops.

As the students read the large article about the arrest of all the people who had wronged 'Lord' Potter-Black, they could not help themselves for stealing looks at the eleven-year-old Lord Potter-Black. Some of them were jealous of him for the power, prestige, and assumed galleons of money he must have like Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnegan. These kids and others maybe have good or at least decent home lives but like so many, from all houses, they were jealous of the fact that Lord Potter-Black had everything they would likely not have.

The Slytherins generally found it amusing that Dumbledore was caught at his own game and had lost everything. Everyone knows, even the nastiest Death Eaters did not try it, that you do not steal from the goblins or use them to steal from their clients. Some of the Slytherins wondered just how powerful this scrawny kid could be to allow muggles to abuse him. Some who though this had to admit they were not much better because they did not do anything to stop how poorly they were treated at home. Those who had never been poorly but instead had been treated like a little prince or princess could not fathom being treated so horribly and either pitied Harry or admired him for surviving. Draco was sick with disgust when he read what had happened to his friend Harry.

Draco wondered if maybe his father was right and muggles really did not deserve to live or if maybe like his godfather claimed not all wizards or muggles were good or bad, there was good and bad in every culture, species, and so on. Draco had never been around anyone who was not a pureblood except his godfather before he started Hogwarts so he was not sure if it was normal for muggles to treat kids so poorly, it did not make since, if they all did treat kids so poorly then how did they managed to have such high numbers?

At the Gryffindor table, the article generally outraged all the students. Three of their numbers, since everyone assumed Dumbledore had been a Gryffindor while he attended, had been accused of serious crimes all because of what some little Slytherin want-to- be said! The majority of them were certain it would be found that Dumbledore was actually innocent as well as the two Weasleys. They were light supporters! They could not have done this!

The Hufflepuffs were generally shocked by what the article said. Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty but that loyalty usually went to those who deserved it. Allowing a child to be abused and stealing from the child at the same time did not earn a Hufflepuffs loyalty! Most of Hufflepuff house withdrew their loyalty from Dumbledore and hoped he rotted for what he had done to Harry Potter. They made plans to offer their shoulder to cry on if need be as well as their friendship.

At Ravenclaw, were every member of the house received the paper as well as various journals, many of them were shocked by what they read, but decided until the trials they would reserve judgment. They did have to admit thought that it did not look good for the accused parties. The Ravenclaws also made a mental note to take stock of the new Lord Potter-Black to see just how skilled he was. Maybe he was just lucky that he had been made heir of two of the oldest houses, but maybe he did have some talents since he had after all appeared to have defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The staff that were not aware of how poorly Harry had been treated were shocked by how he had been treated. These individuals decided to help keep an eye on the boy and make sure he wasn't given trouble by any student in any house, even though he wasn't in their class yet if he would be at all.

Lupin had already decided to not push Harry to hard, he wanted him to want him around after all, but not go too easy on him either. Lupin wanted to see Harry's talents develop. He wandered if Harry would have his father's talent for Transfiguration or his mother's talent in both Potions and Charms.

Hagrid could not help himself, he was again crying at the end of the Head Table. This time he was crying because the man who he thought was a great honorable man had not been and had let little Harry be abused all these years. Hagrid decided when he could he would apologize to Harry for being part of the ones who left him at his relatives house all those years ago.

Sprout was having a hard time managing not to cry. She was the first to admit that she was as big of a softy as Hagrid if not more so, she hated the thought of anybody being mistreated. Sprout was going to make sure the boy found Herbology enjoyable and offer to Severus and Rebecca her help in his apprenticeship training. She did not doubt that one of the masteries the boy would be pursuing was Potions, Severus was brilliant at Potions and Rebecca was quite good as well, so Harry would need a strong grounding in Herbology. Sprout also planned to talk to her house about being supportive of Harry and offering him their solid backing.

Trelawney had read the paper of the shoulder of Professor Vector and she looked around blinking owlishly. She had not noticed the redheads all gone until now, nor had she noticed Dumbledore being gone. 'Well good!' She thought, 'That man always gave me the creeps. That's why I make a habit of acting insane, if he's convicted I will consider acting 'normal' again.' She still was not sure who this eleven-year-old Lord Potter-Black was, she did not see any boy who looked 'Lord' like.

Flitwick, like his Ravenclaws, decided to take a 'wait and see' approach to the boy. He remembered how brilliant his mother had been at charms. However, he also remembered how much of a buffoon his father, and friends, well expect Remus he was ok, had been and how little talent the boy's father had had in Charms. Flitwick did feel bad for the boy for all he had gone through but he could not help hope that Harry was more like his mother than his horrible father.

Quirrell had to listen to his master rant about idiots placing wizarding children, even ones that had been his downfall, in the hands of muggles. Once his master was done bitching about that he quickly turned to laughing hysterically about Dumbledore being arrested and stripped of his titles. Then his master demanded that Quirrell keep the boy after class, take him to where the stone is held, get the stone, and then KILL the whelp! Quirrell wondered in the far recesses in his mind just _what_ he had been thinking to allow this lunatic to share his body.

Professor Bertram Aubrey felt appalled by what those who were in the position to protect the Boy-Who-Lived had done. They had done the opposite and then to turn around and steal from the child! Aubrey wondered if Harry would score out of his class since he had lived in the muggle world until he came to Hogwarts. He both hoped he did and did not. He hoped the boy had had enough experiences in the years he had lived with the muggles to score out but he also hoped selfishly that Harry had to remain in his class. Bertram would be _honored_ to teach the boy!

Throughout the British Wizarding World the wizarding public shared the dismay, horror, anger, sadness, appall, and all the other emotions sweeping through the Great Hall of Hogwarts due to this news centering around a rather small eleven-year-old Lord Potter-Black. Many sat down to right to the Daily Prophet with their thoughts on the subject!

* * *

Towards the end of the meal, the Heads of Houses (now with Lupin in place of McGonagall) rose to pass out timetables to their students.

Lupin had to call out the names on the timetables since he did know any of the students now populating Gryffindor. He was confused as to where all the four Weasley children were but was told by one of the other Gryffindor perfects that their father had taken them home the day before. That saddened Remus some; he had just read the article in the paper and knew that Arthur must be in pain. He made a mental note to floo call Arthur during his free period or by the end of the day. He had not seen the patriarch of the Weasley family since the last 'old crowd' meeting and though he did not know what all Arthur had been through in the last ten years felt he should check up on the family. After all four of the youngest was in his house and as Head of Gryffindor, he could use that as an excuse to check in on Arthur. It took Remus a bit longer to pass out timetables than the other heads but his Gryffindors pretended not to notice how long it took him to make the rounds.

Filius and Pomona passed out their student's timetables in little time. They only had some trouble with remembering which first year went with what name. Many of their students asked about Harry. The Ravenclaws were gathering information, they wanted to know what kind of person he was, how smart was he, etc. The Hufflepuffs wanted to know if Harry was ok, would he be allowed to, or did he want to sit with other houses? They would LOVE to have him set with them where they could give him lots of hugs and affection. Pomona had to assure her students that she would pass on the message but that she was not sure if Harry was the type of person to like much physical contact.

Severus made quick work of passing out the timetables to his house and greeting each one of them in turn. He liked to do this to throw them off. It showed them that he was aware of who they were and showed them he was not the 'bogie man' like many students are lead to believe before they start Hogwarts. It seems to be one of the many things that older students like to do is scare their younger siblings with stories of Professor Snape and Caretaker Filch. At the bottom of each student's timetable was a date and time for him or her to come to one on one meeting with him. Since many Slytherins were high risk, either to fall prey to the Death Eater / Voldemort philosophy or due to abuse at home, he made a point to meet with each one individually. Some of the female Slytherins felt more comfortable speaking with Rebecca since they had been sexually abused at one point or had a very domineering father figure at home. Luckily, Rebecca was willing to take the interviews with these girls so that any issues they had could be resolved. It also ensured that the only 'uncomfortable talks' Severus had to hold were with the boys, those were bad enough. When Severus got to Harry he handed him his time table and told him, "I know it looks over loaded but we can work on that if need be, we'll talk about any questions about the timetable a bit later ok?"

Harry looked up at him and tried not to smile, he could tell that Severus was worried about him, what a marvelous experience.

"Yes sir," Harry responded.

Severus finished passing out the first year timetables and returned to his seat. He needed more caffeine still.

Harry read over his timetable, which read:

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

8am DADA-I.S. Charms DADA-I.S. Charms Transfiguration

9am DADA-I.S. Herbology DADA-I.S. Herbology Transfiguration

10am Muggle Studies Herbology Muggle Studies Herbology Study Period

11am Muggle Studies History Muggle Studies History Study Period

12 LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH

1pm Potions Study Period Potions Study Period Wizarding Studies

2pm Potions Study Period Potions Study Period Wizarding Studies

3pm I.S.- Warding Meditation I.S.-Warding Meditation I.S.-Warding

4pm Phys Ac I.S.- Healing Phys Ac Phys Ac I.S.- Healing

5pm SUPPER SUPPER SUPPER SUPPER SUPPER

6pm study group A I.S. – w.m. Study group A I.S.-w.m. I.S.-o.w.

7pm Astronomy

Draco, who had been sitting next to Harry, leans over his shoulder to check out Harry's timetable and says, "WHOA! Now that's one full timetable!"

Harry glances around and notices most of the other first years had looked up from examining their timetable or their friends table. All of them were now staring at Harry and Draco to see what the new apprentice, newly revealed Lord Potter-Black, would say. Harry was not comfortable to have all those eyes on him but tried to keep his face blank to hide it.

"Yeah Draco it is a busy timetable but I know I can handle it. The Professors will be helping me with all these 'I.S.' listings so it shouldn't be too bad," Harry responded as he thought 'I hope.'

Draco hadn't meant to draw attention to his friend who he was pretty sure wasn't use to all this attention yet so he said, "Yeah your right, Professor Snape and Professor Pendragon won't let you fall behind or give you anything you can't handle. Hey look we are in the same study group! It looks like you take your classes with us Slytherins, that's good; we've got your back."

"Thanks Draco, thanks you guys," Harry replied softly.

All those around them that had been listening in decided the conversation wasn't interesting enough and went back to doing what they had been doing.

After a while all the students got up to head to their first class. Harry knew that he wasn't taking DADA with the first years because of the professor was incompetent so he made his way to the Head Table to where Rebecca and Severus were sitting aligned with the Slytherin table. Draco had asked Harry where he was going and Harry had told him that he was being taught DADA by the Professors. Draco was smart enough not to ask why around so many people. Draco did plan to ask later though.

"Harry are you ready to go?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

They said their goodbyes to Rebecca, Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, Mr. Filch, and Madame Pince, who were all seated by Rebecca and Severus, before they left the Hall by a side door that lead to the dungeon corridor.

As Harry and Severus walked back to their quarters Severus said to Harry, "Harry are you ok with your timetable? We thought it was best of you to have specific times of the day to be reading for or working on assignments for the subjects we will be teaching you that is not available for the rest of the students."

"Yes sir. Draco thought it looked like a lot and he's right it does look like it but at least I have a time to do everything and don't forget something. I've never had a chance to really do well in school and I was never allowed to study so it helps to see when I am supposed to do what. Sir, how will I get to my Muggle Studies class? You both don't want me walking the halls alone right now because I don't know my way around and because some people might be made at me for Professor Dumbledore being arrested, so how am I going to get to class?"

"I have third period off and will walk you to the muggle studies classroom. Professor Aubrey will be expecting us so even if we are slightly late, which I doubt, it won't be held against you. Just don't make it a habit of being late to any class. In muggle studies on the first day of your first year class Professor Aubrey gives everyone a test. Some muggle raised wizarding children like you and many, but not all, muggle raised students will test out of muggle studies. Some test out of only the first year, some through their OWL level, and some all the way through their NEWT level. It does not say anything bad about those who have lived in the muggle world who do not test out. Some families either do not believe in cultural education at any level, like going to museums or zoos, or they cannot afford it. When this happens and the child is not an avid reader they tend not to test out. So do not feel bad if you do not test out. Just do the best you can on the test. Now for the next two hours I want you to read the first two chapters of your DADA text book. Once you are done, if you are done in that time period, I want a three feet summary of the chapters. If you do not get these chapters read and the three feet written during this time be sure to do it during your study period. Well here we are. I will be in my classroom which is through my office. You do remember which door in our quarters leads through don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Even if someone bangs on Salazar's portrait do not answer the door. Salazar, do not admit anyone I will collect Harry another way. Harry the floo is closed so you will not be disturbed that way. Call Asa if you need a snack or if it is an absolute emergency and you need one of us, I will come since I am the closest. Go on now; you have work to do as do I."

Once Salazar's portrait had shut behind Harry Severus gave the 'lock' phrase to Salazar to keep anyone from getting in and out. Severus then gave the command to the wards to go to maximum. The wards were always high but this would rise them to 'lock down' level. This would ensure that no elf other than Asa could enter, no one could break down the wards and get to Harry, and no port keys could activate inside the warded area. All sure ways to keep Harry very safe and secure while Severus was up the hall dealing with third year Gryffindor / Slytherin students trying to kill each other with potion explosions. Severus made a mental note to himself to talk to Minerva about next year not pairing these two houses for Potions. He was pretty sure DADA, when a competent teacher held that position, would be smoother if Gryffindor and Slytherin were not paired there as well.

Harry settled down to the coffee table in the parlor to do his work. He wouldn't be alone out in the parlor because all three owls, the cat, the lynx, and Salazar were there. Once all the items he needed for the DADA assignment were laid out on the table he made himself comfortable on the sofa with his DADA textbook. He had already read both of the assigned chapters but it wouldn't hurt to refresh his memory on their content.

Salazar moved from his portrait in the hall to his portrait in the parlor and watched Harry settle in to read. He found it quite amusing that all the animals seemed to gravitate to him. Within minutes of being Harry curling up read all three owls were perched around him on the back of the sofa, seeming to read with him, and both felines had found 'warm spots' cuddled up next to him. Salazar had never seen animals respond to someone like that except for Helga. All animals loved Helga. Salazar had always thought that it was likely that if Helga had ever met a dragon it would have lost any 'unhappiness' at coming across a human and followed her around like a puppy.

* * *

The Slytherin first years had stationed themselves on the right of the DADA classroom from front to back. Many of them were vowing to themselves that NEXT CLASS they would not sit in the front, Slytherin would just have to take up the back. Even the Gryffindors were silently thinking to themselves that this teacher was a menace with his bad musky smell mixed with too strong garlic smell that lingered over him. The one thing that would frighten them all was to realize that they all agreed that this teacher was a joke. He couldn't even make it through his introduction without being unintelligible due to his stuttering. As Professor Quirrell went through the roll he suddenly stopped and stared at the roll when he was in the 'P's. His master was very unhappy, POTTER was not on there. Not as 'Black' or 'Potter'. His master was furious, yelling, screaming, throwing an all out tantrum. His master wanted to be rid of the Potter whelp at the same time as he came into possession of the Stone!

"U-u-um…a-a-anyone k-k-know w-w-where H-H-Harry P-P-Potter is?" Quirrell stuttered out were than normal due to his master screaming at him to fix this.

Draco raised his hand, he had the feeling that this man was more than he seemed but wasn't sure.

"Y-y-yes M-M-Mr. M-M-Malfoy?"

"Sir, I think as part of his apprenticeship the Professors are going to teach him Defense Against the Dark Arts," Draco drawled.

More yelling with threats of Curio when his master regained a body accompanied this answer by Draco in Quirrell's head. Quirrell was shading like a leaf at this point. He really whished his master would calm down. He couldn't concentrate on the outside world with him making such a ruckus.

"O-O-Oh. I-I-I see. T-t-thank y-y-you M-M-Mr. M-M-Malfoy."

By the end of the period all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had decided that their teacher was worthless and had to be nuts. He ticked and shook and jerked the whole class period and it seemed to get worse the longer class took. Only a few students, like Granger and Brown felt sorry for the 'poor man' and wanted to find some way to help him. Everyone else wished he hadn't applied or that he would just quite. He gave them a headache and they had no clue what he said most of the time.

Once the first years had left the DADA room Quirrell began talking to his master, attempting to soothe him. But it seemed to Quirrell that it was to no avail, his master was NOT calming down and he demanded he get a hold of the Potter brat by evening meal tomorrow as well as get the stone. He couldn't risk missing his chance to regain his body. He had people to torture, people to kill, a WORLD to take over after all.

* * *

Severus waits until the last of his third year Gryffindor / Slytherin class runs from his classroom before he locks the hallway entrance down.

'What a HORRIBLE first class between those two. I don't think the Gryffindors ever read their summer assignments. I think the Slytherins are taking Albus' crimes on the Gryffindors. Minnie's, no wait, _Lupin's_ and mine house usually go at each other but usually not to THIS affect. TEN, TEN! Melted cauldrons WITH explosions. Merlin preserve me,' Severus thought to himself as he locked down the classroom entrance from his office and double check his office door.

Severus let himself into his quarters through is office and locks down the office entrance before going in search of Harry. When Severus steps into the Parlor his is not surprised to find Harry curled up on the sofa, he was guilty as the next to read in almost the same position on the sofa, but that all three owls plus both felines had joined him. He'd have to remember to later ask Sal how that occurred, he didn't want Harry to think it wasn't ok for him to play 'court' with the animals. He was just curious!

"Harry, are you still working on your DADA reading?" Severus asked.

"No sir, I finished re-reading those chapters and wrote the paper already. I'm reading back over some stuff in the potion text sir," Harry answered after nearly jumping off the sofa in fright. Man! He hadn't heard the Professor come in.

"Oh, well good. You can hand it into either of us tonight, just don't lose it."

"No sir I won't."

"Are you ready to go to your third period class Harry? We need to get going"

"Yes sir," Harry responded as he marked his place, placed his book on top of his essay, and grabbed his book bag.

"See ya Master Slytherin; see you Hedwig, Archimedes, Lovina, Aoife, Bastet!" Harry called out as he followed Severus from the room.

It was all Severus could do to keep from rolling his eyes at the obvious adoration Harry projected when he called out to his 'friends'. Severus hated to remember feeling just that lonely as a boy.

Severus and Harry made their way quickly to the Muggle Studies class room which was on the second floor (third if you count the main dungeon level). They were just in time to catch the class as it filed into the classroom past Professor Aubrey. Professor Aubrey nodded in greeting to Severus.

Severus stops Harry and tells him, "Go with the other first year Slytherins to lunch after this Harry. I will see you there."

"Yes sir. I'll stay with Draco and the guys."

"Good do that, now go on; see if anyone saved you a seat."

Once Harry was securely behind the Muggle Studies classroom door Severus pivoted on his heel and billowed dramatically back down to his office to start the grueling work of grading summer assignments.

* * *

Professor Aubrey tried not to show his excitement. As much as he had disliked James Potter and Sirius Black, he had Harry Potter-Black, correction, LORD Harry Potter-Black sitting in his classroom between Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe. The more Bertram thought about it Harry sitting between Draco and Vincent was just odd, but boys will make alliances with whom they will. He would rather see all the old families getting on again and moving away from the strictly dark or strictly light mentality anyway.

"Good Morning Class. Welcome to Muggle Studies. I am Professor Aubrey. I graduated Hogwarts fifteen years ago so I went to school with quite a few you all who are wizard born parents. Now, we will be learning all about muggle culture and how the English-speaking muggle societies work, since those are the ones we have the most contact with. Granted you may at some point visit France or Italy and interact at least to a small extent with the muggle society there, but most British wizards and witches have more interaction in their life with British muggles and occasionally American muggles. We will learn about the British, American, Canadian, and Australian muggle societies as well as their cultures. We will learn how to dress to blend into these societies as well. That will be the trickiest part since their clothes are so very different from ours in general. The other tricky part in learning how their money works, again we will be learning the four previously mentioned English-speaking countries monetary systems, how they relate to one another, and how they relate to ours. We will learn about their art, music, literature, theater, and so on. This class can be a lot of fun if you have the right attitude about it. The first thing I need all of you to do for me is clear your desk except for a standard quill and black ink. I am going to pass out to you a test, do not fret; I want each of you to do your best on it. All you have to do is answer as many of these as you can. If you think you know the answer but are not sure that is fine, put your guess down, you never know it might be right. When you are done with this quietly, I will take points if you disturb others, bring your test to me and retake your seats and begin reading in any book you have with you. I do expect ABSOLUTE silence as long as tests are out. If I have to remind you to be quiet you will lose points, got it? Good. If we are lucky I will have these all graded before the end of the period."

With that, Professor Aubrey passed out the test then retook his seat.

The first one done, twenty minutes after testing began, was Gryffindor Hermione Granger. She quietly took her test to the professor before going back and pulling out her potions books to begin re-reading it. Ten minutes after Hermione turned in her test Harry turned in his. He also took out his potions text and began reading from where he left off earlier.

Many of the muggleborns completed their test quickly while others were utterly lost like many of the wizarding children were. Draco, one of the few wizarding born students not lost, turned his test in about five minutes after Harry. Daphne turned her test in minutes after Draco, she had also been exposed to both wizarding and muggle culture.

Professor Aubrey was presently surprised by Miss Granger's test results. She had tested out on NEWT level. He notated on his pad that she be allowed to sit for her OWL in Muggle Studies by November 1st and NEWT in Muggle Studies by March 1st. Mr. Potter-Black, or should he call him lord – better just call him 'Mr.' – did well also, but not quite as well. Mr. Potter-Black had tested high enough to test out at OWL level. Bertram hoped that when it came time for Mr. Potter-Black chose his NEWT classes he would consider taking Muggle Studies up again. Bertram also notated that Mr. Potter-Black would be joining Miss Granger in sitting for his OWL in Muggle Studies by November 1st. Mr. Malfoy did well for a wizarding-raised student but not well enough. He had issues with many of the things like how to dress as a muggle, how the British muggle money worked, and so on. Mr. Malfoy did exceedingly well in muggle literature, theater, art, and customs. He would still have to take Muggle Studies though, what he had done the best on was scattered throughout all seven years curriculum. Oh, Bertram could just imagine the fit Lucius would through about his precious son and scion having to take _Muggle Studies_. Ha! Too bad Luca, it is required now! Now Miss Greengrass did beautifully on her test, she would be sitting for her OWL and NEWT in Muggle Studies this year with Miss Granger, well OWL also with Mr. Potter-Black too. Everyone else either did horribly or did fairly well. All the other Slytherins and Gryffindors would be staying in the class.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter-Black, Miss Greengrass stay behind please. Everyone else I expect to see you on Wednesday same time same place, be sure to have read chapters one thru three." Professor Aubrey called out once he had finished scoring the last test, three minutes before the bell.

He knew that the Slytherins would be staying outside his door for their comrades, but he wanted privacy will he told these children the news.

"All three of you did very well on your tests. So well in fact that all three of you can sit for your OWL in this subject on November 1st, I highly recommend this. You will not be required to be in my class during these times anymore. May I suggest that you use this time wisely for your other subjects, especially you Mr. Potter-Black. Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass you both will be able to take your NEWT level exam on this subject on March 1st as well. Mr. Potter-Black after the rest of your OWLs in fifth year you can elect to take Muggle Studies again at NEWT level, I would love to have you if you so choose. I will be notifying your heads of house, or for you Mr. Potter I will notify both Professor Snape and Pendragon, on your outstanding performance here and when the tests will be held. Now run along to lunch."

The children said a quick goodbye to their professor and sprinted to the door. As the professor had predicted Slytherin was waiting for their lost students but sadly, no one was waiting for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself for what felt like the millionth time since she joined her housemates. She had found out very quickly that other than Percy Weasley, who was not missing with the other Weasley children, she had absolutely nothing in common with anyone in Gryffindor House. Maybe she should have just let the hat place her in Ravenclaw where it wanted to instead of arguing with it for Gryffindor. She had only wanted Gryffindor because everyone was SO SURE Harry Potter would be placed there too. If she had only thought logically she would have realized that you could not guess where a person will be or what they will be like without knowing them first. She should have let the hat make her a Raven instead.

Hermione was sharply brought out of her morose thoughts by an arm slinging over her shoulder causing her to squeak.

"Come on bushy, you can walk with us Snakes to the Great Hall since your Lions went off an left you, just don't expect us to be nice if you start siding with them in the future," stated Millicent Bulstrode.

Hermione was so shocked that the 'enemy' was so willing to tolerate her presence that she did not have the time to be offended by being called 'bushy', besides the girl had not said it in the mean way most people did. So rather, than squeak again, she was sure she could not form words, Hermione just nodded her head and allowed Millicent to steer her to the Great Hall for lunch. Just outside the Great Hall Millie released her grip on Hermione and gave her head a little pat before following the other Slytherins in. Millie was not dumb, she knew it would be bad for Bushy to be seen entering with the 'enemy' so she left her squeaky friend outside to drag herself to her house table.

Lunch went by uneventful and quickly for everyone. Hermione hide in a book since the only person willing to talk to her in Gryffindor was gone with his brothers. Harry ate surrounded by the first year students like at previous meals. The only odd thing going on was the glares or 'oh poor thing' looks people kept shooting at Harry. Harry just shrugged it off. He figured it was from the article from this morning. He could not help it if people did not like the truth. The 'poor thing' looks were annoying but he would take those over the glares any day.

* * *

After all the first years had ate their fill, or in the case of Goyle and Crabbe thrice their fill, the Slytherin first years rose as a unit, followed by Perfect Marcus Flint, to make their way down to the potions classroom in the dungeon. Marcus had to escort them because he felt it was in their best interest, too many death glares directed at Harry for Marcus' liking, and the first year Snakes couldn't afford to be late to potions due to getting late in their own dungeons.

Marcus knew the code to unlock the potion classroom door, and knew if he used it for anything other than letting these first years in his head and perfect badge would quickly go missing, so he unlocked the door and let the students in.

"Whatever you lot do don't get into anything, don't get into any fights, and get your supplies out! I would like to stay in one piece today ok? Good," Marcus stated to the Slytherin first years he had just let in. He did not stay around long enough to hear their reply to his question either.

It did not take long for the Gryffindors to start trickling in. Granger and Longbottom flashed into the room less a minute before class was set to start. Granger set to work straight away pulling out her supplies as she continued to batter her hair out of her face.

Less than a minute after Longbottom's bottom hit his chair the door slammed shut at the back of the classroom. Many of the students jumped and several of them squeaked. All faces turned timidly around to see what had caused the door to slam and found none other than Professor Snape marching to the front of the classroom.

"There will be no silly wand waving and incantations in this class. As such, I do not expect some of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... However for those select few who have a predisposition I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death." (PS8) Severus said low in his baritone voice.

It was so quite in the room once he had finished his introduction speech you could have heard a stickpin drop.

Severus began taking roll, redoubling his efforts to memorize faces to names. He had all of his Slytherin's down already and about a quarter of the Gryffindors, not too many more to learn. He could tell which ones were scared of him. Which ones thought that their daddy's name and money would ensure they received preferential treatment, Draco and Pansy, they would learn quickly that that was incorrect. Draco should know better, no matter, he will learn soon enough. Severus could also tell those who truly wanted to learn; Harry, Daphne, and the Granger girl. Hermione, that is it, she looks a bit TOO excited to learn. He figured she was the type that loved to be considered a genius, IQ there or not you do not show it off, so he figured he was looking at another know-it-all like Percy Weasley. He liked Percy fine, but the boy was so insecure that he came off as a know-it-all. Severus still was not sure how such an intelligent child ended up in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw.

'Well now it's time to show all these kiddos why Harry is my apprentice,' Severus thought to himself.

"Potter!" Snape called out suddenly. "What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The Granger girl's arm shot into the air on the other side of the classroom.

"A powerful sleeping potion known as the Draft of the Living Dead sir," replied Harry calmly. He had read about both the materials used and the draft itself in no less than two books in the month before school.

"Exactly Mr. Potter-Black, five points to Slytherin," responded Professor Snape.

"Where would you look if I told you to gather a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked next.

"The belly of a goat; it can save you from most poisons," Harry again answered calmly. He was trying to ignore the bushy-headed girl from the train who was nearly bouncing wanting to answer.

"Very good, five points to Slytherin. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Asked Professor Snape.

The bushy headed girl had become particularly annoying, waved her hand about desperate to be called upon.

"They are the same plant; also known as aconite." Harry said quietly.

"Good, good, another five points to Slytherin, I think," commented Professor Snape with obvious pride in his eyes.

By this time, the bushy-headed girl practically deflated since it was obvious that her large intellect was to be ignored today.

* * *

Potions went over with the only hitch being Longbottom melting his cauldron. Neville received a scolding for Professor Snape for this as well as for the fact the melted cauldron had injured not only Neville himself but also his lab partner. Hermione was assigned to escort Neville and Dean, his partner, to the hospital wing with a reminder to ask any portrait, ghost, or teacher along the way if need be. Severus figured as smart as the Granger appeared to be she should be able to get those two from the potions classroom to the hospital wing in a reasonable period of time.

Severus honestly was not surprised by the results of the simple base potion that they had been assigned in the second half of the period. Many of these students had little to no experience with potions before this class. He expected the first potion or two to be foul. He was happy to find that Miss Greengrass, Harry, Draco, and Miss Bulstrode all made perfect base potions. Most students came out with somewhat acceptable, but not usable base potions. Sadly, Longbottom made not only himself but also his partner Dean fail. They were not the only obvious failures though; Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and a Mr. Finnegan joined them.

Severus assigned three feet on base potions and why they are so vital to the potions that are built upon them as well as two feet on the importance of properly prepared ingredients. He decided to be kind and make all this due next Monday, rather than next class period. Maybe he would get decent essays since he was giving them more time, he doubted it, but he could not help to hope.

* * *

After Potions Severus escorted Harry through his office to the private entrance to their quarters and set him to reading on warding. Rebecca had not told either of them of any assignments she would want from Harry on this so they went with just reading the first two chapters. The warding book Rebecca had set for Harry to start on was a medium sized book called, The Beginners Guide to Warding: All the Basics to Get You Started Warding Your Space by Danu McGowan.

Harry settled himself down in the same spot as earlier but rather than start reading once Severus left him after asking Asa to get Harry afternoon tea. Harry instead turned to Salazar's portrait and began to tell him all about his day, especially the good news that he tested high enough on the Muggle Studies test that he could sit for his OWLs on November 1st and have third and fourth period on Mondays and Wednesdays off.

* * *

Severus came to get Harry at the end of the hour to take him to meet up with the first year Slytherins who were waiting for Harry in the Entrance Hall. Harry had left his book bag in the parlor since this class is basically P.E. Severus dropped Harry off with his first year Snakes and gave them a nod of appreciation before billowing back to the dungeons to teach his last class of the day, fourth year Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff.

* * *

Harry and the first year Slytherins made their way across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Harry didn't notice at first that the Slytherins had sourrounded him on all sides. He did wonder once he noticed why they had but kind of liked the fact that he was protected on all sides due to them. It wasn't until he were just shy of the stadium that Harry found out why the Slytherins had felt it best to walk in such a formation.

"Hey Pothead!" someone yelled from behind them.

Harry glanced at Draco in confusion wondering if Draco knew who would be stupid enough to let their friends call them 'Pothead'. Draco looked back at Harry and gave a slight shake of his head as he flicked his wrist to trigger his wand to slide into his hand. Everyone walking with Harry closed in closer to him and got their wands in their hands. Harry figuring since he had learned the incantations and wand movements to most of the spells in the defense books he had picked up he had better do the same.

"What Pothead to good to talk to us Gryffindors?!" the voice yelled again, slightly closer.

"I d-d-don't think he's going to answer you Finnegan," stated a soft male voice about the same distance away.

"Shut up Long-in-the-bottom who asked you fat face!"

"You know you don't have to be mean to Neville he has the right to state his opinion just as much as you do!" said a shrill young female voice that appeared to be behind them as well.

Harry thought the stuttering voice might be the boy with the toad, Longbottom, and the shrill voice might be Granger but he was not about to find out, not like he could see over Nott who had stationed himself behind Harry. Harry was starting to think the one the nasty mouth Finnegan boy was yelling at must be him, he really hoped not though.

The Slytherins were just between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin bleachers when a spell collided with the post just above Harry's head. Harry and the Slytherins all ducked and spun around. If someone was going to be shooting off their wand at them, they were going to face them head on! Tracy Davis separated herself from the group and sprinted into the pitch in hopes of finding a teacher to come deal with the Gryffindors.

"FINALLY going to turn around and see who's talking to you Lord Potface?" the same rude voice called out as he lead the smaller group of Gryffindors away from the rest of the Gryffindors.

Some of the Gryffindors were smart and knew what Finnegan was doing was just going to get him in trouble not to mention that picking on Harry was stupid. He was not even a Slytherin really and Finnegan was treating him worse than the older Gryffindors said it was ok to treat Slytherins. Hermione for one was not about to pick on someone, she had been the victim of bulling plenty of times before Hogwarts that she would not do it. She was already being picked on some here and knew that standing back with Neville and Parvati Patil pretty much guaranteed being bullied more but Hermione did not care!

Finnegan lead Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and the rest of the first year Gryffindors up to about three feet of where the Slytherins were standing. Finnegan had thought that Potter would separate from the group of Snakes and try to take him on already but Potter had not made a move, it was pissing him off.

"Hey LORD Po-t-face…don't recognize your own name? I'm talking to you Scarhead!" Finnegan said with his band of misfits laughing at his bad jokes.

"You know, if you are talking to me you might want to get my name right. My name is Lord Harry James Evans Potter-Black, but you don't have to call me Lord," Harry said just loud enough that all the Slytherins, Gryffindors and the two individuals standing back in the shadows could hear.

"Why you shit face! I'll get you! Not only did you cause the Weasleys to leave and you got the Headmaster fired … you punk!" Finnegan said as he sputtered and tried to get through the two behemoths in the front of the Slytherins to pound Potter good.

"ENOUGH!" a loud authoritative male voice said from behind the Slytherins.

Everyone jumped and the Gryffindors could have SWORE that that voice sounded like the Potion Master. They were rather surprised when man, almost as tall as the Head of Slytherin, but bigger built with wider shoulders strode forward. This new man, who none of them had seen before, was about six foot four inches tall, muscular build on a well proportioned body, with medium brown wavy hair that was waist length but held back by a leather band, and had sky blue eyes. He had what could no doubt be considered attractive face but not a handsome face, but at the moment his face was saying 'I am very well and pissed at you lot!'

"Why is it I have one young lady from one 'camp' come and tell me that the other 'camp' is attacking? Why is it that I can see the scorch mark on the support beam there (points at it) that is IN FRONT OF the Slytherins that highly suggest that you Gryffindors through the only spell? Why is it that I find the Slytherins doing a good job of playing defense to protect Mr. Potter-Black from a Gryffindor trying to get at him to beat him to a pulp? Why is it that I find the Gryffindors so obviously divided on this ill thought out plan?"

By the time, he had finished his list of questions Cillian had Finnegan by the upper arm and restrained.

All Seamus could think was 'oh man I am so SCREWED! I still want to beat that brat to pieces though…' as he remained obediently still in Cillian's grip.

Cillian looked at each one of the Gryffindors waiting for them to at least attempt to justify their behavior. Cillian had heard enough of it after being brought upon the scene by Miss Davis to know the reasons, but he still expected them to tell the truth.

"None of you so called brave Lions are going to explain this to me? I thought Gryffindors were brave? It appears rather that Gryffindors are rash rather than brave, I think Slytherins should be the ones considered brave for being willing to stand against and especially together against a common foe."

"Sir?"

"Yes miss?"

"Granger sir."

"Yes Miss Granger is there something you wanted to say? Possibly to explain why this boy and his counterparts were behaving like hooligans?"

"Um…well sir...they um…they don't like Harry anymore since they think he has gone 'dark', how dumb is that, just because he is the apprentice of Lady Pendragon who according to what I read is also Lady Slytherin…that I don't get…but um...also because Harry is the apprentice to the Head of Slytherin House as well. They, um, are also mad at him because ALL the Weasleys left, they think it's his fault but Headmistress, when she was our head of house, said that they went home with their father because of family issues, which I guess is code of 'their mum got arrested'. Finnegan is also mad at Harry because, um, Finnegan says it's Harry's fault that the ex-headmaster, Dumbledore, was arrested, fired by the Board of Governors, and stripped of his two seats."

"So, Finnegan and company blame Harry for first what the Sorting House chose to do, second for who his apprentice masters are or in the case of my lady her family is, three because Arthur Weasley chose to remove his children for the time being to, as you said, deal with the fact that 'their mum got arrested', and fourth, but not least, because Albus Dumbledore committed several crimes and is being held accountable for them. Correct?"

"Uh…yeah that's what I've head, yeah," Hermione said getting quieter and quieter due to the looks she was receiving from 'Finnegan and company'.

"Shut up beaver mouth! God! You don't know 'nything! How would you know anything with your face planted in a book all the time?! Why did the sodding hat put you in my house anyway? It is all Potface's fault that all that happened! I bet he's going to be the next Dark Lord! Just watch!!" Finnegan screamed and screeched.

"ENOUGH! 50 points from Gryffindor for harassment of two year mates! 50 points from Gryffindor for magic outside of the classroom! 70 points from Gryffindor and a month of detention with Mr. Filch for trying to start a fight! 20 points from Gryffindor for foul language! And 40 points from each of you other Gryffindors who were going to participate in the fight!"

By the time Cillian had finished giving out the punishment Finnegan and company were looking ready to cry. They knew that the older years were going to kill them! They had just lost them over 300 points! Gryffindor would have to win two games of over 150 points each just to make it up!

Harry was stunned by this talk dark man punishing these kids because of HIM, for HIM. Harry was starting to think that Professor Snape and Professor Pendragon would stand up for him but he didn't think other teachers would.

The Slytherins were impressed by this guy. This guy wasn't going to be fooled by the Gryffindorks and side with them over Slytherins when it wasn't fair at least. They would live with that. It is more than they were told most teachers would do.

"You trouble makers, your wands now!"

They quickly handed them over feeling very nervous now.

"Line up you troublemakers, single file, march! Eyes forward, hands to your sides! The rest of you lot follow me. If there is a single instance of even SHOVING you will lose your house major points and have a dentition as well."

Cillian lined the troublemakers up on the ground about five feet apart at the base of the faculty stands and made them sit down. They were not touching a broom today. They would start some laps as soon as Madame Hooch had the rest of them in the air.

Seamus felt terrible, here he was an eleven-year-old muggleborn wizard, and he was being treated like a five-year-old muggle in trouble with his primary school teacher. God could it get any worse!

The remainder of the Gryffindors stood around not sure where to go as Cillian dealt with 'Finnegan and Company'. The Slytherins saw the brooms lined up as Marcus had described. Harry and the Slytherin first years quickly rearranged a few brooms to get as many good brooms as they could on their side, lined up, and took a seat on the grass.

Cillian turned around and saw the uneasy Gryffindors huddled together over by the red and gold stands and the Slytherins already in place with the brooms. Cillian shook his head, it was obvious to him that Marcus and the team had already instructed the first year Slytherins as to what to expect in the flying part of this first lesson. It always amused Cillian that Marcus and the others did not bother mentioning to the firsties that they would have to do calisthenics too.

"You Gryffindors huddled together by your bleachers, come copy what the Slytherins have done. Madame Hooch will be out here shortly."

The Gryffindors quickly arranged themselves around brooms. There was quite a lot of space left over once Hermione, Neville, and Miss Patil had taken their spots due to the rest of the first year Gryffindors being in 'time out'.

* * *

Madame Hooch came out of her office under the faulty section of the bleachers to an amazing sit. She had only three Gryffindors by brooms across from all the Slytherins plus apprentice with the other Gryffindors sitting on their hands, literally. She raised an eyebrow in question to Cillian.

"Hooch, this group isn't joining you today. They are with me the whole lesson. The only Gryffs that can fly today are the three who didn't try and start a fight."

"Oh?" Madame Hooch said with a 'you better tell me everything after they leave' look on her face.

Cillian just nodded knowing she would expect the whole detailed story later on.

Seamus felt like he wanted to die now. Not only was he in major trouble and not allowed to fly today but the rest of the Gryffindors who had followed him were not allowed to fly today either.

The students suddenly heard what sounded like hoof beats coming from another entrance onto the pitch and looked in that direction. Within a few minutes, they saw Firenze step out onto the pitch. His palomino coat and blonde hair seems to glow or reflect light where he stood. All the students, even the wizard-raised all stood gaping at him. None of them had seen something so interesting and beautiful before.

Firenze raised his hand to Cillian and Hooch in greeting before taking in the children before him. He frowned when he saw the ones sitting off to the side. He knew Cillian did this when students got into big trouble before class even started. Firenze made a mental note to ask Cillian about it later.

A few years back when this class had been expanded from just 'flying instruction' to 'Physical Activity' that they would break the introductory speech up. Madame Hooch would give her introduction, which of course centered on flying, than Cillian would give his introduction, followed by Firenze. It took Hooch a while to manage not to say 'Welcome to Flying Class', she had taught the original class since she was hired – fifteen years before the change.

"Welcome to Physical Activity Class everyone. I am Madame Hooch. I teach the flying portion of this class and am the referee to Quidditch matches. You will have flying every class period every other week for thirty minutes, except for today, today will be twenty. You will be learning the basics of flying first. How to call your broom, how to mount the broom, how to control the broom, and so on. For those of you who are experienced flyers I am sorry the first month or so will be rather dull for you but I have to catch those who have never been on a broom before up before we can have mach Quidditch games!"

"Good Afternoon class, I am Cillian, one of the Guardians of Avalon stationed here at Hogwarts and one of my dear Priestess Lady Pendragon's Personal Guard. You will have lessons with me every class period of every week. I will instruct you in calisthenics, daggers, swordsmanship, horsemanship, and when it is warm swimming. You will find all three of us expect perfect behavior out of you. I will NOT tolerate behavior like occurred earlier so do not even think of trying anything like that within my sight or hearing range. The weeks you do not have flying class will meet on the edge of the beach of the Black Lake. That is the side in clear view of Hogwarts, the stables, Hagrid's hut, the greenhouses, so do not think you can get away with anything if Firenze or myself are not in view."

"Afternoon class, I am Firenze. To answer the question I see in several eyes here yes I am a Centaur. You will have class with me on the weeks you do not have flying lessons. I will be instructing you on the ancient, noble, and most useful skill of archery. You will learn the long bow, the recurve, and the cross bow. You will learn how to string your bow, you to flitch your arrows, and many other things. In years past when the weather was too inhospitable for classes to be held outside, students have learned how to make their own arm guards and quivers. Archery can provide food for you and your clan, and provide protection."

"All right class, except for you who are in trouble, let's get you lot into the air! Said Madame Hooch.

By the end of the twenty minutes of flying instruction, all of the Slytherins were in the air while all three Gryffindors not running laps inside the Quidditch pitch had only managed to make their broom roll. Firenze had stayed as always to help as needed and was attempting to pep-talk Neville and Hermione who were nearly in tears into the air, failing miserably. Hooch blew her whistle from the air and called all flyers to her.

"Well done everyone! Now remember, not everyone will have as easy a go as you so I better not hear about any trouble from you all towards the three on the ground, especially since they were willing to stand by you when most would not. Now get your feet back on solid ground, it's time Cillian to take you all through your paces!"

Once Hooch had everyone secure on the ground she took the brooms away and left the pitch. There was no way she was staying out there to be forced to run laps as Cillian had made her do before, no way!

"Ok everyone line up, single file. Finnegan and company, do not give me any trouble by harassing anyone got that? (Vigorous nods of the head by them since they were too winded to answer) Now everyone copy what I am doing. It does not matter Miss Granger if he does not mirror me, as long as he is well stretched is all that matters."

Once Cillian had all the Gryffindors and Slytherins stretched out he had them do sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, squats, lunges, pull-ups (on conjured bar), dips, and calf-raises. Cillian then led the firsties around the outside of the Quidditch pitch at a slow run. Firenze joined them as usual encouraging the slower runners and guarding the rear.

The first years were quite glad when their twenty minutes with Cillian was up. Many of them had never done any of the exercise he made them do and never wanted to again. The wizard-raised children were sure this must actually be a form of torture, no WAY was this legal!

"Well done everyone. We will do the same thing again on Wednesday so I suggest you at least stretch tonight, twice tomorrow, and on Wednesday morning to keep from hurting so bad. If your muscles hurt too much I am sure Madame Pomfrey would be willing to give you a muscle soother cream to use on the affected areas. You will hurt after exercising for a while but before you know it, what we just did will be extremely easy to you. Now come on, due to behavior before class I am walking you into the Great Hall and handing you all off to a perfect from each of your houses. Thank you Firenze for your assistance as always," Cillian said to the class (and Firenze at the end).

* * *

Harry first went and showered then pocked his head in Professor Snape's office.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Um, would you mind if I went and hung out with the Slytherins for a while before evening meal? There is only a little while before then."

"Yes Harry that would be fine. Do you remember where the entrance to the Slytherin common room is?"

"Uh..um, no sir actually I don't, sorry."

"That's ok, come on, I'll take you. For your information for the rest of this week the password is 'Demiguise'."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Severus led Harry down the corridor to the section of wall that at first glance was blank. When one looked closer, as Harry was doing now, you could make out serpent shaped stones. Once Severus had deposited Harry in the Slytherin common room, he went back to his office until it was time to leave for supper.

* * *

About ten minutes after began the Great Hall was swarmed by owls. The majority of these owls were carrying a copy of the Evening Special Edition of the Daily Prophet. Students as well as the entire faculty and staff that had subscriptions to the paper relieved the owls of their burden and quickly opened the paper they were eager to find out the reasoning for the evening paper. It was rare that the Daily Prophet would publish two editions in one day so everyone was curious as to way, those who did not have a subscription huddled around those who did to find out as well.

Right on the front page, instead of buried in the back of the paper as usual, was printed multiple letters to the editor about the article about Dumbledore from the morning edition. Apparently, the Daily Prophet had received so many letters that they selected a handful of them to print.

_Letters on the front page:_

**Elphias Doge** Close friend to Albus

The claims of Albus Dumbledore being involved in harming another or theft is preposterous! I have known Albus for many years and it is just not possible for him to have done the things he is accused of. He defeated one Dark Lord and was instrumental in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named. To say Albus is not to be trusted in nonsense! I am sure it was just a misunderstanding and will be cleared up in time. I am sure he was only looking out for the Potter boys interests he is after a half-blood and muggle raised what does he know of our world or as my good friend Albus would say the 'greater good'. So I say to all who doubt Albus Dumbledore it NOT TRUE IT IS NOT TRUE!!

**Mundungus Fletcher** Collector of rare and valuable objects

Albus is a nice guy, he got me out of a spot of bother a while back so I owe him. He always kept me busy looking for all kinds of items and had plenty of gold to spend, got him a great collection over the years. He was always a bit odd loved his secrets and would never tell anyone anything unless he had to but he can't be that bad he has a phoenix for a pet and has an Order or Merlin First Class. (I can get anyone an Order of Merlin if they have the gold)

_A special note: In order to prevent any legal entanglements we would like to add the following message from Gringotts: Fletcher you can run but you can't hide we will find you and you will tell us EVERYTHING. _

**Madam Puddifoot** owner of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop

Albus Dumbledore is a good man look at the robes he wears, such good taste. For all we know Harry Potter used dark magic to kill You-Know-Who and I do not think much of him being looked after by the Snapes. Snape was an awkward young man who said he would sooner die than enter my fine establishment. And when I invited that Rebecca woman to come in she told me she had better taste and class than to go near such an overly pink hellhole. What kind of people are they not to like my shop? Albus does and so do the Wesley parents.

**Lucius Malfoy** Parent and on the Hogwarts Board of Governors

As a parent, I was most shocked and saddened at the many hardships Lord Potter-Black has had to endure while being forced to live with muggles but I am not surprised at the revelations regarding Dumbledore. I have suspected for some time that he is not the great leader of the "light" he has portrayed himself. He has been a very disruptive and dangerous influence in the magical world for decades. Dumbledore has worked to weakening the magical world from within so the traditions and values that make our world great are lost. The fact Dumbledore wanted to end a family line to obtain more gold and power for him and his followers show how little he values magical blood.

I would like to offer the Lord Potter-Black the opportunity to come visit Malfoy Manor so he can be officially welcomed into the magical world, learn about the world that has been denied to him, and become acquainted with the right sort of people to help him learn all he needs to know.

I call on all concerned parents and families that value our world and way of life to demand that Albus Dumbledore and all his know associates be Kissed immediately as they are a threat to our world. To prevent any other children suffering like Lord Potter-Black Hogwarts needs a change in staff and direction so that never again will a magical person be harmed by a Muggle.

**Tom** Landlord of the _Leaky Cauldron_

I met Harry Potter before he went to school; he stayed here for a while. He was a nice lad very polite but very small when he first arrived. He looked to be skin and bones and he was dressed in rags. I knew something was not quite right with him. Those of us in the Ally helped him all we could. I once respected Albus Dumbledore but not anymore! Anyone who willingly hurts a child should go to Azkaban! He is worse than a Death Eater they killed and tortured but at least it was over quick; Harry Potter had suffered for years. I never trusted Molly Wesley rumors of her use of love potions to get a husband never went away and not long after they were married, their first child was born. She is a greedy heartless woman who deserves everything she gets, but I do feel sorry for Arthur and her youngest kids, who knows what damage she has done to them.

**Aberforth Dumbledore** Brother of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Trusted

My brother is a complete prat who thought being smart and a know-it- all made him the next Merlin! He got a big head and thought he knew best for everyone. Well now, we know his true colours. Why do you think I broke his nose? If anyone deserved a good punch it was Albus! It is a sad state of affairs when it takes the near death and ruin of a young boy for the world to think for itself. If Potter had been on his own nobody would have paid any attention to him and blindly followed Albus. I don't want my brother dead, but if someone can lock him in his animagus form (a goat), I will happily take him and make sure he is well looked after and not a danger to anyone.

_Note: The language used by Aberforth, he refused to be known as Mr. Dumbledore, has been altered to remove the colourful language used in his original letter._

**Madam Rosmerta** Owner of The Three Broomsticks

My heart goes out to Harry, that poor boy, after all he has gone through. I just want him to know that his drinks will be on the house whenever he comes by The Three Broomsticks.

**Hufflepuff House Hogwarts **all the girls and a few boys as well.

Oh Harry he is so small and cute! We think he should be in our house so he can be looked after and given all the hugs and kisses he missed out on! We are a bit worried about him. Rebecca will be good to Harry but Professor Snape makes us nervous. What if he is mean to Harry? What if he turns Harry into potions ingredients?! We will be keeping an eye on Harry the first sign of trouble and Hufflepuff house will act!

By the time, Harry read to the bottom of the page he was mortified. It was nice that some people believed in him. Harry made a mental note, as Draco chucked, to AVOID everyone in Hufflepuff House they scared him!

Draco as quite happy, his father's letter had been published! Draco also thought the letter from Hufflepuff House was just pathetically hilarious! Oh, he planned to make fun of each and every Hufflepuff he could for that!

* * *

After supper, Harry went back to the Slytherin common room for his study group. Professor Snape had stopped by and reminded all first years that the study groups were mandatory and who was in each one. Study Group A consisted of Harry, Draco, Theodore Nott, Vincent, Greg, and Daphne. Harry's study group just talked about everything that had happened in their various classes that day. Harry was quite happy that he hadn't had the stuttering garlic smelling professor for DADA.

After an hour, Marcus walked Harry to Severus and Rebecca's quarters. Harry happily kicked his shoes off in his room, repacked his bag for the next day, and brushing his teeth before plopping down on the sofa next to Severus. It wasn't even ten minutes later when Severus realized the reason Harry had not answered his question was because he had fallen asleep on Severus' shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and all others. - Obviously

* Suggested fic to read, quiet good: Know Thy Self

* Source for the history lesson is http:/ worldhistory1a .homestead. com /SUMERIA. html, just remove the spaces. I rephrased and possibly reordered what I borrowed for the lesson.

* Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :D

* Fallen-Petals, Slytherin66, and I have created a community dedicated to Severus Snape and Harry Potter based stories. Many of these stories have both of them as central characters, while some of them do not. If you are looking for good quality non-slash stories with our favorite two people, look no farther than our community. To keep any flamers at bay, let me say, I do not have anything against good quality written slash or humorous slash stories, especially with these two involved, I have several such in my favorites, but we wanted to make the community different than most other communities that have either or both of these gentleman as major players. Later it is possible that a second community will be formed that has the slash stories we like in it, that has not been decided yet.

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry opened his eyes and squinted around the room. He reached for his glasses next to his bed and nearly knocked them off the nightstand. Once Harry could see again he sat up and looked around his room. Honestly, Harry could not remember how he got into his nightclothes or bed the night before. The last thing he remembered was his eyes getting heavy as he sat next to Severus on the sofa talking. Harry wondered if Severus put him to bed. That was between embarrassing and comforting. Harry wondered if that is what it is like to have a dad. If so, Harry really wished he had one because that was a nice thought.

Harry climbed out of bed with stiff muscles and stretched a little. He was willing to try anything to be less sore. Harry gathered his clothes and a towel and headed into the bathroom, maybe a shower would help some. Once Harry had bathed and shriveled up like a prune under the hot water due to choosing to stay under the water far too long, he forced himself out from under the water and dressed. He loved being able to take showers that were not all cold water. As long as he could remember he had had to take baths in ice cold water when he was allowed a bath at all while his relatives took baths daily in warm water coming out often looking like lobsters due to the heat of the bath. Harry still could hardly believe he was NEVER going to have to go back to their house again, never live with them again, NEVER.

After Harry was done with the rest of his morning routine, he gathered his book bag and went into the parlor. Harry was again second into the parlor preceded only by Severus. Harry wondered if Severus ever slept or if he just required very little sleep.

"Good morning sir," Harry greeted Severus.

"Good morning Harry did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir," Harry responded. Harry debated asking the professor if he put him to bed last night but decided against it.

"Rebecca will be with us shortly then we will go to the Great Hall," Severus told Harry.

Severus was not about to tell the child that he had carried him to bed and changed him into his pajamas last night instead of waking the boy to take himself to bed. If Harry was not going to ask how he got into bed than Severus was not going to tell him.

"Good morning my gentleman," Rebecca greeted Harry and Severus when she came into the parlor.

"Good morning ma'am," Harry said in greeting to Rebecca.

"Good morning love," was Severus' reply.

"Harry you do not have to call us 'sir' or 'ma'am' when we are in private like now," Rebecca informed Harry.

"Yes ma'am, I mean…yes I understand."

"Good and do not fret if you forget sometimes, you will not be in any trouble if you do," Rebecca replied to Harry.

"Harry, before we leave for the Great Hall I want you to go ahead and take your nutrition potion and your vitamin potion so you do not have to answer questions about it," Severus said as he handed the first of the two vials to Harry.

Harry was glad the potions did not taste as bad as they looked; regardless he quickly gulped both down.

Harry, Severus, and Rebecca walked to the Great Hall together joined by a few straggling older Slytherins.

* * *

During breakfast, the Daily Prophet arrived, centered on the front page was an article about Harry's lawsuit against several individuals.

**The Potter-Black Name Has Been Reclaimed!**

By Hemlock Smith

In a bold move the Potter-Black law firm, Agrona's Dogs of War have taken legal action against all those who have made gold from the Potter name from unauthorised merchandise and books. They are seeking substantial damages that are sure to end the now illegal Potter and The-Boy-Who-Lived merchandise industry for good as well as the defamation of Sirius Black. Lord Harry Potter-Black is requesting the Wizengamot to grant him the copyright on the Potter name, alias, story, and family history along with that of his late godfather, Sirius Black. "Those wanting to write about the new Lord will have to gain permission of his representatives or face the consequences," quoted the representative of Agrona's Dogs of War.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry walked with the first year Slytherins to their first charms class. Harry and the Slytherins were the first in the classroom followed by Professor Flitwick who came from his office a few minutes later. The Slytherins (and Harry) sat on the right hand side of the classroom leaving the left side for the Gryffindors who where again joining them in a class. Shortly after the Professor had entered the room, the Gryffindors began trickling in beginning with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Hermione and Neville smiled at Harry and sat at the table directly across from the one Harry was sitting at with Draco and Daphne. Draco wrinkled his nose at the site of Hermione but Harry curbed this reaction by stomping his foot under the table earning himself a glare from Draco.

After the hour had finished chiming, signaling the beginning of class Professor Flitwick began his lecture.

"Good Morning class to first year Charms! I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms Master. I see that we have the right amount of students, let me just say if you are not an apprentice (winks at Harry), Slytherin, or Gryffindor I am afraid you have misread your schedule for you do not have Charms this hour if you are not one of the three I just stated. If anyone does not fit that criteria please vacate the room. No? Good! Now I hope you all have your charms book because I want a summary essay of chapter one by next class period, go ahead and write that down quickly. While you are putting up your books, put this syllabus in a safe place, perhaps inside your book unless you are organized, and be sure to read over it tonight. I highly suggest you not only keep up with this syllabus but also to retain it to memory. Once you are done recording that do put your book away you will not need it in class this period, but you will be taking notes.

"Let me begin by describing what 'Charms' is. Charms are a group of magic that act to enchant an object. This enchantment on an object causes it be behave in a way that is not normal for an object. A charm can cause your Gryffindor uniform to change from red and gold to brown and orange. A charm might cause an object to levitate or fly, both of which are very useful and can be used in self-defense during duels and battles. Charms can even make a person laugh, dance, or create a bubble to form around a person's head in times when the air is not safe to breathe it or you are going for a long swim.

The key difference between Charms and Transfiguration is that a Charm DOES NOT really change the object or person. Some charms are so powerful that they can be used to hide a location or a person as in the case of the Fidelius Charm. While a Fidelius Charm is in place, the person or place cannot be found unless the Secret Keeper gives their location. Sadly in the war with Voldemort one family's Secret Keeper betrayed them to the Dark Lord. Another powerful charm is the Memory Charm. The Memory Charm, if preformed wrong can actually reduce the person affected by it to a mindless body, needing to be looked after at St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives. If the Memory Charm is preformed correctly the memory of the event would only be removed.

Something to remember, Charms are in some ways the polar opposite of Curses, jinxes, and hexes. Curses, most jinxes, and almost all hexes have an inherent negative purpose or tone, while Charms have an inherent positive one. Most, if not all, of the dueling championships I have won I have won by use of Charms. I have used some jinxes and mild hexes, but most of my attacks or counter attacks have been with Charms."

Professor Flitwick then turned to describing the first charm they would begin learning next class, Alohomora. Flitwick lectured on the properties of Alohmora, the wand movements for it, how pronunciation is important, and so on until the clock tower chimed the hour to end class.

* * *

Harry and the Slytherins quickly made their way out of the castle and to Greenhouse One where Herbology for first years is held. They were paired with the Ravenclaws for this class, which is always a good thing. About five minutes after the clock tower chimed the hour Professor Sprout began the class with her new opening lecture.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Sprout, Herbology Mistress. I hope you all have been finding your way around the castle and grounds without any problem. I am handing out to you your syllabus, please tuck it away somewhere safe and read over it tonight. The first part of your double period every meeting will be lecture. Homework you are assigned will be from the lecture and text so be sure and take good notes. Follow me, bring your things, and let us go into the 'classroom' part of this greenhouse.

Now that you are all situated let me begin by explaining about Herbology. Herbology is the study of magical plants and fungi. Some of these plants, those of you who are muggle-raised will recognize from your spice racks or gardens, but the majority of these plants and fungi we will study over the next seven years are known only to the magical world. This study includes their care, mundane and magical properties, and varied usage. Many of the plants we will be working with over the next seven years are important ingredients in potions. Do not forget many magical plants and fungi have magical effects of their own. Here at Hogwarts you are required to take Herbology through your fifth year and then sit for your OWL examination in it. If you score high enough on your OWL, which I know each of you can if you just try, you will be allowed a seat in the NEWT level class. I highly recommend each and every one of you to strive to take all seven years of Herbology since you may need it in your day-to-day life, work, and so on once you leave Hogwarts. We will have plenty of hands on activities for those of you who learn better best physically or kinesthetically."

Professor Sprout continued her lecture giving descriptions of the plants they would be dealing with that year as well as the common types of soil, by the end of the first hour Harry and the other students had about twenty pages of notes written and very cramped hands.

"Record this, I want a three foot summary of chapters one and two of your book by next class," Professor Sprout concluded the lecture part of their first Herbology lesson.

"Leave your book bags in here; I will lock the door to keep them safe while we are in the plant section of the greenhouse. Now for this first hands on lesson in Herbology we will be planting basic herbs, ones that many use in their kitchens, but each of these herbs can be used in potions as well. I highly recommend you take care of the plants you tend today, how well they last will affect your grade for this class. The plants we will be working on planting for the rest of the lesson, and if needed part of next lesson as well, is fluxweed, lovage, anise, scurvy-grass, sage, lavender – these small lavender bushes – and ginger. Each of you will have one of each of these plants to plant and tend to for the rest of the year. You will get weekly, monthly, term, and year-end grade due to condition of each of these plants. Do not fret if you are not a 'green thumb' or have never planted anything before it is not hard. The lavender and sage as you see here are tree like or bush like and the ginger you will be planting is a perennial creeping plant and very small. Of the plants you will be planting today these will be the hardest to maintain because they are so young, but it is not impossible."

Professor Sprout went on walking them through systematically how to plant their herbs, by the time she had completed describing the process everyone had one plant in a fresh pot and soil. The students worked hard the rest of the period, giving advice to those having trouble such as Crabbe and Goyle, or muttering complains as Pansy and Draco were doing. Neither Draco nor Pansy had ever done anything like this before and were not thrilled to be doing it. The rest of the students either had planted or at least played in dirt at some point in their lives so they were mostly enjoying themselves. When the tower chimed the end of the hour and end of class, everyone was covered in dirt to some extent and were happy to fight over the use of the sinks. Professor Sprout let them back into the classroom and watched them to make sure no messed with anyone else's bag, she wasn't worried to much about these two houses but it's better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Draco grumbled all the way back to the castle about dirt, being dirty, and _plants_ until Goyle told him to shut up. Draco was so shocked that Goyle told him to shut up, not to mention spoke, which he did.

Harry, Draco, and the other first year Slytherins had History with all the first years from all the other houses next. What originally had been 'History of Magic' had been transformed into the 'History of the World' when long dead Professor Binns had been forced to the other side ten years ago. Since then Professor Pendragon had taught not only Wizarding Studies but also History of the World. The curriculum for History had received a major overhaul when Professor Pendragon took over, no more focusing only on Goblin Rebellions as Binns had. The new curriculum was a mix of the entirety of magical and muggle history, and not from a racist wizard perspective as it had been in the past.

After the bell tower finished chiming the hour, Professor Pendragon came down from her office that was on an enclosed balcony above the room. The professor took roll before beginning her introductory speech.

"Good morning class and welcome to first year History of the World. You will not need your books in class but you will need them for all homework assignments so be sure you have them where you can find them but you do not have to bring them to class. All class periods in History that are not exam periods you will be taking notes so be sure you have plenty of parchment, quills, and ink. If I find anyone asleep in my class, they will automatically have earned themselves a month of detention with Mr. Flinch. If you are sick enough that you are likely to fall asleep, such as influenza, then do not bother coming to class rather go see Madame Pomfrey. All questions asked in class, in homework, or on exams will be from both textbook readings and class lecture. I expect you prepared for class, your parents or the rare scholarship you are on expects you to do your best at Hogwarts, and that includes history. 'Not to know what has been transacted in former times is to be always a child. If no use is made of the labors of past ages, the world must remain always in the infancy of knowledge,' Marcus Tulius Cicero. 'What we do about history matters. The often repeated saying that those who forget the lessons of history are doomed to repeat them has a lot of truth in it.' Gerda Lerner

"Before we begin with the lecture let me settle any rumors and a few of the questions you might have heard or have about me. My name is Lady Rebecca Morganna Pendragon. Yes I am the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pendragon, the oldest in fact still in existence in the British Wizarding World. I am also the ONLY heir and true Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. That's right, Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort LIED, in reality he is from one of the lesser Slytherin lines – not a descendent of Salazar Slytherin as he liked to claim – and not a pureblood either, he was in fact a half-blood. I am a priestess of Avalon. Yes, Cillian who I believe all of you have met by now is the Captain of my guard. I have a Magical World History degree from Socrates University in Switzerland and a World History degree from Oxford University in England – yes that is a muggle university. I also have several masteries all of which are unimportant to this class. Ah and the one thing that is really no one's business but the one rumor that I might as well nip in the bud right now, yes I am Professor Snape's wife. Oh quite gaping like a fish Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors!

"About history then, no put your hand down I will not answer your questions at this time Miss Granger. Thank you. Now I believe that for the magically gifted like each of you it is imperative that you know your history, not just the history of magic but of the entire world. We share this planet with non-magical humans, various non-magical and magical creatures, sentient magical beings, and other magical humans. With this in mind, it is important to remember that we do not 'dominate' this world we share it with many others and must learn to use our resources well. Each of you have the first of the seven volumes of The Complete History of the Magical and Muggle World that I wrote to bring together both magical and muggle history. As long as you take history at Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institute, or Beauxbatons Academy of Magic you will be using this series.

"Now onto our first civilization of the world. The first true civilization on planet Earth (of which we are aware) developed in Mesopotamia. The people of this first civilization are known as the Sumerians. We do know that the Sumerians were not the first inhabitants of the 'Land between the Rivers.' The primary evidence that there were earlier inhabitants comes from the study of language. At present, the best scholarly deduction is that the Sumerians came from the same area that would eventually give rise to the Indo-Europeans. However, the Sumerian language does not appear to be related in any way to the Indo-European languages, or for that matter, any other language that has ever been spoken on Earth

.

"The Sumerians occupied the lower half of the Tigris-Euphrates River Valley, roughly the area presently known as Iraq. There were no trees, and therefore no timber. It would seem that the only natural resources were the silt-laden waters of the rivers and the huge reeds that grew in abundance along the riverbanks. For the resourceful Sumerians this would prove to be sufficient. To begin, contrast the Tigris and the Euphrates with the Nile, the cradle of Egyptian civilization. The Nile was predictable. Though it flooded, it flooded with regularity, at the same time, and with the same intensity every year. As we will see when we study Egyptian civilization, this predictability is the key to understanding the longevity as well as the static nature of Egyptian civilization. The flooding of the Tigris and the Euphrates, on the other hand, was violent and irregular; hence the mental life of the Mesopotamian civilizations became dominated by a sense of anxiety. The world was unpredictable and capricious, bringing life-giving rain and fertility one day and devastating destruction the next. Since the forces of nature were expressions of the whims of the gods, the gods were also unpredictable and capricious.

Rather than the high estate that the Hebrews assigned to man, as the representative of God on Earth, for the inhabitants of Mesopotamia man was nothing more than the slave of the gods and were designed to relieve them of their toils and subject to their whims.

"We can say that History begins at Sumer because the earliest written records that have to this point come into our possession are of Sumerian origin. Without documents there can be no history; there may be tradition, there may be culture, but there can be no history. To the extent of our present knowledge, there have been only three genuine writing systems created in human history: The Egyptian, the Sumerian, and the Chinese. In Sumeria, at least, we can say with relative certainty that writing was developed out of economic necessity. At least seventy-five percent of the records that have been preserved are economic or administrative in nature. Deeds, loans, marriages, inventories, wills, census, and tax matters form the bulk of our knowledge of Sumerian life. There is also, a substantial body of literature, as well as such mundane conveniences as cookbooks, lists of familiar plants and animals, and most importantly dictionaries.

"The earliest of these dictionaries contain about two thousand pictographs or icons. These symbols were meant to resemble that which they represented. The Egyptian and the Chinese systems of writing developed in much the same way. In Sumeria, however, the pictographic character of the written language was soon lost, primarily due to the difficulty of making a curved line in soft clay. They were replaced by a series of signs based on wedge-shaped characters, or cuneiform. Eventually the limitations of such pictorial representations became obvious. Then the idea occurred to someone that the signs could represent sounds instead of things. This greatly increased the versatility of written language, since any spoken word could now be written. In the beginning the sounds that were represented were syllables rather than individual sounds, so extremely large numbers of signs were still necessary. For centuries, writing would remain the property of the few who were able to invest years in mastering the system.

"The Sumerians were never able to unify their society due primarily to the fierce independence of each of the eleven city-states. Unity was finally imposed from without, around 2340 BCE, when Sargon, the king of the northern Mesopotamian territory, known as Akkad, and the first great world-conqueror, drove his forces into the south. According to one legend, Sargon's mother abandoned him at birth, setting him to float down the Euphrates in a reed basket. A farmer fished him from the river and raised him as his own.

"Unlike the Sumerians, the Akkadians were a Semitic people. The name 'Semite,' from which we get such words as 'Anti-Semitic,' comes from the name 'Shem' one of the sons of Noah who was the ancestor of the Hebrew and Arab peoples. To us however, the term 'Semitic,' should be understood as a family of related languages, which includes Hebrew, Arabic, and Syrian (also known as Aramean), as well as a number of minor current languages and a large number of extinct languages. After Sargon, the Sumerian population was gradually absorbed by the Akkadians and for four or five hundred years the ruler of Mesopotamia bore the title "King of Sumer and Akkad." As we will frequently find to be the case, however, civilization has a habit of conquering its conquerors. As time passed, the Sumerian cuneiform was adapted to write the Semitic Akkadian language, and most of the Sumerian culture superimposed itself upon the invaders from the north."

Professor Pendragon continued lecturing until five minutes before the hour was to chime.

"Before you pack up, take this down, I want a four foot summary of the Sumerian history with three sources required. One of these sources can be your textbook the other two are to come from any number of books in the library. If you have trouble finding what you are looking for in the library ask Madame Pince, that is why she is there. This assignment is due next Tuesday, with five bonus points going to anyone who turns it in at the start of the next class. Do not rush to get those extra points and turn in a second rate paper, because you will lose far more than the five bonus points. Pack it up and go to lunch, you are dismissed," Professor Pendragon closed the first year combined class on that note.

* * *

Harry sat as usual with the first year Slytherins in the Great Hall for lunch. A few minutes after sitting down a mass of owls made their way in with mail for many of the students. One owl made its way to Professor Pendragon, another owl made its way to Professor Snape, and a third owl was making its way to Harry before it suddenly changed course and presented itself to Professor Snape. Harry did not know that Professor Snape used a mild spell on the owl to have it come to him rather than Harry since he did not recognize the owl. Once Severus was sure the owl or the letter it was carrying did not have any harmful spells or was a port key he fed the disgruntled bird a bit of meat and told it to deliver its missive to Harry. The owl looked at Severus as if it was thinking, 'that is what I was going to do to begin with you idiotic human!' Severus joined Rebecca in reading his letter. It appeared that all three of them received letters from the same group. Once the owl with Harry's letter delivered it and he had pet it a while before feeding it some meat from his plate as well as allowing it to drink his pumpkin juice Harry opened his letter.

_Agrona's Dogs of War_

_#2 Diagon Alley_

_London, British Magical World_

_Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

_I am pleased to announce to you the success of your lawsuit against those who had illegally used your name, your parent's name, your late godfather's name, the likeness of all the above mentioned individuals, the story of all the above mentioned individuals, and the 'Boy-Who-Lived' title bestowed on you by the wizarding world ten years ago. The Wizengamot voted unanimously in your favor in this lawsuit and in the request to copyright all the abused items mentioned above. The Wizengamot also voted to in your favor to allow the incorporation of Lilith Publishing House, Athena Scholarship Foundation, the Moony Foundation, and the Lalasa Magical Orphanage. We have secured the location for Lilith Publish House at #6 Diagon Alley, #25 Diagon Alley for the Mooney Foundation, and #13 Diagon Alley for the location of the Athena Scholarship Foundation. We were able to buy on your behalf the location that you had mentioned you wanted the Lalasa Magical Orphanage to be built upon as well. We have found a suitable contractor to renovate the office spaces as well as begin construction straight away on Lalasa Magical Orphanage. The contractor is predicting the orphanage will be ready to open its doors by the first of the year. The goblins have contacted us, they have already disbursed the money from untrustable Albus Dumbledore back into the vaults stolen out of, and into the new vaults you have purchased for these various projects. The goblins will maintain the books for these ventures as you requested. The Daily Prophet as well as the Quibbler will run articles on these ventures and the court case by morning. Please let us know if we can do anything else for you other than what we have and what you have set us to do already._

_In Your Service,_

_William Galan Davis_

_Lead Attorney of Lord Potter-Black_

_Agrona's Dogs of War_

Once Harry finished reading his letter he looked up at the Head Table, held up his letter to show Professor Pendragon and Professor Snape he had received it and smiled. He knew they had received letters from Agrana's Dogs of War also since he had set it up with the attorneys that they receive notice as well. Harry didn't always understand what Mr. Davis or his associates said but the Professors did and they always explained it to him, that meant a lot to Harry. Draco had been too busy reading a letter from his father to notice what Harry was doing so Draco did not ask questions like he normally would have.

After lunch, Harry walks back to their quarters with Rebecca. Harry changes his books out for the next day's books and double checks to make sure Wednesday's assignments were already completed. Harry took his Herbology book, notes, supplemental text, fresh parchment, his quill bag and a bottle of ink and went into the parlor. Harry stopped dead when he walked into the parlor. He had never spend alone time with Rebecca and wasn't sure if it was ok for him to work on his assignment at the coffee table like he had gotten used to doing. He enjoyed talking to Sal and feeling like his grandpa was watching over him as he worked. Sometimes if Harry was stuck on something he could ask Sal and he would either tell him what the word meant or walk him through understanding the concept. Harry stood where he was chewing his bottom lip as he debated going back into his room to work, but that was so lonely.

Rebecca was sitting at the small writing desk that they kept by the fire for writing letters or occasionally Severus would abandon his office and pile several feet high of essays to be graded there and work. Rebecca was so engrossed in responding to one of the letters she had received earlier that day that she was not aware of Harry's dilemma until Salazar spoke to him.

"_Rebecca, hello, granddaughter…so many times removed…Rebecca…EARTH TO REBECCA!" _Salazar spoke to her in Parseltongue.

Rebecca jumped and glared up at Salazar for startling her and making her nearly spill the ink onto her letter.

"_What Master Salazar? What is so urgent you couldn't wait for me to finish writing, but rather decided to try scaring me?" _Rebecca asked.

"_Oh nothing except for Lighting Child looking scared, confused, and looking about ready to bolt,"_ was Salazar's response.

Rebecca turned towards Harry's door and saw him standing there with his arms loaded down.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Um…I…uh…well I don't like being closed in my room working on my assignments. Professor Snape and Sal…Master Slytherin knows I like to sit in the parlor at the coffee table working. Would it be, uh, would it be ok if I do that? I've been REALLY careful not to spill my ink or anything," answered Harry before he went back to staring at his armload of stuff and chewing his bottom lip.

Rebecca got up and slowly walked over to where Harry stood, she did not want to scare him, and then squatted down in front of him so they were eye level.

"Harry if you like to sit in here and work and are careful with your ink that is fine with me. If you spill your ink, we all do sometimes, and neither of us is here call for Asa and she will remove the ink. If we are here just tell us, we will not be mad, and we will show you the spell to remove the ink and help you do it. Go on, get situated, and get started on your work. Remember your study period today is two hours than you need to work on your meditation for an hour. I believe Severus will be here then and he can tell you why you are learning meditation. After meditation, I want you to read in the book I gave you about healing arts for an hour. I think you should manage to get at least the first and possibly the second chapter done in the hour before evening meal."

"Thank you ma'am."

Rebecca smiled at Harry and let him get past her before standing again. She then went back to writing her letter after she watched Harry get situated from behind the desk.

Harry finishes his Herbology re-reading and essay in just under an hour. Harry took his Herbology stuff back into his room and got his History book. He needed to get started re-reading the section on Sumeria before writing the essay for class.

After Harry's two-hour study period was over Professor Snape came from his office looking very relieved to be home.

"Hello you two, how has your day been? Mine was awful," Severus grumbled.

"I had a good day Professor. Charms was interesting, Herbology is a lot like gardening so really super easy, and History has a lot of notes but I always liked reading history so I like it. Draco hated Herbology, he said he wasn't a dog and so he didn't play in the dirt. Pansy of course agreed with him. Everyone else liked it though. I think Goyle's plants may not make it though, it looked like he was trying to strangle them," Harry answered ending with a laugh at the memory of Goyle death gripping his plants.

"Well sounds like you had fun Harry," Severus answered.

"And you love, were your classes as retched as mine?" Severus asked Rebecca.

"A few were, the first years looked like dead fish when I shocked them with stating that yes I am your wife and the truth that Tom Riddle is not the heir of Slytherin, and is in fact a half-blood. I'm sure good old Lucius will have an aneurism when he reads the letter that is sure to come from Draco about my lecture," Rebecca answered with an evil grin at the thought of Lucius being far from happy with her. It wasn't so much she disliked him, just that he was so blind to not want to see reality and the whole Tom Riddle thing was a prime example.

Severus laughed at the image that came to mind of Lucius' reaction to Draco's letter concerning Lucius' 'Lord'. Lucius loved his family, there was no doubt, but he was blind to fact that he was going to be the ruin of his family if he continued on the vein he was on. Severus was sure that Lucius would expect Draco to take the mark when Voldemort came back. Sadly, Lucius would figure out to late that his son was in no way made of the stuff that makes a Death Eater. Draco is too much like his mother to ever be a successful Death Eater. Narcissa may play the good dark wife but she is not like her sister or husband. Narcissa could never get a thrill out of hurting others or playing in the dark arts. Narcissa could and would kill to protect Draco and Lucius, but not for sport like her late sister Bellatrix and her husband at the height of his addiction to dark magic.

Harry and Severus settled in the parlor, after Rebecca left to conduct her office hours. Severus was about to explain to Harry something that he had no doubt would become very important when Voldemort came back. Severus had to now explain to Harry how meditation is a procurer to the mind arts he will be learning specifically Occlumency and Legilimency.

"Now Harry remember we spoke before saying that you would begin learning meditation before learning Occlumency which will lead you into the art of Legilimency let me explain to you first what meditation is. Meditation is a mental discipline by which the practitioner attempts to get beyond the reflexive, "thinking" mind, into a deeper state of relaxation or awareness. Meditation is a component of many religions, and has been practiced since antiquity. It is also practiced outside religious traditions. Different meditative disciplines encompass a wide range of spiritual or psychophysical practices that may emphasize different goals—from achievement of a higher state of consciousness, to greater focus, creativity, self-awareness, or simply a more relaxed and peaceful frame of mind. Meditation means awareness. Whatever you do with awareness is meditation. 'Watching your breath' is meditation; listening to the birds is meditation. As long as these activities are free from any other distraction to the mind, it is effective meditation. Meditation means 'a cessation of the thought process'. It describes a state of consciousness, when the mind is free of scattered thoughts and various patterns. The one doing meditation realizes that all the activity of the mind is reduced to one.

"Now one must be able to clear the mind, which is a by-product of successfully learning meditation, to be able to perform Occlumency. I do not mean that one must be without thought rather that you have complete control over what comes to the front of your consciousness and what you are feeling. It is true, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord Voldemort, for instance, almost always knows when somebody was lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and to utter falsehoods in his presence without detection." (OP24)

"When I was spying for the light the ability of Occlumency saved my life every time I was in Voldemort's presence. It is likely that in the future Voldemort will come back since he did take measures to ensure he would not die so it is imperative you learn how to perform Occlumency as soon as possible."

Severus continued to talk to Harry about meditation, Occlumency, and Legilimency for a while longer before walking Harry through his first attempt to meditate by relaxing and controlling his breathing. After Harry's mediation session with Severus, he set to reading on healing for his independent study class he had that hour. Severus had assigned him to the first two chapters of it and to write a two-foot essay on those chapters to hand in next Thursday. Severus had retreated to his Potions office with a sigh; he really did not want to grade those essays.

* * *

Harry walked with Severus to the Great Hall for supper and joined the Slytherin first years after saying high to Marcus and the Quidditch team. Shortly after the meal commenced a swarm of owls carrying the Daily Prophet entered the hall. Everyone in the hall other than Harry, Severus, and Rebecca was surprised to see Daily Prophet owls delivering another evening edition. Harry had set word to the Daily Prophet manager he wanted to start receiving a copy of each edition, due to this Harry didn't have to read over Draco's shoulder this time.

Harry unrolled his Evening Edition of the Daily Prophet and nearly swallowed his tongue. Many of the announcements concerning him or the businesses he had set up with the help of Professors Snape and Pendragon as well as his law team were front-page news. One of the second year kids near Harry showed him an article about himself in the Quibbler.

Quibbler Article

**Harry Potter fights the Nargle Menace**

By Xenophilius Lovegood

Harry Potter declared war against the thieves using his name to line their own pockets. His legal actions against the Nargles (a method I have never considered) resulted in his name being protected from those who wish profit from him and his family and not give him his fair share of the profits. We at the Quibbler commend his actions with the Nargle menace associated that Harry has dealt with, which was the highest concentration ever recorded we can all rest a little easier now.

Once Harry was done reading Mr. Lovegood's article he thanked the kid and gave him back his magazine then turned back to read what all those articles in the Daily Prophet had said.

**THERE IS A NEW TABOO AND ITS NOT YOU-KNOW-WHO**

By Hemlock Smith

Lord Harry Potter-Black has been very busy since re-entering our world. The Wizengamot voted last night in a bold and decisive act, which is rare for them, to make it illegal to profit or use the name Harry Potter, his parents and family name, Sirius Black, and all associated images and life stories. The biggest shocker is the title 'Boy-Who-Lived' is also covered. What does this mean? The Potter name and story as well as title are now the legal property of Lord Potter-Black and cannot be used without his permission. This will put an entire industry out of business! This unprecedented legal action by the Lord Potter-Black was done to reclaim his family name and stop his exploitation and people making gold from his suffering.

The Wizengamot also voted to in his favour to allow the a Publishing House to be created, a Scholarship Foundation to be set, a charitable foundation, and an orphanage to be established. The ill-gotten gold form He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Trusted is being used to finance these ventures; Lord Potter-Black has been very busy since re-entering our world and is proving to be a credit to our world.

However, remember if you want to use the Potter and associated names et al you must pay him or face the consequences in the form of legal action that will leave you poorer than a Weasley.

**Lord Potter-Black's Moving Tribute to Parents**

By Hemlock Smith

_At the request of Lord Harry Potter-Black via his law firm: Agrona's Dogs of War._

The gold illegally taken, and made, was rightfully reclaimed by Lord Potter-Black is to be used to finance a series of scholarship in the name of his parents as a fitting and enduring legacy to them:

The Lily Evans Potter Memorial Scholarship in Charms has been set up at Socrates Magical University. This scholarship will pay for all tuition, fees, books, housing, etc for recipients. The Lily Evans Potter Memorial Scholarship in Charms has been founded to honour Lord Potter-Black's heroic mother who was not only a Charms Mistress but also especially skilled in ancient protective charms. This scholarship is for students wishing to seek a Mastery in Charms, be either muggleborn or of half-blood status, and have financial need. Students applying for the Lily Evans Potter Memorial Scholarship in Charms must have received an O in their OWL Charms and an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts exams . Students applying for this scholarship also must have received an O on their NEWT exam in Charms and an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts with preference going to students who have received an O on their NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Students applying for this scholarship must have an overall E or higher in all subjects at their magical finishing school and must maintain E's or above in all subjects at Socrates Magical University.

Lord Potter-Black has also set up the James Potter Memorial Scholarship in Transfiguration at Socrates Magical University. This scholarship will pay for all tuition, fees, books, housing, etc for recipients. The James Potter Memorial Scholarship in Transfiguration has been founded to honour Lord Potter-Black's Auror father who had a gift for Transfiguration. The late James Potter had completed his Mastery in Transfiguration six months prior to his death. This scholarship is for students wishing to seek a Mastery in Transfiguration, have suffered loss due to the war with Voldemort, have financial need, and have maintain E's or above in all classes at their magical finishing school. Students applying for the James Potter Memorial Scholarship in Transfiguration have to have received an O on their OWL exam in Transfiguration and an O on their NEWT exam, with special consideration going to those students who also received an E or better on both Defense Against the Dark Arts exams. Students applying for this scholarship must have an overall E or higher in all subjects at their magical finishing school and must maintain E's or above in all subjects at Socrates Magical University.

The Lily Evans Potter Memorial Scholarship in Potions has also been set up at Socrates Magical University. This scholarship will pay for all tuition, fees, books, housing, etc for recipients. The Lily Evans Potter Memorial Scholarship in Potions has been founded to honour Lord Potter-Black's mother Lily Evans who would have been the second youngest to gain their Potions Mastery in the last one hundred years. This scholarship is for students wishing to seek a Mastery in Potions. Students applying for the Lily Evans Potter Memorial Scholarship in Potions must have received an O in their OWL Potions and Herbology exams. Students applying for this scholarship also must have received an O on their NEWT exams in Potions and Herbology. Students applying for this scholarship must have an overall E or higher in all subjects at their magical finishing school and must maintain E's or above in all subjects at Socrates Magical University.

_When I asked a few individuals what they thought of this spectacular action I received the following replies._

Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Transfiguration Mistress, and former Transfiguration professor to Lily and James Potter had this to say, "What a wonderful gesture this is. I was very fond of Harry's parents. Lily was a joy to teach and James was a natural if only he had devoted as much time to his studies as he did to pranks."

Filius Flitwick, current Head of Ravenclaw House, Charms Master, and Charms professor at Hogwarts had this to say, "Lilly was my apprentice and such a special person you would never meet another naturally gifted, especially at charms, virtuoso. Lily was always willing to help and share her knowledge with others and would have made an excellent teacher. Her son has shown that even after all he has endured he still has his mother's heart and generous nature; she would have been very pleased with his actions today."

Horace E. F. Slughorn, Potion Master, and former Professor of Hogwarts said, "Lily was one of my favourites she had such great talent and would have gone far. Such a valuable opportunity to go to Socrates and for free! It is good to know that Harry respects the art of potion making. If he wishes to learn more or to become a Master as his mother wished I would happily provide private tutoring in the subject and perhaps share some of my memories of Lily"

_When I fire called the Grand Master of SMU for a comment he had this to say._

The Grand Master of Socrates Magical University had this to say, "These Scholarships are really something worth working for. Those lucky enough to receive them can look forward to accumulating knowledge and achieving their full potential without the worry of financial burden. I only wish they had been available when I was a student! I wish all those that will apply good luck, but remember learning is never a waste wherever you do it, just do your best. I look forward to meeting those who receive these scholarships they will be part of an amazing legacy."

_A note to all: _Scholarship applications can be picked up at the Daily Prophet, Agrona's Dogs of War Law Firm offices, and are to be sent to Athena Scholarship Foundation.

**Socrates Magical University **

By Hemlock Smith

Socrates Magical University is located in Switzerland and is the foremost European magical university. It is well known for its wide range of subjects available as well as its open minded and creative approach to learning. They are famous for their neutrality and lack of bias or discrimination towards gender, blood status, and magical beings. They are only interested in the pursuit of knowledge often combining the best of both worlds, magical and muggle, to do so. Those wishing to achieve a Mastery, or in recent times more than one, go to Socrates for they promote how one subject can be connected to another such as how Potion relates to Herbology and Healing of both mind and body. They also offer the more unusual or complex subjects such as Alchemy and Warding.

They have a reputation for accepting students with rare of unusual abilities or gifts in order to learn more about them and to help the person master their gift. Unconfirmed and ignored rumours suggest their Master of Divination is a true seer and that arcane magic is taught. The only thing stopping many students is their demand for excellence, limited number of places and the cost. Going to this University is very expensive making Lord Potter-Black's actions all the more impressive.

Notable graduates include Lord James Potter, Lady Lily Potter, Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Filius Flitwick, and both Apprentice Masters to Lord Potter-Black Lord Severus Prince (Snape), and Lady Rebecca Pendragon.

**Harry Potter Has a Heart of Gold**

By Hemlock Smith

Harry Potter-Black has decided to open the Lalasa Magical Orphanage using the gold from He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Trusted had stolen from him and the goblins have replaced into Lord Potter-Black's vaults outside of Hogsmeade at the location of the Shrieking Shack. Part of the gold made from the Potter name will go to paying all the associated cost of running the orphanage. Simply put buy official Potter books, merchandise and so on, and you are helping care for children who are alone in the world.

In a statement from the Potter-Black law firm, Agrona's Dogs of War, "This is Harry's personal project that is close to his heart. As he often wished he could have be adopted or have been well cared for in an orphanage. He wants to make sure no child ever has a childhood like he had."

**New Publishing House Opens for Business**

By Hemlock Smith

Lilith Publishing House wants to help create a more enlightened world. As a way to ensure enlightenment Lilith Publishing House, looks to help those who have been unable to get their works published due to Ministry laws restrictions. If you have a book or an idea that is unusual, unacceptable in our current society, or does not seem to fit into any category then the ministry might want the public to know about it, Lilith Publishing House wants to hear from you. A statement from Lilith Publishing House states, "We might say yes we might say no but we will always read the book, talk to you and let you know, not hex first, burn the book in front of you then throw you out the door (that does happen and we know who you are). We will give each submission fair consideration because we do not believe in disallowing 'creatures' from raising money by writing when many of our Magical Brethren have something of importance to say. We are willing and able to publish almost anything and we will not censor it, subvert it, or use your words for political games. So, if you have a book you think the world needs to read don't delay come see us, send us an owl, maybe two if it's a big book we care about animals too."

Books already scheduled to be published by Lilith Publishing House:

The Truth about Werewolves by Remus J. Lupin

The Endless Night Separating Fact, Fiction, and the Just Plain Stupid about Vampires by Master Vampire Donovan

A True History of Dark Lords by Lord Prince

The Serpent Tongue a Mark of Evil or a Sign of Hidden Potential by Master Salazar Slytherin translated to English by Lord Harry Potter-Black.

The Slytherin Saga the Truth about Me You We Unable or Too Ignorant To Discover by Master Salazar Slytherin

The Four Founders, the Whole Story by Master Salazar Slytherin

Why Muggles Should Be Feared, Not Ignored by Master Salazar Slytherin

The Parseltongue, the Ability to Bring Pleasure to Any Witch and Make Everybody Else Look Bad, by Master Salazar Slytherin

Harry looked up from reading the articles and wished he could sink into the floor after the last book listed by Hemlock in the article. All the first year Slytherin boys are looking at him as if they pitied him while Tracy blushed and Pansy tried to bat her eyes at him. Harry wasn't aware he was growing redder by the moment.

Draco leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered, "Ask Uncle Severus to help you arrange a betrothal then most of the girls will leave you alone. Just don't let him let my father have any choice in who your betrothed is or you'll end up with someone like _Pansy_. I don't think Daphne has a betrothal agreement yet and her family still follows most of the old ways but aren't Death Eaters, they were actually neutral during the war, I think, she's pretty I guess, why not get Uncle Sev to see if her father will ok her? I doubt he'll say no to the 'great Lord Harry Potter-Black'," Draco ended sarcastically.

"You really think that will make the girls leave me alone? I defiantly feel sorry for you with Pansy, yuck; can't you do anything about that? I'll talk to Severus and see what he thinks and if he'll help me," Harry whispered back.

Draco just smirked, a good imitation of his father's smirk, and said, "Well my mother is trying to work down father on allowing me out of the agreement with Pansy. Mother really does not like Pansy. Mother actually wants me betrothed to Tracy or even Daphne's little sister Astoria. Mother like both them and their families much better than the Parkinsons. Actually, mother despises the Parkinson females."

Harry just nodded as he filed all that information away as well as made a mental note to talk to Severus and Rebecca about the betrothal thing. Harry was convinced all this pureblood family politicking was going to do him in, he didn't understand anywhere near enough of it.

* * *

After supper, Harry walked back with the other first year Slytherins and separated from them at the Slytherin entrance. Marcus walked Harry on down to the Snape's quarters and waited until Harry was safely inside before going back to the common room.

A short while later Severus and Rebecca joined Harry having been either pulled aside by the Headmistress or stopped by a Ravenclaw upper year with a question. Rebecca set about writing out a curriculum for Harry's independent studies that she was responsible for. She had a tentative one but wanted a more complete one to work with. Severus joined Harry before the fire and handed him a book.

"Harry this is the first book of which I will have you reading for wandless magic. Until your publishing company reproduces this book again, it cannot leave these quarters, it is the only one I know of in existence. Now, wandless magic can be described as a controlled extension of accidental magic. All witches and wizards have bouts of accidental magic as a child. Many of our kind never learn how to harness this magic in any form except for wanded magic. In the past, before wands became popular and accessible en mass everyone used wandless magic. For some their spell range was very small either due to a small magical core or due to lack of effort. For others their spell range was huge, also due to either a larger magical core or true effort on their part to learn to harness their magic. In this age, it is a rare few that for whatever reason learn wandless magic. Some learn out of necessity, some learn out of pure desire to learn how to do magic without relying completely on a wand, and some learn more out of accident than on purpose. Regardless, the ability to cast wandless is a highly prized skill especially if also done wordlessly or silently.

"For now I want you to read the first chapters of this book, keep it here in our quarters, note any questions you might have or anything you don't understand and we will discuss it next time. We will take it slow in learning this, it could very well be vital to protect yourself one day with wandless magic, but your understanding of magical theory is very limited now and we need to work on that as well as your base understanding of magic, casting, and what IS wandless magic. Do you have any questions so far Harry?"

"Um, no sir I don't think I do right now, well, this book will help explain all that and everything right?" Harry asked Severus.

"Yes it is very well written and should help. This is only our first lesson on this and as you learn in your 'traditional' magic courses here, we have this class, and you do the readings I assign you as well as listen to the lectures I will give you it all will become clearer."

"Ok, thanks sir."

"No problem, at seven you can do as you want. If you wish to go to the common room to 'hang out' you may, let one of us know and we will escort you since we have roaming bands of girls trying to corner you," Severus said with a smirk.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied as he planted his nose in the space between the pages and blushed deeply.

* * *

At the end of Harry's hour of reading about wandless magic, he decided he wanted to stay holed up in the safety of their quarters. Rebecca had left just before seven to do her two-hour rounds of the halls. Harry went to his room, repacked his bag for the next day after making sure all of his assignments were completed, and then got ready for bed. Once he was done bathing, brushing his teeth, attempting to calm his insane hair, and dressing Harry went back into the parlor. Severus was sitting reading Potions Weekly with a self-inking quill in hand. He would scowl at the magazine, scratch out something in it, and then spend close to five minutes writing something in the magazine. Harry sat in the corner of the coach that was next to Severus' chair and watched in utter fascination as Severus attacked his magazine. After a while of Harry observing him, Severus finally had to ask why he was.

"Harry why are you staring at me?"

"Ah…well…I've never seen anyone…um...mark up their magazine quite like that before sir," Harry replied wide-eyed.

"Severus"

"Sir?"

"Remember, when we are in here you do not have to call me 'sir' or 'professor' nor do you have to call Rebecca 'ma'am' or 'professor'," Severus explained.

"Oh, so, you want me to call you by your first names?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Rebecca might let you call her 'Becca' but you would have to ask her, she only allows a select few to call her that. I do not have any nicknames, well Rebecca…and your mother when we were friends….calls me 'Sev' occasionally, but I prefer 'Severus'. So yes, you are allowed to call us by our first names in private and away from school," Severus answered Harry.

Harry studied Severus face and eyes for a few minutes to be sure he was being honest before saying, "Ok sir…I mean...S-Severus."

Severus smiled at Harry and carefully reached over and ruffed Harry's hair.

"Um…s-Severus, is there a spell or potion or ANYTHING I can do to make my hair better?" Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, examined his hair, and said, "Yes but the potion could counteract your nutrient potion not to mention make your hair slimy. The best way to tame your hair some is by growing it out. I think just below your shoulders should be heavy enough to calm your hair to waves rather than a tangle of ivy."

"That would be ok if I grow my hair out?"

"Of course."

"Good! Oh! Draco mentioned I should ask you if you, r-Rebecca, or both of you would help me set up a betrothal. Draco thinks it would make all the 'crazy fan girls' leave me alone if I was already in an agreement."

"Oh? And who does my godson recommend for your intended?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Draco suggested Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. Well she's pretty and nice enough. Draco said something about her family being neutral or basically neutral during the war? So that sounds like a good thing right? Oh and I was to remind you NOT to let his dad help with it or I would end up with someone like _Pansy_," Harry finished with an exaggerated shudder.

Severus was having a hard time keeping a straight face. That had to be between the best reasoning that apparently his godson alone, but it was likely was both of them, had done while it was still rather 'child like' in its explanation as Harry explained it to him. It was nice seeing Harry seem more like an eleven year old rather than much older, even if it was just occasionally.

"Well, I SUPPOSE I could keep Lucius out of this, though his clout alone could ensure an agreement quickly (he was given an vigorous shake of the head 'no' with wide-eyed emerald green eyes) but if you don't want Lord Malfoy's help I'm sure that Rebecca and I can help you make, or make for you if you wish, a satisfactory agreement with a family. Of course your lawyers will have to be involved to ensure your interests are protected in the betrothal agreement and that they are also protected in the now mandatory prenuptial agreements that all purebloods and half-bloods are required to sign and file according to a fairly new ministry law. You want Daphne do you, are just someone that is not like Pansy or any of the other shallow girls like her?"

"Well I know Daphne and she seems nice, I think unless you two can come up with a better candidate than Daphne is preferable. Besides, it couldn't be the younger Greengrass girl since Lady Malfoy is trying to get it where Draco can enter an agreement with the Greengrass family for Daphne's little sister. Can all this be done and 'publicized' soon? I'm tired of the stalking," Harry stated, ending his plea with puppy dog eyes. He figured it always had worked for Dudley why couldn't it work for him for once?

Severus chuckled in his deep voice, "Yes it can all be done quickly, possibly as quickly as within a week, and we will consult Lady Malfoy, since she stays up on all the social gossip while Rebecca doesn't, to see which young lady either your age or a year younger is available and 'most fitting'. Narcissa has much better taste in these sorts of things than Lucius so do not worry."

After that, Severus and Harry continued talking for a while before Harry stumbled into bed around nine thirty. When Rebecca returned at ten Severus and Rebecca stayed up talking for a while in the parlor before Rebecca got up, stretched, took Severus' hand, pulled him to his feet, and led him to the bedroom. Severus followed her willingly with a happy smirk on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and all others I may write. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to my wonderful beta, Fallen-Petals15 and Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that you have received thanks to your parents having just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

Just a note: though I have nothing against any sexuality or slash stories this is NOT a slash story. I will never attempt to write one since I have never had a same sex relationship nor would I want to insult those I know who are bisexual or homosexual by writing a poor quality slash story.

Rebecca's dress can be found on the following site, do not forget to remove spaces: http:/ i280. /albums /kk196/ becca_katisonly1/ pretty%20dresses/

* * *

Chapter 10

Wednesday September 6th

Harry woke up the next morning feeling boxed in and too warm. At first, he couldn't figure out why, then he noticed all three owls, the lynx, and the cat were all snuggled around him. The owls were doing a fantastic job keeping his head warm while the lynx kept his left side warm and the cat was doing a fantastic job of playing 'motor' cat as she kept him warm on the right. Harry smiled when he realized all the familiars and owls had decided to sleep with him, he wondered if he was the 'animal whisper' like that guy was considered a 'horse whisper' in that one book he read several years ago. Harry reached out, scratched, and petted everyone on his bed before picking up Bastet (cat) and placing her at the foot of the bed so he could get up.

"Sorry girl, I know you were comfy but I have to get ready for the day," Harry said as he pet Bastet one last time to make up for moving her.

She just turned on her motor like purr, gave a yoga master worthy stretch, before tucking back together and falling asleep. She didn't mind that he moved her, both her bonded and the dark one often made her move because she was lighter than Aoife. Aoife was her friend and a large female Northern Lynx that weighed at least twice what slim Bastet did.

Aoife had been watching the boy's and Bastet's interaction and was glad that he had moved Bastet and not her for two reasons. One reason being that she didn't want to move. The other being Bastet was lighter than her and Aoife wasn't sure if the skinny boy could move her without harming himself. Her bonded often groaned when she jumped up on him, and not because of her claws either which she kept sharp but sheathed most of the time. No her bonded would groan because he often was not expecting her to sneak attack, that was her jumping in his lap, or better yet on his stomach, and also because she was a big for a female Lynx.

Once Harry had left the bed, the three owls stretched their bodies and wings, gave a haughty look at the felines, and flew back into the parlor to their perches. Hedwig had been the inspiration for the owls to sleep with Harry. She had done so occasionally over the summer but she hadn't since they had come here. The other owls thought it would be nice to settle down on a pillow or just on the mattress rather than on their stands for a change. Therefore, Hedwig, Archimedes, and Lovina had winged thier way into Harry's room and found that his head left plenty of room on the pillow for all three of them to roost for the night.

* * *

A bit later Harry and Severus were drinking tea waiting the few minutes left for Rebecca to join them so they could walk together to the Great Hall. Harry was dressed in a long sleeve button down green shirt, black slacks, with a pair of his black apprentice robes on that he wore every day, with black dragon hide boots. He had various colored shirts to wear under his potions apprentice robes as well as various colored slacks. Harry also had several pairs of shoes including several pairs of boots but found he liked the ones he was wearing today the best.

Severus was wearing a long sleeve button down black shirt, black slacks, black potion master robes (that looks like a frock coat), black outer teaching robes, and black dragon hide boots.

Rebecca came out of Severus' and her bedroom wearing a long black dress that had a fitted corset top section that came down to the middle of the hips with a long black 'a' shaped skirt that just touched the top of her feet while gracefully touching the ground from the sides around to the back. The dress had an attractive black lace over dress that had a jacket for the top part of it making the entire dress much more conservative then it would be without it and very stunning. Over this, she had her black teaching robes on.

When they entered the Great Hall, they drew the attention of everyone there. They thought it was because of the trials that were being held today. The public were only aware of the trials going on at the ministry; the goblins do not announce the day or time of a trial just the outcome. The real reason everyone was staring at them is they were quite the sight. They not only looked amazing, you could feel the power rolling off all three of them (at any given time but it always caught your attention), and also because they represented five of the oldest and or most powerful families in the Wizarding World. Harry stayed snuggly situated between Severus and Rebecca, glad for the first and only time in his life for his small stature, until they reached the area of the Slytherin table where Harry joined his friends.

A bit into breakfast, after the owl post had come, the Great Hall doors opened again revealing a mass of redheads. Everyone noticed the doors opening and looked to see who it was. The Gryffindor Table erupted in noise when they say their housemates returning. Percy quickly separated himself from his family after giving his father a slight one-armed hug and pat on the back, he really did not want to be associated with his brother at the moment or his mother. Percy, like Arthur had been mortified at what Molly had been doing and like Arthur, he did not feel the need to pass the blame onto anyone other than his mother and Dumbledore. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were all one hundred present behind their mother.

Ron and Ginny had been so completely took in that they were angry with Harry Potter-Black, Professor Snape, and Professor Pendragon, not to mention all the aurors. Ron and Ginny both felt it was all those people's fault that their lives had been ruined. Ginny was locked inside a secure ward in St. Mungo's for long-term treatment. The healer that was in charge of her case did not hold out hope that she would recover; if she recovered, her mind would be as fragmented as if she had spent the last ten years in the company of dementors. Ronald had been check out and held for observation for the night at St. Mungo's. His doctor was the same as his sister's and again the healer was grim. However, Ronald had not been subjected to the same daily onslaught of potions for the last ten years but he had been damaged psychologically, emotionally, and magically. There was at least a chance he would recover but he would never be the boy he would have been if had had been raised in a true 'light' home or a neutral home, hell even nine out of ten 'dark' families don't mess their kids up as bad as the two youngest Weasleys had been.

Bill and Charlie had come in as soon as they could get away from work and to an international port key office to be with their family. Bill and Charlie were still in too much shock to have formed an opinion of if they thought their mother was guilty or it was all just lies, they decided to reserve judgment. Bill and Charlie had come with their father to drop off the boys at Hogwarts; they were going to go check on Ginny afterwards than go attend Molly's trial.

Other than the noise from the Gryffindor Table, there was not a single sound from any of the other tables. Bill and Charlie looked around and noticed nearly every single Ravenclaw, every Hufflepuff, and the few Slytherins still looking at their family, sneering and or glaring at them. They had never been so glad to be alumni and not have to be staying, as they were right then. You know you have trouble with the mellow Puffs are angry with you and bad trouble when the Ravens take time from their readings to glare holes in you.

Minerva and Remus made it down to the flock of redheads. Remus had not seen much of Arthur since Arthur had graduated in Remus' third year. Remus had always liked him and wished he had been closer in age to him so they could have been able to be good friends. They had been in the 'old crowd' together but that was not exactly a social club so they did not get to see much of each other during that time.

"Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, welcome back. How are you?" Minerva asked as she reached them and shook hands with Arthur.

"Thank you for asking Minerva. We're still adjusting, probably still more in shock than anything. Molly's trial is today so Bill and Charlie are coming with me to the trial. It won't start until one so we will get to check on Ginny before hand," Arthur answered.

"Oh Arthur you know my door is always open to you if you need anything. The arrangements we spoke of the other day are in place, have you spoken about them yet?"

"Yes, but it probably wouldn't hurt for it to be talked about again," Arthur answered Minerva. They could not say much in front of so many eager ears so they were more or less talking in code, but they understood each other, as did the Weasley boys.

"Children let me introduce your new Head of Gryffindor House Remus Lupin. He is also your transfiguration professor," Minerva said to Percy, Fred, George, and Ron.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Percy Weasley one of your perfects, sorry I was away for a few days because of all this," Percy said to Remus as he shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Percy. It is quite alright no need to apologize, just catch back up in class and your perfect duties for me," Remus said to Percy with a smile.

To which Percy just nodded back to him, gave a nod to the Headmistress and his father, and took his seat among the other prefects of their house.

Minerva pulled Arthur aside and cast a silencing spell around them.

"Arthur, is Ronald going to be seeing the healer regularly? By what you told me the healer is still rather worried about him and afraid his mind will fracture."

"Yes Minerva Ron is supposed to see Healer Charleston, his and Ginny's attending healer, three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Bill and Charlie are only going to be here for two more days so I don't know what I'm going to do once they leave. I know during this time they are willing to take Ron to see Healer Charleston but after that I will have to take off work to take him and I don't know how the ministry is going to feel about that."

"If it will help I am sure Poppy or Remus could take Ronald to see Healer Charleston for you so you don't have any more problems with the ministry than I am sure you are already having."

"Are you sure Minerva? I don't want to put you out, especially since Poppy might be needed during that time in the hospital wing here and what about Remus' classes?"

"Do not worry, if the appointment time conflicts with Remus' schedule Poppy will be glad to help, she is only the medi-witch and only allowed to do so much in the hospital wing at any given time anyway."

"Wait, I'm sorry I thought the medi-witch was in charge of the hospital wing, if not the medi-witch who is?"

"The healer in charge. Until ten years ago the healer in charge was always at St. Mungo's but for these last years we have actually have two healers on staff who also teach. When the injury or illness is too bad for Poppy to treat it instead of having to consult St. Mungo's as she used to have to she now just sends a Patronus to either of the healers."

"And who are these healers on staff? This is the first time I've heard of it," Arthur asked perplexed.

"Oh that would only be Severus and Rebecca," Minerva said counting down from five for Arthur's reaction.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Severus received his training as a healer as part of his potions mastery and Rebecca was able to sit for her mastery in the healing arts shortly after she came from Avalon ten years back. That is something they teach on Avalon as well as other things…that's all she told me when I asked," Minerva responded with a smile.

All Arthur could think was 'wait until I break this to the boys, they won't believe me!'

* * *

Not long after that Arthur, Bill, and Charlie left and Minerva and Remus returned to the Head Table. Minerva stood behind the lecture podium and cast a Sonorus Charm on herself.

"Attention Please!"

Nearly immediately, all noise in the Great Hall stopped and all one thousand students and every member of the staff were paying undivided attention to Minerva.

"First, I would like to welcome back the Weasleys; I know everything that is going on right now is hard on you just remember Remus' and my doors are always open if you need to speak to either of us. Second, I want to ask each and every one of you NOT to take out your unhappiness or other negative emotions that you may harbor towards their mother or the headmaster on them. The only ones to blame for what they have done is Molly and Albus themselves. If anyone harasses, pranks, or harms them in any other way, they will receive AT LEAST a two-week suspension and a two-month detention when they return. That is the MINIMUM punishment to be awarded, if needed I will make it an expulsion, so do not tempt me. In addition, remember as I have said since I have taken this position, I want this ridiculous house rivalry to STOP! If I must, as much as it would pain me, I will suspend ALL Quidditch until the rivalry is OVER. Do not make me do this, it is in your hands to act as you should and not loose Quidditch. Thank you and you should all be on your way to your first class in the next ten minutes."

Minerva cancelled the spell and returned to her seat to finish her tea. The noise level slowly rose back up and the glares that had been directed at the Weasley boys were still there, just hidden better after that warning.

* * *

Severus walked Harry back to their quarters after breakfast and spoke with him before leaving for his office and classroom.

"Harry I know you are probably wondering when you will begin to learn practical defense. Due to the fact, I have classes during the time of your DADA period and your study periods; if you are willing, we can do your practical defense class on Saturdays from ten a.m. to noon. Would this be agreeable with you?"

"Yes that sounds fine with me, it's only two hours, and I need a chance to practice these spells I've been reading about. I have practiced doing the wand movements without even thinking the words, just in case, so I think I have the wand movements down but don't know if I will say them right or whatever. So yeah, two hours on Saturdays are fine with me sir."

"Good, now I know you have read all your textbooks already which is wonderful, but I want you to read back over chapters one thru four of the required defense book and read chapters one and two in this text, we will call it your supplemental text. Honestly, I think it should be the curriculum text but it is not, maybe Minerva will approve it for next year," Severus said as he handed Harry Dark Creatures, Dark Arts, and How to Defend Against Them by Master Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

Shortly thereafter Harry was left in the parlor to begin devouring Mad-Eye's book.

* * *

Harry had re-read his required DADA book and was a quarter of the way through the massive book by Mad-Eye moody when his study period began. Harry decided since all his assignments were done he would spend the first hour reading in the brilliant defense book. Harry wasn't the 'crazy fan boy' type of person but decided if he ever got the chance to he was going to ask this Mad-Eye fellow for his autograph! Harry though Mad-Eye was just that amazing.

At the end of that hour, which was his third period, Harry forced himself to put the book by Mad-Eye down on the table and took up his potions book. Harry set to work re-reading the assigned reading from Monday knowing Severus was going to ask questions or assign a potion from it. During this last hour of his double study period Harry kept stealing fugitive glances at the defense book.

Severus came through the door that connects from his office to their quarters a few minutes after the tower signaled the end of fourth period to collect Harry. Harry replaced his potions book in his back, unconsciously gave the supplemental defense book a stroke before picking up his bag and following Severus to the Great Hall. Severus made a mental note upon seeing Harry so fond of Mad-Eye's book to get Harry his own copy, maybe even be ridiculous, and convenes the old Auror to sign it for the boy.

At lunch, Harry sat with Theodore to his left and Draco to his right with Daphne sitting directly across from him. He attempted several times to talk to her but found his throat closed up every time he opened his mouth to speak to her, Draco found this hilarious and snickered into his hand. Theodore was a sport and only fought back a smile the few times Harry managed a 'squeak' as he attempted to talk to Daphne. Daphne had heard from her long time friend Theodore what Draco had suggest to Harry so she just blushed and smiled whenever he made his attempts to talk to her, boys were weird. A short while into lunch the mail came and Harry received his copies of the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet.

Draco gave him an 'ooh gross' look when he saw that Harry received the Quibbler. Harry just gave him 'the Snape glare' not realizing he had it down perfectly, causing Draco to lose his 'gross' look and not say anything. Harry first opened the Quibbler, this was the first issue he had received so he was curious about it, and found an article by Mr. Lovegood that caught his attention.

**THE TRUE CAUSE OF MAGICAL BRITAIN'S PROBLEMS HAS BEEN REVEALED!**

By Xenophilius Lovegood

With the not entirely unexpected fall from grace of Albus and his light side cult we are all asking ourselves 'why'. I for one have never trusted the old goat as his taste in robes and eye twinkle, made him look like a clown and anyone with sense knows do not trust a clown, who knows what is behind the fake smile.

Why did he commit all those crimes, wrong so many people- for the greater good? That is nonsense, but he believed it and here is why, he has a Wrackspurt nest in his beard that made it easy for them to get inside his head. His thinking became so muddled that it was inevitable that he would made bad decisions and lead all those who follow him to ruin and even death. It is also possible the Wrackspurt nest is so large that they were able to influence those close to him, explaining the blind loyalty may have for him.

What is also a concern is the grand scale of the theft he was involved in; no one person can be that greedy. Not even a Weasley, but then again the family has been known to keep anything they find as a pet including a Niffler and a rat as such maybe the possessive nature and desire to scavenge rubbed off on the owners. The answer is clear the Hogwarts Christmas decorations are always lavish and often excessive especially considering how few students remain for the holidays. Inevitably, there had to be lots of mistletoe and that is home to Nargles, a well-known and clever thief.

Therefore, the actions of Albus the dark/light clown now king of the goats (if rumours are to be believed see the next edition of the Quibbler for details) can be attributed to his natural untrustworthiness, Wrackspurts, and Nagle's.

For years, the Quibbler has been telling the people the dangers these creatures pose to our world and we have been laughed at and ignored. Well a fine young man now free of the above creatures nearly paid the price for the magical population trusting and following our leaders blindly without question. We need to start thinking for ourselves to stop this from ever happening again as well as be more open minded about the unknown and unusual.

_Note: A Wrackspurt_ _is an invisible creature that floats into a person's ears, making his/her brain go fuzzy. Nargle are known to infest mistletoe and to be a mischievous thief._

Harry wasn't too sure what he thought of all that but decided to do as Mr. Lovegood suggested and keep an open mind. Who knows, maybe the creatures he described are real, and maybe not, it wasn't his place to judge and decide. Harry finished skimming the Quibbler before opening the Daily Prophet only to find an article about Dumbledore there at the bottom of the first page as well.

**Albus Dumbledore's Darkest Secrets the Things He Never Wanted Discovered! **

By Rita Skeeter

I, Rita Skeeter, have been busy digging and uncovering some of the many skeletons the leader of the 'light' has been keeping hidden since he was attended Hogwarts!

Albus was good friends with Gellert Grindelwald and at one time his lover. They met one summer, became friends, and starting planning world domination under the banner "For the Greater Good." They believed they knew what was best for the world and Albus kept pursuing this ideal even after he disposed of all who could defy him.

Albus is responsible for the death of his younger sister Arianna Dumbledore. Sadly, young Arianna was killed during a three-way duel between the Dumbledore brothers and Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore also helped condemn his own father, Percival, to Azkaban for attacking the despicable muggles who had viciously attacked Arianna leaving her permanently damaged and in a fragile state until her death. The same thing could have happened to Harry Potter and then where would we all be? With one Dark Lord gone and another already in absolute power.

His shameful actions against Slytherin House show his desire to rule the world by destroying our oldest, most power houses and families, and the people therein. In a world ruled by Albus, you would be his follower or you were considered dark and an enemy. Furthermore, his actions regarding Tom Riddle show he was willing to have the monster he created do all his killing for him. If Harry Potter had not destroyed Riddle, who is to say how the war would have ended with the so-called light side loosing at every turn, many great people were killed, and powerful families destroyed or weakened. All Albus Dumbledore had to do was sit back and wait and his grand plan to enslave us all to his way of thinking would have succeeded. Thank Merlin for the now Lord Harry Potter-Black!

Are we safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted? No, for it is my fear that there may be a Dumbledore heir out there hidden ready to continue the grand plan of Albus. Who could be the child Dumbledore? My best guess is little Ginny Weasley. The Weasley family rarely if ever have girls so it is most interesting that they have one now that could have been married to the Boy-Who-Lived forever linking the names, power, and wealth of Potter, Black, Dumbledore and Weasley families. Had this come to pass Harry would have been the old man's puppet and sacrificial lamb with his child ready to be controlled by Albus to ensure his power and position. Molly Weasley is fanatically loyal to Dumbledore and fond of potions and it is said she was willing to use potions to get what she wants so this is very possible. The Ministry should investigate this matter right away.

Another possible candidate is Tom Riddle. His origins are surrounded in mystery and he was so very powerful maybe the great battle between Albus and Tom was really a father and son matter!

We need to be vigilant and scrutinize out leaders closely to discover all their secrets so this can never happen again. I will continue to hunt out the truth and find their darkest secrets.

Until next time good readers!

Harry felt a bit sick after reading Ms. Skeeter's article; she was a bit like a sleazy used car salesperson who wanted nothing but to sale you something. Harry hoped, though he didn't like the man a bit, that Tom Riddle hadn't been some love child of Dumbledore. That would have been just disgusting because Harry had a feeling Albus Dumbledore would not have accepted 'no' from anyone so Tom's mother could have easily been raped, if what Skeeter suggested is true at any rate. Harry did notice that the woman did actually have some facts in her article though they were outnumbered by mere speculation. Harry planned to watch her articles and if need be suggest to the editor to help her find a new home.

Harry flipped to the next page of the Daily Prophet to find the most interesting letter to the editor.

_An anonymous Hogwarts Student_

It's not fair! You should see all the girls looking for Harry Potter to ambush him, talk to him, or drag him into a bloom cupboard! It got worse when the list of new Parseltongue books was printed, especially The Parseltongue, the Ability to Bring Pleasure to Any Witch and Make Everybody Else Look Bad, by Master Salazar Slytherin, there was a mass blush from nearly every girl in Hogwarts! Harry Potter could get ANY girl before but now with him being a Parselmouth he will be unstoppable! What about us normal blokes? We will never get a girl. Is there any way to become a Parselmouth? In addition, Salazar Slytherin must not a dark wizard he was just a git. Since no girl was safe from him. Rowena and Helga must have been seduced by him leaving Godric all alone, poor Gordic I feel you mate.

Harry sat staring to the letter for a few minutes before busting out laughing. He laughed so hard he cried and Perfect Flint came over and cast a spell detection charm on him to see if someone had cast a spell on him to make him laugh uncontrollably. Of course, there was not one, which Flint was happy to note, but he was VERY confused as to why Harry was laughing himself breathless. Right when Severus, Rebecca, and Poppy were all about to come down and check on Harry when he finally managed to get control of himself enough to gasp out a statement.

"Look…*giggles*….at…..*laughs*….this…..*wheezes*…crap!"

Harry had thrust his copy of the Daily Prophet at Draco pointing out the letter as he clutched his chest trying to get his breath back. Harry ended up leaning against Theo's shoulder as he wheezed and giggled, all the while watching Draco's and Marcus' face as they read the letter together. Marcus' face turned red once he finished, he was mature enough to get what the letter was referring to, and he was trying not to laugh. Draco's face showed slight confusion, he knew he should get it, but he did not. Being a sheltered pureblood in a large house with very skilled at spell work parents ensured that he never heard 'that', so he did not get it.

"I don't get it Harry, so the git is jealous...what of it?" Draco asked.

This caused Flint, Harry, and the now reading Theo to break out into laughter. Flint ended up leaning against the wall gasping for breath as both Harry and Theo lend on each other for support as they laughed themselves breathless.

"Really Malfoy, hasn't daddy had the talk about the wand and cauldron with you yet?" Flint managed to get out before busting out in contained giggles – aka snickering.

"I KNOW WHAT A WAND AND CAULDRON IS YOU NIT!" yelled Draco catching the attention of most of the hall.

Severus sighed; he had just finished reading the letter and knew Lucius had NOT had that talk with him yet. Severus got up from his place at the Head Table and made his way over to where the hysterical boys were being glared at by the scion Malfoy.

"Draco, come with me, I'll explain the letter to you in my office. Flint, make sure the first years make it safely into my classroom and remain there until I relieve you. I will write you an excuse for your class. Come Draco."

Severus did not intend to actually explain what was implied in the article, much less the 'wand and the cauldron' to Draco, rather he was going to call Lucius to come through his Floo and not allow him to leave until he gives the boy 'the talk'. Severus may be Draco's godfather and his Head of House but he will NOT give him the talk when his father is perfectly capable of explaining it to him. If need be Severus would threaten to sit Draco down in the Muggle Studies room, in front of the TV with the VCR and plug in a *shudders* sex education tape from some muggle school. Lucius would quickly explain it he was sure.

Once inside his office he directed Draco to have a seat before going to the fireplace. Severus took a pinch of floo powered and tossed it into the fire before calling out, "FLOO CALL MALFOY MANOR MASTER'S STUDY!" then stuck his head into the horrid floo.

"Severus! What can I do for you? Draco's not in trouble is he?" Lucius said in way of greeting as he placed his glass of brandy down.

"No, he is not; have you happened to read the letters to the editor in the Daily Prophet just now?"

"Yes why?"

"You have not explained the 'wand and the cauldron' to Draco yet...NO do not DARE try and lie and say you have. Harry read the letter, began laughing hysterically, and then managed to tell Draco to read it too. When Draco read it Perfect Flint and Mr. Nott did as well, they both understood the implied meaning as well as what the book of Master Slytherin's is about while your heir did not. So there is no way you two could have had 'the talk'. Now, you WILL come through the floo to my office and you WILL NOT be leaving until you have explained things to Draco. Unless that is you want Mad-Eye to stop by for 'tea'."

"You wouldn't!" Lucius who was so shocked by the threat that he slipped out of his perfect English.

"I would, now get your ass through this floo and into my office. Bring whatever visual aids you might need Luca," Severus finished with a smirk just to annoy Lucius.

Lucius was not a happy man. He had been avoiding having this talk with Draco for the last few years hoping Severus, Draco's godfather, would take pity on him and take care of this for him. This was one of those things that as a pureblood you did not learn about in some class like the muggles did. That would have spared him this uncomfortable conversation with Draco if Hogwarts had such a class, maybe he could convince the board to start one. Severus' father might have been a filthy horrible muggle, but at least he was lucky enough not to have to give 'the talk' to Severus, Severus learned it in a class….lucky filthy muggle!

Lucius stepped out of Severus' floo a few minutes after Severus had broken the connection and found Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire with Severus leaned against the side of his desk.

"FATHER!" Draco exclaimed as he jumped up. He was pretty sure he wasn't in trouble but wasn't sure why his Uncle Sev had called his father. All Draco wanted to know is what was so funny!

"Hello son, Severus. Let us sit down, and let me explain what the other boys found so funny in the letter ok?"

"Yes father."

It took Lucius about twenty minutes to manage to get out the bare facts on sex and to stutter through explaining what the book by Master Slytherin was about and what was so funny about the letter. By the end of it, Draco was blushing and looking ill, all at the same time. While Severus behind his desk pretending to grade essays but was rather recording all this down to tell Rebecca later. It was rather rare to see Lord Malfoy so uncomfortable. Severus was having a difficult time to keep his 'no-expression' mask on while on the inside he was laughing hysterically at Lucius.

Lucius attempted to recover from his embarrassment of having to have 'the talk' with Draco as he stood. Lucius turned around towards his old friend and gave him a 'you better watch your back I'm going to pay you back for this' glare before saying goodbye to both Severus and Draco.

Once Lucius had left, Severus could not hold it back anymore and burst out laughing, laying his head on his desk as he laughed himself to tears. Draco had never seen his godfather laugh like that. If he hadn't seen him start laughing, he would have thought he was cry! Draco then though about how uncomfortable his father had been and how badly he had blushed as he explained things. Draco soon was lying across the couch laughing along with his godfather; it truly had been quite funny.

Once Lucius was back at Malfoy Manor he collapsed into his favorite chair and called the house elf Dobby to bring him a LARGE stiff drink. Oh, how he was going to find SOMEWAY to pay back Severus for laughing at his pain, he just had no idea how!

* * *

It took a while but both Severus and Draco managed to get a hold of themselves, but they managed. Still gasping for air Severus went to the wardrobe he kept extra teaching robes in and opened the left hand door. He had to be able to see himself properly to do this spell right. He could not go teach looking like he had cried, nor could he teach red in the face. He cast the spell on himself to fix both problems and though 'to hell with it, spell for the hair too' and used a spell he never used (though Lucius and Draco did religiously) to spell his hair brushed and settled. Once he looked as presentable as he ever did, he closed the door of the wardrobe and did the same for Draco. They then left a good twenty minutes after class started, to go to class.

Severus quickly produced a note for Perfect Flint and received the report on the class from him as well. He was not a happy man once he received the report. Flint had had to remove forty points from Gryffindor and hand out a week's worth of detention, all to a Ronald Weasley, for trying to start a fight with Harry. Severus made the point reduction and detention official by recording them in his log – Weasley was going to spend the week of detention with Hagrid, he could not torture Finch with him more than necessary. Severus was just going to have to make it clear to the big man that Ronald was to WORK when he was with him, especially since he had started a fight. Severus was nearly concerned of what Hagrid would do to Ronald when Severus informed him whom he tried to hurt. Hagrid had a major soft spot for Harry, which paid off well for assigning this Weasley detention with Hagrid.

Severus took roll, finding everyone present. He did not bother to tell Weasley to get notes the assignment from someone, maybe Granger; he could figure that out for himself. He did after have two brothers who had completed their Hogwarts education and three who were current students with him, if he had a question he could asks them what he was suppose to do.

"Our lecture today is over the Boil Cure Potion. The Boil Cure Potion contains what four ingredients Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't know," Ronald answered with an attitude.

"Five more points from the ones you lost your house earlier Mr. Weasley for disrespect and cheek. Miss Greengrass, can you answer this question?"

"Yes sir, the Boil Cure Potion requires dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills sir," Daphne answered in her soft voice.

"Well done Miss Greengrass five points to Slytherin."

"It is very important to remember one must ONLY add the porcupine quills AFTER taking the cauldron off the fire. Can anyone tell me why?"

Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket as others joined hers shortly afterwards.

"Miss Granger."

"You have to add the porcupine quills after taking the cauldron off the fire or it will go bad causing boils as well as explode," Hermione answered in a breathless rush. She was SO happy that Professor Snape had called on her. He was one of the only teachers she had that she had not had the chance to impress yet.

"Correct Miss Granger; please consider breathing as well alright? Five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione blushed when he mentioned breathing and puffed up with pride and happiness when she was awarded points.

"As Miss Granger implied with her answer the Boil Cure Potion does just as it says it will, cure boils. This potion is used for the treatment of acne, boils caused by allergic reactions, and various other kinds of skin boils. This is one of the easiest potions you will ever make other than the simple base potion that you made last time. It is potentially dangerous due to the chance of explosion if you do not follow the instructions and add the quills at the wrong time. This potion as well as most healing potions begins with the base potion we made last time.

"Once you have made the base potion and allowed it to cool for ten minutes you reheat it a light boil. The first ingredient is your WHOLE dried nettles, five of them. You then stir CLOCKWISE for ten rotations. Remove your stirring rod *snickers from Draco, answered with a glare from Severus* then you poor in your six FINELY CRUSHED snake fangs and sir CLOCKWISE for ten rotations. After the tenth rotation, you add your four STEWED horned slugs and stir CLOCKWISE for another ten rotations. You will then allow the solution to boil undisturbed for five minutes. At the end of five minutes, you will remove your cauldron *again, Draco snickers* from the fire and place it carefully on your cooling rack. Turn off your fire so not to burn yourself, and then add the twelve WHOLE porcupine quills to your potion. If you have done everything properly, the potion will not explode on you and will be Hufflepuff yellow.

"You have the remaining class time to make the Boil Cure Potion. Miss Granger pair with Mr. Longbottom so he does not melt another cauldron and Miss Patil please pair with Mr. Weasley since he missed our first meeting and may not know how to make the base solution."

By the end of the period, everyone had some shade of yellow of their potion. Hermione had managed to keep Neville from having a nervous breakdown and blowing them up. They had managed a perfect potion, though Hermione was certain it was not the right shade of yellow, she thought it was too light. Harry and helped Goyle keep from demolishing the Slytherin side of the room by paring with him; they also produced a perfect potion after a near miss with the quills. Draco had paired with Crabbe, they had turned in a potion just slightly too yellow, but useable. Patil and Weasley had turned in a light yellow potion, which received an 'A'. However, Severus made a note to himself to give Patil a higher grade in the grade book since she was near tears from having to work with the Weasley boy. Everyone else had turned in some version of an A, E, or O acceptable potion. Severus gave them an assignment to write three feet on the potion they just made due on Friday.

Harry went back to their quarters through Severus' office to do his reading and assignment for his independent study class on warding. He had been assigned to write a three-foot essay on the prior reading to be turned in by no later than Monday. He was also had to read the next two chapters and make note of any questions he had from them. He was allowed to practice the wand movements but not attempt to incantation without supervision, though he liked to think 'grandpa' Sal was supervision enough, he wasn't going to test that.

At the end of the hour, Cillian came with Severus to their quarters. Severus explained that since Cillian had just dropped a student off in the hospital wing that he was going to walk with the first year Slytherins and Harry to the Quidditch pitch. Harry knew this was for his protection, not to mention the Slytherins after what had happened in potions when Perfect Flint was watching them.

Harry and Cillian found the Slytherins just about to go out the main doors of the castle on their way to the pitch. Cillian walked behind the group, keeping himself blocking any threats that might try a sneak attack from being able to hit Harry in the back. They managed to make it into the pitch without incident, which surprised everyone. Everyone one of them had been tense and on guard. Cillian allowed them to go ahead and line up at the brooms, not as if he could keep twelve excited eleven year olds away from them. Five minutes after the Slytherins had rearranged the brooms then arranged themselves (around the best brooms) the Gryffindors arrived. In the front of the mob of Gryffindors were Finnegan, Weasley, and Dean, all attempting to look intimidating and threatening. Cillian had melted into the shadows where he could see everything that happened and could erect a shield around the Slytherins if need be. As before the only three out of the house of lions that had any brains to attempt to stay out of trouble were Granger, Patil, and Longbottom who all stayed about a yard back from the rest.

As before Finnegan and his gang of misfits, this time lead by Weasley, attempted to start a fight.

"Oy! Malfoy! Heard you didn't know the difference between your wand and a cauldron and your greasy git of a Head of House had to explain them to you!" Ronald yelled out.

Draco tensed up in anger, oh how he wanted to hurt that blood traitor!

"By the look of things in potions, though you grew up in a wizarding home, a pureblood wizarding home at that, you don't know the difference between them yourselves Weasley," Harry responded calmly. The comment might not have been directed at him but he took offense to it because it was so rude.

"Why you worthless shit! You cost me my money, my mum, and now I have to _work_ with Finch because of you! Couldn't you just be what Dumbledore promised you would be! No! You had to be a worthless SNAKE!" Ron screamed.

"Actually Weasley, I'm not any house, I'm an apprentice to both Professor Snape and Professor Pendragon. The hat DID NOT sort me into a house. If you are referring to the fact I am often in the company of Slytherins you are right, I am, but that's because they know how to treat a person as something other than a celebrity or god or some such crap. I don't want fans, I don't want false friends, and I don't want people fawning over me. Yes I have money, yes I'm heir to two houses, and yes I put a stop to Dumbledore and your mother, and you, from taking from me what is rightfully mine and manipulating my life. Oh and Weasley, I am saddened that your mother did knowingly go along with Dumbledore's plan, that is unfortunate for your family, but it's not my problem. She made her choice, made her bed as the saying goes, and now she had to live with it as does Dumbledore. And another thing, I do have people I talk to in other houses. I actually talk with three Gryffindors, a splattering of Ravenclaws, and the two sane Hufflepuffs I've met so far. I don't have anything against any house, though your house isn't too high on my list of favorites right now, with how you lot like to act. But for everyone's information, I sit with who I please, when I please, and currently, I prefer sitting with Slytherins," Harry replied calmly.

Ron could not manage any come back to this due to being so enraged. Instead, he just pulled out his wand and said, "Cur-"

Ron did not get to finish casting the pain cure because he was hit by a silent Expelliarmus and a shield was through up around the Slytherins a moment later by Cillian.

Cillian was pissed, he knew this kid had been screwed up by his mother and was in pain because of that and his mother being arrested, but this attempt was UNTHINKABLE. He was so angry he nearly crushed Ron's wand in his hand.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing. Trying. To. Cast. An. Unforgivable!" Cillian ground out in a tone that scared every child there.

Ron just stared at this man as if he had grown a second head.

"He started it!" was the immature answer that Ron gave.

Every child on the pitch burst out laughing at this, even Finnegan and Dean who were going to side with him decided he was a moron and not worth their allegiance.

Firenze and Madame Hooch had heard the majority of the exchange between Harry and Ron and were as shocked as Cillian was at Ron's actions.

Madame Hooch stepped forward and said, "Right then Mr. Weasley you just lost your house fifty points and you are coming with me to have a talk with Headmistress McGonagall and your Head of House!"

Madame Hooch swept away the sputtering, shrieking Ronald. Everyone watched them in morbid fascination until they were out of sight.

"Well then, since Madame Hooch will be away for at least the first half of the lesson and neither Firenze nor I have any desire to have our feet leave the ground let's skip forward for now and do our calisthenics," Cillian said, which was welcomed by a grown from the group.

Cillian lead the group through their calisthenics lesson with the aid of Firenze while Hooch was away.

* * *

Madame Hooch marched Ronald Weasley up to the Headmistress's office by the ear. Along the way, she sent her Patronus off to Remus to let him know one of his Gryffs were on their way there at that moment and he would be needed. She could not get over the fact that a Weasley, any of them, would ever consider attempting THAT spell. In battle, she had seen Arthur have to use the killing curse and latter look so downtrodden that it was obviously not in his nature to do such a thing.

Once they had entered the Headmistress' office Madame Hooch had the displeasure of telling Remus and Minerva what had happened. Madame Hooch refused to allow him back in the Physical Activity class until he had recovered and or learned self-control. Minerva was far from happy with Ronald. She decided that he would get one chance to correct this, and only one, he was put on warning or 'probation' and until further notice he would spend the hour of his Physical Activity class being supervised by Finch cleaning the owlery.

* * *

After the eventful Physical Activity class, Cillian escorted the students back to the castle. Most, including Harry and his friends, only stopped off at the loo long enough to wash their hands and faces before heading to supper. After supper, Harry went with the Slytherins to their common room for his study group with Draco, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Greengrass. They did better than the last meeting and managed to get some reviewing done though most of them were fighting back yawns. At the end of the hour, Severus came to see if Harry was ready to go or wanted to stay. By that point Harry was feeling disgusting and rather tired so he willingly went back home. Harry went to take a shower as soon as they entered their quarters then curled up on the sofa against Severus to talk about his day before he managed, once again, to fall asleep against Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others I might ever right. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that you have received thanks to your parents having just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

Just a note: though I have nothing against any sexuality or slash stories this is NOT a slash story. I will never attempt to write a story containing slash nor a slash story I have never had a same sex relationship nor would I want to insult those I know who are bisexual or homosexual by writing a poor quality slash story

* * *

Chapter 11

Thursday, September 7th

Harry awoke once again surrounded by the owls and familiars sharing his bed. It was also the second time he had found himself in his room when the last thing he remembered was talking in the parlor. Harry smiled to himself, even if Severus never admitted to taking him to bed and all that Harry still knew he did. Rebecca had still been on patrol when Harry fell unconscious so he was sure it was Severus who put him to bed, besides he knew he was putting on some weight and though Harry didn't doubt she could hold her own magically he didn't think she could carry him to bed or that Severus would let her.

Harry pulled himself out of bed, this time Bastet moved on her own, and went about getting ready for the day. Harry dressed in a green long sleeved button down silk shirt, black trousers, his black apprentice robes, and black dragon hide boots. Harry fought with his hair for a few minutes then gave up, at least it was growing out some, and hopefully before too long it would be long enough to tie back, he prayed it would lay flat once longer. He then checked his bag to ensure he had everything he needed for his morning classes and headed out to the parlor. Harry was surprised to find the parlor empty of human life except for him, up until today Severus had always already been in there when Harry came in.

Severus and Rebecca were just finishing getting ready in their room. Severus had on a white long sleeved silk button down shirt, black trousers, and his standard black potion master robes with black dragon hide boots. Severus kissed Rebecca before taking his teaching robes out of the wardrobe pulling them on as he headed to the parlor to wait for Harry and Rebecca to join him. Severus was a bit surprised to see that Harry had beat him into the parlor but he was more relieved that Harry was not a fight to get up in the morning, as he knew Draco was. Severus actually wondered how Draco managed to get to the Great Hall for breakfast but figured one of his dorm mates must douse him with the water charm.

Cold water always is effective at waking someone up. He could remember doing that to Reggie when they were in school. He would go into Reggie's dorm after his dorm mates had abandoned him because he slept so hard and douse him with water. That charm was ever so effective! Reggie would sit bold up right in bed, wand at the ready. Severus always figured he was expecting it to be his mutt of a brother attacking him since Reggie never retaliated against him no matter how hard he would be laughing. Well, unless you count him doing the same to him at two in the morning or some other horrible time like that!

Rebecca followed Severus out of their bedroom just a few minutes after he left. She was dressed in a sapphire blue dress that was fitted comfortably to the waist where it gently flared. The dress had a matching sapphire blue short jacket that had three quarter sleeves, the dress grazed the top of her black high-heeled boots. Rebecca almost always wore heels, not for vanity's sake as much as to try to make up the nearly twelve-inch difference in height between Severus and her, hell her and nearly everyone else. Rebecca was five foot six inches tall while Severus was a good six foot six inches tall. Standing or walking next to Severus, Rebecca often felt how she figured Filius felt all the time, like a dwarf. Therefore, she made up with heels for what she lacked in physical height, as long as they were comfortable heels anyway. Rebecca grabbed her teaching robes out of the wardrobe and pulled them on as she left the bedroom to join her two people in the parlor. They left for the Great Hall within minutes of her joining them.

* * *

As was the usual, a bit after the food was served for breakfast in the Great Hall the morning post and papers came. Harry, and now the majority of the occupants of the Great Hall, unrolled his copy of the Daily Prophet first and set the Quibbler down to read next. On the front page of the Daily Prophet, as well as the first several pages, were the articles everyone had been dying to read.

.

.

.

**The Trial of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted**

By Hemlock Smith

He Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted (Albus Dumbledore) had his day in court today. Many were hoping that all would become clear and Albus Dumbledore would be proven innocent of all his alleged wrongdoing. Things did become clear but Albus Dumbledore, innocence, and truth, after today will never belong in the same sentence.

In a sight that was unimaginable He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted was taken into the goblin court under the highest security. Wearing a grey robe and in heavy chains, looking tired and very old. Once secured he was asked if he had anything to say before the trial commenced, Albus Dumbledore spoke one word using all the power and presence he could muster in a tone that made everyone, even the goblins, pay attention "Fawkes". After a few seconds of nothing happening the look on his face was one of complete shock, you would have thought someone had ate his last lemon drop. The goblin in charge spoke, "As Mr. Dumbledore has attempted to summon his familiar, the pure light being - a phoenix - and escape goblin justice let it be recorded that his actions result in an automatic plea of guilty to all charges."

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted lived up to his name, the trial had only just started and he attempted to run away. What secrets He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted wanted to remain hidden became clear thanks to goblin-made Veritaserum. (Those who know him say it is the only way to get the truth from him)

.

.

_The following should not be read by those with a weak heart without a healer being present it is also recommended a calming draft be kept close by to prevent emotional distress and accidental magic outbursts. _

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted Is Guilty Of The Following:**

Albus Dumbledore ignored the Potter will to NEVER place Lord Potter-Black with his muggle relatives. He did this so that he would be easy to manipulate and would trust the ex-Headmaster completely. The will of Lord Sirius Black was also ignored making a mockery of our most sacred laws and traditions.

Albus Dumbledore also illegally appointed himself the magical guardian of Harry Potter in order to empty his family vaults. He was only able to access a small part of the Potter fortune luckily. This did not stop Albus Dumbledore from forging documents to transfer funds to himself and his supporters.

The magic-hating muggles Harry Potter was left with were paid to neglect and harm him. This was done to isolate, break down, and to ensure young Harry was friendless during his so-called childhood.

Molly Weasley was paid to wait for Harry Potter at the train station and ambush him so that Ronald Weasley could befriend him as young Ronald had been paid to do. These two Weasleys were also paid to ensure Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted had complete loyalty and devotion. If Ronald Weasley did not do as he was required then Ronald would be unable to go to school because Albus Dumbledore would withdrawal from the Hogwarts vault the money he had stolen from the Potter vault to pay for Ronald's tuition.

Albus Dumbledore is responsible for damaging the education of generations of students and continuing Harry Potter's ignorance of our world and his place in it. He did this by filling the school with his supporters and providing a poor standard of education, which was one of the major reasons why he was put on probation by the Board of Governors and has remained so for the past ten years.

The last remaining close friend of the Potters, Remus Lupin, was prevented from contacting Harry. Mr. Lupin, a well-known law abiding British werewolf, had been unable to get a job in the British Wizarding World due to the large-scale discrimination against magical sentient beings such as werewolves, vampires, Veelas, and many others. If Albus Dumbledore had not been removed from the Headmaster position Mr. Lupin would never have been able to teach at Hogwarts or find gainful employment. Albus Dumbledore had also been working to pass legislation making it completely impossible for sentient magical 'creatures' to find work due to the legislation in place currently that prevents them from obtaining a Mastery in any field.

Albus Dumbledore also admitted he was well aware of the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching potions at Hogwarts and had purposely chosen to not have it removed. The **curse** on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching post prevents a professor from holding the position for more than a year. This curse causes the students of the great institution of Hogwarts to have subpar instruction due to few qualified individuals willing to risk the curse. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted wanted the students poorly trained so that during the next war people would be easier to manage and control. This would also make Albus Dumbledore indispensible and a hero who could not be stopped.

.

.

**Albus Dumbledore - A Dark Lord**

One of the most serious crimes Albus Dumbledore has committed is he told Alice and Frank Longbottom that it was safe to come out of hiding knowing full well they were still in danger, as a result they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange and Barty Couch Jr. who were later caught, tried, and given the Dementor's Kiss.

Yet another serious crime Dumbledore is responsible of is the illegal execution via the Dementor's Kiss of the late Lord Sirius Orion Black. Albus knew Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper as he cast the charm to keep them hidden. The Potter's Secret Keeper was in fact Peter Pettigrew, who is believed to be dead. Sirius Black was Harry's primary godfather and loved the boy more than anything; therefore, he had to be dealt with for Albus' plans to succeed, including placing Harry with his mother's sister and her husband.

.

.

**The Reason Why**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named To Rise Again!** Albus Dumbledore admitted under Veritaserum that he believed You-Know-Who would return and that he was in fact not dead, having taken steps to remain alive in some form that would even prevent death if hit with the killing curse.

_In a statement from Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, The above statement is correct but the details are to remain confidential as they are part of an ongoing investigation by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Albus expects You-Know-Who to return before Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Albus planned to send the poorly trained Harry to fight the greatest dark wizard of our time. Albus did not expect Harry to survive the encounter. Dumbledore believed the power that allowed Harry to survive the first time would work again, destroying them both.

Why did Albus Dumbledore go to so much trouble and effort to manipulate one person? What could be so important to do so much harm to so many? The answer is 'The Greater Good', a slogan made famous by the late Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, friend of Albus Dumbledore. Albus proves once again why he is not to be trusted as he admitted he had tricked Voldemort (his name must be said or it will get confusing) into killing Albus' long time friend Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbledore admitted he hated Slytherins, always has and always will, and could not show his disdain openly due to the Headmaster he was Transfiguration Professor under, and then once he was made Headmaster. Thus, Albus decided to turn the other houses against Slytherin, leaving it isolated and only able to depend on each other. Is it any wonder one member of the house turned dark and the reputation of the house was unjustly tainted? This reporter thinks not.

Albus Dumbledore's crimes as Headmaster, and as a man, are numerous including creating hatred and distrust between the houses of Hogwarts, and blatant bias both positive and negative toward two houses. As well as willingly limiting teaching opportunities and the ability to share knowledge and experience for those who want to teach but need experience or did not hold Masteries in the field they wished to teach. Not to mention the curse on a teaching job has caused death, harm, and misfortune to many who only wanted to share their knowledge. He promoted fear of different beings such as vampires and werewolves so that the magical world would turn inward making us all afraid as we were unable to defend ourselves properly and look for a saviour in one Albus Dumbledore who has killed and torn families apart.

He stole, tortured, killed, and tried to kill a hero and true saviour of the magical world Lord Harry Potter-Black. All in the name of 'The Greater Good'.

.

.

**The Punishment**

Given all he has done wrong and all the harm he has caused finding a suitable punishment would be difficult unless you are a goblin. The goblin court assigned a hefty punishment that included the loss of all monies, and various items in Albus' various vaults around the world. The liquefaction of all properties, businesses, and so on that Albus Dumbledore owns. Many will receive part of the galleons that will result in this but the first to receive any will be Lord Harry Potter-Black, in repayment of all the lost funds due to Dumbledore's theft. The rest will go into a general fund and the goblins will divide the money, after a fee, among those who have suffered due to the harm Dumbledore has caused starting with Scion Neville Longbottom who lost both of his parents due to Dumbledore. The goblins also demand that Albus Dumbledore lose his magic, then be transformed by an unspecified goblin spell into his Animagus form, a goat. One cannot claim the goblins are not 'kind' due to this choice, usually crimes that result in death, not to mention theft, result in the execution of the offender.

After Albus Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, asked the goblins to spare his brother's life and consider locking him in his goat form the goblins in the courtroom formed the most vicious smiles imaginable and agreed. The goblins requested of the Wizarding World that since many of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted crimes were against the wizarding world and its populace to publish the truth of his crimes and misdeeds. Also requested by the goblins of the Wizarding World is that any manuscripts of Albus Dumbledore, under any pen name, be rejected and any and all portraits of Albus Dumbledore be burned.

Once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted was turned into a goat he will be forced to work in the goblin mines for five years then released in the custody of his brother for what remains of his life. _A note: any attempt to change He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted back into a human will result in his death._

_._

_._

_._

**Trial of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted Supporters**

By Hemlock Smith

**Molly Sarah Prewett Weasley**

Molly Weasley, long time supporter of the light and Albus Dumbledore, has been found guilty of using potions on her only daughter, Ginevra Molly Weasley. The potions ten-year-old 'Ginny' took daily were designed to make her obsessed and driven to marry Harry Potter in order to gain access to the Potter gold. Ginevra Weasley is in the care of a mind healer to assess and treat the damage done by these potions. Many assume permanent damage has been done due to the length of time the potions were administered. Ginevra will remain under the care of mind healers at St. Mungo's until she is completely recovered. Molly was found to have used a love potion on Arthur Weasley to ensure he married her. Molly continued to dose her husband daily to ensure he stayed 'in love with her' and to keep him under her control. Molly Weasley was found guilty also of receiving stolen Potter gold from Albus Dumbledore for her part in the Potter Conspiracy.

The Wizengamot also found Molly Sarah Prewett Weasley guilty of child abuse of the two youngest Weasley children, Ronald and Ginevra. Ronald was given potions to make him want to be Harry Potter's friend and believe that only the Weasleys should be Harry's friends or confidants. Ronald's dosage was mild compared to his sisters and should recover with his mind mostly intact. Molly was also found guilty of psychological abuse over an extended period of time of all the Weasley children to reinforce loyalty to Dumbledore and anti-Slytherin bias. Molly was found guilty of the illegal brewing of love and mind altering potions. Molly Weasley was sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban.

As soon as the sentence was pronounced Molly Weasley started shrieking. Molly became enraged when various members of the public and press began spewing insults at her including that she was a greedy Niffler, a bad parent, and other insults that cannot be printed. (The press gallery was very vocal and creative)

.

.

**The Magic-Hating Muggles Lord Potter-Black Was Illegally Placed With.**

Vernon Eugene Dursley was found guilty of harming a magical child and attempted murder of a magical child, a Lord, and last member of the Potter family. Mr. Dursley was also found guilty of accepting and spending stolen Potter gold given to his wife and him by Albus Dumbledore. Vernon Eugene Dursley was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. A large amount of gold for the new Lalasa Magical Orphanage, being sponsored by Lord Potter-Black, Lady Pendragon, Lord Prince, and Lady and Lord Malfoy, was raised when tickets were sold by the goblins to witness the Kiss of Vernon Dursley.

Petunia Marie Evans Dursley was found guilty of harming a magical child, as well as accepting and spending stolen gold. She was sentenced to three years in Azkaban and ten thousand hours of community service once released to be completed at St. Mungo's and Lalasa Magical Orphanage. Bets were placed by the gallery as to long she will remain alive and higher bets being placed on how long she remains sane. If Petunia Dursley remains sane and alive during her incarceration in Azkaban she will have visitation with Dudley at first once released, if found to be a fit mother after time served and community service she will than regain custody of Dudley Dursley with mandatory monthly visits by child welfare.

Marge Lucy Dursley was found guilty of harming a magical child and using dangerous animals to do so. The dangerous animals, bulldogs, were destroyed and she was sentenced to five years in Azkaban and a ten thousand pounds fine. Once she is released from Azkaban, she must attend anger management and cultural toleration classes. Marge Dursley will not have any kind of visitation or other rights with her minor nephew Dudley once released both for the safety and well-being of both Petunia and Dudley Dursley. The goblins requested the Wizengamot allow them to make her dragon fodder but their request was denied due to the fear for the stomach and well-being of the dragons.

Dudley Vernon Dursley, tried as a minor before the Wizengamot, was found guilty of multiple counts of assaults on a magical child. Dudley was sentenced to four years in the Whippinglot Juvenile Correctional Facility opened earlier this year, which is run by the British Ministry of Magic Law Enforcement Division as Azkaban is. Whippinglot is the new facility to attempt to rehabilitate Muggles and Squibs who commit crimes against the British magical population or magical society. Dudley was sentenced to three years at Whippinglot and twenty-two thousand hours of community service at a location to be determined after his release. While at Whippinglot Dudley will receive counseling, be put on a weight loss program, be required to attend an anger management program, be required to attend mandatory cultural toleration classes, and other classes as his therapist deems necessary, as well as complete his education.

.

.

.

.

Harry just stared at the paper for a few minutes after reading the last of the articles about the trails. His lead lawyer had come by last night and informed them all of the results but it still shocked Harry to see, to know, what was done to him was so very wrong it was illegal. Harry honestly hoped his cousin would get better after his time at Whippinglot. He also couldn't help feeling better knowing that Dumbledore and Vernon could never hurt him again, that was like a weight coming off his shoulders.

Harry knew his aunt hated him but he didn't plan to ever run into Petunia again, nor Dudley for that matter, so it didn't bother him much that she would be getting out in a few years. He was very glad that Marge got what was coming to her and that her dangerous dogs were disposed of. It is sad really, when a person is so rotten that they twist the mind of animals to be just like them, that's how Marge was, and Harry was glad he would never have to deal with her again.

Harry slowly lowered the paper and peaked over the top of it. The majority of the students were sharing papers and talking about the results of the trials. Harry looked over to where the Weasley boys were gathered around the oldest Weasley who received the paper. Harry honestly felt bad for them since they had lost their mum, but was also relieved that her nasty plot to potion him to marry her daughter would never happen and that the harm she had done to her husband and two youngest kids would be able to start healing.

The twin Weasley boys were staring in shock at the articles they had just finished reading over their brother shoulder, they had honestly thought their mum was innocent! The twins truly didn't know what to feel. Should they be mad at their mum that everything she was accused of and more was true? On the other hand, should they stand by her and believe she was just misguided, though they knew their mum was strong willed and not easily swayed.

Percy felt like disappearing, oh how he wished he knew an invisibility spell or had one of those rare invisibility cloaks, he would hide from everyone until his mortification went away. Percy felt betrayed that his mother would do something as horrible as use a potion to woo their dad. Percy loved his father, though he often acted like a snob because he wished they were better off like most other pureblood families were, and he couldn't stand the thought of his father having been in a potion caused fog for the last twenty something years, it just wasn't right!

Ron, who was still coming off the potions in his system, just saw red! In Ron's mind all of this was a lie, Dumbledore and his mum hadn't done anything wrong it was that worthless Pothead and those Slytherins he is always around! Ron wanted nothing else but to kill Pothead at that moment but knew he wouldn't make it across the room without someone stopping him because _everyone loved _Pothead!

Most of the rest of the Gryffindors and almost all of the Hufflepuffs were in various stages of shock, denial, and grief. They honestly could not comprehend that it was true; the grandfatherly visage portrayed by the ex-headmaster was fake, he had in fact been quite evil, bad, and cruel. Many of them could not deal with this new reality and were moved to tears as if someone had died, and really, in a sense, someone, or the façade they had portrayed for so long, had in fact died.

Most of the Ravenclaws were glad the truth had come out, filed the information away for future reflection and use, and prepared to adjust and move on with their lives. Most Ravenclaws hadn't cared one Knut about any of the defendants of the trial anyway so it didn't matter to them.

In general, all the Slytherins were quite pleased with the results of the trials, they only wished that all three adult Muggles and the headmaster had all been scheduled to get 'up close and personal' with a Dementor.

Minerva was disgusted at Albus for what he had done and had planned to do, she was with the Slytherins, though she did not know it, and wished Albus was to be Kissed. She was surprised to find out he had an Animagus form. Minerva had always believed he did not have an Animagus form, though a goat did fit him in a twisted sort of way.

Rebecca had already heard the news as had Severus and Harry but she read the articles checking the story for inaccuracies and was quite pleased to see that Hemlock was staying true to what happened. Rebecca observed her fellow faculty and staff for their reactions as well as the students.

Severus could not help but smirk at seeing Albus Dumbledore finding out just how nasty karma can be when you piss off the fates and hell the Prince, Slytherin, Pendragon, Potter, and Black families. Severus could actually picture Albus realizing he was fucked when Fawkes did not come when he called for him. Severus knew Fawkes was still in the Head office and wondered just when he had broken the bond with Albus, assuming that is that he was ever truly bonded to Albus. Severus was also rather curious as to why Fawkes was still hanging around Hogwarts. Severus honestly had gotten the feeling that Fawkes was waiting for something, but he had no idea what the idiotic bird could be waiting on.

Filius was outraged at the level of damage Albus had managed to do just to Harry and Ronald. Filius could not get over the sweet bubbly Molly he had taught all those years ago going to such lengths! Filius had always wondered what had attracted quiet, quirky, gentle Arthur to the sweet bubbly but ill-tempered Molly, well now he knew and he was disgusted! And worse of all in Filius' eyes was the fact the Molly had started doping her only daughter as a toddler with potions to ensure she was malleable as well as madly in love with Harry Potter, add to the fact that she had also been doping her youngest son Ronald on potions too for the last many years just sickened him. Filius actually felt that Molly deserved the Kiss for all the damage she had done to her family, especially to her two youngest children.

The spirit of his lord had over powered Quirrell once he had 'announced to himself' what the first headline was. Now that Quirrell was back in control of his body, he had the _pleasure_ of listening to his lord laugh hysterically over the trial outcomes. Lord Voldemort especially loved the fact that Mr. Light Lord (ha!) Albus Dumbledore was going to be stripped of his powers and turned into a GOAT! Since losing his body ten years ago this was the happiest he had been, hell even before then! Quirrell could not help making a face in pain as his lord's laughter turned from snickers to all out loud laughs once again. During Voldemort's laugh fest Quirrell finally had a chance to read the articles himself and found he wanted to laugh uncontrollably too, but _just _managed to restrain himself.

Madame Pince did not bother keeping her expression clear. She allowed herself to smile, a frightening smile that would have put the evil smiles of the goblins to shame. Oh, she was rather happy that Albus, Molly, and those horrible excuses for Muggles had gotten what was coming to them. See Madame Pince knew some Muggles, she was in contact with some to order certain books, and she knew there were good ones out there, very different from the ones in the article.

Pomona wept after reading the articles, not due to the fact the criminals had been punished, no, it was because of the horrible things they had done that had so much to do with one very special, very intelligent young man. She sincerely hoped he had not been damaged too much by them.

Madame Hooch who was sitting next to Pomona sat patting her on her back as she glared off into space. Oh what she wouldn't do to be able to get her hands on Albus Dumbledore!

Trelawney relaxed a little, she knew she could allow the elves back into her tower again as well as air the damned place out. She realized she was going to need a major makeover, starting with her glasses, now that she could be herself again rather than the insane false psychic in the tower. Maybe she could convince Pomona and Hooch that she was serious about a makeover and get them to go with her.

Filch didn't know it but he was wanting to do the same thing that Quirrell was wishing he could do, laugh hysterically, over the news of Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Goodie Two Shoes getting a fair trial that ended with a harsh penalty. Filch couldn't wait until he left the hall so he could cackle like a madman.

All the other teachers had various feelings of confusion, satisfaction, sadness, betrayal, and such as did many of their students. It would take time but professors, staff, and students would heal from this betrayal and come out stronger in the end.

* * *

Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick walked together to Flitwick's classroom. Professor Vector had agreed to be a good sport and be Flitwick's victim, make that assistant, for the first year charms classes today. Vector took a seat in a corner behind the teacher's desk at the front of the room to wait for the demo they had planned. Once the students arrived, Professor Flitwick began class with roll before starting his lecture.

"Today children, Professor Vector has agreed to help me with a demonstration of two spells that are both charms as well as items you need to know in defending yourself. You will see both of these charms again in Defense Against the Dark Arts but they are simple enough that you can learn them as first years. The two charms are _Protego_ and _Expelliarmus_. Now _Protego_ is a simple shield charm that will protect you from minor hexes and curses and _Expelliarmus_ is a disarming charm that can nine times out of ten disarm your opponent. There are situations where _Expelliarmus_ will not work and that is usually when the wand has been spelled to be resistant to all disarming charms or the extremely rare wand that is so bonded to its witch or wizard that it refuses. This second example is very rare and most times that a disarming charm cannot work on a wand, it is due to it being spelled to be resistant to it. Now I want you to watch Professor Vector as he uses the _Protego_ shield charm to block the hex I will throw at him."

The rest of Charms was spent with Flitwick showing the students how both charms worked and how to perform them. By the end of the lesson most of the students had managed _Expelliarmus_, though many of them were rather weak, and a few students managed at least a weak _Protego_. They were assigned a two-foot essay on both the _Expelliarmus_ and _Protego_ charms, how they are used, why they are used, and so on. Both essays were due the following Tuesday.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked together to Herbology talking about how cool Charms had been. Harry told Draco about his practical DADA lessons with Severus, which was going to be on Saturdays. Draco wondered if he could convince his godfather to let him come too. Draco knew quite a few offensive and defensive spells but he liked hanging out with Harry and he wanted to spend a bit of time with his godfather too. Draco planned to find the right moment to try the face on Severus that always worked on both of his parents; he liked to call it his 'puppy dog face' though he would never tell anyone that of course.

Professor Sprout continued her lecture from last class about mundane plants that can be used in potions before releasing the class into the greenhouse proper to tend to their long-term project. Once they had cared for their plants, she put them to work identifying the various plants she had covered in lectures and giving them points when correct. After five minutes of this quiz, she set them in pairs to gather the usable bits from many of these plants. They did not realize it but they were helping not only Professor Sprout out but also Professor Snape with collecting potion ingredients.

After Herbology Pansy still managed to bitch and complain about having to even be NEAR dirt, much less deal with plants, while Draco was smart enough to keep his muttering locked inside his mind, rather than say them aloud like last time. He still couldn't believe that one of the 'dunces' as he liked to think of them actually told him to shut up. Harry noticed the sour look on Draco's face but didn't say anything, at least he wasn't complaining out loud again. Everyone just ignored Pansy until she stomped off frustrated that no one wanted to pamper _princess Pansy_ as they were supposed to.

* * *

The Slytherins, Harry, and the Ravenclaws all trooped together to the History classroom. They were the first group to make it to the classroom but were soon joined by the Hufflepuffs followed by the sprinting Gryffindors. Shortly after Finnegan and his group of idiots plopped down in their seats a half a second before the tower clock finished chiming, Professor Pendragon began her lecture.

"Class, we are continuing our lecture on Sumer today focusing on an overview of the Sumerian religion. Sumerian religion refers to the mythology, pantheon, rites, and cosmology of the Sumerian civilization. Sumerian religion influenced Mesopotamian mythology as a whole, surviving in the mythologies and religions of the Hurrians, Akkadians, Babylonians, Assyrians, and other culture groups. Sumerian myths were passed down through the oral tradition until the invention of writing. Early Sumerian Cuneiform was used primarily as a record-keeping tool. It was not until the late Early Dynastic period that religious writings first became prevalent in the form of temple praise hymns and a form of "incantation" called the nam-šub (prefix + "to cast").

"In the Sumerian city-states, temple complexes were originally small, elevated one-room structures. In the Early Dynastic Period, temples developed raised terraces and multiple rooms. Toward the end of the Sumerian civilization, Ziggurats became the preferred temple structure for Mesopotamian religious centers. Temples served as cultural, religious, and political headquarters until around 2500 BCE, with the rise of military kings known as Lu-gals ("man" + "big"). After which point the political and military leadership was often housed in separate "palace" complexes.

"Until the advent of the Lugals, Sumerian city-states were under a virtually complete theocratic government controlled by independent groups of En, or high priests. Priests were responsible for continuing the oral and written cultural and religious traditions of their city-state, and were viewed as a medium between humans and the rest of the universe. The priesthood resided full-time in temple complexes, and administered to matters of state including the large Sumerian irrigation processes necessary to the civilization's survival.

"The Sumerians envisioned the universe as a closed dome surrounded by a primordial saltwater sea. Underneath the terrestrial earth, which formed the base of the dome, existed an underworld and a freshwater ocean called the Apsu. The god of the dome-shaped firmament was named An; the earth was named Ki. The underground world was first believed to be an extension of Ki, but later developed into the concept of Kigal. The primordial saltwater sea was named Nammu, which became known as Tiamat during and after the Sumerian Renaissance. The primordial union of An and Ki produced Enlil, who became leader of the Sumerian pantheon. After the other gods banished Enlil from Dilmun, the "home of the gods," for raping Ninlil, Ninlil had a child: Nanna, god of the moon. Nanna and Ningal gave birth to Inanna and to Utu, god of the sun.

"The Sumerians practiced a polytheistic religion, with anthropomorphic deities representing cosmic and terrestrial forces in their world. According to said mythology, the gods originally created humans as servants for themselves but freed them when they became too much to handle. The majority of Sumerian deities belonged to a classification called the Anunna ("[offspring] of An"), whereas seven deities, including Enlil and Inanna, belonged to a group of "underworld" judges known as the Anunnaki ("[offspring] of An" + Ki).

"The main Sumerian deities are as follows; An is the god of heaven/the firmament. Ki who is the goddess of the earth at the E'saggila temple, Enlil who is the god of the air (from Lil = Air) and the patron deity of the city-state Nippur. Enki who is the god of water, fertility, and knowledge the patron deity of the city-state Eridu. Inanna who is the goddess of sexual love and female fertility who was the patron deity of the city-state Uruk. Ninlil who is an air goddess and wife of Enlil and one of the patron deities of Nippur. Ninurta who is the god of war, agriculture, and was also considered one of the Sumerian wind gods; patron deity of the city-state of Girsu and one of the patron deities of the city-state Lagash. Utu who is the god of the sun at the E'barbara temple of Sippar. Lastly, Nanna who is the god of the moon and one of the patron deities of the city-state Ur.

"Now before the bell rings I want a two foot summary of why you think, yes this will be your opinion; each city-state had their own patron deity. Was it because their location was something they associated this said deity to or was it because said deity was said to had formed their city? I want that question and any others that come to mind about this covered, why each Sumer city-state had their own patron deity. I expect at least one other reference than your textbook, this is due next Tuesday. Mr. Weasley, you may want to ask Miss Granger for a copy of her notes from last class as well what the assignment from last class was since she is the only Gryffindor to have turned in their essay already. Oh, and by the way Miss Granger, I do hope you did not rush through it so the extra points will indeed be a bonus to your grade," Professor Pendragon ended right as the clock tower began chiming to signal the end of the class.

Harry and the others at the back of the classroom emptied into the hallway first and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Once Harry and the first year Slytherins, who he was still feeling the most comfortable around, had seated themselves in their 'area' of the Slytherin table they began serving themselves. They were all rather hungry and the smell of the beef pot roast, rotisserie chicken, mashed potatoes, mashed sweet potatoes, green beans, breads, steamed carrots, corn on the cob, and so many other good smelling foods just made them hungrier than they were already. During lunch, the Daily Prophet came out again. There was so much news that it needed to cover that it had to do multiple issues for the better part of the week. Harry accepted his copy from the Prophet owl and fixed it a small cup of water and a plate of food; otherwise, the silly thing would drink straight from his cup. Harry unrolled the paper and found an article about Hogwarts as the centerpiece article, as well as some other great articles.

.

.

**Hogwarts Gets Long Overdue Budget Increase**

By Hemlock Smith

The ill begotten gold of the former Headmaster, now Goat Master, is being used to help rejuvenate and restore Hogwarts to its full glory. Hogwarts' Physical Activity class brooms are being replaced with new models of an appropriate type. The Potion Master's Private Potions Lab and the Potions Class lab are both being extended. One has to say having the foremost Potion Master in Europe, but not new quality equipment to enable him to teach, makes little sense. The Defense Against the Dark Arts curse is scheduled to be removed. The Curse Breaker who went out to examine the extent of the curse took ten minutes, had a good laugh, and said it was going to be the easiest gold he had ever made.

The Library of Hogwarts is being funded to search for rare books as well as buy new editions of well-used books for the Hogwarts Student Library. We can confirm the Hogwarts librarian is stalking Lord Potter-Black and trying every trick in the book to get him to translate the Slytherin texts she has in storage. We believe it is only a matter of time before she crates them up and plants them in front of the secrete entrance to the quarters he shares with his Apprentice Masters to ensure he will accept them for translation. The magical world population should be grateful that Madam Pince is not younger or else who knows what she would or could do to convince and motivate the young Lord. We will be watching as this story develops. All I can say is if the great gift of Parseltongue had not been vilified and condemned by those with it hated as dark, everybody's favorite hero and dark lord destroyer would not be hunted by a librarian on a mission, Ravenclaws with a cunning gleam in their eyes, flushed and slightly aroused Slytherin ladies, Lions trying to harm him, and Puffs just wanting to hug him.

.

.

**Cure for Lycanthropy Could Be On the Horizon**

By Hemlock Smith

The Agrona's Dogs of War Law Firm wants to ensure they are the biggest dogs around the Potter and Black families! Lord Potter-Black has pledge his support for curing Lycanthropy using the gold of the former dark/light lord that is now a hardworking and hoofed member of society. "Lord Potter-Black believes that Lycanthropy is an illness and should be treated as such, to provide those with the condition fair treatment, and the Wolfsbane Potion for free, making living with the condition easier while we search for a cure," said a representative of the Agrona's Dogs of War Law Firm. To submit your name to receive the aid offered by the young Lord Potter-Black please write to or go by the office of the Moony Foundation. _A note to those with Lycanthropy that are worried, your information will remain strictly confidential and not given to any in the Ministry of Magic._

.

.

.

.

Harry was quite pleased that Hemlock was the one to write the article about the Moony Foundation. Harry didn't think many wizards or witches out there would have managed to write such a favorable article as they had wanted and Hemlock had provided. Harry was glad also that the goblins had apparently gone through everything already and had paid back those who had been swindled or harmed by Dumbledore. Harry didn't realize that many of the faculty and staff were equally as happy by the article about Hogwarts getting a much needed budget increase.

Remus sat at the high table blinking back tears. He knew he wasn't close to Harry and might never be but he was very moved that Harry would think enough of him to want to help him as well as others with the same illness. First Harry had set up a publishing company that would allow those like him to publish under their true names, and then Harry went a step farther and set up the Moony Foundation to help werewolves get the Wolfsbane potion as well as work for a cure. To Remus, the best part of it was that Harry had named the foundation after him. Remus continued to blink back tears and sniff quietly, he felt so loved.

After lunch, Harry went with the Slytherin first years to their common room for an hour, which was their study period. During this hour, Harry finished his History assignment and did his Potions essay. Daphne was nice enough to proof read his essays for him so that he could rewrite the corrected essays. Draco and the others walked with Harry to Severus' office where he would take the short cut through to their quarters to do his second hour of study period then do his meditation hour. Harry waved goodbye to the Slytherins and closed the door to Severus' office behind him.

Harry quickly settled down in the parlor after putting his history and potions stuff away, setting out his Herbology and Transfiguration stuff out on the coffee table, petting all the animals, and greeting Sal. Harry made quick work of his Herbology essay and reading then read for the rest of the hour on Transfiguration.

"_Lighting child…lighting child…"_ Salazar called to Harry.

"_Yes, grandfather?"_ Harry asked Salazar back in Parseltongue, calling him what he considered him: grandfather.

"_Lighting child, are you not suppose to be working on your mind magics at this time? Severus asked me to remind you to do it so that you can start working on more than meditation once you have the meditation down."_

"_Oh! I didn't realize the time. Let me set the timer charm that Severus taught me. He said I should use it especially when doing my mediation so that it can 'bring me back' from my center."_

"_Yes that sounds like a very good idea, if I was not a portrait I would just shake your shoulder to make you wake up! However, I cannot since I am trapped forever in this painting, but at least I get to see my granddaughter, her husband, and you._

Harry set the timer charm and quickly worked through his meditation to where he had been prior. He was making headway but still had a ways to go.

* * *

Percy Weasley had been asked to stay behind when Professor Snape released his class a few minutes early. Percy was a little concerned, he knew his potion was flawless and he couldn't help that he was behind an assignment due to his mother, so he was worried was going to get yelled at by one of his favorite teachers. Yes, Percy did like snarly Professor Snape. He did not tell his housemates that, he'd rather not deal with their abuse more than he already did. Therefore, Percy stood behind his place at the table he had always sat at since he was a first year and waited until the room cleared and professor said his piece.

"Percy, I know you are more like your father than any of your brothers save Charlie perhaps, but I have a few things to ask you quickly that are rather important."

"Of course, Professor."

"I am sure that you were shocked when your mother was arrested, do you blame Harry for that?"

"No sir, I honestly wasn't sure what to feel other than mortification due to my mother being arrested but now that the truth is out due to the use of Veritaserum I am truly horrified by everything that she did and was planning to do. I cannot blame Lord Potter-Black for something he would not have wanted, allowed, and that in all rights was geared to harm him."

"Good, I knew you had more intelligence than the average Gryffindor. I am still rather confused the more I know of you that you are not in Ravenclaw. Regardless, I know you have a free period next period and I am in need of your help for a bit. None of my upper year Slytherins have a free period next and I have a meeting with Minerva shortly. I was wondering if you would escort Harry to and from his Physical Activity class that he has next. I would allow you to leave after delivering him but your brother and most of the other first year Gryffindors have been attempting to harm my snakes and my ward. I think having a prefect there as well as the teachers might help prevent a repeat of either of their encounters. Is this agreeable to you, Percy?"

"Yes, Professor. I would be honored to help you, Professor Pendragon, and Lord Potter-Black."

"Good, follow me and I will explain to Harry who you are and why you are helping."

Severus led Percy through his office to the entrance to their quarters that were in the back, it was better for Percy to know of this one than of the hall entrance. Severus quickly informed Harry of who Percy was and why he was helping him. Harry was fine with it, Percy seemed nice, and if Severus trusted him then he would trust him. Severus walked with Percy and Harry until they reached the Entrance Hall. Severus told them good-bye and that he would see them at supper and proceeded up the stairs of the grand staircase two at a time. Percy and Harry met up with the Slytherin first years that were there, introductions went around, and Percy puffed up in importance as he escorted the young snakes and Harry to the Quidditch pitch.

For the first time, there was not an incident between the Gryffindors and Slytherins during Physical Activity class. Percy thought it had to do with the fact his unstable brother was not there and Percy, of course, was there to glare at the Gryffindors to keep them in line. Percy ran with the Gryffindors and led them through the grueling calisthenics while Cillian did the same with the Slytherins. Firenze had stayed again and helped encouraging some of the slower or less confident students like Crabbe, Goyle, and Longbottom.

At the end of class, Cillian and Firenze thanked Percy for his help and told him he was welcome to come assist them anytime. They gave him twenty house points for being a shining example of how a Gryffindor should act. Percy walked all the children to the Great Hall with his head held high, shoulders back, and puffed up feeling like the king of the world!

Harry and his friends have a great time at supper. They talked, laughed, ate and drank perhaps more than they should have, and had a great time. Daphne had sat to the left of Harry and Draco had sat to his right. Daphne and Harry talked when they could manage to put a sentence or two together but largely just manage to blush at each other, much to Draco's amusement. Draco knew Daphne and Harry were a good match. They were both intelligent, easy to look at, from wealthy pureblood families, and obviously already had slight crushes on each other. Now, if only Draco and his mother could convince his father he was better off marrying someone other than _Pansy_.

* * *

Harry got his first lesson in wandless magic, practical anyway, from Rebecca. He got to practice Summoning a quill to him. It took Harry nearly thirty minutes but finally he managed to wandlessly summon the quill. Rebecca, Salazar, and Severus were all equally pleased with Harry on how quickly he managed that. Harry practiced Summoning things for the rest of the hour.

By the time Harry's wandless magic hour was over, he was a bit tired and very sweaty, again, so he excused himself to shower. When Harry came back out of his bedroom clean and dressed in nightclothes, Severus was done grading student essays for the night and the three of them played Go Fish until Harry went to bed and Severus left for rounds at ten.

When Severus got back from his two hours of rounds and handing out detentions to snogging couples, he happily locked up their quarters, did one final check on the potion he has brewing, and checked on Harry before going to get a shower. When Severus crawled into bed after his shower, he found not a sleeping wife as he'd expected, but a wife with certain thoughts on her mind, thoughts which he liked the thought of very much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I do not make the claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Chapter 12

Friday, September 8th

The first Friday of the school year began just as all of the other days since September 1st had. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the squid played in the water, and staff and students pulled themselves out of bed and to the Great Hall for breakfast. No one, not even the resident seer, was aware just how surprising the day would turn out.

Harry, Severus, and Rebecca were joined by a handful of half-asleep Slytherin students who managed to mask their sleepiness by the time they all arrived outside of the Great Hall. Breakfast went by without any surprises, the Daily Prophet nor the Quibbler had any earth shaking headlines for the first day in a week. Harry talked with the kids around him and listened to Flint chatter on happily about how much better Quidditch would be with the new brooms the school was getting, though he still though Draco should convince his father to buy the Slytherin Quidditch team their own brand new brooms. Severus did his best not to snarl at Remus who kept talking to him though Severus kept glaring at him, honestly, did the man not REALIZE just how much he needed his coffee and minimum chatter in the morning? Rebecca talked with Aurora though neither of them were quite awake enough for conversation so it died quietly after a few minutes.

Harry and the Slytherin first years trooped up to their first Transfiguration class after breakfast. Transfiguration for them was with the Gryffindors, much to Pansy and Draco's distaste, and well most everyone's really. None of the students, Gryffindor nor Slytherin quite knew what to expect from Professor Lupin since they had not heard any rumors of how he taught or how fair he was and so on. The Gryffindors all assumed that just because he was their Head of House that he would favor them and the Slytherins figured he would treat them poorly as the majority of the other professors did. My, how the Gryffindors would be disappointed and the Slytherins would be surprised in the long run. You see Professor Lupin might have been Sorted into Gryffindor but that was not where the Hat really wanted to put him. Remus had argued with the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor because one of his new friends had just been sorted there and the other one was so sure he would be in Gryffindor. Remus did not want to lose the first REAL friends he had ever had because the Hat wanted to put him somewhere else. So when the Sorting Hat had said to him it intended to put him in Ravenclaw, though he had the sensibilities of a Hufflepuff, the desire to prove himself as a Slytherin, and the bravery of a Gryffindor, Remus had argued with the Hat until it conceded and placed him where he wanted to be, Gryffindor. Since graduating Hogwarts, Remus had come to realize though he had enjoyed his time with his friends he would have been better off letting the Hat place him where it wanted, but what could he do about the past but wonder.

Remus took roll after the clock finished striking for the last time signaling the start of class, took a deep breath, and began class with his newly penned and memorized speech.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Remus J. Lupin and this is first year Transfiguration for Gryffindor and Slytherin. If you find that you are in the wrong class, please leave now, find a prefect or professor that is not holding class at this time, and have them direct you to your proper class. I will not tolerate any kind of fooling around in this classroom, as Transfiguration can be very dangerous and complex magic. If I find you messing about, you will not be coming back.

"Transfiguration is magic which changes one object into another. It is possible to change an inanimate object into an animate object and vice versa. Some Transfiguration spells alter a part of something, such as changing a person's ears from normal human ears into rabbit ears, while other Transfiguration spells alter the whole of something, such as changing a pincushion into a porcupine.

"We will begin small in learning how to transfigure objects and work our way to the biggest. We will start with transfiguring a metal needle into a wooden needle and by the end of your seventh year NEWT transfiguration class; I hope that all of you have managed the biggest transfiguration: human Animagus transformation."

Professor Lupin began lecturing the students on the various kinds of transfiguration and why they had to start on such odd things as turning a metal needle into a wooden needle was necessary to be able to do the harder / larger transfigurations later. Remus lectured for a good hour before showing the students the wand movements and correct way of saying the spell for the needle transformation they were starting on before passing out the needles and letting the students have a go. At the end of the hour, several students had gotten close but none had managed the transformation. Remus assigned reading of the first two chapters of the book and a four-foot summary on the two chapters due next class. After the end of Transfiguration, Harry met up with Percy, who had been assigned to take him back to Slytherin territory for his study period. Percy left Harry in the door of Professor Snape's classroom and went to the library to work on his own assignments.

* * *

In a little known part of the castle, Lord Voldemort was commanding the body of Quirrell as they led a troll through that part of the castle to the more populated part. Voldemort could not have the troll getting lost and not causing a distraction, as he needed. Once the troll could smell healthy flesh (instead of the slowly decaying flesh of Quirrell, possession really is hard on the body) they allowed the monstrosity to pass before sprinting off down another corridor and taking a lesser-known stairwell towards the third floor.

By the time the troll was released where he could smell living flesh, third period was just beginning to let out. As the tower finished chiming the end of third period and the students flooded the hall, the troll rounded the corner. The first wave of students to be hit by the troll's club had not seen him coming as they were so wrapped up in their conversations and getting to their next class.

The troll had just rounded the corner, saw the feast before him, and took an almighty swing with his club, hitting six students in one go. The students who had been close enough by to see this didn't register what they saw at first until the club struck again, sending four students to the ground and another three smashing into the wall, making horrible sticky cracking sounds. Students hit the wall, one after another. By the time the last of them had slid to the ground, the corridor was in chaos.

The troll continued its assault on the students in the corridor, enjoying the smell of blood as flesh was torn, bodies broke, or heads cracked. The smarter students who just managed to keep their heads fled into classrooms. Those in the corridor who had been taught the Patronous Charm quickly sent off messages with their Patroni to any and every teacher that they could think of, one even send the message to his father at the Ministry. Some of the older students in the corridor began volleying spells over the younger students' heads at the troll in an attempt to at least slow it down or distract it from killing the ones attempting to flee.

* * *

As the troll struck out the first time, Hogwarts put herself on lockdown, just then registering the threat, including locking the three Heirs into the rooms they were in. The only way into or out of Hogwarts, excluding the rooms that her Heirs were locked in, was through the Floo and that was left open in all but these three rooms only because Hogwarts hoped that the professors would wisely direct students out of her through the Floo until it was safe for them to return.

* * *

Harry was in the quarters he shared with Severus and Rebecca when Hogwarts locked down; the only hint to him anything odd had happened was the 'floof' sound the fireplace made when the Floo connection was severed. Harry didn't know what that sound was so he only glanced at the fireplace before going back to doing the assignment for Transfiguration.

* * *

Rebecca was watching her classroom empty out when the door and windows of her classroom suddenly slammed shut after an invisible force shoved the students who had just exited her classroom back inside. This was followed by the 'floof' sound of both the Floo connection in her office and the classroom being severed. She directed her students to gather in the center of the room. Rebecca was not sure what was going on but knew Hogwarts had just locked her in with her seventh year NEWT class.

* * *

Severus was in his classroom watching his students tidy up in their rush to leave his presence; the wolf really had gotten on his nerves today… mangy mutt, when his classroom door slammed shut and locked causing everyone in the room to jump. Immediately after that, the unmistakable 'floof' sound of the Floo being disconnected came from both the classroom and his office fireplaces, making all the students look around in fear and Severus to get a bit worried. Severus stalked up to the classroom door and tried a barrage of spells to unlock, unseal, unblock, and a host of other things to the door in an attempt to get it open. Once he had used everything short of 'Bombarda' on the door, he did not fancy pissing off Hogwarts, he realized that yes indeed, he was locked in his classroom with one of his worse classes, and it was all Hogwarts fault. Severus could not figure out why Hogwarts was acting as if she was under attack, but to be on the safe side he directed all his students to settle against the far wall away from the door and all potion ingredients. Once they were all settled along the floor, he left the prefects in both House groups he had there in charge so he could try to check on Harry. Much to his annoyance the entrance into their quarters from his office was also locked down so he had to settle sending a Patronus through to Harry telling him not to freak out but Hogwarts had locked herself down for some reason and he was NOT to attempt to leave for any reason. Once he had sent his Patronus through the wall to Harry, he returned to his classroom to stand guard until he knew what the hell was going on.

* * *

The few older year students who were in the corridor where the troll was, but not sending off Patroni or fighting the troll did everything they could to direct as many of the younger students away from the area towards Ravenclaw Tower and the library since they were the closest areas not blocked by the troll. Most of the older students settled for taking students to the library, much to the annoyance of Madame Pince until they informed her why there was nearly one hundred students crowded into her library. The students then got to see Madame Pince get scary, which is normally only for those who harm her books, as she went and stood guard outside of her domain to ensure the library and the students safety.

* * *

The majority of the faculty and staff rushed onto the scene of the massacre going on in the corridor, a few fainted, while most of them began doing everything possible to end the troll. Madame Pomfrey was one of the ones on the scene and she forced the ones who had been attempting to fight the troll to leave and go to the Hospital Wing. Poppy then began doing what any good field medic would do; darting in and snatching the wounded up and pulling them back behind the lines to see about fixing them up.

It took a good twenty minutes before the professors on scene to manage to kill the troll. In all reality, Remus had felt no qualms about using the borderline dark curse to explode the troll. Remus was rather glad for the impressive Protego Filius put up as soon as the troll began to explode bits of itself all over everything.

As soon as the troll bits had settled, the professors on scene went about helping Poppy check those who were still in the corridor, though they held no hope for some of the students.

Minerva took a second to send a message throughout Hogwarts:

**"ATTENTION PLEASE! ATTENTION EVERYONE! Prefects, please collect your Housemates from the various locations they have hidden themselves in and do a head count. Anyone injured is to report to the infirmary IMMEDIATELY! Head Boy, Head Girl please see to helping with hunting down any misplaced students from any Houses and escorting them to their Houses as well as escorting the injured to the infirmary. Once you all are in your Houses you are to REMAIN THERE until further notice, food will be sent to your common rooms for meals."**

* * *

Right before Minerva's announcement the Floos reconnected and the rooms that Hogwarts had locked her Heirs in unlocked.

Severus left the students in his room to the capable hands of the prefects with them and took off at a dead run to the corridor where the attack had taken place. He had received information about it by the Patroni of two of his Slytherins during their incarceration in his classroom.

Rebecca left her NEWT class to take themselves to their common room and took off to the corridor as well.

Severus and Rebecca reached the corridor at nearly the same time from opposite sides of the corridor and stopped in shock. The amount of blood, bits, and broken bodies lying about was shocking. It only took them a second to start going through the students there to separate the living from the dead.

* * *

The prefects quickly got their charges to their respected common rooms and did a head count. All the Houses were missing many students. The prefects fought to keep their faces blank of the sorrow and worry they were feeling as they wrote down how many were missing and who were missing.

* * *

Lord Voldemort, still commanding Quirrell's body, quickly made his way to the third floor corridor while the troll was having its fun and doing exactly what he meant it to do, cause a distraction.

Voldemort scoffed as he made his way through the pathetic 'protections' for the stone. He was using Quirrell's magic as well as his body so it was not that he was using his massive magic to break through the protections. The protections set up for the stone were just very weak. Voldemort was sure most first or at least second year Hogwarts students could easily make their way through the protections as long as they had at least average intelligence and magic. There was only one protection missing in the set up and it was the one Quirrell was suppose to put in place, but had yet to do so, a troll. So other than that the only other part of the protections that might cause anyone any trouble was 'Fluffy', though anyone who paid attention to mythology or in Care of Magical Creatures class would know that all you have to do is produce _some_ kind of tune to sooth 'Fluffy' into sleep. He knew that there were books in the Hogwarts library even that told how to deal with Fluffy's kind so anyone who didn't know to get past the dog originally could find out there. So he felt rather insulted at the 'protections' for the stone. If they were truly geared to protect the stone from anyone, specifically from him, shouldn't each protection be _harder_?

'Really, you would think Dumbledore would want the stone protected far better than this! The vault the stone was originally in at Gringotts was more secure than this and look how easy it was for me to get in there. This is pathetic! Play or sing a tune until Fluffy is asleep and you are down the trap door. Use any light or mild fire-producing spell on the Devils Snare and you are free. Summon the correct key or worse comes to worse and you have more brawn than brain use the damned brooms PROVIDED to fly up and catch the damned thing. Leave the door open, step though, oh look chess! If you are any good at all at chess play through OR use the brooms PROVIDED in the prior room and fly over, as I did, I am wonderful at chess but do not have time for a game now…pity. Hell, the floor on the far side of the chess room is not even set to register someone avoiding the chess game and flying over, brilliant Old Man, then, the empty troll room, easy enough, though the troll would have been a bit harder but not as if it was ever going to get in here. Oh, look potions! IN ADDITION, the Old Man made the spy produce a rhyme that gives away the key of how to get though this test! Good grief, this one could have been tricky too without the rhyme, I bet that pissed Severus off having to produce the rhyme. Ah, now I am in the final room and LOOK the Mirror of Erised. All right, now…the stone obviously is not sitting around…Well the Mirror shows our hearts desire or some such nonsense…so let us see…...AH! I see myself with my enemies dead at my feet and everyone else groveling before me…in the Minister's chair! Hahaha! Yes I desire that but STUPID MIRROR YOU SURE THAT IS MY HEARTS DESIRE! YOU KNOW NOTHING! My heart's desire my ass…..ha, my heart's desire is to have my wife and daughter back…stupid mirror. Now, how do I get the damned stone out of this mirror?'

As Voldemort, though Quirrell's eyes, inspected the mirror and mulled over how to get the stone from it, Fawkes flashed out of the Headmistress' office. Moments later as Voldemort was looking into the mirror again at far too close of a range, he was startled to see Fawkes flash into the room through the mirror's reflection.

"So you are the final defense or something, BIRD? Or are you just here to gloat that your GOAT has me stumped at the moment on how to get to the stone. Not to worry, I will figure it out…..I might just be nice and not feed you to my Nagini when I am reunited with her shortly. Hum…no bringing the 'hero' in to save the day? Nothing? Haha, well that's fine too, I have plenty to do at the moment thank you," Voldemort said to Fawkes upon turning away from the mirror.

'You are an arrogant, insane man, Tom Riddle! I'll let you debate more on how to get the stone before dealing with you. I am, after all, one of the guardians of Hogwarts…bet you don't know that, do you, evil genius?…well, evil…hmmm…probably not so much that, not after what the 'Light' did to your family…but insane yes, genius yes, arrogant YES, you have been since you were a boy!' Fawkes trilled, though Voldemort could not understand him.

Voldemort became very frustrated and ordered Quirrell to attempt to get the stone. Once Quirrell was back in control of his body again he tried for a good ten minutes before Voldemort became beyond raging mad due to the fact he could not get it while in control of Quirrell or with Quirrell in control of his own body. Voldemort took back control of the body and began throwing every destructive spell he could think of at the mirror in hopes that by breaking the mirror he would release the stone from the enchantment that was holding it in there. He was so engrossed in the spell work he did not notice Fawkes begin to burn brighter and hotter than anyone had ever seen before.

That is until he began to notice the body he was possessing was soaked with sweat and becoming weak. Lord Voldemort looked around and was astonished to find himself in a very small circle clear of the fire raging around him.

"BIRD! What have you done? What are you doing!" Voldemort screamed at Fawkes who was still burning brightly and circling overhead.

Fawkes gave a piercing cry then dove towards the possessed Quirrell. Voldemort dove out of the way in an attempt to save himself from being burned by the blasted bird. He was not lucky though, Fawkes' fire still stuck him and seared the clothing and flesh on the right side of Quirrell's body. Voldemort reacted by firing curses at Fawkes, all of which either missed due to Fawkes' flying ability or had no affect on the phoenix. Fawkes dove again at Voldemort and managed to cast his magical fire over the entire area.

The Dark Lord Voldemort fled in pain from the burning body and made haste to leave the castle. Once the pain he had been feeling in Quirrell's body dissipated Lord Voldemort made a note to himself to figure out how to kill a fire phoenix!

When Voldemort fled Quirrell's body, Quirrell had the unpleasant experience of coming back into control of a body being consumed by fire. Quirrell died in agony for his poor choices shortly thereafter.

Once Fawkes was sure that Voldemort had left the chamber and Quirrell had expired, he flashed back to the Head office.

* * *

Fawkes was one of the protectors or guardians of Hogwarts. Her founders of course made Hogwarts sentient but they also put protections or guardians in place in Hogwarts to aid her in protecting her charges. Fawkes had always been close to Hogwarts, regardless of who he was bonded to, if anyone. Then there was the basilisk of Salazar's that resides in the Chamber of Secrets that had remained unopened since the last time Salazar visited his pet. The basilisk could be released from the Chamber either by Hogwarts herself when she had dire need, or by the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, no other Parselmouths can open the Chamber. The basilisk, unlike what many pureblood fanatics believe, will only go after the enemies of Hogwarts, invaders, those attempting to do harm, attempting, or succeeding to kill students or faculty. There was also Salazar's weapon; a spell used to incapacitate the enemies of Hogwarts herself when activated. It causes quite a lot of discomfort in them, much like being attacked by Dementors minus the soul being sucked away. There was also the giant squid. The squid might act sweet and fun loving but when threatened or when Hogwarts was being threatened by the way of the lake, the squid attacks viciously. Like any good giant squid would do.

* * *

A few hours later, after the injured were stabilized and the more severe sent off to St. Mungo's, the death toll was in. There were eight students dead, and one familiar that had been on one of the students at the time of impact.

Some of the injuries of the wounded had been caused by panic and falling debris while a good many were caused by the troll. All the students that died had impact marks consistent with being hit by the troll's weapon or severe impact with the corridor walls.

The dead were: Ronald Weasley, his familiar Scabbers, Lavender Brown, Scott Avery, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Branson Webb, Marietta Edgecombe, and Patricia Stimpson.

All Houses were affected by this travesty; sadly, it takes a tragedy such as this to get students from all Houses working together as was seen during the attack. Slytherin helping Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, Gryffindor helping Slytherin, and Ravenclaw helping all Houses much like her sister House Hufflepuff. All Houses did themselves proud by the bravery and unity shown during the attack. All the students had cooperated most admirably in a time of crisis and now they would need time to mourn and then to pick up the pieces and go on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I do not make the claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Chapter 13

Friday, September 8th – late evening

Harry was beginning to worry, it had been hours since Severus had sent him the Patronus message from his office and neither Severus nor Rebecca had returned to their quarters yet. Harry had sent Asa to find them, to make sure they were okay, and the sweet house elf reported they were tending to students in the hospital wing and that Harry should stay put. Harry wondered what caused the students to be injured. He remembered that Severus had said the castle had thought she was under attack and that is why everything locked down, but that didn't tell him much, he just wanted them to get home soon.

Several hours after Harry had sent Asa off to check on Severus and Rebecca found him eating alone in their quarters with owls lined up along the couch and the familiars sitting next to him. Harry and Salazar had talked and talked. Salazar had done his best to distract him and calm him, but even Salazar was beginning to worry.

As if Salazar's and Harry's worry had conjured them, Severus and Rebecca came wearily though the door of the quarters. Harry jumped up from where he was sitting and ran to where they were handing their stained and dirty teaching robes to Asa.

"Are you two alright? What happened? Asa checked for me and found you in the hospital wing tending to students….how did they get hurt? … H-H-how come you're covered in blood?" Harry asked all in a fast rush ending confused seeing their clothes stained with dried blood.

"Harry, somehow a troll got loose in the castle and attacked students in the Transfiguration and Charms corridor. Eight children are dead and about thirty are wounded. The castle locked you in here, myself and my students in the lab, and Rebecca and the majority of her students in her classroom when it detected the threat. The castle also disconnected the Floo to the rooms we were in to keep us safe, I am sure you noticed the sound even if you didn't know what it was. We had to help with the injured in the corridor and later in the Hospital Wing, St. Mungo's took as many students as was safe to move and sent a team of Healers here to help, that's why we managed to get to come home now. Are you ok? I'm proud of you for doing as you were told and staying put, thank you," Severus answered Harry though he was deadly tired.

"How did the troll get in?"

"We don't know that right now, there are Aurors, wizarding detectives basically, investigating that. They are also investigating Professor Quirrell's death that happened today as well."

"How did the professor die?"

"They haven't told anyone that yet. They will let Minerva know before they leave."

"You said some kids were killed? Who were they?"

"Ronald Weasley, his pet rat, Lavender Brown, Scott Avery, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith, Branson Webb, Marietta Edgecombe, and Patricia Stimpson."

"Oh, I only know of one of them, guess that's good at least. Draco and Daphne weren't hurt were they?"

"No luckily they are fine, shaken, but ok. I checked in on the House on our way here just for a second to see who all needed Calming Drafts. I'll need to make more Calming Drafts in the morning."

Rebecca gave Harry a one-armed hug before saying, "Excuse me gentleman, I seriously need a bath and need to let Asa try and work her magic on this dress."

Severus sat down next to Harry and pulled him against his side letting Harry knot his fists in his coat. Harry just sat there taking in the scent of Severus as he tried to ignore the smell of blood on him.

"Why would someone let a troll into the castle, sir?" Harry finally asked after they had sat there for a good five minutes.

"I don't know, Harry. I have my suspicions, but I don't have any facts."

Harry stayed snuggled up to Severus until sleep claimed him, he didn't care about how off Severus smelled, he was just glad he was okay. Severus carried Harry to bed and changed him into his nightclothes. Once he had Harry tucked in, Severus turned to leave and was momentarily surprised to find Rebecca smiling knowingly at him from the doorway.

"How is Harry, love?"

"I think he's a bit shaken, but who isn't? I need a shower, you want to join me?"

"Severus! Naughty man...I just had a shower, thank you, if it isn't obvious from my wet hair," Rebecca replied to Severus with a smile.

"So, there's no law saying you can only have _one_ shower a day, you know."

Severus took Rebecca's hand and led her to their bedroom for a _second_ shower of the evening.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Chapter 14

September 9th

1st Saturday of the school year

The mood in the Great Hall on the first Saturday of September was grim. No one was talking and joking around as was normal. Everyone was quite, somber, as they took in the number of students and the fact that one of their teachers were missing from the Great Hall. Of course being Hogwarts, home to close to a thousand children between eleven and eighteen the details of the troll attack had been told and retold in grand bard fashion in every House. The story of the attack had been greatly exaggerated by the fearless Gryffindors and emotional Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws had even taken a moment or two to raise their heads and eyes from the tomes they were engrossed in to tell what they had seen and experienced in that tragic corridor. The Slytherins, being largely a paranoid bunch – not that they mind any of course, it's rather healthy – told the story with theories of conspiracies on who the troll was sent to kill, with these tales generally settling around Dumbledore's faction trying to wipe out Slytherin House and their Head of House and his family. The staff were all dressed in solid black, as is appropriate for mourning, as they sat silent at the Head Table.

As the students and staff ate their morning meal without tasting it the owls arrived en mass carrying letters from worried parents and guardians as well as the Daily Prophet. Harry, as well as most everyone else in the hall, opened his copy of the Daily Prophet to see a glaring reminder of the events that occurred the day before.

.

.

**Tragedy and DEATH at Hogwarts the safest Place in Britain**

By: Hemlock Smith

It is the sad duty of the Daily Prophet to report that **eight **students were killed yesterday during classes by a roaming mountain troll that somehow found its way inside the school. When the alert was raised by Quirinus Quirrell, the current DADA professor, the staff and castle were put on alert. The students were escorted by the prefects and Head Boy and Girl to the security of their respective common rooms and other safe locations while the majority of teachers fought the troll. A student headcount revealed some were missing and even with ghost and portrait assistance tragically these missing children were found dead in the corridor where the attack by the troll and eventual defeat of the troll took place. These eight students were killed and many others injured.

Those killed in this tragic event were:

Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor First year along with his pet rat who was asleep in his pocket.

Lavender Brown, Gryffindor First year

Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff First year

Patricia Stimpson, Hufflepuff Third year

Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Second year

Marietta Edgecombe, Ravenclaw Second year

John Avery, Slytherin Fifth year

Bronson Webb, Slytherin Fifth year

There were many injuries due to falling debris. Thankfully all those injured are reported to be looking to recover, however they are being kept overnight in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing for observation for lesser injuries or for the more severe, though not life threatening, injuries are being treated at St. Mungos.

Classes were cancelled for rest of day as how this happened was investigated by Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, personally. A large force of Aurors has been sent to help secure and search the school for any potential dangers. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was also on the move searching the Forbidden Forest where the mountain troll most likely came from. Lord Lucius Malfoy has also offered 1000 Galleons for each troll that is found and destroyed in the Forbidden Forest.

All of us at the Daily Prophet send our heartfelt condolences to those who lost children today and you can be assured we will find out how this happened and who is responsible.

.

.

.

Harry peeked over the top of his copy of the Prophet to look around the room. As he suspected the students seemed to get more upset by the article while somehow also managing to seem slightly better. He did notice that all the Weasley kids were gone again, understandably. Harry figured the part in the article that stated Madam Bones was heading the investigation into how this happened as well as members of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures going through the forest to get read of dangerous creatures had to have helped too. It made him feel better knowing that any dark or really just outright dangerous creatures that were hiding in the forest would be eliminated.

At the end of breakfast Draco rushed after Severus when he left the hall. Harry and the rest are rather confused by this so they follow him.

"Uncle Severus!"

"Do not yell, Draco. What is it you need?" Severus responded.

"Uncle Severus, could I, and I guess also if they want to, the other Slytherin first and second years, sit in on your practical DADA that you will be teaching Harry? We didn't learn anything from Quirrell and who knows what kind of person they will rope into teaching it next. PLEASE!" Draco gave Severus his best puppy dog eyes for effect at the end.

Severus did his best not to smile or outright laugh at the pathetic face Draco was making. Severus did his very best to put on his 'put upon' face before answering, "Well, we definately cannot have you all defenseless against the Gryffindors, now can we? Very well. Harry, would you mind sharing your practical?" he asked, looking past Draco, who spun around wide-eyed.

"No sir, I don't mind," Harry said, smiling.

"Very well, Draco, it's your responsibility to alert all your first and second year Housemates that they have this opportunity. It is every Saturday at l0 AM," Severus instructed Draco before billowing down the stairs to the dungeons.

* * *

Draco raced around for the next hour letting all the first and second year Slytherins know about their Head of House teaching a practical DADA class and it started that day at ten.

* * *

By the time 10 A.M. came every single Slytherin first and second year were waiting in the corridor outside of Professor Snape's office for him. He had forgotten to tell them what classroom he was going to use. When Severus opened his office door to go teach the class, he was shocked enough to stop in his tracks as he took a look around.

"Is there a reason everyone is hovering outside of my office?"

"Yes sir, um, we don't know what room you were going to use for the class," Harry answered.

Severus glanced around the crowd to see nearly everyone nodding before letting his eyes rest on Harry,

"Very well, my mistake, five points to Slytherin to have the presence of mind to wait quietly for instruction, and another five points to Slytherin to you, Draco, for managing to alert all your Housemates in first and second year about the class so efficiently. Follow me."

Once they were all settled in the room, Severus began his introduction to the DADA. He could only assume the stuttering fool and the incompetent nit the year before had not bothered or been able to explain just what DADA was and why it was so important.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible. Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" - he indicated a few of them - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground. (HBP9)

"The Dark Arts differ from other forms of magic in the intent of the wizard using it. Most magic is relatively neutral—it can be used for bad or good. Some magic, however, is Evil in its intention through and through. Spells of this kind are often called curses. Curses are spells that are often intended to cause harm to another person, this intention to do harm places that spell into the realm of the Dark Arts. However, simply casting a Curse spell does not mean that a person is using the Dark Arts. Ultimately, the deep, true intention of the caster is what makes the difference.

"Typical Dark Magic spells are called Curses. These are spells that shoot out of a wand like a gun; curse energy causes physical damage to things it hits besides the magical effect. Hexes and jinxes are lesser spells that adversely affect the target. As mentioned above, these spells are not necessarily Dark Magic. The intention of the caster is what actually makes the difference.

"One of the most important things one must know how to do is a shield charm. There are many shield charms with the most basic being the _Protego_. The Protego is effective against the majority of low to medium level spells. The Protego shield charm **can** protect you from a blasting curse, the average Cruciatus, the Severing Charm, and many others. It **cannot** protect you from the Killing Curse. There is not a magical shield that can, though you can use objects such as physical or conjured blocks of stone or metal to act as a shield between you and the Killing Curse. Dodging out of the way of the curse is always a good method for any spell. There is not a spell, no matter how dark, that is able to 'follow you' as if it had a homing beacon. The spell will go in the direction it was cast, not after its target. Therefore, dodging or placing something between you and the spell is quite effective.

"Another important spell we will be working on, though it may be some time, possibly even several years, before you can produce it is the Patronus Charm. The Patronus Charm is the most effective weapon you will have against a Dementor if you are faced with one. The Patronus charm is very advanced and thus a difficult charm to produce but I know each of you will be able to do it. Just be aware that very few adult witches or wizards are able to create a corporal Patronus, most are only able to create what looks like mist or a fog."

Severus then demonstrated what a corporal Patronus looked like.

"Now I want all of you up on your feet and along this wall. You will first repeat after me 'Protego!'"

"PROTEGO!" the students repeated.

"Again, Protego!"

"PROTEGO!"

"Good, just so you know, it's not necessarily to scream it. But I know as early as you are in learning spells you think you have to. As you learn more on how to control you magic and get it to follow your desire and intent you will find you can easily whisper or, even for some, silently cast spells. Now, watch my wand movements then copy them."

Severus performed the wand movements for the Protego shield charm four times in a row to allow everyone to successfully copy the wand movements.

"Now, combine the two. Protego! See you should see a slight shimmer when it is cast and you will also see that shimmer when a spell collides with it. Good everyone, continue practicing that for a few minutes."

Severus went around to each one of them making sure they were holding their wands right and doing the wand movements correctly. After about twenty minutes even Crabbe and Goyle had managed to make at least a weak shield charm.

"Good, each of you managed a shield, remember to practice this in your spare time it could save your life from at the least bodily harm one day. Now...Draco, you looked like you picked it up the fastest most likely due to Lucius' lessons prior to school, come forward and let's test your shield. I am only going to throw a low level tickling charm. Ready? _Rictusempra!_"

Draco's shield shimmered but did not buckle.

"Good! Draco, step back. Harry, you next."

Severus went though each child in turn using the same amount of power and the same spell to see how effective their shield was. A few students including Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and two second year students were told to practice the spell daily.

"For next class, regardless of what year you are in, I want you to have read the first FOUR chapters of the first year defense textbook. Do not be surprised if I quiz you. If you choose to continue attending these practical sessions they will be every Saturday from 10am to 12 noon for Slytherins only, Hogsmeade weekends included. You are dismissed, it is time for lunch, so scurry on," Severus ended the class on that note.

* * *

The first and second year Slytherins walked together to the Great Hall talking about how great the lesson was (in code when they came out of Slytherin territory) and how they planned on perfecting their shields before next lesson. Lunch breezed by without a hitch, the atmosphere of the Great Hall was still low but not as severe as that morning. Once Harry and his friends had their fill (well, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who they had to pull away from the table) they followed the Slytherin Quidditch team out to the pitch to watch them practice.

They sat and watched the team practice for an hour. Once the team had landed and gone into the changing rooms to put their Quidditch robes away the friends made their way out of the pitch to sit by the lake. Much to their surprise, a few members of the team joined them by the lakeshore shortly thereafter.

Hermione pulled Neville along behind her as she made her way over to where Harry and the Slytherin first years were sitting. She didn't _care_ that it 'just wasn't done' for a Gryffindor to associate with Slytherins, she liked talking with Harry, Daphne seemed nice, she thought Draco was probably ok under the surface, and though the big scary looking Quidditch team captain looked frightening she figured he was ok too or Harry wouldn't tolerate him around.

"Excuse us, but, um, could we join you?" Hermione asked as bravely as she could while being stared at by so many green and silvers.

"NO you may NOT!" Pansy screeched at her.

"Yes they can, shut up Pansy," came the quiet but commanding voice of Harry.

Pansy spun around, mouth agape, staring wide-eyed at him.

"You WANT to associate with blood traitors and MUDBLOODS?" Pansy asked nastily.

**"Do . Not. Say. That. Word! **Hermione, for all you know could have been adopted by the Muggles and actually be one of the MANY orphans from the war. Not to mention even if she IS a Muggleborn, she is brilliant, and prettier than you. Neville is very nice and there is no one smarter than him in Herbology. So if you don't want to be around them...why are you still here?" He answered Pansy back while glaring at her in a nice imitation of Severus.

"What? Why? You're JOKING right?"

"No Pansy, either shut up and quit being rude or leave."

"I have to agree with Harry Pansy, you are being VERY rude, I'm sure no matter how alike your parents think to mine they would be appalled at how you have been acting," Draco said.

"Shut up, Pansy," Daphne, Millie, Marcus, Crabbe, and Goyle all said in unison. Zabini just nodded his head.

"Well FINE! Good BYE!" Pansy hissed shrilly as she stomped away.

"Well now that the noise maker is gone, have a seat," Draco said, smirking happily to be rid of Pansy.

Hermione and Neville just looked at each other in confusion before sitting down.

"My only request you two, is while you are with us Slytherins you follow two of the simplest rules of Slytherin," Marcus said to get their attention.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be rude and don't cause problems," was the reply she received from Marcus.

"Oh, well we can do that."

"Good."

"Um, you're a prefect aren't you...I'm sorry, I only know you are on the Quidditch team, I don't know your name," Hermione asked Marcus before biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, why?"

"Well you see, the Sorting Hat, well, it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw...but I argued with it to, begged really being stupid, to put me in Gryffindor. Do you know if there is a way to get 'resorted'?"

"Why would you WANT to be in Gryffindor?" Draco couldn't hold back asking.

Hermione blushed before stealing a glance at Harry then she said, "Well...I thought Harry would be Gryffindor like all the books said he would be and since his parents had been and I wanted to be in the same House he was in...I was hoping that by being in the same House as him he would be my friend."

"I have a hard time making friends Hermione, but I do like you in a friend like way. If there is a way to get resorted are you going to let the hat do its job?" Harry asked.

"Yes!"

"Well I would think if there is a way you would have to let your Head of House, that's that Lupin fellow now, right? (Hermione nodded) Well let him know what you just told us and ask him to see if the Headmistress will allow you to be resorted. If it is allowed I would think she would allow you to be resorted by next weekend at the latest, even with everything going on," Marcus replied.

"Oh, thank you! I'll talk to Professor Lupin today!"

Neville had been listening to all this carefully. As soon as Marcus finished his statement Neville's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I should do the same," was the timid statement made by Neville that reminded everyone he was there.

"What? Why's that Neville?" Hermione asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, said I would find myself there and do best there...and some other stuff I don't remember...but I was afraid that if I was anything other than Gryffindor, like my father was, than my Gran would be angry at me. She's always angry. But I HATE Gryffindor, it has to be different than when Dad was in it, no way he could have been like them. I don't care if she gets mad that I get resorted, if we can, I want away from them, they're horrible."

"What House was your mother in, Neville?" Daphne asked gently.

"I think Hufflepuff, but I'm not sure, Gran doesn't talk about her much. I don't think my gran liked my mum much. Harry, is what those books said about your parents true? Were they in fact Gryffindors?"

"My father was, my mother was Slytherin," Harry answered Neville's question.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked.

"Merlin, girl, easy on us with ears, ok?" Theodore complained as he rubbed his ear. He decided to NEVER let the bushy headed girl sit next to him again.

"How? What? WHY did they say she was Gryffindor if she wasn't?" Hermione asked at a lower octave.

"Isn't it obvious? They wanted to portray all of us Slytherins as dark witches and wizards, all of us evil, when one of our own gave her life to protect her child or did some ritual to protect him...whatever happened that night," Marcus answered the flustered witch.

"Oh, that's, that's HORRIBLE! Oh...I'm sorry Harry, I don't mean to talk about this...I'm sorry," Hermione said grimacing in embarrassment.

"What for? They're dead. I didn't know them, not like you guys know your parents. And I don't really remember them, I remember snippets now and then but nothing really. It doesn't bother me when people are telling the truth about them rather than lies, all I heard when I was little was lies about them, at least now I am finding out the honest to goodness TRUTH."

"Oh, ok if it doesn't bother you."

"No it doesn't as long as it isn't gossip, slander, or anything like that."

* * *

The group of friends out under a tree near the edge of the Black Lake continued to talk until it was nearly dark at which time Marcus began shooing everyone inside. Hermione and Neville broke away from the group in the Entrance Hall to go find Professor Lupin while the Slytherins and Harry went to their common room. On the way across the Entrance Hall the only thing that kept the band of girls that apparently had decided to stalk Harry by waiting for him there at bay was the older Slytherins glares and growls. Those girls quickly ran off screeching as if a monster was after them.

Just about an hour later, Harry and company accompanied by the entire Quidditch team for protection, trooped back through the school to the Great Hall for supper. Supper went well with only Hermione and Neville coming over to them to tell them that they had in fact spoken to their Head of House and he would check with the Headmistress to see if they could be resorted.

After supper Harry retreated to the quarters he shared with Severus and Rebecca. After showering and changing into his pajamas Harry went back out to the parlor and caught Severus as he came back from checking up on his snakes. They sat up together playing chess for a few hours before Harry was blinking owlishly, at which time Severus ordered him to bed.

Harry dragged himself to his room and stopped dead less than a foot away from the bed he was about to turn down. He stared, and stared some more, before gulping and backing up swiftly but slowly.

Once he felt he was a somewhat safe distance away he yelled, "DAD, COME HERE QUICK THERE IS A **HUGE **SNAKE ON MY BED!"

Harry wasn't aware he unconsciously called Severus 'dad', nor did Severus realize that and sprinted to Harry's room. All Severus was able to think when he skidded into the room and snatched Harry back several more feet was 'OH MY GOD! FUCKING EIGHT FOOT LONG …...'


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story. - or if you are so temperamental to find this little note, rather polite note, 'nasty', 'tacky', or mean...PLEASE find a different story because I will not tolerate overly sensitive bitchy 'reviewers' – aka flamers, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 15

The mood in the large manor occupied by a pureblood couple with a child away at Hogwarts was strained. Neither parent was happy about the troll getting into the school the prior day and the risk their child had been in due to this. They had gone to Hogwarts yesterday as soon as they heard of the attack to check on their child and was relieved that their child had not been in the corridor the troll had found students in, they shuddered at the thought of losing their only child. The husband left his wife cooing and fussing over their child to investigate the corridor the attack had occurred in and to speak with the investigators that had been called in. As a member of the Governors of Hogwarts he was allowed this privilege and that is the ONLY reason he wasn't making a bigger fuss than he was about the attack.

This morning the husband and lord of the manor was in his study sipping brandy, yes even that early in the morning – it had been a hell of a night, as he pondered how he could _carefully_ turn the horrific attack at Hogwarts to his favor. His lovely wife was in her study writing a secrete letter to her disowned sister, her husband would be far from happy to know she had stayed in contact with her, and downing red wine. Yes, even the lovely lady of the manor was drinking at an ungodly hour, she figured since she came so close yesterday to losing her reason to live – her child – then she was entitled to one day of getting as sloshed as she damn well pleased!

As the lady of the manor gulped down the last drop of the rare vintage wine in her glass, she was greeted by the ear-bleeding inducing, shrill, panicked voice of the ever faithful to her and her child house elf, Dobby.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS! MISTRESS CISSA!"

"Calm down, Dobby! What is it?"

"MISTRESS, COME QUICK! BRING YOUR WAND! BRING TWO WANDS! QUICKLY!"

Narcissa was tempted to roll her eyes at the frantic house elf but instead stood from her desk and allowed him to 'pop' them to what was so damned important. When they arrived in the room where it seemed every house elf in Malfoy Manor had gathered, she was swarmed by house elves.

"MISTRESS!"

"MISTRESS!"

"MIS – **sobs** – TRESSSSS! **sobs**"

"What! Why are you all in the same room? Why are you crying, Ditty?"

As soon as Narcissa had finished asking Ditty why she was crying (clinging now to her skirt front) every house elf, save Ditty, pointed to a spot about ten feet farther into the room than they were standing. Narcissa followed the long greenish-gray fingers to the spot they were pointing at and felt like fainting for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. Narcissa knew the massive snake she was staring at, and she was going to KILL Lucius for that damned snake being in HER HOUSE!

Narcissa turned to the eldest house elf in the group and said to him, "Twain, go fetch my _darling_ husband and bring him here straight away."

"Of course, Mistress," the elderly house elf croaked out before popping off to retrieve Lucius.

As soon Twain popped out, all the remaining house elves decided Narcissa made a great tree and attached themselves to her like baby monkeys. The few house elves who had attempted to remain dignified when the others clambered onto Narcissa quickly changed their minds when the giant snake bobbed its head towards them, they weren't interested in being snake fodder.

-POP-

Twain arrived back with Lucius, who looked quite displeased to have been pulled away from his scheming and booze.

"What is it, Narcissa? I was busy."

"Well, my _darling_ husband, I am sure you were, but this is more important. **WHAT IS THE DARK LORD'S FAMILIAR DOING IN MY HOME!**" Narcissa ended in a booming yet still close to being banshee level voice.

Lucius was shocked, Narcissa NEVER raised her voice, he knew he had to think fast or he would be...well..lacking companionship for quite some time.

"Narcissa, darling, I have NO idea how Nagini came to be here."

"Do not lie to me, Lucius **Abraxas** Malfoy!" Narcissa hissed in reply.

"I'm not! Maybe...maybe she was near here hunting and needed a warm place to sleep last night. You commented yourself how cold it was!"

"You expect me to believe that Nagini found her way from wherever the Dark Lord had left her all those years ago to Malfoy Manor, where she has never been before, and positioned herself in a relatively unused part of the manor?"

"Well, she is the Dark Lord's familiar, I can't imagine him having a dumb pet."

"Lucius, you have until sundown to have her out of here...or you will be VERY lonely for some time. Do you understand me?" Narcissa threatened in a dark voice while sending a glare worthy of Lucius' master at him.

"Of course, my love," Lucius quickly responded.

"Don't try that 'my love' crap on me, Lucius! Nagini best leave here, _quickly_, for your sake."

With that final statement, Narcissa had the elves pop them and her (since they were still clinging to her) out of there. Lucius looked at Nagini, who had been watching the argument between husband and wife closely, and thought, 'I am SO screwed! I REALLY don't want Narcissa mad at me...but I REALLY don't want Nagini mad at me either...where can I convince her to go? Oh, the Dark Lord is going to be mad at me when he finds out I let Narcissa push me to displace Nagini from where he wanted her to stay until he returned! I wonder if she would be willing to go back to Riddle Manor?'

"Nagini...um...well you know I can't understand you, so when I ask you questions would you mind bobbing your head up and down for yes and shaking your head back and forth for no? That is if you can understand me...sigh...well, here goes. Nagini, did you happen to understand what Narcissa just said to me?"

Nagini seemed to smirk at him before bobbing her head up and down.

Lucius was a bit annoyed, the damn snake _smirked_ at him! Bad enough she understood he would be 'lonely' for sometime if he didn't deal with this situation.

"Nagini...*sigh*...look, I don't want you to go but..um..well, you saw how formidable my wife can be and well, there are certain comforts she alone can provide me...so...rather than lose _that_...um...well I have to move you...I'll take you to some place where you can hunt to your heart's content and still be able to hear news...yeah...so um...are you going to kill me if I offer to let you ride on me rather than in some cage to where we are going? Because if you are going to kill me then I will have to transfigure something into a cage."

Nagini just looked at him, after about five minutes of staring at him, she gave a snake-like sigh and shook her head no all the while thinking, _'Ssstupid human male, more interesssted in fertilizing eggsss than doing asss hisss masster ssayss to do. Doess he really think that iss sso much of a quesstion? Well, whatever human male, no I won't kill you, but I'm ssure Tom will want to when he findss you dumped me ssomewhere.'_

Lucius moved closer to Nagini after she shook her head no and allowed her to wrap around him, all the while squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to squeal like a girl, he did not like the thought of a big deadly snake on him. Lucius quickly made it though the manor and out to the Apparition point.

Once they had stepped out of the wards he said, "All right, here we go, please don't kill me!"

They Apparated from Malfoy Manor to just outside of the wards of Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest. Lucius convinced Nagini to unwrap from him after much difficulty. Nagini was not thrilled by being so very far north, she was very tempted to bite him. As soon as Nagini was clear of his body, Lucius Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, where he ran back inside. Once inside the manor, Lucius ran up the stairs, stripping out of his clothes as he went, after calling his personal house elf to him to draw him a hot bath and prepare a cool shower afterwards. Lucius seriously needed to get rid of the feeling of Nagini wrapped around him.

* * *

When Lucius apparated away, Nagini grumbled and swore in Parseltongue for a good five minutes. She couldn't believe that egg fertilizer was so pathetic he just DROPPED her off in some unknown forest somewhere where it was cold and wet. Nagini was pretty sure she was still in Britain, the question was where. She decided that sitting in the same spot complaining to herself wasn't going to get her anywhere. Nagini began making her way through the forest. The farther 'in' (or so she thought, really, it was out) she went into the forest the stronger the magic all around her became. Nagini suspected she had to be somewhere where there was a lot of magical creatures or wizards to get this much residual magic.

Nagini slithered on for hours, avoiding various creatures that she came across and speaking to the resident serpents. She was surprised that the egg fertilizer, Lucius, had decided to drop her off in the forest near Hogwarts. Nagini honestly wasn't complaining, if nothing else she would make her way to the Chamber and talk with her friend there and request sanctuary with her. Her master, Tom, had never managed to get into the Chamber, though he knew the location. He had tried everything he could think of short of destroying either of the entrances. Nagini had been surprised he had restrained himself from doing just that but he couldn't bring himself to damage something that had been made, and had belonged to, Salazar Slytherin, his idol, his ancestor.

Nagini made it to the edge of the forest on the Hogwarts grounds side and stayed hidden in the shadow of the trees until sundown. She watched the various students talking, playing around, swimming in the shallows of the lake, flying their horrible brooms in and above a structure, pitch, that's what Tom had called it, the large man with his ugly dog messing about his tiny home and his pumpkin patch, and everything else going on.

Once everyone that had been outside (minus the dog) had gone into the castle she made her way up there, hurting from the cold of the night. Nagini took the secret entrance she knew of close to the Entrance Hall. Once inside, she let out a hiss of relief, she wasn't much warmer but it _was_ warmer! Nagini had entered the first corridor of the Slytherin dungeons when she used the passageway. Nagini sat there in the shadows of the corridor for a few minutes taking in the taste (smell) of Hogwarts again. It had been years since she had been there and though many of the tastes were the same she was picking up something VERY interesting. It may have been ten years, going on eleven, since she had last tasted her Tom, but she would recognize the particular taste (smell) that was part of apparently every Parselmouth's unique scent.

Nagini took off down the corridor after the powerful scent of a Parselmouth until she reached dead end that tasted VERY strongly, not of one, but THREE Parselmouths. On the wall that she was checking, she knew it HAD to have a secret passageway hidden in it, was one of two portraits of Salazar Slytherin. Sal watched in amusement for a while as this massive snake 'sniffed' the door like a bloodhound would, all that was missing was the baying of the hound.

After silently smirking at Nagini 'sniffing' the door for twenty minutes Sal decided to have some mercy and spoke to her.

"_My child...is that wall, door, THAT good?"_ Salazar asked Nagini as he chuckled darkly.

Nagini startled, looked all around her, then realized the voice was in Parseltongue and was above her. Nagini backed up a few feet and glared at the man who looked like a cross between Tom and Severus, Nagini found that odd.

"_Who are you, ssspeaker?"_

"_I am Sssalazar Gabriel Ssslytherin, what are you called?"_

"_I am Nagini!"_

"_Nagini, lovely name my dear. Are you enjoying the ssscentsss found at my wall?"_

"_Who are the ssspeakersss who ressside here, Sssalazar?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Anssswer me!"_

"_NO! You anssswer me, young sserpent, or I will call my familiar to me and let her deal with you asss if you are a threat!"_

"_Okay! My masster had left me in the care of one of hiss mosst faithful ssservantsss and I had been there for yearsss. Today their ruddy housse elvess found my home, the room I nesst in, and called the ssservantsss egg maker to them. Ssshe demanded he remove me from my nessst or he would not get to fertilize eggsss anymore until I wasss gone. He chosse to fertilize eggss rather than follow the command of his masster. I need a warm sssafe place to sstay, it iss too cold out. He dropped me in the foresst here."_

"_Do you have any plansss to hurt anyone who isss in this casstle?"_

"_No, not unlessss they try to hurt me firsst."_

"_Behind me isss the home of the Potions Masster of Hogwartsss, Ssseverusss Sssnape-Prince, his wife who teachesss here ass well, Rebecca Pendragon-Prince, and their apprentice and ward, Harry Potter-Black."_

"_They are all ssspeakers, aren't they?"_

"_Yesss, very few know thisss may enter Nagini,"_ Salazar said as he opened the door to the Potions Master's quarters.

"_Thank you, Masster Sssalazar"_

Nagini made her way into the much warmer home and investigated it completely. She decided the room that appeared to be occupied by one Speaker, though it smelled a bit of other animals also, but had the most interesting smell of the human occupants. This human not only was a Parselmouth but also very powerful and very young, the human appeared to be male, and what she 'smelled' of him told her he has had a very similar childhood to Tom's. Nagini decided she would stay up on the bed, where it was warmest, and meet this boy when he came home. Nagini quickly fell asleep on the warm soft bed.

* * *

Several hours later, Nagini was awakened by the light coming on in the room. She lifted her head and looked at the tiny human who reminded her so much of Tom when he was a boy. This young human froze in place, gasped, smiled, backed up one step, then yelled, "DAD, COME HERE QUICK! THERE IS A **HUGE **SNAKE ON MY BED!"

When the human male came flying into the room like an avenging angel Nagini wanted to laugh. She remembered this human, he wasn't bad. She hadn't known at the time that he was a Speaker though and that annoyed her. Nagini pivoted her head from staring at the 'mini-Tom' to taking in the Potion Master. When she pivoted her head to look at Severus, he pulled Harry back behind him out of paternal instinct even as all the blood drained from his already pale face. Nagini hissed a laugh at the shell shocked look. Harry clung to the back of Severus' shirt and peeked between his arm and side as Severus thought 'OH MY GOD! FUCKING EIGHT FOOT LONG …...' and choked out, **"NAGINI!"**

Nagini hissed more laughter at the rather ineloquent statement by her favorite pretend Death Eater. You see, Nagini _knew_ Severus was a spy, but she liked him, he always brought a box of rabbits or voles when he brought Tom's potions. Nagini had never been able to 'smell' that distinctive smell that was part of all speakers on him before now, but that most likely had to do with him always smelling like potions.

"_I thought you were a great linguist, Sssseverusss"_

Severus stiffened when Nagini addressed him, he wondered if she was aware he was a speaker or not. He had been the one and only speaker in the Prince family that could be found in the family records and had followed his mother's advice and kept his ability to himself unless he had a VERY strong privacy ward in place when having to handle a serpent. Severus just stood still, debating on if he should speak to Nagini or pretend he didn't understand her.

"_I know you can understand me, Ssseverusss...I know you are a ssspeaker assss well as the young one behind you...and your wife."_ Nagini said with a sigh. She would see the wheels turning in the man's head, he was much like Tom on preferring to think things through before acting, or speaking.

"_How did you know, Nagini? Only my mother and I knew."_

"_Ssimple, your sssmell."_

"_How long have you known?"_

"_Well I sssmelled three sspeakerss down here in the dungeons when that fool egg fertilizer left me in the foresst and I made mysself come insside to find warmth. I was planning on going to the chamber and requessting ssanctuary from my old friend down there. But once I came insside I sssmelled a ssspeaker, it wassn't until I reached thiss level of the dungeons that I realized it was not ONE but THREE ssspeakers at Hogwartss now. I followed the sscent to Ssalazar'ss wall, he let me in after assking my intentionss, I found the roomss empty and I took this bed to get off the cold floor and becausse the bed smelled like a young one, a young ssspeaker, and one who hass hurt, iss hurting, much like Tom did as a boy."_

By the time Nagini finished speaking Rebecca had joined Severus, Harry, and Nagini in the room.

"_Hello egg maker sspeaker." _Nagini greeted Rebecca.

"_Hello noble sserpent, who may I ask are you and how did you gain entrance to these quarterss?"_ Rebecca asked Nagini.

"_The painted Massster Ssslytherin let me in, Lady Ssslytherin, and I am Nagini."_

"_You are the bonded familiar of Thomas Marvolo Riddle, first sscion of Sslytherin are you not?"_

"_Yess I wass, Lady Ssslytherin."_

"_What iss your purposse here, Nagini? Do you wish our sson and our ward harm?"_ Rebecca asked Nagini.

"_I ssseek ssshelter, I ssseek warmth, I ssseek underssstanding and companionssship from ssspeakersss now that I have found more. I prefer to never harm anyone. I only harm thossse who wissh my bonded or mysself harm."_

* * *

After several more minutes of discussion with Nagini, the three Parselmouths decided she was indeed being truthful and they would allow her to stay. Harry thought it was cool, now the shock of finding her on his bed had diminished, that such a big snake wanted to stay with them. Nagini swore not to harm any owls or familiars of the family, nor the three of them or any other 'eggs' that might come about. Nagini formed a familiar bond with Harry after she asked him to agree to a few things in return for being her master. One was that he would never ask her to harm another, she would only do harm if Harry, Severus, Rebecca, or herself were in danger. The second request was that he would never harm _her_, sadly a few times in his rage once he began to break his soul into pieces, her former bonded had done just that, though he was always mortified that he hurt her once he was back in his 'right mind'. The third request was to allow her a safe, warm place to nest and if she chose to have eggs, to protect them as he would protect her. The last request was to always, always, either allow her to hunt or provide her with something tantalizing to eat.

Nagini also made a deal with Severus to provide him with poison for experimentation since she used very little of it and the use of her shed skin for whatever he wished. Rebecca transfigured an old worn blanket into a soft, warm, protected nest that Nagini wanted placed between the door and Harry's bed so she could protect him with ease if needed. Rebecca also made similar nests in front of fire in Harry's room and off to the side of the fireplace in the parlor. Once Rebecca and Severus were satisfied that Harry was finally in bed for the night and that Nagini was as well they left the room.

Severus' 'poker face' was replaced with extreme anger once he had shut Harry's door. He could not believe that Lucius was so irresponsible to just _dump_ Nagini somewhere, she might be a massive and sometimes nasty serpent but she was still as intelligent as many humans! What really angered Severus was that Lucius had dumped Nagini _near_ the school in the Forbidden Forest. Oh, that man was going to get a piece of his mind!

"I'm going to Malfoy Manor. I'll be home as soon as I can," Severus said to Rebecca as he pulled his traveling cloak on.

"Don't kill Lucius, or Narcissa, just...well...make them suffer some, hmm? I am going to get in contact with our allies, Lucius just can't do things right lately or so it seems," Rebecca responded with a smirk.

"Truly," Severus answered with a smirk before kissing his wife goodbye and making his way out of the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

**The long awaited next chapter! Sorry for taking so long but life had me in the vise grips and I had lost my muse..she came back to me at least half way tonight (1-7-11) so I pushed out as much as I could of what I had intended for chapter 16. I decided to take the remainder of chapter 16 and make it chapter 167since I managed to make a good stopping point. I know it's a bit rough, sure it will be even after being beta-ed but this chapter was very hard to write..you try and write two Slytherin MEN correctly and you tell me its not hard..it is..trust me.. :D enjoy and please review I will try and get chapter 17 out in a few days depending on if my muse if flighty or not..i need to print some of this out so when I'm bored of my behind at work I can work on it no? I think so. :D thanks for your loyalty, all the same disclaimers and etiquette rules still apply.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to my wonderful beta, Snapegirlkmf, and Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :-D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* * *

Chapter 16

Severus stalked to the nearest Apparition point just outside the wards of Hogwarts and smartly spun on his heel, apparating away with a sound like a shotgun going off. He was too pissed at Lucius to bother thinking about apparating quietly or smoothly. Most times when Severus apparated or disapparated, even with a passenger or two, he could barely be heard. Severus disapparated outside of the wards around Malfoy Manor with another loud bang before stalking through the wards to the gate. The gate slammed open as Severus approached, he had not had such violent 'expressive' wandless magic since he had found out Lily died. Severus marched up the long curved drive to the manor house from the apparation point without any trouble. It was obvious Lucius was not aware he had been discovered yet since Severus was still able to cross the wards. He had been able to do so since Abraxas' had added him to the wards at Lucius' request on Severus' first visit to the manor when he was in his second year at Hogwarts. Severus quickly climbed the expansive steps leading to the grand entry of lavish Malfoy Manor and rapped briskly with the decorative door knocker. Severus was tempted to just blast his way through the door but that would give up the fact he wanted to wring Lucius' neck like a chicken, as well as a bit too Gryffindor for his liking. The door was quickly answered by a rather nervous Dobby.

"Good evening, M-Master-L-Lord Prince. How can D-Dobby serve you Master-Lord?" Dobby inquired, looking like he was facing death itself.

"I am here to see Lord Malfoy, is he in?" Severus answered as Dobby took his traveling cloak.

"Master is in his bath. He wishes no one to disturb him, Lord," Dobby answered him nervously. Dobby could tell Lord Prince was far from being happy by the way his aura was dark and flaring.

Severus abandoned Dobby in the foyer and took the grand staircase three stairs at a time. Severus knew where Lucius and Narcissus' rooms were since he had tended to both of them when they had fallen ill and delivered Draco and their stillborn daughter.

Once Severus had come to Lucius' private bath he paused for a moment and asked himself, 'Should I humiliate Luca by busting into his bath time? Yes..Gods, what if he is having a 'me' moment...perish the thought!' Though the thought of walking in on Lucius having a personal moment greatly disturbed him, Severus wanted to keep Lucius off guard as long as possible to get some honest answers, rather than the pureblood politician answers. Severus threw open the door with as much force as his six foot six frame could manage and blew into the room like an angry storm cloud.

"Severus! What are you doing here! Why are you in my bathroom? NO!...Please!... Tell me Draco is fine, my old friend."

Severus just glared at the flustered blonde aristocrat who was covering as much of his body in bath bubbles as he could manage. If Lucius knew just how hysterically Severus was laughing at him at the moment in his mind he would have cursed him, but Severus' mask was firmly in place.

"So you DO care about Draco's welfare, Lucius?" Severus asked coldly, giving away nothing about the young Malfoy heir's health. Severus knew that was a low shot but he didn't much care at the moment.

"Severus, you know quite well that my family comes before anything with me, as it should with all pureblood witches and wizards!" Lucius answered, doing his best to keep his calm as well as his bubbles.

"There was quite a disturbance when a LARGE POISONOUS SNAKE was found in the Slytherin area of the dungeons tonight," Severus informed him icily, only raising his voice slightly to emphasize 'large poisonous snake'.

"Oh by the gods...please...Merlin, what student, Severus?"

"Which do you think, Lucius?"

Lucius stared at Severus with large frightened eyes, Severus could read the surface thoughts running through Lucius' head without half trying. Lucius remembered the first time Draco kicked him when he had his hand on Narcissa' swollen abdomen, holding Draco just a few moments after he was born and thinking he looked like a little mini-Luca and showed their Veela heritage more than Lucius liked with his nearly see through fair skin and silver blonde hair, and Draco's naming ceremony. Lucius remembered Draco saying "da-da" for the first time, taking him on his broom on his second birthday...

"Oh, for the love of all things holy Lucius, stop acting like a damned Hufflepuff! You fool, it wasn't Draco who found the snake ON HIS BED! It was my apprentice! You're damned lucky it wasn't Draco or some other child who didn't have the fortitude NOT to come unglued at the sight of the snake. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? This has to be the stupidest thing you have EVER done! Drop an extremely poisonous snake off in the Forbidden Forest –slithering distance from the school! You should have contacted me and I would have harvested the parts of her that are magical and useful rather than just dumping her ANYWHERE. My gods, man, what were you thinking!"

"So...Draco's alright."

"_Yes!_"

"Oh..good..well, I can explain..."

"Then pray tell what were you _thinking!_"

"Well...um...well, Narcissa and her damned cleaning … I didn't know she was cleaning again or I would have taken the snake somewhere else, another estate, but well, she had the elves cleaning and they found the room that I had made for Nagini *shudders* to use as a den. They called Narcissa and she said I had to get rid of her or well..my "privileges" would be suspended...forever... so.. I . . . um, well I suffered the horrors of having that snake wrapped around me and carried it away. I thought I had taken it somewhere else, not to the forest but I, I. . . I guess my mind wandered," Lucius finished with his hair covering his chest and his hands covering his manhood since all the bubbles had left (and he looked like a pouting little boy).

"You risked all the students lives and my life and my wife's life.. . for **sex**?"

"When you put it that way..."

"Yes or no, Luca."

"Yes . .." he answered in a whisper.

Severus sighed and wiped his weary eyes, "Get out of the tub, dress, QUICKLY, and meet me in your study. Oh, and no using this until I say so," he said as he took Lucius' wand.

"Hey! I need that to get dressed!"

"No you don't...dress like a Muggle," Severus responded with a smirk and left, closing the door behind him.

"Bastard!" was the only comment Lucius made to him through the closed door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :-D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

Malfoy manor: .com/uploads/6/0/0/1/6001025/2647331_

* * *

Chapter 17

Lucius grumbled and complained as he struggled to dress himself without magic. How muggles could stand to dress themselves in such a way was beyond him. Lucius left the bath with his hair still damp and feeling like a slob, much to his chafe.

Severus had to fight to keep from laughing or even smirking at Lucius when he came out of the bath looking like a ill tempered post-bath cat. He had not seen Lucius look so pathetic since he feel off his broom over Hogwarts Lake trying to show off for Narcissa in fifth year. As funny was the sullen wet headed Lucius was Severus has a plan for this confrontation besides humiliation.

Once Lucius and Severus reach Lucius' study Lucius attempted to preserve face and calls for brandy for both of them. After being humiliated in the bath Lucius needs the drink and he saw that Severus has yet to put his wand away, or give him HIS wand back for that matter, and felt it was in his own best interest to hopefully relax Severus some with a little liquid comfort before he was hexed...or worse.

"Severus my old friend I assure you I meant no harm -"

"Save it Lucius."

"But-"

"NO"

Lucius sighs even with a drink offered and Lucius settled into his favorite chair Severus has yet to sit or sip, things did not look good for him. Lucius, like all good Slytherins, don't like to lose so he began debating what would be the best way to truly repay his friend and his powerful wife who undoubtedly knew of what happened and what was happening.

Lucius sighed he knew he must surrender some of his pride if he is to maintain good relations with the ever powerful Pendragon family as well as the rather powerful Prince and now Potter-Black family.

"Tell me what you want me to do Lord-Master Prince and I shall do it."

"Really Lucius?"

"Yes Severus you know you can trust...well...you can trust me."

Severus raised an eyebrow where Lucius had to catch himself since he had broken Severus' trust in him by dropping Nagini off in the Forbidden Forest. Severus could not go easy on Lucius for his slip it wasn't the fact that any of the students, Rebecca, or himself could have been killed, no, what it was was a severe lack in judgment that if the media got word of it all the surviving ex-Death Eaters would be placed back in danger and ill treated once again. The wounds of the war and the affects of the ministry's smear and fear campaign were still much to fresh. Severus could sympathize with Lucius on the fear and dislike of having Nagini wrapped around him, there wasn't a veteran of the last war that wasn't aware of what Nagini was capable of.

"So you wish to make amends do you Lord Malfoy?"

"You know I do! Tell me your terms. I know you like to 'play' with your prey as much as I, but please we have known each other since you were eleven and I was thirteen don't torment me so! I swear on my magic, my life, on all things dark and pure of blood that I did not mean to put anyone in harms way, even muggles!"

Severus smirked, Lucius was still rattled, good.

"Very well, but first where do your true loyalties lie? What will you do if the Dark Lord comes back?"

Lucius bristled and sneered he was not a light wizard but he did not want to be a slave to the Dark Lord anymore than Severus did and feared what would happen if and when the Dark Lord returned.

"Severus you know my loyalties are first and foremost to my family."

"Yes I am aware but what will you do when your Dark Mark burns once again? Will you crawl back to the Dark Lord and kiss his boots? Or will you stand against him?"

"I will not kiss the old coots boots anymore than I will kiss the boots of the Dark Lord if I can help it. I am no light wizard as you well know Severus. I like to think of my self as a 'gray' wizard."

"Then tell me this Luca, do you know the Dark Lord's TRUE heritage?"

"He is a pureblood and only heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Actually Lucius, he is not a pureblood OR the heir of our esteemed Salazar Slytherin," Severus responded gently knowing this would only upset his friend who, though a good man, believed in blood purity.

"This is OUTRAGEOUS! You have to have incorrect information my friend. If he is not a pureblood what is he? A muggleborn? HA! Not likely! And if he is not the heir of Slytherin then who pray tell is the heir?"

"He's a half-blood, Rebecca."

Lucius was shocked he couldn't have heard right at all!

"I must have misheard you Severus...did you say the ever powerful Dark Lord is a half-blood? And did you say that your wife is heir of Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes, Rebecca is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself and Harry, as well as the Dark Lord, are descendents of one of his sisters thus not heirs of Salazar Slytherin."

"What proof do you have of any of this? Something Dumbledore told you?"

"No, not something Dumbledore told me, but rather a legitimate, verified Slytherin family tree that I first saw when Rebecca and I were sharing personal information prior to our marriage. I saw a second copy of the Slytherin family tree when we were aiding Mr. Potter-Black in establishing control over his estates. Both Slytherin family trees show the one we were told to call 'Lord Voldemort' or 'The Dark Lord' was named at birth: Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is the product of the marriage and union of a squib from one of the branches of the Slytherin family, Merope Gaunt, and a muggle man, Thomas Alan Riddle. Thus the Dark Lord is a half blood and NOT an heir of Slytherin. In fact he is not the direct line of succession from Salazar but rather his line extends from a sister of Salazar."

Lucius was shocked, he knew Severus would not develop such a sophisticated lie to trick him with, though Severus was completely capable, Lucius knew that Severus was aware of his contacts in the ministry and ability to verify or denounce any claims he made. With this knowledge Lucius was greatly disturbed by this revelation about the man he had once called "master", though the Malfoys had a small bit of Veela blood in their lineage they were pure of any muggle blood. How could he allow himself and later his son to bow to a half-blood especially one who enjoys torturing his 'servants' and lied about his linage?

"If he's not the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, the first recorded parselmouth, then how do you explain his ability to speak parseltongue?" Lucius countered not wanting to believe what was evident just yet.

"The parseltongue ability is just a magical gift like any other, such as metamorphosis which is, as you know, common in the Black family," Severus easily explained.

Lucius glared at Severus, he knew he was defeated, but his pride was fighting him on admitting it. Besides what would it matter if the Dark Lord comes back there is no way he could get out of serving him if he even tried he would be killed through the Dark Mark if not in person.

Severus seeing that Lucius was aware of his defeat in this mater moved in for the kill.

"There is an heir of Slytherin, who is powerful without having to rob others of their magic. Ever consider aligning the Malfoy family with true power, with the side that will win when the war comes again?"

Lucius perked up at this, true power? Really? He could see only one problem.

"What of our marks Severus? He can kill us with them or anything else he chooses: torture, summon, forceful apparition, destroy our minds, he already kept us from having more kids than at most one heir. What does this 'true power' plan to do about that?"

Severus was glad to see his friend had not gone soft but was willing to finally think before acting and ask the important questions. Lucius may have followed his father blindly into the service of the Dark Lord, thinking his father was all knowing as a boy, but has come into his own as a man.

"Rebecca, my self, and Filius have been researching a way to deal with the Mark. We have found how to deactivate it and are close to finding a way to remove it without causing undo harm to the wearer."

"Well that might work on yours Severus but I doubt that would work on mine or anyone else who was willing and loyal when marked. I doubt you could be killed with yours since you were not loyal and not so willing to be marked, not like Bella, Lestrange, Nott, me, and others."

"True it may or may not be able to kill me if the Dark Lord sent a Killing Curse through the link but we do not know that for sure so we have been researching it with the assumption it could."

Severus and Lucius continue talking about the option of deactivating the Marks for those who want to swear their allegiance to a new third power. Severus has yet to state who the third power was and all the while Lucius assumes it is Severus or Severus and Rebecca or the off chance it is Rebecca alone since she has the political clout for it.

Lucius decides after much conversation and negotiation that it would be best for his family to not only be aligned with this third power but to also be able to have at least one more heir. As it was is IF Narcissa manages to conceive, the child would die either in the womb or be stillborn due to the curse that is part of the Dark Mark limiting the bearers of it to no more than one heir.

Lucius summoned the heads of the families that own their first loyalties to the Malfoy family: Crabbe, Nott, and Parkinson, to join the conversation and throw their lot in. Due to these families owing their loyalty to the Malfoy family for various reasons, as well as the desire to serve a better master but one that did not expect them to sparkle as they saw the light expecting, they agree to have all Dark Mark's in their family deactivated and removed when that was worked out and pledged their loyalty to this third power. Lucius calls the head of the Goyle family knowing that their first loyalty was to the Black's to see where they will throw their lot. Goyle Senior informs everyone that the Goyle's loyalty lied in Lord Potter-Black. The heads of all these families negotiate and wrote up an alliance between the families of: Potter, Black, Slytherin, Prince, Pendragon, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Parkinson, and Goyle. In said alliance there room was left to add any other families that are willing to follow the rules of said alliance which includes the use of all three spell, warding, and potion types – which are typically considered: light, dark, and gray/neutral. All families who agree to the alliance must be willing to give their allegiance to the Prince-Slytherin-Pendragon family as well as to the Potter-Black family.

Once all of the alliance issues were worked out and the other heads of families left Lucius and Severus alone Severus sprung his last surprise on Lucius. As another part of making up for sending a giant snake to Hogwarts, and because Draco had mentioned how bad the brooms at school were (which he inspected on a visit with his godfather this summer), Severus informed Lucius he would be buying enough brooms for ALL of the Slytherin team to practice and play on—both first and second string, as well as 40 extra brooms to be used in the physical activities class all of which were to be top of the line. Lucius acted like this was some big hardship, only to save face, but agreed to it. Not only in the hopes that Slytherin could continue to hold the Quidditch cup but also because it would warm the governors and maybe some others up to him.

* * *

Once Severus has secured everything from Lucius he could possibly think of for payment of his colossal mistake as well as securing the alliance he left Malfoy Manor and returned home to his wife and apprentice. When he arrived back he found Rebecca reading red-eyed on the sofa waiting for him and news of his conquests. Much to Severus' surprise he also found a little apprentice curled up in his own favorite chair who was unable to stay up any longer to wait for him when Harry found he had left and had been filled in by Rebecca on why. Harry decided it was his 'duty' to stay up and find out what happened, but being an underweight eleven year old he quickly succumb to sleep despite himself.


	18. Chapter 18

http:/www. owlpages. ?genus=Tyto&species=tenebricosa – Archimedes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan-fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. **I make no claim that it is error free. ** If you enjoy my little stories and are **willing to accept the quality level**, please continue reading my story.** If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure** based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

**Reminder to anyone interested:** I am accepting letters written by DP readers, Hogwarts students, etc as well as papers written by first year students that harry would have classes with in both History, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. Anyone who submits one that is used, which would be most I would assume, will be credited on my profile page and on the chapter their piece is featured in. Be sure to write in character. Meaning if your paper for Herbology was wrote by Neville be sure to BE Neville when you write him. I would love to have these items to add to up coming chapters. Hope to receive some asap!

**Note: **This story is heavily based on the magical world, letting Harry be part of it and embrace magical culture, and leaving his past behind as over time the power James and Lily and the Dursley's have over him will disappear to be replaced with his new life.

Note: I have started a blog you can follow me on it at: http:/rjourney- . Com/ . I have also published my non-fan fiction works –short stories and poems currently – on fiction press please feel free to check me out at: http:/www. Fictionpress. com/u/801354/ -as I have mentioned with any link please remove the spaces.

* * *

Chapter 18

September 10th

September 10th, of Harry Potter-Black's first year at Hogwarts saw the end of the first, very eventful, week. With dawn came the curse breaker from Gringotts, William Weasley, who though he was morning the loss of his mother to Azkaban, baby sister to St. Mungo's, and baby brother to death by troll knew his father was struggling as it was without any hardship and would need all the financial help he could get. So even though William "Bill" Weasley wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until he passed out he made his way to Hogwarts to remove the stupid curse that had been allowed to remain all this time on the DADA position. What pissed William off was that the curse wasn't something 'special', the average NEWT student could remove it if they had known to try. He wished he had thought to check it and then remove it as a student but back then, well up until a few days ago, he blindly believed every thing Dumbledore said just like the rest of his family and most of the British Wizarding World.

Curse Breaker Weasley made quick work of the curse on the DADA position then traveled the hallowed halls of Hogwarts to the Headmaster's, correction, Headmistress' office. That was going to take a bit of getting used to though he was glad his old Head of House was the new Headmistress and presumed leader of the Light. Once Weasley was permitted entrance to the Head office he waited in uncomfortable silence until Minerva addressed him.

"Hello Bill! I didn't know you would still be the Curse Breaker coming out to take care of this matter for us. I appreciate your willingness to complete this assignment considering the terrible loss your family has suffered this week. Where are my manners, please, have a seat."

After William was settled, and NOT offered a candy but rather a cup of tea and a scone which he accepted he said, "Thank you Professor, I mean Headmistress McGonagall. I, and my family, thank you for your condolences. I honestly don't know what to think. I am still shocked that my mum did such a terrible thing. It is bad enough that she potioned da all these years, did you know he never loved her? It was all the potion! He liked her well enough, you know as a friend and sorta like a sister, but he never wanted to BE with her. I don't know if he'll ever get over that. And then to find out my mum had been in cohorts with Dumbledore to isolate and warp Mr. Potter, and damaged my baby siblings in such a way. By the way, if I may ask, how is Mr. Potter, or rather LORD Potter-Black doing?"

Minerva smiled at one of the strongest, bravest, and well best Quidditch players she had seen in a long time ,and replied, "I did not know that Arthur had seen Molly as a sister, that has to be hard on him that she betrayed his friendship and trust in such a matter. It is unthinkable what your mother do and I renew my offer to you and any of your brothers as well as your father that if you need ANYTHING, anything! Or would just like to talk as we are now to come see me, my door is always open to you all. As for Mr. Potter I believe he is doing well. He, as the rest of us, got a good scare from the viscous troll attack but is a resilient child and appears to putting his troubled past behind him and moving on the best he can."

"That's good. I bet the troll attack was more than a little disturbing. Have the Aurors said how the troll got into the building? I can't imagine it just wondered in through the front door. Anyway, what I really came up here for, besides too see my favorite teacher, is to let you know I have removed the curse on the DADA position. It was actually not that hard of a spell, any NEWT student worth their salt could have removed it if they had investigated it but go, figure we thought Dumblegoat could be trusted," William said the last bit darkly. He was secretly amused at his ability to come up with a cute pun on Dumbledore's name.

Minerva chuckled at the 'Dumblegoat' name and thought only a Weasley could try and turn such a situation into a joke. Coping mechanisms.

"That is wonderful! Thank you so much for that William and I too wish I had thought to investigate the curse on the DADA position as well but I was as hoodwinked as anyone else I'm afraid."

Minerva kept William in her office until she had to leave for the morning meal and convinced William to join her, the staff, and the students of Hogwarts in breakfast before he returned to Gringotts, no since in letting the Goblins think he didn't require a reasonable amount of time to work.

Minerva and William made their way from the Head office to the Great Hall to join the rest of the Hogwarts population for the first meal of the day.

* * *

Severus and Rebecca had to nearly drag Harry from their quarters to go attend breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry didn't want to leave his new friend behind. Severus was still not comfortable with Nagini being at Hogwarts, he was well aware of what she could do. Harry attempts to persuade his masters that Nagini should come to the Great Hall with him to get something to eat, the familiars get to wonder Hogwarts with Mrs. Norris why shouldn't his new familiar get to wonder about too?

"Harry, Nagini is a highly deadly eight foot long snake. Many of the students would become frightened seeing her and may attempt to harm her out of fear. It is safest for Nagini, as well as everyone else, if she remains behind this morning," Severus attempts to persuade Harry to see his way.

"But sir, Nagini has PROMISED to not hurt anyone, ok well she did say if she was attacked she would attack, but why would they attack her just because she was there? That doesn't make any sense."

"How about we speak with the Headmistress later on, before lunch, about possibly announcing what your familiar is and that like all other familiar she is off limits. Besides I need time to tell certain children in my house and certain other students about Nagini."

This slip by Severus had Harry very curious. Why would only certain kids find out ahead of time?

"Sir, why do certain kids get to find out before she can come out?"

Severus wanted to slap himself, he didn't realize he spoke out loud.

"There are some children here at Hogwarts who's parents followed Tom, Nagini's old bonded, during the first war, these children's parents are or were members of what is called the Death Eaters. These children will have heard of Nagini and who she is and what she is capable of or was under Riddle's command. These children have either seen Pensive memories, a few seen her in action before the war ended, or have just heard stories. It is best if I am able to speak with these children before hand so they don't get the wrong idea and panic."

"Oh, I see...well...let me break it to Nagini she was really excited to get to go..." with that Harry went to where Nagini was basking in the glory of the fire being distracted by her conversation with Salazar.

Harry didn't say it but he was also disappointed, he was sure everyone would, at least the Slytherins would, like his familiar but guess it had to wait so no one thought that Voldemort was back.

Severus hated how sad Harry looked but he had to do what was best for everyone, besides letting the boy have his way was not what he needed. He needed boundaries and structure, he knew that, but still didn't like the deflated look. Severus ground his teeth, he was going soft because of paternal instinct Just. Like. Lucius!

"_Nagini...I need to tell you something and your not going to like it much..." _Harry began.

"_What is wrong my bonded? Why do you look so sad?"_

"_Nagini, because no one but us knows your here, and because your so big, and who used to make you do bad things, you can't go with us..not to breakfast anyway..hopefully lunch.."_

"_Oh...I see...I understand...well...will you bring me back something? Or call an elf and have them bring me something? I take it that there are too many eggs of Death Eaters there that would know who I am and think that Tom's back or just be frightened. Severus, I want to leave these rooms, see to it that Tom's followers eggs know I am here and will not harm them, am no longer bonded to their parents masters but to Harry," _Nagini finished with a pointed look at Severus.

"_Of course Nagini that is the plan and to speak with the Headmistress to inform her of your presence."_

"_Very well then,"_ Nagini replied to Severus as she rubbed her head against her little master's chest, much like a cat would rub against his or her owners legs.

After calling Asa and arranging a feast to be arranged for Nagini, snake style, Severus, Rebecca, and Harry left a very disgruntled snake, three unhappy owls (who really wants a large snake living with them anyway), one alert Lynx, and one disgusted cat behind all under the watchful eye of an amused Salazar.

* * *

Salazar decides to tell Nagini everything that has been going on to help her understand and to bring her up to speed. After hearing everything Nagini decides she needs to write a letter. She asks Salazar to call the elf back and explain that he will be translating for her to the elf to take down her letter. Salazar is rather curious what a snake would have to say and to whom, so he does as he is asked.

Asa is far from happy with having to stay around the large snake so long, but is reassured by Salazar that Nagini is not allowed to hurt her in any way shape or form. Asa takes down the letter for Nagini via Salazar and sends the letter off with Archimedes, Severus' owl, before quickly disappearing.

* * *

Once Harry is seated at the Slytherin table with his friends, including Hermione and Neville, Harry decides he should at least tell everyone he has a familiar that is a snake, he doesn't have to tell them much about her just she is eight feet long and a snake.

"Hey guys, I..um..I have something to tell you all.." Harry starts not sure how this will go over, he doesn't want to loose his new found friends.

"What your in _LOVE_ with Daphne?" Draco said with much emphasis on 'love' ending laughing hysterically.

Daphne turned a lovely shade of red while Harry glared daggers at Draco who was still laughing, but harder, due to the dark pink cheeks of his friend.

"THAT is not what I want to tell you Draco, now maybe I wont," Harry wasn't about to say he did think Daphne was very pretty especially when blushing.

"Ah, no fair *pouts* just tell us already 'oh mighty Lord Potter-Black'" Draco replied, man his friend needed to loosen up or have a pepper-up potion before coming to the Great Hall.

With another glare Harry said, "Fine I will 'oh mighty spoiled one'," much to the amusement of the other Slytherin's around them who knew just how spoiled Draco was.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Touche."

Harry smirked, took a deep breath and said rather quickly, "Ihavea familiarthat isaneightfoot longsnakeyoudon'thate menowdoyou?"

Everyone around, even Marcus and the Quidditch team just blinked at Harry like a bunch of owls. None of them caught that right.

"I'm sorry Harry...but...um...What?" Neville said, afraid of getting scorned by his tentative friends but truly lost as to what Harry had said.

"*sigh* Sorry, I said...I have a familiar that is an eight foot long snake you don't hate me now do you?" Harry replied at a pace that was painfully slow to him.

Everyone blinked at him again like a flock of owls then suddenly the ever quiet Theodore said, "_Wicked,"_ before going back to the book he had out beside him.

Everyone looked at him like he said something horrible, it was just that other than Crabbe, Goyle, and Longbottom, he was the quietest one in the group.

"A snake Harry? Why a snake?" the ever curious Hermione had to ask.

"Um...well..I like snakes," Harry answered.

"Well if you like snakes that just shows that under different circumstances you WOULD have been in Slytherin, not like any of US doubt it, can I meet your snake sometime?" Draco asked back in his 'prime and proper good little pureblood prince voice'.

"Yeah...if you want to Draco, all of you can if you want," Harry asked surprised how well it had gone over.

The friends, and Quidditch team, continued talking until the owls carrying the morning post and newspapers arrived.

Harry nearly chocked when he opened the paper and saw SO MANY articles on the front page devoted to him or the alliance or both. Oh what Harry wouldn't give to have a 'normal' day for once.

The front of the Daily Prophet was corner to corner articles about the newly formed alliance and about Harry himself.

.

.

.

_**SANGUIS ALLIANCE FORMED!**_

_Press Release from the _Sanguis Alliance

_The Pendragon, Prince, Potter, and Black families wish for it to be known that an alliance has been formed between them and the Malfoy's, Crabbe, Nott, Parkinson, and Goyle families who have given their allegiance and vowed protection to one another. The alliance is without restriction of magic used or duration. _

_As per the Goblin treaty of 1499 full details of the alliance do not have to be disclosed and any part can be omitted for security or privacy unless in a time of war in which case all families involved must be disclosed._

_Solicitors of the above families issued this joint statement "We are most pleased to be part of this alliance and hope to profit and prosper in times of peace and have mutual safety and security in times of trouble."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Interesting Times Ahead**_

_By Hemlock Smith_

_In a big surprise move an alliance has been formed between Lord Potter-Black and those you would least expect him to, the dark traditionalists, who for as long as we can remember have stood 'alone' and been pro-pure blood and against change or anything that would weaken or disregard tradition. That being said they are the elite in this country with great political and economic influence. The alliance owns large parts of Diagon Alley and could, if they wanted to, boost or halt the economy overnight._

_If there is one thing that can be said about Lord Potter-Black it's that he has been a huge force of change since he arrived back in the Wizarding World and has disregarded tradition in favour of doing good and making the world a better place. So why does the young lord wish to increase his influence by forming a political and economic faction that will have the power to dominate in the Ministry for the next 120 years? What does he plan to do with this power? What does all this mean? How did this alliance happen so quickly? Why these families?_

_Tradition tells us the families listed in the first group are the oldest or most powerful and are considered the parent of this alliance, the families listed in the second group are usually those who wished to join for various reasons or have been sought out because they have something to offer. Unlike many alliances each family will have a say or a vote in key alliance decisions and in times of deadlock or trouble the oldest family has the final say._

_The unrestricted magic is an unusual and bold move as most alliances tend to fall into Dark, Light, or Grey magic preference and usage with like minded families joining together to share resources, except family magic of course, or to expand their understanding of their chosen type of magic. This alliance has every type of magic and experts in many fields there is no limit to what could be discovered or done especially in the fields of potions, wards, and the Dark Arts._

_More worrying is the main reason for most alliances in the Wizarding World, war, people standing as one to fight a common enemy. Which begs the question is a war coming and who is the enemy? The wizard on the street would have expect Lord Potter-Black to oppose the other families in this alliance and the ones interviewed are shocked at this development. _

_Other than times of war alliances tend to take a long time to form as there is great negotiations involved which is why most alliances are formed via marriage as both families are bound by blood. Nobody expected this alliance to happen or for the Malfoy faction to be the first to join the Potter-Black enterprise/juggernaut as the Malfoys are well known for not playing well with others unless they have the most wealth and power. Has Lord Malfoy's considerable political skill and cunning been viewed as a must have asset or has Lord Malfoy realized that it's better to join an alliance than allow others to join and fight against them? The rapid set of events makes this journalist think Lord Malfoy has offended Lord Potter-Black now, or in the past, and wishes to make amends. _

_One of my sources, and most of the alley witnessed an unusual sight, the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies getting very drunk and buying rounds. Could this mean he has come into some gold or made a big sale? Who do we know who has endlessly deep pockets and a need of some good press? Why none other than Lucius Malfoy. What have you done Lord Malfoy and what was so bad you decided to buy a rumored 200 new brooms? When you tend to horde your gold like a Goblin._

_Since where Lucius Malfoy leads the others in his group follow what have they to offer or what have they done to attract the attention of Lord Potter-Black and his apprentice masters?_

_The Malfoy faction is thought of as 'dark' and had been closely aligned since Lord Malfoy was at Hogwarts. They were all rumoured to belong to the same snake and skull club as well. Is Lord Potter-Black adopting the strategy of keeping your enemies close or does he recognize talent and those who can help him on the way to greatness?_

_What next for the alliance? Will other families join, such as the neutrals who are socially and diplomatically supreme and in a class of their own or will the olive branch be extended to light families who seem under represented in the alliance and are in a state of turmoil thanks to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted and the dishonoured Weasley clan? There is much division in our world but is it safe to have so much power in the hands of a young Lord and his advisers?_

_We can expect great things from this alliance, good or bad, time will tell which, but we know it is not likely to end any time soon._

_._

_._

_._

_**Dark Alliance Formed !**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter's quest for complete domination of our world moved a step closer today as the dark pure blood faction lead by Lucius Malfoy formed an alliance with overlord Potter and his followers Lord Prince and his Dark Lady Slytherin-Pendragon (who is a known lovers of dark wizards and billowing robes)._

_The faction lead by Malfoy traditionally apposed a former leader of the light and had some epic verbal duels with Malfoy winning his fare share. This faction is also noted for all being suspected Death Eaters during the last war, a person can be judged by the company he keeps and Harry Potter seems to be surrounded by dark wizards with his own guardian a suspected Death Eater! With the only light family represented in this alliance is the Potter name, who is now a just a shadow of its former greatness, one is left to wonder. How would the late Lord and Lady Potter feel about their son forming an alliance with so many dark families? Appalled I'm sure!_

_Some might argue forming an Alliance with the cream of magical society is not a bad thing for a boy who is last of his line and new to the magical world but lets look at what else he has done:_

_He has vanquished two Dark Lords: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Trusted, who were at the height of their power and considered the strongest in the country and all before he finishes his first year at Hogwarts. Who is left to stand against Harry Potter and his followers now? Did Malfoy fear for his safety, or the safety of his heir, and join the alliance in a vain effort to protect his family or did he bow to a greater and darker force since it is known no normal person can survive the killing curse!_

_Dark Lord Potter has gone to great lengths to control the use of his name ending the longstanding and profitable "Harry Potter" merchandise industry that allowed many to prosper after the war and survive difficult times and misfortune. This wonderful industry brought happiness to so many all while those in the alliance lived very well off of others. _

_The use of bribes and scholarships to buy influence at Hogwarts will ensure he has many loyal followers trained by those closest to him, his Guardians. _

_But Mr. Potter has not stopped there! He has gone so far as publishing forbidden lore to corrupt future generations and manipulate the press for his own ends._

_Mr Potter has gone so far as to making overtures to the werewolves known, and other rightfully feared dark creatures, what will Dark Lord Potter do with his army of beasts? Is this not the same tactics of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used?_

_Prominent Hogwarts students were killed! We know the Weasleys are enemies of the Dark Lord Potter what did the other students do to get on his bad side? Smith was related to Helga Hufflepuff, did the brave and loyal Hufflepuff attempt to stand against the Dark Lord? _

_This Dark Alliance headed by Dark Lord Potter-Black is an omen of terrible days ahead._

_As I write this I have taken steps to ensure its published even if I am killed is a tragic accident since with the power Potter has now I feel certain my life is in jeopardy, be safe my loyal readers. _

.

.

.

Harry felt like vomiting after reading Rita's article. He wondered if the paper shouldn't encourage her to find other employment, not because of what she said about him, though that did upset him, but rather because he wanted the paper to be as fair and unbiased as possible rather than a tabloid.

Harry moved on to another article he had been waiting to come out he hoped that this one and the announcement he was sure to come from Lord Malfoy about the brooms he was donating would make many people at Hogwarts and alumni both very happy.

.

.

.

_**Nimbus Brooms at Hogwarts for the Next Five Years**_

_by: Hemlock Smith_

_interview granted by: Devlin Whitehorn founder of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. _

_We are delighted that at long last new brooms will be arriving at Hogwarts. After decades of complains from students and yearly protests from us Hogwarts can now teach flying safely with different models available for varying levels of ability and skill: _

_For the House teams our latest model the Nimbus 2000 Racing Broom! The very enthusiastic Head designer Wendy Bolt had this to say, "This broom is fantastic! Its supper fast, easy to control and a joy to ride! Don't believe me? Just wait and see! This year the Quidditch at Hogwarts will be awesome! I so wish I was a student, and for the record Hufflepuff will win the cup._

_For those who wish to fly, but not race, or who just like to fly without playing Quidditch, we have the Nimbus Fly and Go. The Fly and Go is a new model for the often overlooked casual flyer. Head designer of the Fly and Go, Alphonse Lambert said this, "This broom can go half as fast as the 2000 but has superior control. It is an all round good broom, good for those wanting to travel and admire the view as they go rather than a blur. The safety features and breaks make this an ideal broom for gaining more experience and confidence and is stable enough for two. Its a good teaching broom and great for going on a flying date." _

_For beginners or those afraid of flying we have the Nimbus Training Broom. Head designer Gordon Jones was quoted saying, "With the highest quality safety charms, cushioning charms, and a remote control breaking function to stop those in trouble, this is a perfect broom for those learning to fly. I tested this model using my own kids who are all under eleven and they loved it! Since I am still alive it is proof that my wife trusts this broom to keep my kids safe while they learn the basics as I do."_

_Devlin continued his statement to me informing us that the contract to provide brooms and equipment for Hogwarts will be renewed every seven years. This will ensure that broom safety will be maintained and so that Hogwarts students never have to fly on old twigs ever again. This is a great day for all of us who love watching the House Matches at Hogwarts as well as for Hogwarts. Devil said, "We will continue to develop new, faster, and safer brooms so that generations of kids will learn to love flying Nimbus brooms."_

_For more information on the brooms go to your nearest Quidditch supply shop._

.

.

.

Harry was happy to not see his name in this article though he was sure there would be much speculation as to where the money for the brooms had come from. Harry peeked over the top of his paper and looked around the room. Every house had at least a few pockets, all the houses excluding Ravenclaw, were in an excited uproar about the new brooms.

Harry noticed his name in a letter to the paper and decided it was best to brave the reading of the letter to see what it was about.

.

.

.

_**Doris Crockford: well known witch and well known fan of Harry Potter.**_

_Dear Mr. Potter-Black, _

_Watch out for that Hogwarts librarian I was as school with her and she won't take no for an answer! If she wants a book she with do "anything" to get it. I would not put it past her to allow you access to her private book collection, which is a great honour by the way, just so she can talk to you. Take it from me don't underestimate older witches, wisdom and experience can easily overcome youth and enthusiasm. By the way, could I get a sighed poster please? I will make a donation to one of your causes, but I really want one._

.

.

.

Harry was amused and disturbed by the thought of the nice librarian trying to seduce him to get him to translate the books. He couldn't wait until the announcement of the arrangement that was in the works was posted and HOPEFULLY the female population would leave him alone. Harry did make a note to speak with the librarian and accept the books to be translated as long as he had access to whatever books he needed in the Hogwarts catalogue as well as any external to Hogwarts that she could secure for him. Harry also made a mental note to have some respectable 'Potter' merchandise made asap and send one autographed to Ms. Crockford. Harry thought her idea of making a donation to one of his causes for a poster or other merchandise was a good idea and decided to send an owl to his lawyers informing them he wanted to do so and to have a photo shoot arranged. Harry figured if he was going to be forced to be famous something good could come of it like helping the downtrodden.

Harry glanced up at the Head Table and noticed Professor Lupin staring at him again.

Remus upon noticing a certain pair of green eyes staring back at him quickly averted his eyes. Even though Remus' family had no money or power to speak of any more he was the last of a very old pureblood family. He had decided after reading about the alliance that he was going to join said alliance as soon as he could talk with Severus and make sure he didn't mind and also to see if he would arrange the meeting for him. Remus was embarrassed to be caught staring at his cub again. He really didn't mean to but to see him sitting there at the green and gold table next to a Malfoy and Greengrass was a lot to take in still. Remus was just glad Harry had friends, he wasn't going to complain as long as they remained a good influence.

Harry stared at Remus until the man looked back up then gave him a little smile and a wave. Remus looked like someone plugged in his internal Christmas lights the way he lit up when Harry smiled AND waved at him. His wolf howled in happiness that his alpha's cub was acknowledging him.

Harry was glad to see Remus smile, he may not be close to the man but doesn't want to see him sad either, not due to him especially. Harry turned back to his paper and continued reading.

.

.

.

_**Hogwarts Professor Killed in Mysterious Circumstances **_

_by: Hemlock Smith_

_Former Muggle Studies and current Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirinus Quirrell, was found dead. His remains nothing more than a small pile of ash and the remains of a turban were found today. In a section of the school that was considered forbidden to students and anyone found there would meet a most painful death, this according to the former Headmaster and now hard working goat. This warning could be the only time in recent memory, if ever, that the former Headmaster actually told the truth - look at the consequences a man is dead! Did the cure on the Defense position take another life or did it? _

_The events surrounding the death of Quirrell have been investigated and what has been discovered will shock every parent with a child at Hogwarts! Just before the Professor made his way to the forbidden third floor corridor a troll-that is right a mountain troll the biggest nastiest type of troll there is- found its way inside Hogwarts! _

_How did a troll get inside a school full of children, the future, and hope of our world, when the ancient and powerful wards of the school should make in impossible? The answer, only the Head of the school has access and the ability to change the wards, so is Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts to blame NO. The answer is the former Headmaster lowered the power of animal repelling ward so that it still existed and would deter smaller animals, but a mountain troll would have no problem getting in even with their low intelligence. This action of weakening the ward but not lowering it caused it to go unnoticed by the Headmistress as the alarm that will alert her is on, rather than off. _

_The next question is why was the Professor going to the third floor rather than help defend the students and deal with the troll as was his job? The former Headmaster is to blame again as before the school year started he told the staff of that Hogwarts would be housing an item that must be protected at all costs. When the staff asked why they were told that, the item belonged to a friend and that the item was valuable and very dangerous in the wrong hands (like a students perhaps) and was is danger of being stolen. _

_Was this mysterious and dangerous artifact the reason why the Professor was reduced to ash surrounded by tiny fragments of glass with only his large turban as proof of his presence. It is unknown what this item was but it is believed to have been destroyed along with the professor. Only intense fire could have reduced him to ash and as there is no sign of anyone else being present it is the believe of the Auror in charge of the investigation of his death that the Professor used Fiendfyre to destroy the item in a final desperate act to keep the item safe and in the process destroyed himself. _

_Note: Fiendfyre is also known as cursed fire and can destroy anything but at the cost of being hard to control. Although the Professor's teaching has been erratic since taking the Defense position he was considered by some to be very gifted. He had been away for a year traveling to gain real life experience and increase his practical skills, even going to the dark forests of Albania. The fact he survived is proof he was capable but perhaps he panicked fearing the latest and last nefarious plan of the Headmaster and died to protect the students and the school._

_All of us at this publication send our deepest condolences to the family and friends of __Quirinus Quirrell who died tragically, but heroically. _

.

.

.

The students around the Great Hall were all shocked and saddened when they read about the professor. They knew he had died but didn't know how or why. They all felt honored, no matter how eccentric the man was, to have had him for a teacher even for a short while.

The Hufflepuff students decided they were going to organize a memorial for the downed professor and students since they had heard nothing of such a thing being planned which in their soft hearts was a travesty.

Harry noticed the other article he had been waiting to come out in the paper and dove into it as he stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth.

.

.

.

_**Five of Wizarding World Elite Act To Help Those With Potential Go To School**_

_by: Hemlock Smith_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is considered the finest magical school in Europe as like most things in life the best costs some serious gold just ask any parent with a child attending Hogwarts. The high costs involved may be a reason why the magical population is so low look at what the Weasley family tried to do to pay for everything. For a select and very lucky few the cost of Hogwarts won't be a problem as five of the oldest and most powerful families Potter, Black, Prince, Pendragon and Slytherin have decided to establish and fund several scholarships. These scholarships are for those who would be unable to attend Hogwarts without assistance, but this help is not being given away, no, the students that qualify for these scholarships all need to maintain high grades, Exceeds Expectations or better, for all subjects and must be on good behavior at all times. So while help is given it is not without hard work and a drive to succeed that must be maintained for seven years._

_There are two general Scholarships: _

_The Hogwarts Muggleborn Support Scholarship_

_For muggleborns who have the gift of magic but lack the means to attend, student tuition and costs are paid for all seven years. A student must maintain an E or better in all subjects and maintain the highest standard of behaviour. The NEWT exams must be taken but they can be in any subject and there is no set number to be taken to qualify for the scholarship. The student is free to do as they please after graduating Hogwarts but it is hoped they will remain in the magical world. _

_The Hogwarts Inclusion And Integration Scholarship_

_For half-blood students who wish to attend but lack the means to do so this is a scholarship that can help provide varying levels of financial aid depending on the student's circumstances. Aid can be total, paying all costs and tuition for seven years, or partial. The student must maintain an E in all subjects or better and maintain the highest standard of behaviour. NEWT exam must be taken but they can be in any subject and there is no set number to be taken to qualify for the scholarship. The student is free to do as they please after graduating Hogwarts but it is hoped they will remain in the magical world. _

_There are several family named scholarships that reflect the history and traditions of these great names:_

_The Most Noble House of Black Scholarship _

_For muggleborn or half blood students that pays for all costs and tuition and providing a generous allowance for the student to spend as they see fit for all seven years and a graduation gift of 500 Galleons. The student is required to achieve an O in Defense against the Dark Arts and Astronomy and E or better in other subjects. NEWT Defense against the Dark Arts and Astronomy must be taken and any other subjects and a grade of E or better is required in the other subject taken at NEWT or OWL level. If the student maintains an O in academic excellence and good behaviour throughout their time at Hogwarts, the student will also receive a recommendation letter from Lord Black._

_The Pendragon Scholarship _

_For any student in need of financial assistance all costs and tuition is paid for seven years. A small allowance is provided to spend as they see fit as well as a separate and generous allowance for books. The student is required to achieve and maintain an O in History, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions and an E in other subjects. The NEWT History must be taken and for every O achieved on the NEWT exams 250 Galleons is paid. If the student maintains a high level of academic excellence and good behaviour throughout their time at Hogwarts, the student will also receive a recommendation letter from Lady Pendragon._

_The Prince Scholarship_

_For any half-blood students full tuition paid for seven years with a small allowance to spend as they see fit. If the student displays an aptitude for Potions or Herbology, an allowance for potion ingredients or Herbology related plants will be provided, to allow the student to practice their potion making and / or Herbology skills. An E or better is required in all subjects taken while at Hogwarts. Scholarship winners must take Potions and Herbology at least though OWL level preferably though NEWT level. A high level of academic excellence and good behaviour throughout their time at Hogwarts will result in a letter of recommendation to whatever university or job the student is applying to by Lord Prince. _

_The Slytherin Scholarship_

_For any student who qualifies and in need of financial assistance tuition is paid for all seven years and a vault of their own in their name and under their complete control containing 10,000 Galleons that can be spent how and when they please is awarded once they graduate Hogwarts with an E or better in all subjects. To qualify the student must respect the Statute of Secrecy while at Hogwarts as well as act in a manner worth of the Slytherin name (see the Head of Slytherin House if what this involves is unclear). Achieve an E or better on their OWL's, achieve an O NEWT in Potions, History, and Herbology. Special consideration will be given to any student with a rare gift such as being a Parselmouth, Metamorph, or is a true Seer, as these gifts are often misunderstood and can take time to master. The student will also receive a recommendation letter from Lady Pendragon, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin upon graduation of Hogwarts if the student maintains the highest level of academic excellent and behavior._

_The Most Noble House of Potter Scholarship _

_A full or partial Scholarship for half blood or pureblood students that pays up to half the costs and tuition of going to Hogwarts so those who may difficulty attending Hogwarts still can. Students must maintain an E or better in all subjects and achieve the same for OWL and NEWT in DADA and Transfiguration. The highest standard of behaviour must be maintained and special consideration will be given to those affected by the war and also those with a talent in DADA and Transfiguration._

_The efforts of the five families goes a step in the right direction to balancing out the inequality and discrimination faced by non-purebloods in our society. It also helps negate the advantage of inherited wealth due to the decline in number of pureblood families for various reasons a large part of our worlds wealth is help by a few people. By allowing those with great potential the chance to receive an education they will more likely remain in the Wizarding World where our society and its people can benefit. _

_I applaud the head of each of these families who remember the old traditions that in times of turmoil it was up to those with the power and means to do something about it and act so our world can continue and survive. _

"_The fund for muggleborn students is a fitting memorial to Lily as she was one of the most exceptional muggleborns I have had to good fortune to meet," Minerva McGonagall Headmistress said in a brief interview. _

"_These Scholarships are just what is needed to inspire students to do their best and hopefully encourage others to follow the example and work ethic of those fortunate enough to receive a scholarship. Levels of achievement have been in gradual decline for some time at Hogwarts this might just be what is needed to stop and reverse that decline," Professor Griselda Marchbank Wizarding Examinations Authority._

"_The heavy focus on potions and DADA is just what is needed to ensure the next generation of Aurors is ready and able to face the next Dark lord or future threat to our world and its people," Rufus Scrimgeour Head of the Auror Department when asked his thoughts on this monumental action._

.

.

.

"Harry, I am SO TIRED of reading the paper. Must you make so much NEWS?" Asked Draco playfully. He was actually rather proud to be in an alliance with his friend.

"Sorry Draco but I have to do SOMETHING with all this money and helping other and our world at the same time seemed like the right thing to do."

"Oh it is Harry, I'm sure I'm one of the lucky muggleborns who's parents are rather affluent but I think it's great you are willing to help muggleborns as well as half-bloods and purebloods alike," Hermione stated with a decisive nod of her bushy head.

"Granger, you and me, after meal...we HAVE to do something about that mop on your head," said the usually demure Daphne.

Hermione blushed all the way to the roots of her hair and nearly started crying.

"Now Granger none of that she wasn't being mean but if you're going to be hanging with us, which your more than welcome to, you gotta look presentable so us girls are going to show you how to look your best and manage that seriously curly hair of yours," stated Millicent.

Hermione didn't think she could speak without sounding like she was gonna cry so she just gave a watery smile and nodded. Then she noticed something in the section of the paper that Harry had left on the table.

"Guys look!" as she help the paper up for everyone to see. Everyone opened their copy of the paper to the page she was holding up and began to read.

.

.

.

_**THE CURSE ON HOGWARTS HAS BEEN BROKEN EASILY!**_

_By Hemlock Smith_

_After the unexpected death (according to some) of Quirinus Quirrell, the Headmistress approached Amelia Bones about the loan of an Auror to teach Defence against the Dark Arts until the end of the school year. Madam Bones being very good at her job and a true Hufflepuff loyal to those she is responsible for and scary when angry said "no way until the curse has been removed I will not send an Auror recklessly into danger if I can avoid it!" Minerva McGonagall (aka the Tartan Warrior) was not going to give up so easily so it was decided that if a Gringotts curse breaker was going to be paid lots of what used to be Dumbledore's gold to remove the curse. The curse was scheduled to be broken as soon as possible and Hogwarts would get a skilled Auror to teach and start to repair the damage several terrible, questionable, poor, and unfortunate DADA professors had done to the DADA education of Hogwart's students. The curse was broken in less than an hour by Bill Weasley, yes the family does have a couple worthwhile members. _

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt **has been selected and named as the temporary Defence professor of Hogwarts. He is an experienced and highly skilled Auror and is considered a Master Duellist and was trained by the formidable Master Auror Moody. Shacklebolt is regarded with respect and considered one of the best Aurors the Ministry has. Shacklebolt is a very powerful person both physically and magically but with a good sense of humour and an easy going and subtle manner. There was much competition for the now curse free job as the new professor is sure to be in Hogwarts a History and receive considerable praise if students skills and exam grade are high. The job is also one that pays well, it has been discovered by the Headmistress that the former Headmaster paid those taking the defence job only a quarter of the wages they were supposed to be paid per Hogwart's laws and no hazard pay or bonuses as he knew they would not last a year. _

_We wish Kingsley Shacklebolt good luck, hopefully he will not need it, but in Hogwarts you never know!_

_._

_._

_._

"Cool! Harry do you think you will be able to take class with us now since turbon-head is gone?" Draco asked excitedly.

"I don't know but I'll ask and see what the professors say."

"But no cancelling the you know what," Pansy said because she didn't want the 'special' class for Slytherin's only to be cancelled, or worse, the Gryffindor's be allowed to attend.

Hermione looked between everyone in curiosity but decided to wait and try and get one of the other girls to tell her or worse ask Harry.

Harry got tired of reading the paper and decided to move on to the quarky Quibbler. It was slowly becoming a favorite of his. Harry opened the Quibbler much to the disgust of Draco and to the amusement of Neville who knows the Lovegoods and has a bit of a crush on pretty Luna.

.

.

.

_**Teacher Dies Because of Over Eating!**_

_Quirinus Quirrell former Muggle Studies teacher, current Defense teacher (silly man), and most notably proud turban wearer, managed to turn himself into ash leaving his splendid turban slightly damaged behind. How did this happen well the Daily Prophet has their ideas and I have mine and I think loyal readers you will agree that mine makes much more sense!._

_Quirinus Quirrell was a nice and somewhat idealistic young man who was a very good Muggle Studies teacher and a so-so Defense teacher. It is my theory that Quirinus developed a fondness for spicy food. He ate spicy food so often that inevitable the spicy food reacted with his magic and he exploded! His fabulous turban was said to smell strongly of garlic. I bet that is where he kept his spices and other ingredients so he would always have them close when he was hungry. This would also explain why Severus Snape was not very fond of him, maybe he anticipated that Quirinus would go boom and wanted him away from the school or perhaps the mighty and proud nose of Severus Snape did not like the smell of garlic._

_I can be absolutely certain of one thing Quirinus standing before a mirror to admire himself makes perfect sense. How could he not wearing such a magnificent turban!_

_I would like to say how sorry I am that he died but we should all give careful thought to the involvement of the Hogwarts house elves in his death they do do all the cooking. Is this the start of a house elf rebellion conquest through curry? Well I asked for a response from the Head Hogwarts House elf Avory with the permission of the Headmistress. The Head House Elf, Avory responded, "You listen here we house elves of Hogwarts is good cooks and would never hurt those we cook for and we never cook spicy food the Headmistress does not care for it! It can upset the stomach of the minis!" One still has to wonder if the elves don't have something up their sleeves for the centuries of enslavement._

.

.

.

Harry chuckled throughout the Quibbler article. Whoever the mad genius behind it should win an award. He or she always had something unique to say. Hermione stared at the last sentence like it had bit her. 'SLAVES the wizarding world has SLAVES!' was all she could think. She opened her mouth only to find herself kicked by her magazine mate Neville.

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry Hermione I didn't know your foot was there. *whispered* we will talk about this later please don't say anything right now there are things you don't understand," Neville said to Hermione much to her displeasure. She WOULD be finding out why the wizarding world had slaves and it better be a good reason.

.

.

.

_**Baldness Could Keep You Clear Headed**_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt a big bald man with a very soothing voice (I wonder if he sings) and is the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts, now that they got rid of the curse. About time it only doomed generations to a poor education and killed and maimed some of the poor soul brave enough, or stupid enough, to take the job. Had the position remained empty the Goat King Albus would have needed to take the job himself!. That would have been amusing._

_I know Kingsley Shacklebolt from my numerous encounters with him while searching for a lead in one of my ongoing investigations into Cornelius 'Goblin-Crusher' Fudge and the Rotfang Conspiracy – see my book: Conspiracy In Our Mists. Though Kingsley is a ministry worker he is much like my good friend Arthur Weasley and truly a good man. I wish Auror Shacklebolt the up most luck in teaching the rest of this year. One must wonder if Mr. Shacklebolt has kept his head shaved to keep the Nagles and other pests at bay to maintain a clear head. _

_._

_._

_._

After the students sat reading their paper over their cold morning meals Harry and his friends, minus the girls who had retreated back to Slytherin territory with Hermione in tow, went out into one of the last nice days of the year to enjoy the air. Harry couldn't remember a time when he was happier.

As they walked Zimbini kept stealing looks at Harry. Zimbini had noticed several times that Harry nearly plants his nose on his parchment when taking notes or into the paper when reading. Knowing the bits he did about the life Harry had lived he was curious when the last time he had his eyes checked. Zimbini elbowed Theo over as they walked and slid next to Harry.

"Hey Harry, I have a question for you," Zimbini began with.

"yeah?"

"...When was the last time you saw a doctor for your eyes?" Zimbini wasn't sure what that kind of doctor was called in the muggle world so thought it would be best to state it that way.

"um...why"

"*sighs* Will you just answer the question Potter? I ask because I have noticed you squinting more times than not AND you read with your nose LITERALLY in the book, paper, or parchment. I don't know how muggles do it but there are doctors, Healers, in our world that treat vision issues or issue glasses when the vision issue can't be reversed," Zimbini explained to Harry. He knew all of this because his mother's current husband was an opti-Healer.

"Oh, well...never"

"H-Harry you have never seen a doctor or healer for your eyes?" Neville asked in disbelief. His grandmother and uncle may treat him worse than the stuffed heads on the wall but they at least took him to the doctor for his eyes and check ups.

"...no..."

Draco threw his hands up in the air, he couldn't BELIEVE this! " Come on Harry time to go talk to the professors," Draco said as he frog marched Harry back around to go inside.

"Really D-Draco this is not needed," Harry protested. Though he was pretty sure he didn't need to worry he was still concerned that Severus and Rebecca would be mad at him for complaining.

"Shut up, yes there is," Draco said in annoyance.

The boys walked, more like marched, Harry down to Professor Snape's office. Neville REALLY didn't want to be there anymore but was afraid to try and leave Slytherin territory on his own so tried to hide behind Crabbe and Goyle. Draco pounded on the door with all his might as Harry tried to squirm away.

"THIS Better be important. How can I help you...all..." Severus said beginning in his normal 'nasty teacher' voice and dropping back down to normal seeing who all was at his door.

"Sir, may we come in?" Draco asked.

Severus wasn't sure why they were all there or why Harry was hanging his head but decided it was best if he found out NOW rather than later.

"Please do come in," Severus said as sarcastically as he could.

The boys entered his office, Neville still attempting to hide behind Crabbe and Goyle, they really wanted to hide behind HIM but took pity on the obvious Hufflepuff and stood shoulder to shoulder allowing him a wall of Crabbe-Goyle to hid behind. Severus looked at the children in front of him and ran his hand over his face. He saw Neville hiding in the back and wondered if he did something wrong but figured it was because the boy was a disastrous at potions. Severus found it amusing that Crabbe and Goyle were aiding the boy in hiding from him and hoped they would tone up and slim down by next year so they had a fighting chance at making the Quidditch team. Severus noticed the way Zimbini and his godson had his apprentice by the upper arms and wondered just what Harry had done wrong.

"Pray tell, why do you have my appreciate as if he is a prisoner between the two of you?" Severus asked directing his question to Draco.

Draco had been hoping Harry would tell Severus himself what was going on but seeing Harry staring at the floor he figured it would only upset him more if he was forced to speak. Draco let go of Harry and whispered, "Sorry." He didn't mean to upset him.

"Actually sir, we became aware that Harry had never seen an opti-wizard or their equivalent in the muggle world before. I had noticed him squinting and putting his nose in his book or whatever he was reading and figured he needed a new prescription and asked him about it. He said he has never seen a doctor of any kind," Zimbini answered as he let go of Harry's arm feeling guilty to have upset his friend.

"I see," Severus replied wanting to slap himself for the SECOND time that day.

"Would you boys mind stepping outside for a moment, Harry please stay, Harry will be joining you momentarily."

Harry was fighting back panicking the whole time in the office and now he was going to be alone with the professor to GET IT! Harry did the best he could not to cry or hyperventilate but was still very scared.

"Harry...Harry I'm not mad at you and it is actually mine and Rebecca's mistake for not asking you about your medical history or taking you to see Madame Pomphry as we had planned. This evening we will go visit the medi-witch and get your glasses adjusted, I'm sure you were enjoying the fresh air, that is unless you are having trouble seeing now..are you Harry?"

"N-n-no s-s-sir," Harry stuttered out he was confused, was the professor mad at him or not.

"Harry, please look at me," Severus said as gently as he could as he crouched down in front of Harry.

Harry forced himself to look at Severus, "Y-yes s-sir?"

"I am not mad at you, you did nothing wrong. Are you able to see clearly at all though those glasses? Or better yet when do you have the most issue seeing?" Severus asked gently.

"I I can see ok though them, I have more issue reading with them on then any other time sir."

"Are you ok to wait until this evening before evening meal to have your eye exam and physical done?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright let me inform your friends that your eyes will be looked after so they don't drag you to the Hospital Wing their selves."

Severus and Harry stepped into the now open door way of Severus' office and informed Harry's consorts that Harry would be seen to this evening before evening meal. Draco and Zimbini were pleased with this, the rest were just glad to have a resolution, and Neville, well he was just glad to be leaving the dungeons.

The boys stopped by the Slytherin common room to pick up the girls. When the girls emerged from behind the girls dormitory hall the boys were struck dumb by how pretty Hermione looked with her hair under control.

"Wow," Draco and Theo said at the same time.

Harry and Neville smiled in wonder at their friend, "Y-you look really pretty Hermie," stuttered Neville.

"Now that's an improvement Ms. Granger I would even be willing to walk with you on my arm now if you would humor me," said the (attempting to be) suave Zimbini.

Hermione blushed a Gryffindor red and tried not to giggle. Though Zimbini acted like a snob half the time she had to admit he was kinda cute. "Thank you"

The boys kept a lid on what they had just come from doing and walked arm in arm with the girls back outside to spend the rest of the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks also go out to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such :D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fan-fiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. **I make no claim that it is error free. ** If you enjoy my little stories and are **willing to accept the quality level**, please continue reading my story.** If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure** based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

**Reminder to anyone interested:** I am accepting letters written by DP readers, Hogwarts students, etc as well as papers written by first year students that harry would have classes with in both History, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. Anyone who submits one that is used, which would be most I would assume, will be credited on my profile page and on the chapter their piece is featured in. Be sure to write in character. Meaning if your paper for Herbology was wrote by Neville be sure to BE Neville when you write him. I would love to have these items to add to up coming chapters. Hope to receive some asap!

**Note: **This story is heavily based on the magical world, letting Harry be part of it and embrace magical culture, and leaving his past behind as over time the power James and Lily and the Dursley's have over him will disappear to be replaced with his new life.

Note: I have started a blog you can follow me on it at: http:/rjourney- . Com/ . I have also published my non-fan fiction works –short stories and poems currently – on fiction press please feel free to check me out at: http:/www. Fictionpress. com/u/801354/ -as I have mentioned with any link please remove the spaces.

* * *

Chapter 19

2nd half of the first Sunday

The few students who were in the halls as Harry and friends made their way back outside stared in shock. It wasn't because this group of powerful purebloods and half-bloods had a muggleborn among them but rather that bushy haired big teeth Hermione went from looking like, well, a rabid electrocuted squirrel to looking like a lovely per-teen girl. No one at Hogwarts had ever seen her when her hair was either wet (dorm mates) or bushy. Hermione noticed the staring and figured it was about Harry and all the news he was generating, no way it could be about her.

"Mr. Potter-Black, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zimbini, Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Bulstrode, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Nott going outside for some fresh air? My Ms. Granger you are looking as lovely as any of the pureblood princesses you are in the company of," Remus greeted them as he came down the grand staircase also heading outside for some air.

"Yes sir we are how are you today and thank you for the compliment," Hermione answered for everyone.

"I am about to go for a jog, it's been a long time since I had the opportunity to run at Hogwarts. I have a lot of work to do still to prepare for classes tomorrow but I needed to stretch these old bones first," Remus said with a smile.

By this time the group of friends and lone wolf were out the front doors of Hogwarts.

"I'm sure you'll do fine professor. Have a nice run. See you later," Harry said as his friends started dragging him to some unknown location.

"Thank you Harry and you all have fun and behave," Remus replied hoping that they actually acted like kids instead of miniature grown ups that pureblood children tended to act like.

Hermione managed to catch the eye of most people they pasted for her transformation and began to enjoy the stares and smiles. Harry and friends wondered over to the memorial rose garden. The memorial rose garden was located between the green houses and Hogwarts and had been created to remember the students and staff that Hogwarts had lost in the last two wizarding wars after the end of the most resent one. In the rose garden were various statues and monuments in commemoration of various individuals.

"Look guys, here's the monument my Gran had made for my parents," Neville said sadly.

"Aren't they still alive?" Pansy asked not realizing she was being rude.

"Honestly Pansy! His parents are permanent members of St. Mungo's due to what my stupid aunt Bella and stupid Barty Jr. did to them," Draco answered Pansy with a glare.

"Exactly, they AREN'T dead," Pansy retorted.

"You know, maybe his Gran did this so that people wouldn't forget the disabled from the war," Harry said trying to make peace.

"No Harry, nothing so nice. She considers them dead. She only takes me to see them because she had a fight with Mrs. Weasley about it, Mrs. Weasley used to take me to see them. She had this memorial made because in her eyes they are dead even though they are still breathing. She says that if all they can do is stare off into space or blow spit bubbles then she wishes the Aurors would have taken longer to find Bellatrix and Barty torturing them so that they would have died. The Healers say they are in there, locked up in their mind, that the pain they went through was so bad that they just locked themselves away in the deepest part of their minds," Neville explained.

"Oh Neville that's just horrible!" Hermione explained before pulling the nearly crying Neville into a hug.

"You live with this old bat Neville?" Draco said in shock. He knew that Madame Longbottom wasn't nice to him or his family but figured it was because his father and aunt Bellatrix had been Death Eaters. Draco now wondered if she wasn't just horrible to everyone.

"Yeah, it's not so bad as long as I stay in the green houses or in my room. It's actually gotten better since my uncle died," Neville answered trying to keep anyone from worrying about him. Neville and Harry were a lot alike though the amount of abuse Neville had suffered was much less than Harry. Neville was abused more psychologically and emotionally when Harry was abused in just about every way shape and form.

Harry and friends walked through all of the memorial garden before walking down to the lake. They had considered trying to sit in 'the nose bleed section' as Theo called to top of the Quidditch bleachers but the Gryffindor team was practicing. The bleachers were filled with most of the Gryffindor house so Harry and his friends didn't think it was safe for a bunch of Snakes, a mis-sorted Hufflepuff and a mis-sorted Ravenclaw to attempt to infiltrate the Quidditch stadium.

"You know what we should do before we have a ton of homework and it gets cold," Millicent said as she sat with her legs dangling knee deep in the water from the boulder she sat on.

"What's that Millicent?" Draco asked.

"Swim."

"Excuse me? Do I LOOK like a fish?" Pansy shot off.

"Stuff it Parkinson," Crabbe stated glaring at the snobby girl.

Pansy just huffed and marched off.

"FINALLY! Nice work Vince," Draco said as he patted the surprisingly vocal Crabbe on the back.

"I like the idea but I didn't know we had a swimming pool her so I didn't bring a suit," Hermione responded to Millicent's statement.

"Hermione, we will make a witch out of you yet. Remember, your a WITCH you have MAGIC you don't NEED to have brought one we can transfigure a swimming suit out of a towel. The spell is really simple most of us have been doing it for a year or two now and had seen our parents do it forever before that. I'll show you later how to do it so you can change whatever you are needing out of whatever you have on hand," Daphne said.

"Really? Great! So...where's this pool!" Hermione said bouncing in place.

"Hermione, lovely, stop bouncing, I was meaning in the lake," Millicent answered.

"Sounds good to me," Harry stated. He hadn't been swimming since it was required for six weeks in school at the end of last year. He had been pleasantly surprised to find he liked it. Maybe it was because his cousin and him were not in the same class so he didn't have to worry about being drown.

"Well it's nearly time for lunch so how about we eat, walk around for a bit until it's safe to swim. I'm not about to be pulled from the water by some Gryffindor, professor, or upperclassman for being an idiot and swimming before it's safe. Then swim until it's dark or we are too tired to swim anymore?" Offered Theo.

"Works for me," Harry, Neville, and Draco said at the same time.

* * *

Severus followed Minerva to her office from the staffroom where the staff had retreated to for more coffee and some adult conversation before getting to work finishing preparing for the new school week.

"Severus have a seat you said you had something you needed to tell me about Harry?" Minerva asked once they were in her new Headmistress office.

"Thank you Minnie. Yes I do. By the way I love the change in the decorations up here. I am glad to see the vast majority of Albus' various trinkets removed and that abhorrent candy missing from the desk. I needed to inform you of Harry's newest pets. He seems to be much like his mother in that he attracts all kinds of animals and creatures to him like a flame does a moth."

Minerva eyed her younger colleague and could tell he wasn't to thrilled to be sharing what he was about to share and said to him as she handed him his cup of tea, "Now Severus I've known you since you were a wee lad of ten and can tell when you are stalling, spit it out young man."

"Thank you for the tea Minerva. I am not stalling. (glare from Minerva) Fine I'm stalling. You had mentioned you were curious how the alliance could happen so quickly..well it's because of a mistake Lucius had made. He dropped Nagini off, on accident, in the Forbidden Forest-"

Minerva spewed tea out of her mouth in shock before roaring, "A SHÌORAIDH! THAT DEATH EATER SCUM I'LL KILL'M! I MIONNAICH I'LL KILL'M THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BLODNE HEADED PRETTY BOY DIOLAIN! TAIGH NA GALLA DO LUCIUS! *pants as she paces around her office with magic crackling off of her*"

"Well Headmistress I have to say that is officially your first explosion as Head of Hogwarts, *receives glare* sorry, before you head to Malfoy Manor and commit murder leaving me in charge of Hogwarts may I finish?" Severus asked. In all honesty he was rather impressed with the English/Gaelic swearing that Minerva had just done. Never ever ever piss off a Highland woman, never.

"Of course Severus please excuse my language," Minerva said as she forced her self to calm down and sit down.

"Thank you Headmistress, as I was saying Lucius believed he had left Nagini in another forest after he was forced to remove her from Malfoy Manor. Nagini found her way to the edge of the forest on the Hogwarts side of it and took her self in through some passageway she was aware of from when Tom had attended here. She found her self in the ABANDONED corridor of the dungeons and followed her nose to where a natural parselmouth lived," Severus said purposely saying ONE not THREE as was really the case.

"When Harry went into his room in our quarters he found Nagini sleeping on his bed-"

"A Thighearna!" Minerva exclaims as she fans her self. How Harry is still alive was beyond her.

"Harry is a parselmouth and Nagini is his new familiar Minnie," Severus said worrying for his friend's health.

Minerva stares at Severus a moment before it all sinks in and the stress of the week makes her pass out.

"Damn it."

Shaking Minerva's shoulder slightly Severus says, "Minerva. Wake up. Don't make me have to slap you woman."

"I am old enough to be your mother don't you dare or I'll take you to task over my knee like Poppy and I had to do to you a few times while you were in school," Minerva said before opening her eyes to see a blushing wide eyed Severus.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me young man."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't."

"Is Nagini, dangerous massive nasty Nagini REALLY here at Hogwarts and REALLY Harry's familiar now?"

"Sadly."

"I hate to say exactly what Albus would say but I don't like this at all why did you allow this to happen?"

"She has broken her familiar bond to the Dark Lord Minerva. She says as long as she is not attacked or Harry, Rebecca, or I are not attacked she will not attack anyone. I will be informing the children of the Death Eaters who are in school now of this once I leave your office. Harry, and Nagini, are hoping you will allow her to roam the castle as other familiars after announcing to the population she is here and not to be harmed. Will you do this Minerva?"

"I hate the thought of a massive snake roaming around but what choice do I have? Just, just don't let him ever make a dragon a familiar while he lives her ok? I don't think we have a place to PUT a dragon."

Severus chuckles darkly at the image of Harry riding a dragon through the halls to and from classes and to and from the Great Hall with four owls, a massive snake, and two felines, hell even a dog, following behind the dragon. What an image.

"I will do my best Minnie."

Severus and Minerva sat talking together for a while for Minerva had to dive into all the work associated with being Headmistress and answer a few questions for Remus when he came up.

Severus retreated to his office when Remus came to see Minerva about a question he had on her lesson plans.

"Severus I would like to talk to you about something when you have the time today if you don't mind," Remus asked before Severus could escape.

"Very well Remus see me after the noon meal."

"Thank you Severus."

* * *

Once Severus had returned to his office he wrote out an original copy of the note that he was going to send with Asa to the various children of Death Eaters he needed to speak to before making the correct number of copies and calling Asa. Once Asa was gone to deliver the first note Severus stepped into his laboratory to check on the Wolfsbane potions he had simmering. The full moon was in two weeks and he had forty-seven orders counting Remus' standard potion to fill. Severus couldn't afford to risk something going wrong with the Wolfsbane that he would be administering to Lupin due to experimentation while he was at Hogwarts, so his research would have to be put off until the summer break. Severus was not too pleased with the delay but was not about to risk his students. In the coming months the number of orders Severus would have to fill would drastically increase due to the Moody Foundation. Severus might just put some of his more talented NEWT students as well as Harry, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, and Remus to work helping him at least in the early stages. He figured he could get away with dropping a few points here and there for the children for their aid. He knew Remus would be happy to help, he had offered to help before.

Severus was pulled out of his musing by a knock on his office door. He reapplied the status charm on the potions and exited and locked his laboratory door before saying, "ENTER."

Severus had seen no reason to tell siblings or children raised together separately. With the execution of so many Death Eaters at the end of the war those who survived raised the children of those executed if they did not have family to care of them. So the first children to enter was Odin & Bellona Avery.

Odin and Bellona Avery's father had managed to convince the Wizengamot that he had been forced by his father, who had died in his Death Eater robes, to take the Dark Mark. He argued when he would quell at the thought of raping, torturing, or murdering someone his father, another Death Eater, or the Dark Lord himself would force him to do whatever it was he did not want to do by using the Imperius curse. Odin was a fifth year Slytherin while Bellona had taken after her mother and been sorted to Ravenclaw four years ago. Severus was fairly sure he would not have any problems from these two but he wanted to be sure. Might as well inform all the children or 'eggs' of Death Eaters rather than let gossip run wild.

"Odin, Bellona, thank you for coming to see me on a Sunday morning. I have something I need to inform you both."

"Sir, did something happen to our mum or da?" Bellona asked. She new Lord Prince from outside of Hogwarts and of course from class but she couldn't fathom why her brother's Head of House would be asking to see her.

"No Bell, nothing is wrong with your parents. And no Odin, you are not in trouble. What I called you here for is to inform you that Nagini is here in the castle. Calm down Bellona, Odin. Nagini is no longer the bonded of the Dark Lord but rather is the bonded of my apprentice. Nagini broke the last remaining fragments of the familiar bond she had made with the Dark Lord a few days ago and bonded with Lord Potter-Black. She will be allowed to roam the halls and if professors allow it join him for class. She will be allowed to accompany him on the grounds, to the Great Hall, and to the Slytherin common's room. She will not attack anyone unless they attack her or Harry. I expect both of you and everyone else to treat her with the respect any sentient person or creature should be given. Is that understood?"

"Of course sir, I, and my sister I'm sure, will do everything we can to protect Lord Potter-Black and his new familiar. I do believe father will want to join the alliance sir, I know I hope he does because it is what I want for my sister and me," Odin replies.

"Thank you Odin, Bellona. I suggest you write to your father since you are heir to the Avery family and in a few years you will reach your majority. Since it is realistic to assume that by the time you start University, if not sooner, the Dark Lord will return your family along with all other 'Dark' supporters and Death Eaters need to determine if they will stay in the control of the Dark Lord, a half blood, go neutral, or join our alliance. I know it is unrealistic to expect any 'Dark' supporters or former Death Eaters to ever consider the 'Light' if more than the Ministry attempts to enter the war on the side of 'Light' during the coming war. If there is nothing else I have many other meetings like this to conduct before lunch. I request you two keep this to your self until the Headmistress makes her announcement at lunch. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Professor Snape we will keep this to our selves and I will write father at once," Odin replied before Bell and himself excited Severus' office.

The rest of the morning before lunch went very similar to this with certain children mentioning their preference to the alliance and some of them not. All of the children gave Severus' their word that they would not do anything that would embarrass him or cause him trouble. By two minutes before lunch Severus had managed to speak to:

Evan Rosier, Jr.

Dispatar Rookwood

Emily & Janus Mulcibe

Hephaestus Macnair

Camulus & Rudianos Lestrange

Ares, Eris, Homados, & Makhai Dolohov

Odin & Bellona Avery

Severus still needed to talk to his first year Death Eater children but figured as excited Harry had been about Nagini he had told them himself by now. Once Rosier and the Lestrange children had left his office Severus check one last time on the potions in his lab before heading to the Great Hall.

* * *

Great Hall – Lunch

"Attention Everyone! I know you are all enjoying your Sunday and probably worried what I am about to tell you," Minerva opened which was received by laughs throughout the Hall because she was right.

"I would just like to inform you that one of our students here had the great honor to be chosen by an intelligent magical creature to be her new bonded. If you see an eight foot long viper slithering around that is the new familiar of our news making Mr. Potter-Black. Mr. Potter-Black's new bonded IS poisons but gives her assurance that she WILL NOT attack any human, elf, or familiar here at Hogwarts unless she or her bonded is attacked. So I urge all of you to leave her be and let her go about her business. She will be working with the various felines of Hogwarts to keep the population of Hogwarts non familiar rodents, spiders, and other pests down. If you have any concerns please come see me, my door is always open. That is all let's eat."

The noise in the Great Hall when she finished her speech reached new levels. The Hufflepuffs were terrified. The Gryffindors were angry and scared. The Ravenclaws were curious and wondering how a magical venous snake would affect a potion or how to prevent her from getting into their Tower. The Slytherins were mostly enjoying the various expressions on their classmates and professors, a few were nervous, and a very small percentage were terrified.

After lunch Harry and company go change then outside to rest an hour then go swim. Marcus had seen all the first year Slytherins plus two go back to the Snake Pit after lunch and followed them. Once he found out that they were going to go swimming he sent his Patronus around to his friends. By the time the hour rest before swimming was over the vast majority of Slytherin house and a scattering of the other three houses were found in the shallows of the lake swimming, splashing, and just acting like the silly children they were.

"Have you ever seen such a wonderful site Severus?" Minerva asked as she watched the increasing number of Hogwarts students play in the lake.

"No it's amazing. We had a few moments where it was more than house this or house that interacting when I was a student but those were few and far between and had been declining ever since it seems," Severus replied from behind her at the window in the Head Office.

"Indeed, when I was a lass attending here it was closer to the norm then the unusual as it has been in the last twenty or so years."

"Now what was this you wanted to see me about another party, Minerva?"

"Yes I thought since we could very well have a permanent DADA teacher, seriously Severus I can't imagine anyone else teaching potions no matter how exceptional you are at DADA, I would like to throw him a little bash celebrating him joining the team. Not to mention the anniversaries of several staff members coming up who have been with us many years. Would that bother you too much have a party for Remus? I know the two of yours relationship is strained and I need you there as Deputy."

"Though I loathe parties and chafe at not teaching DADA, which you well know I would have no problem retaining my responsibilities for the majority of potions and Slytherin House, I do remember Lupin being exceptionally skilled in DADA. Other than Lily, Regulus, and Bellatrix he was really the only other person other than my self who had what it would take to gain masteries. I only wish Reggie had survived the war to do so. Have your party but please, please Minerva don't make this a habit to find every reason to have a party."

"Thank you Severus and I will try and keep the _fun_ to a minimum," Minerva responded with a smile, teasing her younger colleague.

"Thank you Minerva. Is there anything else? The wolf was wanting to speak to me and is probably crying at my office door since I am not there to let him in."

"Really Severus be nice!"

"Oh but I am," Severus responded with a smirk before giving Minerva a head bow and spinning on his heel to march out the door.

"I swear that man!"

"All grace, billows, and sarcasm...what a Slytherin! Sure he isn't related to me Minnie-Po?" Former Headmaster Black commented.

"Do not call me by pet names _Phin_. And no I do not believe he related to you. Leave me alone now I have work to do," Minerva said with a glare worthy of Severus before sitting down to the ever growing pile of paperwork.

* * *

Narcissa's Revenge

Lady Narcissa Hera Black Malfoy was FAR from a happy woman. Her husband had been 'lonely' now for a bit now thanks to his stupidity of keeping the Dark Lord's massive snake in their house with their ONLY son who was known to go exploring when bored. Though Narcissa missed her husband she was not going to let him come back to bed just yet. No, though he had fixed things some with the alliance she was going to make his suffer 'loneliness' for at least a week maybe two. Today though was going to be phase two of her punishment of Lucius. See, her sister Bellatrix, Merlin rest her soul, would have tortured him until bored (which is a long time by the way) but...Lucius had grown to like the Cruciatus Curse a bit so that wouldn't work, so instead of taking a page from her sister's book, or scolding him like Andromeda tends to do Ted, Narcissa was going to hit him in the other place that hurt. The 'pocketbook' as Ted calls it...but we'll stick with the wizard/witch term 'galleon bag'. Narcissa was going to go on a spending spree. Oh yes. She was going to spend as much money as she could between when she stepped into the floo at five past eight a.m. and when she is about ready to collapse...should be a good twelve hours. Though many thought Narcissa had to be like most pureblood witches who sit around being pampered she is very active. She runs twenty miles a day and swims five miles every other day. She even still practices the ballet she learned in her youth. So twelve hours, or more, of shopping would make a NICE size dent in one of their vaults at Gringotts. Just enough to have Lucius chocking on his Firewhiskey when he read the next statement.

"My dear, where are you going?" Lucius asked as Narcissa swept past him, plopping a hysterical elf into his lap as she went.

"My _dear_ husband I am going _shopping_," Narcissa stated sharply moments before she threw a hand full of floo into the fireplace and was swept away.

"Shit. Well... elf... I'm screwed. *sigh* Please stop crying on me, NOW! Damned elf."

* * *

Remus was leaned against the wall next to the Potions Master office. Well he hoped Severus had not moved his office from when they were in school or he was lost. Remus knew Severus had a perfect memory so he figured he was lower on Severus' list of things to do then whatever it was he was doing. Or so he hoped. It frightened him to think of his, not friend, acquaintance's memory beginning to fade.

"Stop looking like you are about to..cry..Lupin I did not forget about you I had to speak to the Headmistress."

"I wasn't going to 'cry' Severus. I was just...thinking," Remus replied. He knew Severus nearly said 'howl' but caught him self since they were in the hallway.

Once they had settled in Severus' office Remus got down to business. He knew Severus would appreciate that.

"Severus I asked to see you so that I could ask you if you minded my family, well me, to enter the alliance. As you may recall My family is about as old as the Black's and thought I do not have any money or power there are a few neutral or 'light' families that owe my family their allegiance. Would you consider allowing me – my family – to join Harry's...yours...Rebecca's...well the alliance?"

"Yes."

Remus sat staring at Severus he didn't think he had heard him right before Remus asked, "I'm sorry, did you say yes?"

"Yes Lupin I did say yes. I am not so blind to not see the use of having more neutral or light families in the alliance. I had honestly hoped you would join because I know it might encourage those like the Abbott, Bones, and Weasley families to join."

"Oh! Great, so ...how do we proceed."

For the rest of the afternoon before evening meal Severus and Remus worked to contact the various families that needed to have an input into the decision and get the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lupin accepted into the alliance.

After supper Harry and his mentors went to see Madame Pomfrey for Harry's physical. Granted Severus or Rebecca could have done the physical and eye exam they had discussed it and felt it best to follow procedure for a number of reasons including the Aurors were wanting a copy of the report for the records against the Dursley adults and Dumbledore though those trials were already over and Harry needed to know that if he did not feel comfortable talking to them about a health issue he could go to Poppy.

Poppy was happy to get to properly meet Harry as well as do the needed exams. Even if she got stuck with the paperwork. The exam went by fairly well with Poppy looking like she might break into Azkaban by the end of it to kill Petunia for allowing Harry to be so badly mistreated. Poppy set the prescription for Harry's new glasses, or contact, and adjusts the glasses he has on to do until it could be filled. She made a referral to the equivalent of a plastic surgeon at St. Mungo's that she knew personally that would keep her mouth shut about Harry's scars and remove all of them. Including the one on his head.

Once they left the Hospital Ward they stopped by the Slytherin Common room to pick up Draco who had been waiting as patiently as a Malfoy could wait to get to go hang out with Harry (and his godfather Severus) and meet _Nagini_. Draco would never admit it but he was a little scared. He had heard all about what she could do. Father had wanted to show him Pensive memories but Mother wouldn't allow it, but Draco had a vivid imagination so he had no problem picturing everything his father had told him.

Draco was nearly vibrating with nerves by the time Harry and Him had entered the parlor where Nagini was rolled over warming her belly (looking dead).

"Draco, meet Master Slytherin, Bastet, Aoife, Archimedes, Hedwig, Lovina, and Nagini," Harry said as he pointed everyone out.

When Nagini smelt a new magical human enter with _her_ human she turned over to watch him closely. He smelt similar to the old egg maker that had dumped her in the forest.

"Hi Master Slytherin, Bastet, Aoife, Archimedes, Hedwig, Lovina, Nagini," Draco said in his most perfect pureblood voice he could manage.

"Hello young Malfoy," Salazar said causing Draco to gap at him in shock. He didn't know Master Slytherin knew Father!

The felines raised their heads gave a slight 'meow' and sniff before going back to sleep, yet another human. The owls fluffed up at their names and cooed in appreciation and greeting to the little human greeting them.

Nagini bobbed to her head enjoying watching the little blonde mini-egg maker get worried.

Nagini decided she better play nice to get to leave the rooms later so she said, _"Beloved, tell the little blonde mini-egg maker that I will not hurt him. I have been bored today sssso I am playing with him."_

Harry nodded and translated to Draco who visibly relaxed.

Severus and Rebecca had been watching all this attempting not to laugh at the Malfoy scion.

Harry and Draco decided to play exploding snaps. Nagini demanded to join in since they were playing by the fire. Severus put in ear plugs while Rebecca retreated to her office to avoid the offensively loud game. Besides she needed to meet with Cillian anyway.


End file.
